Devine qui je suis?
by Lilicastagnette
Summary: Dans le folklore japonais, on dit que les renards sont fourbes et métamorphes. Un clan est né selon cette légende. Pendant des années, il fut même l'un des plus puissant. Mais aujourd'hui, les regards jadis admiratifs ne sont plus que haine. Leur dernière représentante va tenter l'impossible pour restaurer cette gloire passée. Ses mensonges sauveront-ils sa vie là où elle se rend?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (je brûle de honte pour l'originalité de cette présentation...). Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous faites ici, si vous vous êtes perdu, partez vite tant qu'il en est encore temps!**

**... Vous êtes toujours là? Bon, ça sera pas faute de vous avoir prévenu! En attendant, je ne l'avais pas fait, voici une présentation plus concrète de l'histoire:**

**Résumé: Yume est la dernière représentante de son clan, les Kitsune. Sa création est antérieure aux villages cachés et même aux frontières des pays eux-même. Ils se sont battus pour Iwa à chacune des guerres et leur réputation et leur puissance fut telle qu'il obtinrent pendant des années une place très élevée dans la hiérarchie du village ainsi qu'une célébrité dépassant même ses frontières. Mais cette puissance n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Yume, est désormais considérée comme une incapable par les habitants de son propre village et rejetée par tous. Lorsque son tour de recevoir une mission importante arrive, bien trop dangereuse pour ces capacités, elle accepte. Quitte à mourir, elle fera en sorte qu'Iwa la reconnaisse de nouveau comme native d'un grand clan. Cette mission est d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki, l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante au monde.**

**Rating: T mais j'hésitais. Pour l'instant rien de concret entre les personnages, mais ce n'est que le début. Peut-être que je changerais d'avis un jour. À vrai dire, je n'est jamais tenté d'écrire de lemon. C'est un exercice comme un autre. ^^  
><strong>

**Genre: Aventure/Romance. Pour la/les relations amoureuses, ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'en voyez pas au cour des prochains chapitre, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite et ce n'est certainement pas le cœur du sujet. C'est juste pour y ajouter un peu de piment, et parce qu'une fanfic sans romance, c'est... Un hamburger sans frites? ^^ J'essaie de respecter au maximum le manga et le caractère des personnages, l'ajustant simplement à cette histoire. Pas d'OOC, donc. Ou juste un peu. Excusez moi si je fais des erreurs dans la cohérence, de temps ou de lieu. Certaines seront voulues.**

**Rythme de parution des chapitres: Normalement, un par semaine, sauf si problème, retard, panne d'inspiration. ^^ Les chapitres sont plutôt courts pour l'instant, mais ils s'allongeront au fur et à mesure.**

**L'histoire commence légèrement après le début de shippūden et va y progresser parallèlement. Attention aux spoils, donc. :) Moi, j'ai _horreur _de ça!**

**Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Excusez la qualité de la rédaction, je ne suis pas en L, je ne suis qu'une modeste lycéenne de filière économique et donc clairement une amateur en la matière (nulle en orthographe accessoirement, si vous voyez des fautes, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a, je vous pris de m'excusez et de ne pas hésiter à me le signaler). J'espère progresser. Si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas! **

* * *

><p><em>-Où est-elle?!<em>

_-Nous avons fouillé la maison familiale sans succès, Tsuchikage-sama!_

_-Elle n'est pas dans la salle d'entrainement..._

_-Ni au terrain vague!_

_-J'ai bien regardé dans tout le cimetière, elle n'y étais pas. Que devons nous faire?_

_-Retrouvez-moi cette gamine! Cette fois, elle ne tourneras pas le dos à ses responsabilités! Je l'est convoquée à une réunion du conseil et elle se doit d'être présente!_

_-Ne vous en faites pas Tsuchikage-sama, nous la retrouverons, elle se trouve certainement quelque part dans les montagnes tout autour de notre village._

_-Elle a intérêt... Si elle ne vient pas, c'est mon autorité qui sera remise en jeu... Vous comprenez-cela, bande de blancs-becs? De quoi aurais-je l'air si je ne suis pas capable de me faire obéir par une morveuse?!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1: <strong>

Celui de droite vira de l'aile et piqua vers le sol, frôla la falaise et remonta en flèche, porté par le vent. Celui de gauche se contenta de planer au dessus du village, sans prendre de réels risques. Sans réellement vivre. D'une certaine manière, il me faisait penser à moi.

Une lâche.

Je me tenais allongée sur le toit humide de la résidence du Sandaime, la tête confortablement calée dans mes mains et les yeux rivés sur deux faucons qui volaient en cercle au dessus d'Iwa.

Nos oiseaux étaient réputés pour être les plus rapides de tout le Monde Shinobi. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, car ils étaient surement les plus durement entraînés. À l'instar des oiseaux, les ninjas du pays de la Roche avaient également une réputation de discipline de fer et de dévouement absolu envers le Tsuchikage. Typiquement le genre de comportement qui me donnait envie de vomir, justement. C'est pourquoi je m'étais une fois de plus arrangée pour échapper à mes supérieurs et aux inévitables mission de rang D ou C qui m'attendaient. J'étais capable de mieux. Bien mieux.

-Kitsune-sama? Kitsune-sama!

La voix d'un ninja quelconque me tira de ma rêverie. Je tournais la tête et vis un jeune homme se rapprocher de moi, en équilibre sur les pierres glissantes. Il avait la bouche pincée et me fixait d'un air méprisant.

-Maître Tsuchikage vous réclame, me dit-il en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Je le dévisageais quelques instants puis me redressais avec un soupir. Si le vieil Onoki me demandait, c'était sûrement pour me passer un nouveau savon. La troisième fois ce mois-ci. J'entendais d'ici sa voix rocailleuse me crier dessus : "Tu es trop précieuse pour te permettre de te mettre en danger inutilement!","Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te perdre","Je n'appelle pas ça de la séquestration","Espèce de sale gamine mal élevée!".

Que des remontrances que j'avais déjà entendue des centaines de milliers de fois, si ce n'est plus. Pour les expédier le plus vite possible, autant me dépêcher d'y aller. De toute manière, je n'y échapperais pas.

Je passais devant le garçon chargé de me ramener en l'ignorant royalement et m'approchais du bord du toit en faisant craquer mes doigts avant de me laisser tomber dans le vide. Presque aussitôt, je me rattrapais d'une main à un fil électrique et bondis par une fenêtre ouverte, les jambes en premier. Mes cheveux courts fouettèrent mon front lorsque mes deux pieds heurtèrent durement le sol. Seule au milieu du couloir désert, j'étirais mes bras et me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de réunion d'Onoki, non loin de là. Le garçon qui m'accompagnait me rejoignit et protesta violemment mais finit par me suivre, désireux d'arriver avant moi et de faire bonne impression.

Dans les couloirs qui menaient au bureau du Tsuchikage, il se retourna plusieurs fois pour me dévisager ouvertement. En tant que dernière membre du clan Kitsune, j'attirais parfois les regards, mais ce type commençait tout de même à me taper sur les nerfs. Décidée à satisfaire sa curiosité maladive de genin de mes deux, je changeais de visage alors qu'il se retournait pour la troisième fois. En voyant qu'il n'était plus suivit par une jeune fille blonde, il fronça les sourcils. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit que je lui ressemblais désormais comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Ki... Kitsune-sama, grommela t-il en se détournant précipitamment. Tsuchikage-sama ne sera pas content d'apprendre que vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique. Veuillez revêtir votre apparence d'origine immédiatement, nous arrivons.

Je répondis d'une voix parfaitement semblable à la sienne.

-Évidemment. Genin-dono.

Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier que je lui avais obéis. Encore heureux. J'avais toujours son apparence, mais j'avais fait disparaître tous ses vêtements.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de réunion du Tsuchikage, une immense salle au toit en coupole de pierre fissurée, j'eus la surprise de découvrir une véritable réunion des anciens et des personnages importants du village. L'organisation était uniquement gérée par le Tsuchikage, mais un très grand nombres de conseillers, jounins et responsables des diverses unités du village l'assistaient dans ses décisions. Tous me regardaient méchamment et je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de la porte par réflexe.

J'avais revêtue l'apparence qui m'était naturelle, celle d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds pâles, plutôt ternes et qui retombaient sèchement autour de mon visage. Mes lèvres fines se tordirent en un rictus et je plissais mes yeux orangés, la seule partie de mon corps sortant de l'ordinaire. "Que faillait-il que je _fasse _pour que tous ces gens me témoignent de nouveau du respect?

-Yume! S'écria Onoki. Cela fait plusieurs heures que les shinobis te cherchent partout! Tu es une chūnin maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de subir tes enfantillages!

Je serrais les dents et les sentis s'allonger légèrement dans ma bouche. Quand je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mes transformations, cela pouvait mal se terminer. Pour les autres et surtout pour moi. J'inspirais donc profondément et retrouvais mon calme, malgré la haine que j'éprouvais pour tous ces imbéciles qui décidaient de la vie ou de la mort des habitants d'Iwa sans bouger de leurs sièges.

-Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Commença Onoki en congédiant d'une main le genin qui m'avait escortée. Cela devrait te satisfaire, toi qui passe ton temps à te plaindre de ton inactivité.

Mon attention réveillée, je cessais de ruminer et levais la tête vers lui. Cela faisait des mois que je n'étais pas sortie de l'enceinte du village. Un peu d'action serait la bienvenue.

-Nous hésitions à te la donner à cause de ton manque de discipline, poursuivit Onoki en me dévisageant, à la recherche d'une réaction. Mais les choses se sont accélérée à Suna et les anciens m'ont pressé d'agir.

Comme pour démentir leur rôle dans l'affaire, les vieux dignitaires commencèrent à discuter entre eux avec animation, me lançant de temps à autres des regards mauvais, jusqu'à ce que le Tsuchikage les fasses taire d'un geste. Les jounins et les quelques anbus présents restèrent silencieux, mais je pouvais lire l'hostilité sur leurs visages. Enfin, on ne peux pas réellement parler de visage dans le cas des anbus, mais une animosité palpable suffisait clairement à me faire comprendre que chaque personne présente dans la salle me considérait comme une gamine mal-élevée et bonne à rien.

-Dit-moi Yume. As-tu déjà entendue parler de l'Akatsuki?

En tant que chūnin, on me tenait assez peu au courant de ce qui se passait hors de l'enceinte du village. Mais cette organisation était connue à Iwa, à cause de son implication directe dans un grand nombre d'affaires ayant concernées de près notre village.

-Évidemment. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent... Nous nous sommes servis d'eux pour pas mal de missions, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit-je en me grattant la tête. Et c'est eux qu'a rejoint Deidara, il y a quelques années. Ce sont des mercenaires, non?

Onoki hocha la tête en faisant la grimace. Il n'était pas facile de deviner qu'il n'était pas ravi que je sache tout cela, mais rien ne restait jamais vraiment secret, dans un village comme le notre. Les rumeurs, vraies ou fausses, circulaient vite.

-C'est plus ou moins exact. Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais sur eux?

-Il me semble...

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, laisse moi te donner quelque informations en plus. Tu suivras une formation plus approfondie ultérieurement pour te familiariser un maximum avec les caractéristiques de chacun de leurs membres, même si Iwa n'est pas le village le mieux renseigné à ce sujet.

Il se leva et se mit debout sur son siège. Chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce entendirent distinctement son dos craquer violemment, mais il serra les dents et fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué avant de bondir sur la longue table en bois et foudroyer du regard l'assemblée, mettant au défi quiconque de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et il fit apparaître entre ses doigts la silhouette de Deidara, que je connaissais déjà très bien vu qu'il était un déserteur d'Iwa très connu au village. Le jeune shinobi était vêtu d'un manteau noir à motifs de nuages rouges.

-C'est à cette tenue que tu les reconnaîtras. Expliqua le Tsuchikage. Nous ne connaissions pas leur projet avec certitude, jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, lorsqu'ils ont enlevé le Kazekage.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Gaara du désert? Comment un ninja, même de rang S, avait-il pu lui tenir tête? Sa réputation avait fait le tour du monde et même moi, je n'ignorais pas qu'il méritait son titre de Yondaime.

-D'après les informations dépêchées par l'ambassade d'Iwa à Suna, c'est Deidara qui l'a affronté. Expliqua Onoki en refermant brutalement le poing, écrasant l'hologramme du ninja déserteur.

Cette seule explication suffit à répondre ma question silencieuse. Nous l'admirions grandement à une époque et sa puissance n'était plus à prouver.

-Nous hésitions à agir, car l'Akatsuki avait déjà, selon nos sources, mis à mal le village de Konoha il y a presque trois ans. Mais sans une autre action pour comparer, nous n'avions aucun moyen de comprendre leur but. Or, les deux ninjas visés avaient pour point commun d'être porteur d'un démon. Et tu n'ignore pas que l'un de nos jinchūrikis attitrés, Gobi, à été lui même enlevé entre temps, même si nous n'avions pas compris par qui, ni comment.

J'hochais la tête. L'enlèvement d'un de nos réceptacles avait causé une sacré panique dans le village. Tout le monde avait été très surpris et les dignitaires n'avaient pas réagit assez vite et avaient laissé filtrer l'information aux pays voisins. Cette mésaventure nous était tous resté en travers de la gorge et nous avions développé une méfiance envers les autres villages cachés jusqu'à ce que l'on nous informe que l'un de nos déserteur avait justement rejoint un groupe de nukenins, l'Akatsuki, et que nous commencions à la soupçonner.

-Le fait que l'organisation se remette à bouger nous pousse à agir à notre tour, si nous ne voulons pas que Yonbi ne nous soit retiré aussi. Poursuivit Onoki. Alors maintenant, ouvre grand tes oreilles. Nous allons te donner une mission d'infiltration de la plus haute importance, peut-être même la plus prestigieuse depuis des années.

Un murmure désapprobateur parcouru l'assemblée, mais Onoki l'ignora royalement et poursuivit:

-Tu vas devoir rejoindre l'Akatsuki et te mêler à eux. Une fois dans leurs rangs, tu nous fourniras des informations sur eux et tu devras tenter de les mettre en défaut pour que nous puissions en capturer les membres. Pour ça, nous allons te créer de toute pièce une identité de nukenin. Avec tes capacités de métamorphose et tes techniques d'imitation, cela devrait être dans tes cordes. Je te donnerais des précisions plus tard, mais sache qu'il s'agit d'une mission de rang S et qui plus est, très risquée.

-Je ferais de mon mieux... Affirmais-je après quelques secondes de flottement, absolument abasourdie par l'énormité de la tache que j'allais devoir accomplir. Mais... Vous pensez réellement que le pouvoir de mon clan est assez puissant pour que ces gens m'acceptent parmi eux?

Le vieux Tsuchikage ricana et se détourna, de manière à ce que je ne puisse voir le sourire qui venait de naître sous ses épaisses moustaches.

-Rassures-toi, Yume. Le pouvoir de ta famille n'est pas aussi faible que ce que la plupart des gens, toi y compris, ont tendance à croire.

Je clignais des yeux. Évidemment que j'avais confiance en la puissance qu'on m'avait léguée. Mais ma spécialité était la métamorphose. Le mensonge. La manipulation et l'imitation. On m'avait élevée dans ce but et c'était ce en quoi j'étais la plus douée. Il fallait de la force brute pour entrer dans l'Akatsuki et des capacités hors normes pour affronter des ninjas ou, si j'avais bien compris, des démons. Ils ne s'embarrasseraient pas de moi, faite pour me battre dans l'ombre.

-Ne te tracasses pas à propos de ta force, me lança Onoki, toujours le dos tourné. Tu te sers parfaitement du taijutsu, du genjutsu et du katon. Nous t'avons aussi appris à faire tourner la moindre des situations à ton avantage. Même si tu n'es que chūnin, tu aurais pu largement être plus que cela si tu t'étais montrée plus coopérative lors de tes précédentes missions.

Il me jeta une œillade sévère par dessus son épaule alors que je me sentais de plus en plus perdue. On m'avait toujours affirmé que je n'étais pas suffisamment puissante pour devenir jounin et maintenant ce n'était plus le cas? Moi, la menteuse Yume Kitsune, on m'avait manipulée?

En plus de cela et malgré les dires du vieux Tsuchikage, ma spécialité était les changements d'apparence. Me créer une nouvelle identité, sûrement. Affronter des ninjas du niveau de Deidara sans utiliser mes techniques fétiches pour préserver une apparence de couverture? Impossible. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, si?

J'ouvris la bouche pour le faire remarquer mais Onoki pivota brutalement et me coupa dans mon élan, le doigt pointé vers moi.

-Et n'oublie pas. Tout le village compte évidemment sur toi.

Son regard me glaça.

On ne me proposait pas de mission. Je n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce premier chapitre.<strong>

**J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je l'est modifié une bonne dizaine de fois. D'ailleurs j'en est publié une première version sur le site, avant de la remplacer par celle-ci. Je pense que cette fois, elle est définitive. ^^**

**Bonne semaine. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les irrémédiables fautes qui s'en irons se glisser partout, j'ai beau relire dix fois, j'en oublie systématiquement****.**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:**

**Yume Kitsune, chūnin rebelle et métamorphe d'Iwa, est convoquée par Onoki pour y recevoir une mission d'une envergure toute nouvelle comparé à celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir auparavant. Elle va devoir quitter son village natal et partir à la rencontre de l'Akatsuki, pour en devenir membre, les espionner et finalement, permettre à Iwa de les capturer ou même tenter de les tuer elle-même.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Qu'est-ce que c'est?<em>

_-Un message de Suna... Et le faucon à dû être envoyé il y a un peu moins de cinq jours vu l'état du sceau de chakra!_

_-Cinq jours? Mais c'est très peu! Cela doit être très urgent, je vais le traduire tout de suite..._

_-Il faut prévenir le Tsuchikage également, je vais le chercher!_

_-Non, c'est inutile. Il est en ce moment même entrain de mettre en place les préparatifs d'une mission top secrète! D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas t'en parler..._

_-Ah? Mais alors comment es-tu au courant?_

_-Oh ça, il suffit d'avoir une femme chargée de servir le thé... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le vieux a décidé de refiler une mission plutôt dangereuse à un jeunot et elle devrait se dérouler d'ici un petit mois. Ah! Je crois que j'ai toutes les lettres! Voyons un peu ce message..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>

-Bon, tu as tous compris?

-Non, rien du tout.

-Ce n'est pas ça que tu dois me répondre, idiote. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que cela vas changer quelque chose? Je recommence. Tu as tous compris?

-... Parfaitement compris. Karuzu-san.

Je me trouvais avec un des ninjas les plus instruits d'Iwa, au fin fond du sous-sol du village, dans une grande pièce sombre et froide dont les coins étaient pour la plupart plongés dans le noir. On y trouvait toutes les archives et des renseignements secrets, dont seuls avaient accès les meilleurs shinobis et les agents de l'Anbu et j'étais chargée d'apprendre par cœur la moindre des caractéristiques de l'Akatsuki.

Onoki m'avait affirmé que j'aurais au moins un mois pour me préparer à ma mission l'après-midi même. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mon vieil appartement où je vivais seule, le même genin qui était venu me chercher plus tôt m'avait rattrapée pour me prévenir que le Tsuchikage désirait me voir une fois de plus.

Il m'avait mené à son bureau cette fois, où Onoki m'attendait seul, en tapotant un feuille de papier de ses doigts ridés.

Et m'avais appris que je partirais finalement cette nuit.

Pourquoi? Une équipe de Konoha s'était lancée à la poursuite des deux nukenins afin de ramener le Kazekage. Ils y étaient parvenu et, selon les informations officielles, l'un des ninjas de l'Akatsuki était mort. Je devais avouer que je m'étais figée à l'attente du nom de celui qui avait été tué avant d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja de Suna du nom de Sasori du sable rouge.

Mais Onoki n'avait pas semblé s'émouvoir que son ancien disciple, Deidara, est survécu. Il m'avait envoyé dans les tréfonds d'Iwa apprendre tout ce que nous avions réussi à réunir sur l'Akatsuki en m'affirmant que le fait de savoir à peu près où l'un d'entre eux se trouvait était une chance que nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer.

J'étais donc assise à une table poussiéreuse éclairée seulement par des néons grésillants depuis plus de quatre heures, et Karuzu achevait de me présenter le peu de membres de l'Akatsuki connu à ce jour d'après les antécédents de l'organisation. À savoir, deux ninjas de Konoha, Orochimaru qui avait tenté d'attaquer ce même village avec l'aide de Suna, lors d'un examen chūnin quelque années auparavant mais ne faisait plus partit de l'organisation, et un certain Itashi, dernier membre du clan Uchiwa, qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à leur Jinchūriki peu de temps après. Il était accompagné, selon le rapport, d'un autre ninja, Kisame, dont nous ignorions les origines, Konoha n'ayant pas voulu nous les communiquer.

En effet, notre ambassadeur au sein de Konoha n'était pas la personne la plus renseignée du pays des feuilles. Nous étions en effet plutôt en froid avec ce village depuis que nous avions échoué à nous en emparer par deux fois, et le peu d'informations qui parvenaient à filtrer jusqu'à nous étaient la plupart du temps erronées.

Karuzu me tendit une photo en noir et blanc d'un enfant qui fixait l'objectif d'un œil morne, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Sasori du sable rouge. Nos espions ont été formel, il a été membre de l'Akatsuki, lui aussi. C'était un marionnettiste déserteur de Suna, et il faisait équipe avec Deidara. C'est moi qui était chargé de décrypter le message envoyé par Suna pour officialiser ça mort. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, non? Cela veux dire qu'ils ont une place de libre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Orochimaru avait bien déserté et, selon nos sources, personne ne l'avait remplacé. Ou alors notre piètre réseau d'information n'avait pas été mit au courant. Pourquoi ne pas aller les voir, frapper à leur porte et leur dire "Bonjour, alors voilà, je suis Yume, motivée, disponible, tueuse en série. Vous avez une place pour moi?".

L'idée même me fit sourire mais Karuzu poursuivit son monologue en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

-Il s'agit d'un ninja extrêmement puissant. Et il semblerait qu'il est été impliqué dans la disparition du pays de Ci.

-Tous les ninjas d'Akatsuki sont vraiment fort, le coupais-je, pensive. Vous croyez que je ferais le poids face à eux, vous?

-Ça, ricana le shinobi, c'est votre problème et celui du Tsuchikage. Après tout, ils ont bien laissé Deidara-kun les rejoindre.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. L'utilisateur du Bakûton était tenu en haute estime par un très grand nombre de ninjas à Iwa. Sûrement plus que quelqu'un comme ce type en tout cas.

Ses sculptures d'argile étaient populaires et il était puissant. Moi aussi, je l'admirais du temps ou il était encore au village, mais pas pour la même raison que les autres. Pour moi, il sortait de l'ordinaire parce qu'il avait ses propres convictions et qu'il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Et quand il avait volé la technique interdite et s'était enfui en détruisant une grande partie du village, mon estime pour lui avait encore augmenté. Il avait osé déserter? Pour moi, c'était l'acte le plus courageux dont on avait jamais fait preuve à Iwa.

-Ce type était vraiment buté. Poursuivit Karuzu. Un peu comme toi. Si tu dois faire équipe avec lui, vous devriez bien vous entendre!

Il éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna dans les sous-sols. Outrée, je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma tête. Littéralement. D'ordinaire, il tombait sèchement de chaque côté de mon visage, mais si quelque chose me contrariait, ils devenaient ébouriffé et gonflaient dans tous les sens. Ayant vu la transformation qui s'opérait sur mon crâne, Karuzu écarquilla les yeux et me mis dehors après avoir brutalement refermé son livret de l'Akatsuki, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus d'information à me fournir.

De toute évidence, ma réaction lui avait rappelé qui j'étais. Nous, les Kitsune métamorphes, n'étions pas vraiment apprécié dans le coin. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment grave puisque le dernier nukenin de l'organisation dont nous connaissions le nom était justement Deidara, et je savais sûrement bien plus de choses à son sujet que lui.

Je montais donc rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon qui s'enroulaient autour du bâtiment des archives et traversais au pas de course les longs couloirs sombres dont l'eau de sources montagneuse filtrait à travers les parois, recouvrant mes chaussures de boue ocre.

La résidence du vieil Onoki était à l'autre bout du village et le traverser de part en part m'ennuyait profondément. Émergent du flan de la montagne, à l'intérieur de laquelle était dissimulée les caves enfermant les documents les plus secrets d'Iwa, je levais la main pour me protéger de la brusque luminosité et commençais à marcher à travers le village. La température était extrêmement différente entre les tréfonds de la montagne et la surface, et je laissais le soleil me chauffer le visage en me dirigeant vers la rue principale, parcourue de ninjas en uniformes rouges qui discutaient avec animation sans faire attention à moi.

Une joyeuse bande d'enfants avait investie l'un des pontons qui menait vers le centre d'Iwa, et l'un d'eux me bouscula alors qu'il poursuivait son camarade en riant. Je claquais de la langue, agacée, avant de poursuivre mon chemin, les pouces enfoncés dans ma ceinture et sans plus faire attention à eux. Il croisa mon regard et donna un coup de coude à son ami avant de me désigner du doigt. Je m'arrêtais et penchais la tête sur le coté.

-Quoi, vous voulez ma photo, les mômes?!

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui? Déjà le genin de ce matin et maintenant eux... Pour bien me montrer qu'ils n'étaient nullement impressionnés, les enfants se mirent à rire sous cape jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'approche, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta face à moi et croisa les bras, l'air moqueur. Cela me donna presque envie de rire. Et pour cause, il devait m'arriver au nombril et je n'étais vraiment pas très grande, sauf que je me métamorphosais pour modifier ma taille.

-Salut, Kitsune. Alors comme ça, il paraît que notre Tsuchikage s'est enfin débarrassé de toi? C'est pas trop tôt!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un insupportable ricanement.

Je serrais les poings et mes mitaines grincèrent tandis que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans le cuir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Un sourire étira légèrement mes lèvres, dévoilant mes canines trop longues.

-Il faut croire, gamin. Mais ça veux dire que je vais bientôt y passer. Alors avant de partir, je peux faire ce que je veux. J'en ai plus rien à faire, maintenant.

Son sourire s'effaça. Derrière nous, les enfants qui riaient toujours se turent brusquement avant de reculer plus ou moins selon leur dévouement à ce chef qui semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus.

-Tu... Je n'est pas peur de toi... Me prévint l'enfant en levant ses mains devant lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts et tenta de composer un mudra mais du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Levant les yeux aux ciel, j'en composais trois presque simultanément et me transformais en tigre des montagnes. Pour faire bonne figure, j'imitais pour la forme un rugissement assourdissant qui résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans le profond ravin sous le ponton.

Les gosses s'enfuirent en hurlant et je poursuivis ma route de nouveau sous forme humaine, en me retenant désespérément de pouffer de rire. Ce n'était pas encore cela qui allait augmenter ma popularité.

En attendant, il me fallait traverser le village et atteindre le bureau du Tsuchikage, le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville. Je m'apprêtais donc à atteindre l'extrémité du pont, les mains sur la barrière qui surplombait le précipice, quand une rumeur de plus en plus grosse retentit dans mon dos. De toute évidence, les sales gamins avaient rameté tout le village, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'expliquer.

Je bondis en équilibre sur la rambarde, dérapant légèrement. Je me mis debout et écartais les bras, avant de me laisser tomber dans le vide, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vent me souffla en plein visage et fit claquer mes vêtements contre ma peau, me repoussant furieusement vers le haut. Les yeux à demi fermés pour me protéger des bourrasques qui hurlaient et de mes cheveux qui fouettaient mon front et mes joues, je regardais les fenêtres d'un bâtiment creusé à même la roche et qui défilaient à coté de moi à toute vitesse.

L'adrénaline déferla dans mes veines pendant les quelques secondes de la chute libre et je formais encore plus vite trois autres signes. Mes bras se couvrirent de plumes et mes jambes se raccourcirent. Mon corps absorba ma robe. Mon nez et ma bouche furent comme dissout, puis se transformèrent en un bec recourbé noir et or. J'écartais mes nouvelles ailes et le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ma dégringolade cessa brutalement et les muscles de mes bras se tendirent au maximum pour supporter mon poids et lutter contre la force de gravité.

Je remontais d'un seul coup, perdis le contrôle de mon vol pendant quelques secondes et frôlais un mur rouge. Sous la forme d'un gros faucon, les villageois ne me virent pas et je profitais que plus personne ne pouvais me faire de reproches pour faire des vrilles et des piqués, grisée de ma liberté provisoire, survolant mon village natal et le groupe de shinobis bien décidés à me faire passer le goût d'effrayer les enfants.

Détachant mon regard des ninjas qui s'agitaient en contrebas, je me fis la remarque qu'Iwa était plutôt laid. Sa couleur était vaguement rougeâtre, semblable à celle des roches de la chaîne de montagne tout autour. C'était un excellent camouflage, mais ça lui donnait un air stricte et sévère. Il représentait totalement la politique d'Iwa, qui consistait à obéir sans vergogne au Tsuchikage que je haïssais de toute mon âme.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas venue pour ruminer ma rage. Je virais vers la résidence de ce dernier et parvint un atterrissage à peu près correct. Je sautais dans la pièce avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

Le vieil Onoki se tenait en face de moi, les bras croisés et le regard brûlant de colère. J'hésitais quelques instants à m'envoler de nouveau mais, n'ayant plus le choix, je repris forme humaine avec un gros "pouf" et baissais la tête en grommelant dans ma barbe.

-Combien de fois t'es-je dit de ne pas prendre de risques? Explosa le Sandaime en gesticulant, tout petit et ridicule, son gros nez encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Surtout alors que tu t'apprêtes à t'infiltrer dans l'Akatsuki!

-À quoi bon me cacher? Répliquais-je aussitôt sur le même ton et crachant au passage, une nuée de postillons. Tous les membres d'Iwa connaissent mon existence y compris Deidara qui est l'un des leurs! Laisser-moi un peu vivre ma vie tant que le peux encore!

-Tu n'as pas cette chance! Répliqua t-il. Nous t'avons donné une mission de la plus haute importance, tu dois te concentrer dessus. Mais peut-être n'en es-tu pas capable? Morveuse!

Mais joues se gonflèrent sous la colère. "Quoi?!"

-Je vous emmerde, vieux con bouché! Ma famille a été décimée dans vos stupides missions! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'utiliser mon pouvoir qui est tout ce qui me reste d'eux? Et je suis incapable de me battre autrement! Comment voulez vous que je fasse remonter l'estime des Kitsune dans le regard des gens d'Iwa si vous m'empêchez d'être moi-même?

Il se rembrunit mais répliqua aussitôt.

-Fermes-la quand je te parle! Je suis persuadé que tu ne seras pas capable de garder ton calme quand tu seras au sein de l'Akatsuki! Je vais te retirer cette mission sur le champ, tu ne mérites même pas de représenter ta famille! Tin clan n'est décidément composé que de rebelles incompétents!

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa porte d'un pas rapide et sec, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et marmonnant des reproches dans sa barbe. Incrédule et stupéfaite, je le regardais tandis qu'une foule de sentiments se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Si je partais, j'allais mourir. Mon rêve était de voir renaître l'admiration dans le regard des gens d'Iwa lorsqu'ils nous voyaient passer. Ces regards qui s'étaient transformés en regards de haine et de dégoût. J'avais compris qu'on m'envoyais à la mort lorsqu'on m'avait précisé ce que j'aurais à réaliser une fois que je serais une membre officielle de l'Akatsuki.

Mais... Et si je réussissais? Quitte à mourir, au moins, l'honneur serait sauf! Ce que venais de dire Onoki faisait resurgir une foule de souvenirs relatant les moqueries incessantes et les critiques essuyées par mon clan presque disparu. Que se passerait-il si les gens d'Iwa apprenait que j'étais incapable de ne serais-ce que recevoir la seule mission que l'on me proposait, et d'une importance capitale pour le statut de notre village par dessus le marché?

Ma bouche se tordit dans un rictus amère.

_Et bien, après tout, pourquoi pas? Je la ferais cette putain de mission. J'ai plus grand-chose à perdre, pas vrai? À part ma vie, mais ça... Autant faire ça en beauté et tous brûler sur mon passage pour que l'on se souvienne de moi pour au moins les neuf générations à venir._

Je bondis en avant et lui coupais la route en écartant les bras de chaque coté de mon corps, bloquant la sortie. Il était bien plus petit que moi, aussi, je me jetais jusqu'au sol et y appuyais mon front pour me faire plus petite encore.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, excusez mon emportement Tsuchikage-sama! Bredouillais-je d'une voix tremblante de honte. Je ne recommencerai plus, je suis digne de cette mission!

Je ne le vis pas, mais Onoki esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

Il venait de se garantir mon obéissance et faire disparaître toute mon appréhension, oublier ma terreur et pendant quelques secondes, ma répugnance à l'idée d'être à la solde de quelqu'un de nouveau, de courber l'échine comme je l'avais toujours fait avec Iwa. Aller me battre pour le salut d'autres vies que la mienne, que j'allais offrir sans regret en bon petit soldat.

Ce que les membres de ma famille avaient fait en obéissant à ce vieux con qui régissait le village, et ce qui les avait tué. L'envie de les venger et celui de redorer le blason des Kitsune se bousculaient dans mon esprit depuis que ma grand-mère était morte à son tour, me laissant seule au monde. Et en faisant mine de me retirer cette liberté factice, il venait de garantir que je ferais tout pour ne plus le décevoir. Lui en mettre plein la vue quitte à mourir pour répondre à ses exigences de merde. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'étais tombée dans le panneau une fois de plus.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu partiras cette nuit. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas.

Toujours le front contre la pierre froide, je fermais les yeux. A cet instant, je n'aurais su dire si c'était de soulagement ou de haine.

* * *

><p><em>Merci <em>_CourageSensei__ (FUUUUsion) et __Yupina-sama__ pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont donné envie de continuer. :)_

_Merci aussi ShaunyBlackSheep ! Oui, ma fic parle d'Iwa, parce que (presque) toutes parle de Konoha, comme dans le manga où la quasi-totalité de l'action est concentrée sur ce village qui semble avoir les meilleurs pouvoirs militaires et économiques et procède (comme par hasard) les deux clans les plus puissants (Hyuga et Uchiwa). Alors je me suis dit que les autres villages aussi devaient avoir leur atout secret! :p  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui niaf, niaf!<strong>

****Bonne semaine!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Contente de vous retrouver! Non mais, en vrai je ne peut pas vous voir, juste aller regarder les statistiques de présence... **

**Hé, les statistiques! Contente de vous retrouver! **

**Résumé des épisodes précédents:**

**Yume, chūnin rebelle d'Iwa, se voit attribuer une mission de rang S, d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour elle. Inquiète, elle finit par se décider quand même lorsque les natifs d'Iwa lui crachent une fois de plus leur mépris au visage. Elle ira. Et ils fermeront leur clapet.**  
><strong>**

**Bonne lecture et mangez de la soupe! C'est très bon pour la santé !**

* * *

><p><em>-...<em>

_-Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira?_

_-J'en sais rien et pour être honnête, ça m'est complètement égal._

_-Ne dit pas ça... Je suis sûre que c'est faux, tu es beaucoup trop gentille pour ne pas t'inquiéter pour elle! Tu ne te rappelles pas l'époque où vous étiez amies?_

_-Si, très bien et je voudrais l'oubliez! Je suis entièrement dévouée à mon village, et Yume n'étais qu'une égoïste ne pensant qu'à sa petite personne! Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs, elle fait sans arrêt passer son bien-être avant celui d'Iwa et de ces habitants!_

_-Tu exagères..._

_-Non, je te dit que non! Mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance... Puisque de toute façon, elle s'apprête à réaliser une des missions les plus périlleuses depuis des années, alors on ne risque pas de la revoir de sitôt! ... Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le vieux ne m'a pas choisie, moi! J'aurais été bien plus apte à faire capturer des guignols comme Deidara-nii! Un peu de charme et hop..._

_-Haha, oui exact! Mais laisse lui sa chance tout de même..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre<strong> **3:**

La nuit était fraîche, les rayons de lune se reflétaient dans les montagnes endormies qui entouraient Iwa comme les murs d'une prison, fières, méprisantes et hautaines. J'avais fait une dizaine de fois au moins le trajet entre la résidence du Tsuchikage dans laquelle j'avais ma chambre et la place du village, pour décider de ce que j'emporterais ou non.

Je m'étais finalement décidée pour ne rien prendre quand, en sortant sur le seuil de la porte, j'avais eu une idée. Revenant sur mes pas, je m'étais emparée d'une sacoche en cuir racorni qui pendait à un porte manteau, et l'avais empli de tout ce qui m'était tombé sous la main. J'avais retourné les fonds de tiroir, rampé sous la table et vidé les placards. Je ne possédais pas grand chose, mais la sacoche avait finalement été pleine à craquer, contenant tout ce à quoi je tenais.

Passant la porte penchée en avant comme une tortue, j'avais refermé la porte d'un coup de pied sans un regard à l'appartement vide. Il m'aurait fait trop mal au cœur et je sentais qu'un rien pouvais me faire fondre en larme. Or, seuls les faibles pleurent.

Et j'étais une Kitsune.

En attendant le départ, je m'étais éloignée en direction de l'ouest, un peu à l'écart du village. Après avoir traversé trois pontons décorés de drapeaux rouges se trouvait le petit cimetière d'Iwa. Là seul se trouvaient les amis et les parents à qui je désirais dire au revoir.

Les morts étaient ensevelis sur un plateau ouvert vers l'est face au levé du soleil, et encadrés de montagne si hautes qu'elle recouvraient les tombes de leurs ombres une grande partie de la journée. Il y en avait là de toutes les tailles, toutes de grandes dalles grises et plates sur lesquelles avaient été déposés toute sortes d'offrandes, fleurs, mots, photos...

Une vieille dame se tenait toute recroquevillée face à une pierre tombale vieille de plus de cinquante ans, pour ce que j'en savais et au vu des craquelures qui parsemaient la pierre. Mais les anciens du village les entretenaient toutes, sans exception. Ici, l'âge des tombes ne comptait pas. Aimés ou anonymes, les dalles reflétaient la lumière du soleil et étaient décorées de fleurs de montagnes chaque jour, sans exception.

Au milieu de l'allée principale, sur la gauche, se tenaient la mienne. Ou plutôt, celle de ma famille où je serait ensevelie là, un jour prochain peut-être dangereusement proche. Et même si mon corps n'était pas retrouvé, mon nom serait gravé dans le marbre. Ceux de mes parents y était. Celui de mon frère, de mes oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines... Alignés les uns au dessous des autres, avec la date présumée de leur décès. Tout en bas, celui de Baba, en face de celui de Jii-chan, mort cinq ans avant elle.

Je m'arrêtais et m'accroupis sur le sol, fouillant mes poches. Je finis par retrouver ce que je cherchais, tout au fond. Une corolle d'Arciléa ramassée en chemin. Une fleur de montagne que ma grand-mère adorait. Elle en décorait le grand voile dans lequel elle enveloppait ses longs cheveux gris, et en tressait les tiges en me chantant une chanson pour m'endormir. Toujours la même. L'odeur de ces fleurs m'évoquait son visage.

-Voilà pour toi, Baba. Dit-je en posant la fleur sur la pierre.

Continuant de fouiller dans le fond de ma sacoche et finis par en sortir une altère en plomb, énorme, contre laquelle je m'étais brisé les orteils peut-être un million de fois. Je la posais avec délicatesse sur la tombe, pour ne pas fêler la pierre.

-Pour toi, Jii-chan.

M'enfonçant presque jusqu'au cou dans le sac, j'y dénichais un livre policier que mon père lisait sans cesse. Il était sur ma table de chevet depuis sa disparition. Je ne l'avais jamais lu en entier et j'ignorais toujours l'assassin. Je le mis sur la pierre, puis posais en équilibre dessus une théière en porcelaine blanche décorées de feuilles d'or, dont la poignée était un dragon rouge, lui même au pourtour, aux yeux et aux flammes qu'il crachait, doré.

-Pour toi, Papa, Maman.

Je fis ensuite le vide entier de tout le bric-à-brac qui avait empli mon appartement. Cela me brisais le cœur de le laisser là, mais je ne pouvais pas l'emmener. Et à quoi bon le laisser dans mon minuscule appartement? Je n'y reviendrai sans doute jamais. En plus, personne ne venait jamais chercher les offrandes aux proches. Lorsqu'elles étaient trop abîmées, elles étaient retirées et cela s'arrêtait là.

Mon poing se serra sur une peluche ayant appartenu à une de mes cousines. Elle me l'avait légué, une semaine avant sa première vrai mission. J'en gardais un souvenir flou, mais le renard en peluche avait été mon doudou pendant près de dix ans. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'était toujours. Je le déposais avec un pincement au cœur sur la pierre, près un pot de fleur sûrement déposé par une des anciennes. Même la tombe des "lâches" était décorée. Sans doute à contre-cœur.

D'un geste rageur, je me saisi du pot et le jetais le plus loin possible. La plante fut arrachée de la terre et tomba dans une allée, un peu plus loin. Je m'en voulu un peu. Apres tout, ce n'était pas la fleur, la responsable.

Secouant la tête, je déposais ensuite un énorme sac de konpeitō que j'avais acheté pour moi le matin même, alors que je n'étais même pas au courant que je partais. À coté, soigneusement pliée, une robe rouge et un stylo, pour ma tante si coquette et son mari, Ryota, si travailleur ainsi que trois vieux jouets pour mes deux cousins et ma cousine. Une pochette entière de shurikens utilisés pour mon frère qui adorait se battre et casser la gueule des genins alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un aspirant. Puis tous les bibelots et les objets décoratifs ainsi que les ustensiles qui emplissaient ma maison et dont je ne me servait jamais, pour les lointains oncles, tantes et cousins-germains ainsi que leurs familles rattachées à la notre, puis les lointains ancêtres dont on n'avait gardé que le nom presque illisible et effacé par le temps.

Je finis par retourner ma sacoche au dessus de la tombe et la secouer vers le bas, sans qu'il n'en sorte rien d'autres qu'une araignée furieuse et quelque moutons de poussière.

La tombe avait déjà un air plus pimpant. Très large car elle avait été prévue pour un clan entier, elle se distinguait des autres parce qu'on aurait certainement pu camper dessus, désormais. Les anciennes chargées du nettoyage grimacèrent en passant près de moi et en avisant les bonbons multicolores qui commençaient déjà à tomber par les trous du sac et rouler dans le sable tout autour de la pierre tombale. Je fis mine de ne pas voir leur air courroucé et appuyais ma joue contre la tombe.

-Bon. Ben j'y vais, maman, papa, baba, jii-chan et tout les autres.

Je restais silencieuse un instant, cherchant mes mots. Habituellement, cela ne me posais pas de problème de venir ici. Je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur la tombe et regardait les nuages en racontant ma journée à ma famille. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. C'était comme un second adieu. Il était évidemment loin, très loin d'être aussi douloureux que le premier, mais je me sentais tout de même suffisamment mal pour ne pas savoir quoi dire.

-Je vous donnerais pas d'occasion de m'engueuler quand je vous rejoindrais promis. Continuez à me donner des conseils si vous le pouvez... Et promis, promis, je rehausserais la réputation des Kitsune à Iwa. Ces missions qui vous on coûté la vie... Je sais que vous n'avez pas échoués, que vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens me haïssent. Je n'est pas compris, d'autre gens que nous ont échoués à des missions. Pourquoi est-ce seulement les Kitsune sur qui est rejeté la faute? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je réussirais, c'est une promesse. Cette organisation. L'Akatsuki, vous connaissez? C'est grâce à moi qu'elle tombera. Notre nom deviendra célèbre. Redeviendra.

Seul le vent me répondit, agitant mes cheveux courts. Je les avaient coupés voilà plus de cinq ans. Dans ce même cimetière. Ressassant de vieux souvenirs, je restais allongée sur le marbre jusqu'au crépuscule. Alors seulement que le soleil disparaissait derrière la montagne, je me levais et embrassais affectueusement mon renard en peluche avant de m'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Je retraversais le village en sens inverse et atteignis les portes du village au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance vaguement nostalgique. Onoki m'attendait devant les portes, l'air sévère. Je m'assis en tailleur non loin, en plein milieu du passage, le menton appuyée sur la paume de ma main. Akatsuchi accompagnée du gros Kurotsuchi, arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son uniforme de cuir et de tissu rouge parfaitement lavé et repassé. Il s'agissait là ironiquement, de deux anciens bon camarade d'un des ninjas que j'allais être chargée d'éliminer.

Je ne lançais pas un regard à la jeune fille, qui ne cessait de recoiffer ses courts cheveux noirs en y passant nerveusement les doigts. Il y avait eu une époque où nous avions été amies, mais nos deux forts caractères n'avaient pas fait bon ménage longtemps, et nous avions finies par nous disputer une fois de trop et cesser définitivement de nous adresser la parole. À l'heure actuelle, elle s'efforçait de m'ignorer le plus possible et la situation était plutôt tendue entre nous deux.

En revanche, Kurotsuchi arborait son habituelle expression joviale et passa de l'une à l'autre, tentant d'animer une conversation inexistante. S'arrêtant à ma hauteur, il posa son énorme main sur mon épaule et la serra en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Au fait, content de te revoir, Kitsune. Me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire crispé, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il me broyait l'épaule.

-Bon, grommela Onoki en s'approchant. Tu te souviens de toutes les règles que tu dois suivre?

Il s'était approché de moi silencieusement et je notais qu'il était à peine plus haut que moi alors qu'il se tenait debout et que j'étais assise. Insolente, je me relevais avec une lenteur exaspérante et répondit seulement une fois sur mes pieds, époussetant ma robe droite orange vif qui tranchais tellement avec le rouge de leurs uniformes.

-Oui. Murmurais-je d'une voix sèche.

Malgré moi, le fait de le supplier de le laisser m'envoyer à la mort m'était resté en travers de la gorge et je n'avais plus l'intention d'être aimable avec quiconque avant au moins mes cinquante ans. Si j'atteignais l'âge de cinquante ans, et comme cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, je ne serais plus jamais aimable avec personne.

-Bien, poursuivit le Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi vont t'accompagner une partie du chemin et te servir de guide. Je sais que tu n'es pas souvent sortie du village depuis ta naissance et je m'en excuse. Moi, c'est ici que je m'arrêtes.

Je hochais la tête et pivotais vers la porte sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, m'éloignant la tête haute. Il pourrait toujours tenter de me faire croire qu'il se sentait affecté, jamais je n'y croirai. Il ne m'aimait pas, c'était réciproque. Mais moi, je n'allait pas faire semblant.

Pensant que je m'étais trop éloignée pour les entendre, le Sandaime ajouta quelques instructions rapides à mes deux guides. Par pur réflexe de Kitsune, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais légèrement. On avait bien tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il était mal d'écouter aux portes. Mais la fourberie était dans mon sang. Mes oreilles s'allongèrent légèrement et pivotèrent en direction des trois ninjas qui avaient fait cercle et échangeaient des messes basses.

"-D'après le rapport le plus récent de nos espions postés aux villages des éventails, chuchotait Onoki en jetant des regards furtifs dans ma direction que je sentais brûler ma nuque, les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki qui ont été aperçu à trois jours d'ici ce déplacent en direction du sud.

-Mais nous ne connaissons ni ces deux ninjas ni celui qui semblerait accompagner Deidara-nii n'est pas répertorié dans nos archives. C'est peut-être légèrement risqué de ce lancer à leur poursuite, non?

-Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix. Yume ne devrait pas avoir de mal à tenir tête à Deidara, mais contre un second ninja... Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle parviendra à éviter le combat"

Je fis distraitement craquer mes phalanges. Je m'étais entraînée durement pendant ma courte vie et j'étais techniquement capable de tenir tête à un ninja de rang S en mentant impunément. Pas contre deux. Encore moins contre quatre. Mais Onoki voulait des résultats. Tant pis si je mourrais. Il voulait que j'essaie, mais je n'aurai pas le droit à l'erreur, c'était le prix à payer. En plus de cela, pour conserver ma couverture, je ne pourrais pas utiliser mes vrais pouvoirs. Juste me servir de quelques astuces apprises par ma famille. Mais ce n'était pas important. J'irai, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Et ma réputation de nukenin? Demandais-je sèchement pour les couper. Les trois ninjas levèrent les yeux avec surprise et entraperçurent mes oreilles un peu trop longues, auxquelles je n'avais pas rendue leur apparence d'origine assez rapidement.

-Je t'es déjà dit de te transformer le moins possible! Gronda Onoki. Si jamais quelqu'un te voyait, ta couverture tomberait à l'eau!

Je ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête, sans le lâcher du regard, attendant sa réponse. Il poussa un soupir et poursuivit:

-... Toujours est-il que j'ai eu le temps de m'occuper de cet aspect de la mission. Nous t'avons fabriqué de fausses données sur un village à proximité d'Iwa. Il a été détruit par une avalanche de pierres il y a peu. Nous t'avons faite passer pour l'auteur de sa destruction. Et je vais me charger de détruire plusieurs vieux bâtiments à l'est d'Iwa pendant la nuit. Dès demain, tu seras devenue une criminelle recherchée, avec une prime de 10 million de ryo sur ta tête.

Il sortit une affiche un peu froissée de sa poche sur laquelle avait été esquissé le visage d'une shinobi aux cheveux noirs coupés court. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repérer une vague ressemblance avec Kurotsuchi, sa petite-fille, qui continuait à me lancer des œillades sévères.

-Change de visage maintenant, mais ce sera la dernière fois. Il ne faut pas que l'Akatsuki se doute de quelque chose. Tu te présenteras à eux sous cette forme. Deidara à grandit ici et nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque qu'il te reconnaisse.

Je fermais docilement les yeux et formait une série de sceau avec mes doigts, tentant de reproduire dans mon esprit le visage que l'ont m'avait présenté. J'en profitais également pour adapter mon corps au combat, faisant disparaître mes formes et augmenter légèrement ma taille et la finition de mes muscles. Ma robe droite et le collier doré symbolisant mon clan disparurent, absorbé par une tenue de combat noire standard. Quand je les rouvris, les trois ninjas me fixaient, les yeux plissés, détaillant ma nouvelle apparence. Onoki se grattait la barbe en réfléchissant.

-Hum... Oui ça me parait acceptable. Maintenant partez vite avant que nous n'attirions l'attention. Et Yume, quel sera ton nouveau nom?

Intriguée, je passais mes doigts le long de mon nez moins recourbé et dans mes cheveux, plus doux et légèrement ondulés, avant de pivoter vers lui. En observant ses petit yeux méchants qui m'observaient avec indifférence de chaque coté de son énorme nez rouge, comme si je n'avait pas plus d'importance à ces yeux qu'un shuriken rouillé, j'eus une illumination. Une arme, c'est ce que j'étais pour le village.

-Je n'y est pas vraiment réfléchie mais j'aime bien Kunai. Dit-je en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. Oui, mon nom d'emprunt sera Kunai.

Je voulais lui faire enfin comprendre que j'avais conscience de n'être qu'une arme à ses yeux. Contrairement aux autres ninjas du village qui lui obéissaient dès qu'il levait le petit doigt, on ne pouvais pas me manipuler impunément. J'étais Yume Kitsune. C'était moi qui mentais aux gens, pas l'inverse.

Le Tsuchikage m'observa en silence mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Je fis donc demi-tour en lançant un regard lourd à Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi. Passer sous les portes ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je m'étais attendue à ressentir le même déchirement que j'avais ressentie en passant la porte de ma chambre mais ce ne fut pas le cas et je franchit la limite du village sans me retourner pour le regarder une dernière fois. Je ne reviendrai pas ici avant très très longtemps. Peut-être même jamais. Et cela m'étais égal. Ce n'était plus chez moi.

Mes deux guides me suivirent en arborant un silence gêné. La route allait être longue.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à <span>Yupina-sama<span> (Guest) pour tes reviews. :) Quand tu m'as dit que j'avais fait une faute à Uchiwa... J'ai eu HONTE! Et donc, bref, c'est corrigé! Tu m'as également demandé si Yume avait des sentiments pour Deidara. __Pour l'instant, elle le considère comme une sorte de modèle, je pense. Honnêtement, à ce stade, je ne sais pas moi même ^^ hin hin._

_Merci ShaunyBlackSheep aussi! :D Et oui, Onoki est le Tsuchikage, on lui la fait pas! ;) En plus de ça, Yume reste quand même une "blanc-bec" par rapport à lui, donc il est normal qu'elle soit bernée aussi facilement, c'est qu'il a de beau reste le p'tit vieux! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, des konpeitō (je ne sais jamais si je dois mettre un S ou pas... j'ai fait trou-trou) sont de petits bonbons multicolores. Pour vous donner une idée, ce sont les petites friandises que Chihiro distribue aux susuwatari, les petites boules de suie qui transportent le charbon dans "le voyage de Chihiro".<strong>

**Et oui, Yume s'allonge sur une tombe. C'est glauque, mais c'est la seule manière pour elle de se sentir proche de ses parents. Pauvre Pitchounoute...**

**Bref, voilà pour cette fois. ****Bonne journéééééé ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Je fini de poser le décor et je suis à vous! Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, êtes-vous bien assis? Moi, je suis actuellement en vacance! (hip, hip, hip... Non, il n'y a personne? Quelqu'un?)**

**Bref, enfin on entre dans le vif du sujet!**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents: Yume Kitsune, ninja chūnin d'Iwa, reçoit pour mission l'infiltration de l'Akatsuki, l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du moment. D'abord réticente, elle finit par accepter, pour redorer le blason de sa famille au grand complet, décimée entièrement lors de multiples missions données par le village. Pour faire disparaître le mépris que les habitants ressentent pour elle, elle accepte et, après être allée dire un dernier adieu à la tombe de ses parents, quitte le village en compagnie de deux de ses anciens amis d'enfance, avec qui elle ne s'entend plus du tout.**

* * *

><p><em>-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, triple idiot?<em>

_-Je ne te permet pas de me traiter! Et en plus, c'est super important, et c'est dans le rituel!_

_-Ton "rituel" n'est rien pour moi, et si tu le tues, je te tue! Il me le faut vivant pour toucher la prime!_

_-Ah ouais? Et alors? J'en ai rien à foutre de la prime, moi!_

_-Et moi, je n'en est rien à faire de ton rituel. Les choses matérielles on le mérite d'exister.. Pas comme ton "Dieu machin"... S'embêter à faire toutes ces choses inutiles alors que nous pourrions poursuivre plus de criminels et s'enrichir encore plus..._

_-Moi, l'argent ne m'intéresse pas! Je suis déjà d'accord pour accepter de t'accompagner dans tes traques débiles alors que je pourrais me taper des ninjas avec bien plus de force vitale que tes shinobis à la noix..._

_-Oh, pour ça ne t'en fais pas! Dès que nous aurons retrouvé l'autre imbécile pour le soigner, et que nous nous serons vu attribué nos jinchūrikis , tu auras de quoi te satisfaire pour un bon bout de temps. Et là, peut-être que tu pourras chasser mes primes tranquillement?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4:<strong>

Durant plusieurs jours, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le village des éventails sans dévier en traversant les bosquets et les cours d'eau, prenant les petits chemins serpentant le long des flancs de la montagne Kigengawarui avant de bifurquer vers l'est pour passer par le col d'Asaki et traverser les bois Kaneto, Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi ne devant pas être vus en compagnie d'une « criminelle de rang S ».

Mis-à-part quelques brigands que Kurotsuchi s'empressa d'assommer avant que je n'est le temps de m'amuser un peu -je la soupçonnais au passage d'en faire exprès pour me frustrer-, on ne croisa personne et le temps me paru extrêmement long, d'autant que mes deux compagnons n'étaient pas bavards ou seulement entre eux. Je passais donc le temps en observant le paysage et les animaux ou en chantant des chansons traditionnelles d'Iwa, à tue- tête. Amusé, Akatsuchi frappait énergiquement dans ses mains mais Kurotsuchi se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, concentrée sur la mission.

Un soir, alors que j'étais partie chercher du bois pour notre feu de camps, je surpris en revenant une conversation entre eux.

-Le village des éventails est encore loin? Protestait Kurotsuchi. Je n'en peux plus de marcher des kilomètres tous les jours et de l'entendre hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

-Nous y serons demain, sans doute vers midi. Répondit Akatsuchi. Mais si c'est là-bas que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ont été aperçus, ils se sont forcément déplacés depuis.

-Je sais... Quelle barbe cette mission! On ne nous a pas préparé à supporter ça, à l'entraînement!

-Ne dit pas ça... Yume pourrait t'entendre. Et puis c'est de la plus haute importance pour le village. Imagine si elle réussit? L'Akatsuki sera démembrée grâce à Iwa et peut-être même arriverons nous à nous approprier les jinchūrikis des autres villages! Après tout, on ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait!

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Iwa sera plus puisant aux yeux des autres villages cachés... Mais encore faut-il que Yume réussisse. Elle manque bien trop de discipline. Et elle n'est sans doute pas assez puissante pour qu'ils l'acceptent dans leurs rangs. Avec des ninjas comme Deidara-nii...

-Ne dit pas ça, ne dit pas ça, répéta Akatsuchi en riant. Et puis encore faut-il que nous les trouvions!

-Qu'ont affirmé les sources?

-D'après nos informateurs, ils se dirigeaient vers le sud, en direction de Suna. Mais nous n'avons aucune certitude. Ils ont très bien pu changer de direction.

Accroupie derrière un arbre, j'arrachais l'herbe à mes pieds avec frénésie, enfonçant mes ongles de plus en plus longs dans la terre et les cailloux. Démembrée grâce à _Iwa_? Grâce à eux? Et moi dans tout ça, mon clan?! Ils dépassaient les limites de tout ce que je pouvais supporter, cette fois!

Qui allait risquer sa vie pour tous ces gens qui me regardaient avec dédain?! Qui me bousculaient dans la rue et me lançaient des remarques désobligeantes parce que je ne prenais pas le temps de répondre par un sourire à leur visage déjà indifférent?

Les mâchoires serrées, je fis demi-tour en laissant sèchement tomber le tas de branchages que je m'étais évertuée à ramasser par terre pour le feu. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour infiltrer cette organisation, j'allais y parvenir seule et ce village d'ignares verrait de quoi j'étais capable et de quoi était capable mon clan!

Même si dans l'immédiat, je mourrais juste d'envie de tous les laisser tomber.

Pour ne pas qu'Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi m'entendent m'éloigner, je bondis immédiatement dans les airs et atterris sur la branche d'un arbre qui craqua sous mon poids. Crispant tous mes muscles, j'écoutais le silence de la forêt, figée dans mon mouvement. Il faisait plus sombre que le jour de mon départ mais je pouvais tout de même voir le feu des ninjas d'Iwa au loin, frémissant derrière les branches des arbres. Ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas bougés.

Sautant de branches en branches, j'entrepris de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi, filant à travers le bois aussi vite que possible. Qu'ils ignorent ou non que j'avais surpris leur conversation, nous allions certainement nous rendre, dans le doute, au même endroit. Certes, je ne connaissais pas l'emplacement exact de l'Akatsuki et partir seule augmentait les risques de ne pas les trouver et me perdre. Mais je n'en avait rien à faire. Je saurais mettre la main dessus. Je devais mettre la main dessus. J'étais une Kitsune, une native d'Iwa. Dure comme la pierre.

Jetant un regard négligeant par dessus mon épaule, je n'entrevis que les ténèbres en direction de la clairière que j'avais quitté. Je pris appuis sur un tronc de sapin, et fis quelque foulées vers la cime avant de m'y arrêter, debout à la verticale, la main en visière pour tenter d'apercevoir la flamme du feu de camps.

Qui n'était plus là. En quelque minutes à peine, il venait de se rendre compte de ma fuite et s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite. Ou avaient abandonné, qui sait? Voyant les arbres s'agiter en rythme cent mètres en arrière, l'ondulation se rapprochant de plus en plus dans ma direction, je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Ils se rapprochaient. Vite.

Mais j'étais Yume Kitsune. Jamais ils ne me rattraperaient.

Je joignis les mains pour former trois mudrās sentis mon corps se gondoler, se torde pour finalement s'amincirent et prendre la forme gracieuse du faucon que j'avais déjà adoptée quelques jours plus tôt, à Iwa, et je pris la direction du ciel, les yeux rivés sur la lune qui éclairait faiblement les bois clairsemés loin en dessous, alors que je luttais contre la gravité pour m'arracher à mes chaînes.

**...**

Pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être reconnue par les habitants de la région, car des affiches de mon nouveau visage avaient été placardées un peu partout, je traversais une forêt et fit un long détour en direction du sud en prenant soin d'éviter les lieux habités. Je me guidais grâce au soleil et progressais le jour pour éviter de me perdre encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, peu sûre que je me trouvais dans la bonne direction. Les cartes que nous avions étudiées à l'académie ninja étaient précises, mais je n'avais jamais été une élève sérieuse.

Pourtant, cela ne m'inquiétais pas et j'avançais presque à l'aveuglette.

J'étais dans un état proche de l'euphorie, ravie d'être enfin tranquille, et j'avais le sentiment que ma vie, la vraie, commençait enfin. Un peu d'action et d'aventure, c'était tout ce dont je rêvais depuis que j'étais petite. La perspective que ce soit uniquement pour l'intérêt du vieux ne ternissait presque pas cet agréable tableau. Le fait que je risque de mourir dans les jours qui allaient suivre m'inquiétais un peu plus, mais je faisais de gros efforts pour y penser le moins possible.

Pour me nourrir, j'entrepris de chasser en prenant la forme de diverses animaux que je savais reproduire, rapaces ou félins en passant par les loups et les chiens sauvages, malgré les recommandations du Tsuchikage qui m'avait bien recommandé de rester sous forme humaine le plus souvent possible. Je me dirigeais vers le sud en direction du village caché de Suna, et me réfugiais plusieurs nuits de suite dans des hameaux en ruines, vestiges des nombreux combats qui avaient opposé nos deux pays.

Alors que je traversais justement les décombres couverts de mousse d'une maisonnette isolée et inhabitée depuis plusieurs années, je manquais d'écraser avec ma bottine une petite poupée qui tombait en poussière et la ramassait avant de la tendre à bout de bras devant moi, éclairée par un mince rayon de soleil passant par un trou du toit. Le bouton qui représentait son œil droit avait disparu et l'autre pendait lamentablement dans le vide, seulement rattaché à un fil de laine raidit de boue sèche.

-Décidément, murmurais-je pour moi même, Iwa brûlait d'amour et de compassion pour les habitants de son propre territoire...

Soudainement prise d'une colère noir, je poussais un cri de rage et donnait un coup de poing dans le mur de brique à côté de moi, écrasant la poupée entre mes doigts transformés en griffes dures comme de la pierre. Mon coup de colère n'effraya que quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en poussant des cris aiguës. Je les regardais disparaître derrière les arbres et laissais tomber sur le sol les débris du jouet d'enfant que j'avais écrasé dans ma paume.

Une guerre avait eu lieu ici, des années auparavant. Je n'écoutais pendant les cours particuliers d'histoire, avec monsieur Yagami. Je ne me souvenais pas des camps qu'elle avait opposé, mais quelle importance cela avait-il? Iwa avait tué, comme les autres.

Le village d'Iwa différaient des autres villages cachés. Tous avaient une atmosphère qui leur était propre, un état d'esprit, des valeurs une culture. Lors de mon examen au village caché de l'eau par exemple, j'avais découvert à mes dépends que les ninjas du village caché de Suna et de Kiri étaient sûr d'eux et hautains, et avaient une discipline encore plus rigide que la notre. Ceux de Konoha, en revanche, avait au moins le mérite d'être plus noble et droit, mais d'un faiblesse excessive et d'une naïveté affligeante. À Iwa en revanche, les shinobis étaient tous frères, ils restaient unis contre l'adversité et se débarrassaient des gêneurs ensemble.

Cette caractéristiques m'avait rendue fière de mon village. C'était un peu avant la mort de ma grand-mère.

Mais cet unité, cette entente entre les shinobis d'Iwa, avait l'inconvénient de devenir un barrage imperméable, si on n'étais pas intégré du tout au groupe.

Si on était haït par eux, comme moi.

Me laissant glisser en position assise, le dos appuyé contre le mortier de la maison, je laissais errer mon regard dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Le plancher s'était effondré et craquelé par endroit, laissant jaillir d'épaisses touffes d'herbe jaunâtre. Du lierre avait poussé le long d'un mur gris qui avait du être blanc, un jour. Des meubles pourris étaient renversé, poussés dans les angles du murs, brisés, en partie brûlés. Une partie du toit s'était écroulée, laissant voir le ciel et les poutres de bois au dessus.

J'avais aussi abandonné un os d'animal que j'avait rongé en chemin, vestige d'une de mes "proies". Je n'avais plus rien à manger et il allait falloir que je ressorte tuer des petits animaux. Ça ne m'amusait pas mais, comment faire autrement?

Tentant de me remémorer les cartes du monde shinobi qu'on nous apprenais à l'académie, je finis par m'endormir la tête sur l'épaule, le dos appuyé contre le mur de pierre, cédant à l'épuisement de plusieurs jours de marche d'affilée et aux nuits courtes qui les avaient accompagnées, interrompues par des cauchemardes sordides et des rêves confus.

* * *

><p><em>Les membres de ma famille entière étaient présents, debout dans un nuage de brume, non loin de moi. Alignés, de marbre, il ne me lâchaient pas des yeux, se tenaient pas la main.<em>

_Même ma grand-mère et mon grand-père étaient avec eux, alors que l'une était morte bien après, et l'autre, bien avant. Leurs regards était fixe, plein de tristesse et d'amour mêlé. _

_"Vous êtes en vie!" Hurlais-je, avant de m'interrompre, étonnée par le ton de ma voix. Levant mes mains à la hauteur de mon visage, je vis qu'elles étaient plus petites. Mais c'était bien les miennes, avec mes longs doigts et mes ongles rongés. J'étais redevenue une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, et les voyais tous d'en bas. Me rongeais-je déjà les ongles à cette époque? Non, mais cela ne m'interpella pas._

_Je bondis en avant pour les serrer dans mes bras. Mes cheveux, très longs, caressèrent mon dos jusqu'à mes reins. Je sautais dans les bras de ma mère, puis de mon père, qui me fit la bise, me piquant les joue avec sa barbe blonde. La sensation était incroyablement réelle. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et humait son odeur, que j'avais presque oubliée. Derrière lui, mon grand frère, plus jeune que moi aujourd'hui, me regardait. Un des seuls membres de la famille à avoir les cheveux bruns, il était âgé de douze dans à sa mort._

_Je lui adressais un signe de la main auquel il répondit, puis sourit. _

_J'écarquillais les yeux._

_Son visage, d'abords lisse et fidèle à celui de mon frère, commença à s'amollir, devenir plus laid. Son nez s'écrasa, rougit, se couvrit de verrues. Je poussais un cri qui s'étrangla dans ma gorge et n'émit pas le moindre son. Affolée, cherchant un moyen de prévenir mes parents qui ne réagissaient pas, je me saisit du col en tissu de ma mère et le secouais violemment sans cesser de m'arracher la gorge en hurlements silencieux. _

_Voyant qu'aucun de mes parents ne réagissaient, je reportais machinalement mon attention sur mon frère et me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait pus de lui, mais d'Onoki._

_-Supriiiiise! Ricana ce dernier avant d'agiter sa main aux doigts crochus, puis se détourner tranquillement et me laisser seule aux mains de mes parents qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. _

_Je tentais de crier plus fort et tirais avec acharnement sur le col avant d'y baisser les yeux et de me rendre compte que le tissu était devenu noir, à nuages rouges. Soudainement, mes deux parents tournèrent la tête vers moi, avec la brusqueries et les claquement caractéristique des marionnettes shinobis qui me terrorisaient tant lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais ce n'en était pas._

_C'était des crânes, souriants._

_Et sur leurs dents grouillaient des fourmis._

* * *

><p>Ma tête appuyée contre une brique, chuta et heurta mon épaule, faisant claquer mes mâchoires. Je restais un instant immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et sans oser bouger un muscle, mais la pièce était vide.<p>

Un craquement me fis légèrement sursauter. M'étais-je endormie? La raideur de ma nuque me l'indiquait mais je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression que le temps est passé si vite.

Un nouveau bruit m'interpella, me réveillant cette fois complètement. Quelque chose s'approchait, je pouvais en distinguer chaque pas. Peut-être un gros animal? Pour en avoir le cœur net, je tentais d'en ressentir le chakra et fronçais les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblais en rien à ce que j'avais réussie, jusque-là, à détecter. Mon niveau et ma sensibilité étaient très médiocres, mais n'importe qui aurait deviné que ce qui approchait n'était pas normal.

Intriguée, je me redressais en bayant et me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers la fenêtre, avant de m'y pencher, plus curieuse qu'inquiète. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginais dans le rôle d'une mère au foyer se penchant à sa fenêtre après son ménage, deux marmots accrochés aux jambes... La vision disparu soudainement en même temps que le claquement d'une cape agitée par un léger coup de vent. J'écarquillais et mes lèvres articulèrent un "merde..." silencieux alors que je me laissais littéralement tomber au sol, la tête baissée et accroupie sous la fenêtre, hors de vue.

Des capes noires, des nuages rouges.

Je m'étais faites bassiner pendant plus de quatre heures avec ces motifs, et Kurotsuchi m'avais interrogée chaque soir pour voir si j'avais retenue l'apparence physique de mes cibles. Et je l'avais retenue.

Cette fois sans bouger d'un cil, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, je me mis à ramper le plus possible de la fenêtre en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas faire craquer le plancher. En face de moi, l'ouverture de la porte, béante, et cette même porte arrachée et abandonnée sur le sol. Avisant un coin sombre, je mis dirigeais lentement, à l'aide de mes coudes dans lesquels se plantèrent plusieurs échardes.

Des éclats de voix commençaient à me parvenir. Visiblement, l'un d'eux était énervé et ce plaignait longuement à un second dont j'entendais très vaguement le son des pas. Il finit par pousser un grognement alors que le premier continuait de parler sans interruption. Je devinais qu'ils s'approchais de plus en plus de ma piètre cachette car je parvins bientôt à comprendre leur conversation.

-Pain exagère! S'exclamait le premier. Nous étions si bien partis et il faut faire un détour pour soigner ce gros boulet!

-La ferme, Hidan... Répliqua le second d'une voix traînante et légèrement étouffée, comme par un morceau de tissu. Ce n'est pas toi qui aura à t'en occuper.

-Et alors? Je suis quand même obligé de t'accompagner. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de mourir ou quoi que ce soit.

Parfaitement immobile, je m'appliquais à ralentir ma respiration. Je connaissais les ninjas de rang S puissant. Je savais qu'il suffisait d'un rien, d'un rien pour que je sois repérée.

Je sursautais. Un froissement d'herbe _juste de l'autre coté du mur._

Un homme entra précipitamment et balaya la pièce du regard, l'air vaguement soupçonneux. Le second resta sur le pas de la porte, calme en apparence, mais une vrai tension venait brusquement de s'élever dans l'air. J'avais presque le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient tous deux entendre mon cœur battre la chamade.

-Bizarre... Marmonna celui qui était entré en faisant lentement le tour de la pièce, inspectant tous les recoins. J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose venant de cette ruine.

Perchée sur une des poutres du toit, une chouette hulotte observait les lieux avec dédain. Moi.

Je ne savais pas quel miracle j'étais parvenue à me transformer si vite. Sûr qu'il s'en était fallu de peu.

Sans un mot, le deuxième ninja entra à la suite de son partenaire et repassa sur chacun de ses pas, posant son regard sur tout. Contrairement au premier, il ne s'approchait pas autant, mais semblait malgré tout bien plus attentif aux détails. Je me souvins à cet instant du minuscule petit os abandonné près de la fenêtre. À cet instant, le nukenin le vit et s'approcha d'un pas lent avant de se pencher pour le ramasser.

Il l'inspecta, le tourna devant ses yeux, puis les leva et croisa mon regard. Je cessais de bouger. Je sentais ma résolution et ma métamorphose flancher sous l'intensité de ses yeux. Notre échange fut interrompu par celui qui se nommait Hidan, donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

-Bon, tu viens Kakuzu? il y a rien ici! On est tombé dans le trou le plus perdu du compté!

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui ce dernier le lâcha et recula brusquement, un sourire effrayé aux lèvres.

Visiblement satisfait de son petit effet, le nukenin à la cagoule laissa tomber l'os sur le plancher et sortit de la cabane en essayant de réprimer sa satisfaction. Le second, furieux, le suivit en protestant violemment, tentant de se justifier.

J'attendis que l'intensité de leurs voix baisse, puis je planais jusqu'au sol, à bout de force. Me transformer en un animal aussi petit avait été une épreuve. Cela me demandais de comprimer mon chakra pour l'emprisonner dans mon corps. Une telle chose était extrêmement difficile à réaliser, et je n'y parvenais que pendant un court instant.

Je décidais de prendre une forme un peu plus grande et surtout, qui m'étais si familière que je pouvais facilement y passer plusieurs jours d'affilé sans trop faiblir. De plus, la ruine était entourée de forêt dense; Elles étaient paisibles, silencieuses et très pratiques pour se cacher, mais malheureusement, elles me ralentissaient grandement, du moins sous forme humaine. Je pris donc complètement le corps d'un renard, une de mes métamorphoses préférées, et filais entre les arbres de plus en plus nombreux à mesure je m'éloignais des montagnes d'Iwa.

L'herbe humide me rafraîchissait et je continuais ma course en pleine forme, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée depuis longtemps. C'était une des seules formes que je pouvais utiliser sans garder ma taille et ainsi me permettre de me glisser dans les bosquets et les fossés, à l'abri des regards.

Les deux nukenins ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignés, car ils marchaient à un rythme normal, plus digne de civils que de criminels surentraînés. Cela m'étonna, car cela brisait quelque peu leur image, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, car cela me permettait de les suivre presque sans risquer de les perdre de vue.

Toujours cachée dans les fougères, je les suivis en tentant de dissimuler ma frayeur et mon excitation.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces types-là. Comme si ils étaient déjà mort, et en même temps, non. En tout cas, ils étaient très fort. D'une force écrasante même. Si jamais il découvraient qui j'étais, je ne pourrais sans doute rien tenter contre eux, du moins, pas sans mes pleins pouvoirs.

Maintenant, il allait me falloir gagner leur confiance pour mieux leur mentir et les piéger.

* * *

><p><em>Merci ShaunyBlackSheep pour ta review! ;) Oui j'aimais bien Kunai aussi, il m'est venu spontanément lorsque j'écrivais! :D je fais pas mal de trucs sur des coups de tête moi ^^. Effectivement, Kurotsuchi et Yume on vite totalement pris des chemins différents et elles ont toutes les deux une manière bien à elles de penser! Laquelle à tort, laquelle à raison? C'est à vous de choisir! :))<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Je me demandais quoi donner comme nom aux montagnes et aux bois. Je pensais les appeler "mauvaise humeur", quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, c'est Yume qui les a pas en estime, et c'est pas elle qui les a nommés! Alors je leur est mis des noms classiques, d'ailleurs, je sais même plus la traduction exacte. Il me semble que ... Oui, bon, je sais plus en fait. ^^<strong>

**Vous noterez au passage le clin d'œil à Death Note avec "Monsieur Yagami" :p J'avais ce nom en tête quand j'écrivais et j'ai pas résisté ^^**

**Bonne anniversaire, bonne fête, bonne année, joyeuse pâque, joyeux noël, MERDE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Comment ça va, tout le monde?**

**Si vous saviez comme j'ai faim! Je pense très sérieusement écrire un chapitre sur la nourriture, moi! Une journée de vacance, plus loin dans l'histoire! Rien que d'y penser, je salive...**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents: **

**Chargée de s'infiltrer dans une organisation criminelle des plus dangereuse malgré son inexpérience et après avoir faussé compagnie à ses "gardes du corps", Yume tombe presque par hasard sur ses cibles. Son premier but, les trouver, est réalisé et ce n'est déjà pas mal. Prochain objectif, survivre à un premier contact.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Elle se déplace exactement dans la direction désignée par le vieux. Tu crois qu'elle est au courant de l'emplacement du village où ils ont été aperçu pour la dernière fois?<em>

_-J'en sais rien et ça m'étonnerais. Le vieux en communiquerais pas des informations top secrètes, surtout à cette sale..._

_-Ok, ok, mais alors, comment expliques-tu qu'elle se dirige exactement dans la bonne direction? ... Nous n'avions pas pris l'itinéraire logique à la base pour les suivre!_

_-Peut-être._

_-Si ça se trouve, elle l'a déduit en comparant le chemin que nous prenions par rapport à l'emplacement du..._

_-Non._

_-Heu... Ah? Mais alors, comment elle a fait?_

_-Cette petite pute nous a espionné. Et elle s'est sans doute imaginé qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller pour capturer les cibles toute seule..._

_-Tu crois?_

_-J'en suis sûre, ça serait bien son genre! Peut-être qu'elle comprendra à quel point elle est stupide lorsqu'elle se fera buter par le premier membre de l'Akatsuki qu'elle rencontrera..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

Je les suivis des jours durant. J'étais dans un tel état de nerf que je ne dormais quasiment plus, surexcitée et élaborant des plans plus farfelus les uns que le autres pour les tourner en défaut et ramener leurs têtes à Iwa. Malgré leur réputation proprement impressionnante, ils ne me repérèrent pas. J'étais toujours dans leur sillage, tantôt sous la forme d'un renard, puis d'un corbeau, ou d'un tigre des montagnes, suivant leur parcours aussi rapidement et souplement qu'eux mais depuis les arbres et les hauteurs.

Ces changements de formes perpétuels, ces compressions et libération de chakra était épuisantes, et je savais qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux, ou du moins d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Pour cela, il suffisait que je sème la pagaille dans un village quelconque des environs, avec suffisamment d'éclat pour qu'ils me trouve intéressante et me mènent à leur chef. Personne ne l'avais jamais vu, j'avais besoin d'eux pour le trouver.

Le troisième jour de filature, les deux nukenins entamèrent une nouvelle dispute concernant les raisons de leur présence au pays des roches. Où plus vraisemblablement celle qui les poussaient à le quitter et faire route vers le sud.

-Allez, mens pas! Je sais que tu es vexé aussi, Kakuzu! La prime du mec que nous poursuivions s'est envolée quand Pain nous a demandé de faire demi-tour! Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te fais rien!

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir auquel son compagnon ne sembla pas comprendre le symbole, un doigt frappant énergiquement sa tempe.

-Les ordres sont les ordres. Gronda Kakuzu. Même si ils ne nous plaisent pas, nous devons nous y plier. Alors maintenant, ferme-là et marche avant que je ne te fasse taire définitivement.

-Comme si tu pouvais. Répliqua Hidan en ricanant.

Ils se toisèrent tout les deux pendant un instant, puis le dénommé Kakuzu repartit de son pas traînant, sans plus se préoccuper de son partenaire.

Je me remis en route à mon tour, en notant au passage que l'entente ne semblait pas au rendez-vous entre ces deux nukenins, mais qu'ils devaient tout de même s'apprécier un minimum pour faire équipe. Je me demandais au passage si cela était le cas dans chacun des duos composé par l'Akatsuki. Si j'étais prise, devrais-je faire équipe avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et n'aimais pas forcement? Peut-être, mais pour cela il fallait déjà que je sois prise, chaque chose en son temps.

Il fallait d'abord qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un village qui ne soit pas trop petit, pour que je ne passe pas inaperçue en effectuant une destruction trop facile, ou trop grand car je pourrais très bien m'y faire capturer sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement pour moi, le soir du troisième jour de filature, les deux nukenins s'arrêtèrent dans un village de sources chaudes d'une taille idéale, empli de beaux bâtiments, de touristes et de ninjas de niveau moyen. C'était l'endroit idéal à saccager, avec peu d'enfants et des bar à femmes, les sanctuaires de l'hypocrisie. Cela devrait être dans mes cordes, et en plus, rien que l'idée de casser quelque chose me réjouissais.

Les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki louèrent une chambre pour la nuit et ne pouvant pas entrer dans l'enceinte sous ma forme animale, je pris pour la seconde fois mon corps de déserteur factice et entrais dans l'enceinte de la ville en slalomant entre les touristes pressés qui se hâtaient dans la rue en se bousculant mutuellement.

À un moment donné, je perdis leur trace et fis un long détour dans la ville sans les retrouver. Je finis par repérer leur trace en passant pour la seconde devant un hôtel plutôt luxueux, alors que je ne les avaient pas repéré la première fois. Maudissant mon sens de la traque indigne d'une Kitsune, je m'apprêtais à entrer lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié un détail. L'argent.

Avec un juron devant ce nouveau contre-temps, je fis demi-tour et me mis à marcher en regardant discrètement autour de moi, afin de me procurer un peu d'argent, du moins assez pour me payer une nuit dans cette ville. Les rues étaient gorgées de touristes gras et soûlards, occupés à brailler des chansons paillardes et je continuais mon chemin, sachant qu'ils avaient tous certainement déjà dépensé leur maigre salaire en alcool.

Bien qu'un peu inquiète à l'idée que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki que j'avais réussi à trouver s'en aille alors que je n'avais plus les yeux sur eux, je sondais la ville de temps à autres de manière à vérifier que leur puissant chakra ne s'était pas déplacé. Il s'avéra qu'ils s'étaient tout deux immobilisé et je profitais de ce contre-temps pour visiter la ville et repérer les endroits les plus appropriés pour mener à bien mon attaque.

Il me fallait dénicher une ou plusieurs sorties de secours, si jamais ils venaient à m'attaquer ou si des ninjas d'Iwa en mission se mettaient en tête de m'appréhender. Les Kitsune avaient toujours un plan de secours.

Et si il ne suffisait pas, ils étaient mort.

Je passais devant successivement trois portes, dont deux convenaient parfaitement pour une sortie. Il ne s'agissaient pas de tunnels, et elles menaient à des chemins qui s'enfonçaient en forêt, loin des habitations et duquel je pourrais facilement semer d'éventuels poursuivants. De loin, j'aperçus également une tour qui dominait la ville de sa stature imposante. De forme carrée et composées de briques de pierres jaune sable qui semblaient solides, elle servait chaque soir à tirer les feux d'artifices qui faisaient la fierté de la ville. Elle ferait un parfait poste d'observation, voir un perchoir pour lancer mes attaques les plus classiques, de type katon.

_Ou sauter et me laisser tomber de trente mètres dans du foin._

Les toits également, n'étaient pas gardés et des tours surplombaient les remparts, plus construits là pour décorer que pour protéger les lieux, peu enclins à devenir les cibles de terroristes.

Le nez en l'air, je continuais d'avancer et me retrouvais sans m'en rendre compte au milieu d'un groupe de ninjas amateurs, sans doute des genins, qui faisaient une pause entre deux missions. L'un d'eux me bouscula et j'en profitais pour lui chiper sa bourse avec un troisième bras qui jaillit de mon dos, alors que je me penchais en avant. Je remerciais pour la énième fois le dieu Kurama de m'avoir doté de tels pouvoirs en tâtant la pochette de cuir, d'une épaisseur tout à fait acceptable. Appartenir à la famille Kitsune était une réelle fierté.

Avec un sourire suintant d'orgueil, je fis demi-tour, prête à retourner à l'hôtel, quand j'heurtais brutalement un vieillard. Je lui lançais un regard inquiet en cachant la bourse derrière mon dos me demandant si il m'avait vue. De petite taille et le visage presque entièrement mangé par une barbe blanche, il leva vers moi d'étranges yeux écarquillés dissimulés derrière deux sourcils broussailleux. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant ses yeux aveugles fixer un point sur mon front quand sa main décharnée se saisit de mon bras avec brutalité.

-Dit-moi, ma petite... me demanda t-il d'une voix traînante en tâtant le gras du bras. Es-tu... es-tu en _vie_?

Je clignais des yeux et me dégageais, avant de m'éloigner précipitamment en hochant la tête, bafouillant par réflexe des excuses, avant de m'enfuir. Courant presque, je me perdis dans le dédales de rues mais fini par retrouver l'hôtel des nukenins et y pénétrais pour de bon cette fois, en soupirant de soulagement, et oubliais le vieux fou. J'ignorais pourquoi il laissait de tels énergumènes se promener en ville et effrayer les honnêtes gens et je n'allais certainement pas faire demi-tour pour lui demander.

Plus tard, la réceptionniste accepta mon argent sans lever les yeux vers mon visage et je cru que ma réputation n'était pas arrivée jusqu'ici. Mais en traversant le hall, j'aperçus plusieurs affiches de personnes recherchées sur un mur de liège, près d'un large escalier menant à l'étage.

Et à ma grande surprise, mon visage avait été récemment placardé au milieu des autres hors-la-loi. Intriguée et assez fière, j'approchais mon nez de l'annonce et restais immobile devant pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser que j'étais horriblement suspecte.

Comprenant mon erreur, je me redressais un peu trop vite et croisais le regard suspicieux d'un homme seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de la taille. Je le saluais d'un signe de tête et montais les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, en essayant de ne pas trop me presser, attardant mon regard sur les poutres en bois dorés qui soutenaient le plafond et appréciant la moquette rouge qui absorbait la boue de mes bottes.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et poussait un soupir excédé, avant de donner un coup de poing dans l'oreiller le plus proche. La fatigue m'écrasait. J'en avais assez d'être constamment sur mes gardes depuis plusieurs jours et j'accumulais erreur sur erreur.

Il avait d'abord fallu que je m'endorme tandis que j'étais poursuivie par Iwa, puis j'avais littéralement manqué de me jeter dans les bras de deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Ensuite, j'oubliais une notion essentielle, toujours avoir de quoi s'acheter le strict minimum sur soi et finalement, je restais plantée comme une idiote devant une affiche de criminelle sur laquelle j'avais été représentée. Magistral. Merveilleux.

J'avais décidément grand besoin d'un bain chaud avant de passer à l'action. Je finis donc par me relever et me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Je trouvais une assez grande serviette blanche dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et sortis de la pièce en la jetant sur mon épaule, renonçant à user de mes transformations pour en faire apparaître une.

Je n'avais pas envie de me recroqueviller à l'intérieur de ma baignoire, aussi, je me mis en route pour les bassins collectifs de l'hôtel qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée mais étaient accessible par un autre escalier, à l'opposée de la réception. Je pris cette direction en sifflotant doucement, passant devant les portes closes sans même tenter de détecter qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur. J'étais bien trop fatiguée.

Cinquième erreur.

J'entrais dans les bains avec prudence, priant pour qu'ils soient désert, et me pris une véritable nappe de vapeur en pleine figure, me coupant le souffle et accessoirement, m'empêchant de voir avec certitude si une autre femme que moi avait décidé de ce baigner.

Heureusement, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et n'ayant vu personne, j'en déduisis que j'étais seule et sortit dehors, dans un bassin d'eau trouble entouré d'une barrière de bambou. La fraîcheur du soir était presque aussi frappante que la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais cela valait bien la peine de le supporter si je voulais avoir une vue sur les étoiles.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, j'entrais dans l'eau et passais en revue ma situation, en agitant paresseusement les pieds dans une zone plus profonde. En me concentrant un peu, je sentais la présence des deux nukenins, car je sentais leur chakra pulser tels deux puissants cœurs à travers les murs du bâtiment, m'empêchant de les localiser précisément et éclipsant tous les autres traces d'énergie. L'un des deux bâtait très lentement, signe généralement de sagesse ou de vieillesse, tandis que l'autre respirait l'énergie et l'impulsivité. Deux personnalités totalement différentes en somme.

Toutes ces précisions étaient autant d'informations que je pouvais envoyer à Iwa. Et à priori, je savais également plus ou moins où ils se rendaient, vu qu'ils marchaient droit vers le sud, et donc en toute logique, vers Suna. Mais je devais rapidement trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux, malgré la méfiance qu'ils m'inspiraient. Parallèlement, j'ignorais où se trouvaient Alatsuchi et Kurotsuchi et j'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de me suivre pour me surveiller ou me protéger à distance. Je ne voulais plus voir personne d'Iwa. Du moins pas tout de suite.

En attendant, je pouvais continuer sur ma lancée presque sans risque et attendre une bonne opportunité pour entrer en contact avec eux.

Satisfaite de la tournure des événements, je me laissais glisser dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au nez et laissait le silence et la paix m'engloutir, flottant entre ciel et terre, seulement un pied en contact avec le sol dallé au fond de l'eau.

J'étais immobile et détendue depuis plusieurs minutes, quand je sentis un remous qui me fit onduler en reprendre conscience de la présence de l'eau avec laquelle je faisait presque corps.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir si une femme m'avait rejointe, mais il s'agissait de la cloison qui séparaient nos bassins de ceux des hommes qui vibrait si fort qu'elle en causait des clapotis à la surface.

D'un mouvement lent, assommée par la chaleur, je levait les yeux et vis à travers le nuage de vapeur dans laquelle je baignait la silhouette d'un homme torse nu, perché en équilibre précaire sur la barrière de séparation et qui me faisait de grands signes en agitant une main, l'autre fermement agrippée au bois pour ne pas tomber .

-Hé mademoiselle!

Surprise, je me redressais précipitamment et m'emparais de ma serviette que j'avais abandonné sur le parquet près de moi.

-Vous espèce de... Hurlais-je en me débattant avec le tissu, ne parvenant qu'à exhiber ma nudité à la vue de tous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut?

-J'ai décidé d'admirer les étoiles et les jolies filles! Répliqua l'homme en se penchant en avant, m'adressant un clin d'œil, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière pour hurler de rire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaites.

Il éclata de rire en se frappant énergiquement la cuisse. Je le foudroyais du regard, bouillant intérieurement de rage et de honte. Il était trop loin pour que je puisse le voir clairement et il était noyé dans le nuage de vapeur. Mais quand il se pencha en avant et que je pus enfin voir ses traits, mon visage se décomposa et je fis volte-face pour rejoindre ma chambre, les joues en feu.

Hidan! Pour un premier contact, c'était réussi!

-Hé! Pars pas! Je te paye un verre? Dit le nukenin en passant un bras autour de mes épaules encore trempées.

Ma première pensée fut; « Comment a-t-il pu descendre de son perchoir si vite? ». Je n'en eu pas d'autres.

Je pivotais et lui fauchais la tête d'un coup de pied bien placé, à la hauteur de la tempe. Surpris, il ne para pas et vola directement dans le mur.

-Retouche moi encore une fois, grondais-je, et j'explose tes dents une à une et je m'en fait un collier.

-Et bien! Ricana Hidan en se redressant, nullement impressionné. Tu cognes dur, pour une fille gaulée comme une gamine.

Je serrais les mâchoires et franchis les trois enjambées qui me séparaient de lui avant de lui envoyer un gigantesque claque, cette fois-ci, parfaitement assumée. Sa tête pivota vers la droite puis revint face à moi, sans que son sourire moqueur ne se soit effacé, ses yeux violets luisants d'un éclat malicieux.

-Dingue, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait! Il faudra qu'on reste en contact, je sens qu'on pourrais drôlement s'amuser!

Un sourire éclaira mes lèvres et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

-Reste en contact? Soufflais-je dans son oreille d'une voix glaciale. Mais j'adorerais ça...

Je le saisis en même temps par les narines et me redressais avant de me me rediriger vers les bassins des femmes, toujours déserts, en le tirant par les trous de nez et les cheveux. Il tenta de protester mais sa voix était si déformée que je ne compris rien du tout. Après avoir longé les bassins intérieur et être de nouveau sortis dehors, je me dirigeais à l'opposé du bassin des hommes, vers celui des femmes de l'hôtel concurrent. Il était plein, j'entendais leurs cris amusés d'ici.

-Malheureusement, tu as déjà tant d'admiratrices que je ne serais qu'une de trop, vraiment navrée. Dit-je en lui adressant un sourire froid alors qu'il me lançait un regard interrogateur.

La seconde suivante, il passait par dessus le mur en bois. Je me frottais énergiquement les mains et remontais d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur alors que les hurlements outrés et les gifles des femmes commençaient déjà à se faire entendre. Ma résolution flancha dès que je fus à l'intérieur.

C'était une bien belle vengeance que j'avais faite là. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait impressionner les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. D'ailleurs, il était astucieux pour moi de remonter aussi sec dans ma chambre si je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne pour se venger de ma petite blague minable. Je pouvais toujours courir si il avait finit par s'énerver. C'était un criminel après tout!

Maintenant, entrer dans l'Akatsuki allait être encore plus difficile, vu que l'un de ses membres savais que je cognais comme une fillette et que j'étais incapable de me défendre sans faire appel à un groupe de femmes civiles.

J'étais acculée, au pied du mur, coincée. Tellement exaspérée que je ne vis même pas Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi qui me regardèrent passer en silence, à l'entrée d'une chambre non loin de la mienne.

* * *

><p><em>Merci <span>ShaunyBlackSheep<span> vraiment ravie que ça te plaise! :D Même si en l'occurence elle se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de faire appel à ses pouvoirs... :O Moi aussi j'adore les "zombies" ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de personnages de Naruto ! ^^ J'espère au passage en introduire le plus possible dans l'histoire! x)_

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis très sérieuse, j'y pense sincèrement au chapitre sur la bouffe. Je sais que c'est une histoire plutôt sérieuse avec un scénario qui suit le manga et des personnages que j'essaie de faire le moins OOC possible, mais un épisode de Naruto qui part un peu en n'importe quoi, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non? :p <strong>**D'ailleurs, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'est ce chapitre. Pas très sérieux. ^^**

**[Au fait, avez-vous vu la référence à Assassin's creed? J'ai pas résistéééé!]**

**Bon voilà, c'est tout. :) RDV vendredi prochain, comme d'habitude! Je serais là (je crois) ****Sauf si il y a un tremblement de terre, que j'ai plus internet et que les chats s'emparent de la Terre.**

**Il se peut aussi que j'oublie. Si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de me tuer. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un jour prochain, le monde m'appartiendra. **

**Et ma première bonne action sera d'instaurer six mois de vacances, deux fois par an!**

**Non, je plaisante, j'aime bien les cours! Mais comment faire... Pour comprendre les principes de l'inflation et des rendements factoriels?!**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents: Yume, ninja d'Iwa, est chargée de s'infiltrer dans l'Akatsuki. Elle tombe sur deux de ses membres (franchement bizarres) et décide de les suivre pour qu'ils la remarquent et lui propose d'eux même de se mêler à leur groupe. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples, et sa première rencontre avec l'un des deux coéquipier tourne vite au fiasco. Outrée, elle décide de se rattraper. Mais il ne lui reste qu'une seule chance.**

* * *

><p><em>-... Je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé?<em>

_-Ah, je me suis éclaté! J'ai rencontré une petite brune en bas, puis après je me suis fait sauté dessus par un tas de jolies nanas..._

_-... Et pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil? Ce sont ces femmes qui t'on fait ces traces de griffures?_

_-Tout juste! De vrais furies, celles-là! Faudra qu'on reviennent dans le coin._

_-C'est ridicule, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous attarder. De plus, nous avons du travail._

_-Pff, t'es vraiment rabat-joie, quand tu t'y mets!_

_-..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

Je troquais ma serviette trempée contre un kimono bariolé selon ma propre fantaisie, et marchais d'un pas tranquille dans la chambre pour remettre tout en place, ne laissant derrière moi des traces de pas humides qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître. Apres avoir inspecté chaque recoins pour vérifier qu'aucune preuve ne remontant jusqu'à moi n'avait été oubliée, je sortis sur le balcon et allait m'adosser à la balustrade qui surplombait la rue pour faire le point avant de passer à l'action. Il faisait bon et la nuit achevait de s'installer. Seule une ligne d'un bleu plus clair vers l'ouest indiquait qu'à peine une heure plus tôt, il faisait encore grand jour. Il régnait une agréable chaleur estivale et je passais distraitement une main dans mes cheveux humides, les agitant distraitement pour les sécher.

Iwa entrait tout juste à l'époque printanière, lorsque la mission avait débuté. Il y faisait chaud car nous nous trouvions en altitude, mais à peine descendu des hauteurs, l'hiver reprenait ses droits. Jamais je ne me serais permise de sortir aussi peu habillée là-bas, à cette époque de l'année. Mais plus nous progressions en direction du sud, plus nous semblions avancer dans la saison. Ce don de chaleur inespérée avait quelque chose de réconfortant, mais restait malgré tout perturbant, pour moi qui n'avais jamais voyagé. Et je n'étais pas prêtes de m'habituer à ces saisons devenues folles étant donné que nous ne cessions d'avancer et que j'ignorais jusqu'où avaient l'intention de se rendre les deux nukenins, que je ne perdais jamais de vue. Il me fallait prouver qu'Iwa avait eu tort de me considérer comme une moins que rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je sondais les environs de nouveau pour vérifier leur présence avant d'étendre sur la totalité de la ville à la recherche d'anbus, sans parvenir à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une des capacités officielles de mon clan, j'étais nulle en détection de chakra et ce depuis toute petite, et les forces titanesques émanant des shinobis et éclipsant toutes les autres sources d'énergies n'était pas là pour me faciliter la tâche.

Pensive, je me penchais par dessus la balustrade, embrassant la rue du regard en tentant de repérer à l'œil nu de potentiels shinobis susceptibles de contrecarrer mes plans, mais je ne vis que des touristes flânant tranquillement et indifférent aux dangers qui planaient sur leur tête. Ce soir, la plupart d'entre eux mourraient, et aucun ne semblait en avoir conscience.

-Me douterais-je de l'arrivée de ma mort lorsqu'elle surviendra? Me demandais-je tout haut.

La plupart des ninjas espéraient mourir en se battant, débout et sans baisser les yeux. Moi, j'aimerais si possible, crever dans mon lit et le plus tard possible, entourée de mes enfants arrière petits enfants et ainsi de suite...

Étouffant un bâillement peu élégant, je m'étirais et humais l'air. Une délicieuse odeur de brochettes grillées montait de la rue, se mêlant aux effluves plus vagues de restaurants dispersés dans toute la ville. Mon ventre gargouilla mais j'étouffais le bruit d'un geste en serrant les dents. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je dînais de viande crue, mais je n'avais de temps à perdre ce soir. Pivotant sur moi même, j'entrais de nouveau à l'intérieur, alors que mon magnifique kimono se résorbait pour laisser place à une tenue de ninja somme toute classique.

Les portes donnant sur le balcon claquèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre, se fissurant au passage. Je fis craquer mes doigts avec satisfaction et me regardais dans le miroir sale en face du lit, qui me renvoyait l'image d'une ninja propre et reposée, mais surtout, prête à en découdre. J'avais revêtue mon identité de Kunai, avec des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux noirs.

Je n'avais plus de vêtements en réserve et une légère modification m'avait permis de recréer la parfaite tenue de ninja, très amples et lâche au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre, mais sans entraver mes mouvements, mais avec pantalon, au contraire épousant les jambes modelées pour le combat de mon corps d'emprunt. Je portais aussi des bottins ouvertes et orteils et aux talons, pour une prise plus souple autour du pied, et des mitaines de cuir pour amortir les chocs contre mes mains.

Classique et adapté pour passer inaperçu. Si l'affaire remontait au oreilles des hautes autorités du village (et cela n'allait certainement pas manquer d'être le cas), on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à moi et Onoki n'aurait aucun vent de mes méthodes discutables.

Une ribambelle d'armes factices, en réalité de simples bâtons que j'avais arrachés à un arbre non loin de ma fenêtre, était attachées à ma ceinture et dans mon dos, mais ma pochette ninja était pleine à ras bord d'armes réelles, qui me semblait m'appeler en permanence, désirée que je les jettes sur le premier ennemi venu.

J'exhibais également fièrement suspendu à ma ceinture, le bandeau frontal d'Iwa que j'avais barré d'un trait net, histoire d'ajouter quelques problèmes aux dignitaires chargés de régler les conflits inter-villages au sein du pays.

Je jetais un dernier regard à la pièce au cas où pour vérifier que je n'avais omis aucun détails avant de sortir sur le balcon. La fraîcheur m'enveloppa et c'est le sourire aux lèvres lorsque j'escaladais le mur de l'hôtel, pliant et dépliant les genoux en rythme, pour atteindre les fenêtres les plus hautes, avant d'agripper de la main le rebord du toit pour m'y hisser, sans cesser de le frôler de mon ventre pour passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Perchée sur les tuiles et le vent me soufflant les odeurs et les bruits des bars et des salons de thé qui entouraient l'hôtel, je me mis en quête de la tour que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et qui me permettrais d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la totalité de la ville, et de pouvoir y mener mes attaques à distances les plus dévastatrices. Je ne tardais pas à la repérer, non loin de là. Elle dépassait tous les autres bâtiments et servait vraisemblablement à tirer des feu d'artifices chaque soir, pour plaire aux touristes en faisant la fierté de la ville.

Fébrile, je me mis à courir et sautais sur le toit voisin, sans ralentir le rythme, les bourrasques séchant mes cheveux toujours humides qui claquaient de temps à autres devant mes yeux. Je ne tardais pas à atteindre la tour et me mis à courir le long de son mur et à la verticale, mes semelles collées aux pierres par le chakra.

Je posais le pied à son somment en pierre calcaire, très travaillé quoi qu'un peu étroit, mais suffisamment plat et large pour que je ne risque pas de tomber en cas d'intervention et entouré de créneaux irréguliers et démolis pour la plupart. Les artificiers qui étaient occupés à placer des fusées avec un soin maladif, poussèrent des cris de frayeur en me voyant. Sans cligner des yeux, je leur tranchais la gorge avec un kunai.

Mentir était ma spécialité. Je pouvais même me faire croire que les tuer ne me faisait rien.

Autour de moi s'étendaient des bâtiments éclairés et décorés de milles couleurs et de banderoles vives vantant les mérites de telle ou telle maison d'hôtellerie. Chaque construction comportait un ou plusieurs bassins de sources chaudes et j'entendais d'ici les rires et les chants qui montaient de la rue.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira mon visage et je sentis malgré moi un plaisir malsain m'envahir, sachant que j'allais gâcher leur fête, à ces petits bourges, qui n'avait jamais connu le rejet et la dénigrement. Je n'éprouvais pour eux que du mépris. Ils pataugeaient pendant des heures et mangeaient le reste du temps. Moi, j'avais du m'entraîner durement pendant des années et des années, et cela ne m'avait même pas suffit à me faire atteindre le rang de Jounin.

Ils étaient entre amis et je n'avais personne. Il se croyaient en sécurité, j'allais me faire une joie de leur prouver qu'ils se trompaient.

Le rôle de Kunai était, cette fois, définitivement entré dans ma peau.

J'entendis dans mon dos le cri de quelques gardes qui avaient remarqué que le feu d'artifice n'étaient pas partit à l'heure, noyé dans le bruit d'une course folle sur les toits qui, contrairement à ceux d'Iwa, étaient très proche les uns des autres et permettaient une intervention rapide des gardes. Je pivotais lentement vers eux et leur adressais un salut de la main. D'abords quelque peu déstabilisés, ils comprirent vite que je me moquait d'eux et commencèrent à s'agiter. Pour qu'ils n'est pas à me rejoindre sur mon perchoir, je formais un signe de katon.

Certains se figèrent avec inquiétude, mais la plupart dégainèrent leurs armes ou se mirent position de combat.

La boule de feu qui naquit dans ma main était moins grosse que celles qu'on m'avait montrées en entraînement et légèrement instable si bien que je grommelais de frustration.

Sachant que mes transformations étaient mêlées de très près à mon flux de chakra, j'abattis les barrières qui m'empêchait d'ordinaire de me transformer en tout et n'importe quoi et la boule de flamme grandit brusquement et se chargea d'énergie frémissante tandis que ma main s'allongeait et s'amaigrissait puis grossissait et se couvrait de poils, de pustules et d'écailles, le tout rendant mon corps totalement grotesque.

Le reste de mon corps était également agité de transformation incontrôlée et incohérentes. Dans ce genre de moment, j'étais bien heureuse de ne pas voir mon visage qui devait devenir hideux, mais cela augmentait ma force. Toute cette puissance qui bourdonnait dans le creux de ma paume me fit frémir d'excitation. Lorsque elle atteignit un seuil acceptable, je projetais l'instable masse de feu avec un grand éclat de rire sur un énorme restaurant décoré de rouge et d'or, non loin de la place principale.

Mon projectile toucha sa cible presque avec douceur, crevant un mur et disparaissant à l'intérieur. Une ou deux secondes de silence suivirent, à moins que cela ne soit beaucoup plus ou beaucoup moins, et il explosa avec un bruit de tonnerre et un nuage de fumée épaisse et noire s'éleva dans le ciel, me faisant ressentir un sentiment de satisfaction nouveau.

La déflagration illumina la ville comme en plein jour et les rires et les cris de joie se muèrent en hurlements de terreur.

Tout autour de moi, les gens se mettaient à courir et me montraient du doigt. Des ruines du restaurant jaillit un flot de gens couverts de poussière et de copeaux de bois. Ils se bousculaient et se grimpaient dessus pour sortir le plus vite possible. Les gens qui flânaient sur le trottoir furent emportés, disparurent dans la cohue, s'y joignirent. Partout, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à des gens incrédules qui cherchaient l'origine du bruit et s'affolaient en voyant le restaurant en flamme, avant d'être heurtés par des gens s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Une vieille dame fut bousculée, relevée de justesse par son petit-fils. Trois amis s'enfuirent dans des direction différentes sans même se consulter. Un groupe de filles bien trop maquillées se retrouva coincé au centre de la place. Empotées comme jamais, elles poussèrent des cris hystériques et se jetèrent presque intentionnellement dans la fontaine la plus proche, maculant leur joues roses de traînées noirâtre, vestige de ce qui avait sans doute été leur maquillage.

Je formais un sceau de métamorphose et me transformaient en un énorme corbeau avant de décoller à la verticale, battant furieusement des ailes, perdant des plumes noires dans mon sillage. Les gardes poussèrent des cris de frustration et me jetèrent une salve de shurikens que mon vol désordonné rendit inefficace. Je les évitai en virant sur le coté avant de monter en flèche au dessus de la ville, soulevée par la chaleur dégagée par l'incendie sur le restaurant.

Le spectacle était magnifique. Les gigantesques flammes éclairaient la vallée comme un deuxième soleil et l'océan d'enseignes multicolores y ajoutais une touche de douceur qui noyait les sens. Époustouflée, je planais quelques minutes, le temps de laisser mon affolement retomber et mon rythme cardiaque ralentir, puis me transformais de nouveau en humaine, en plein ciel. En retombant vers le sol, je formais un nouveau de sceau de katon et fit naître dans mes paumes une nuée de boules de feu plus petites qui partirent s'écraser sur les bâtiments de la rue principale les unes après les autres, désormais uniquement emplies de touristes trop soûls pour s'enfuir.

Juste avant de toucher le sol, je repris la forme d'un corbeau et allait me poser sur le toit d'un bâtiment de bain publiques dont jaillissaient encore des gens terrorisés, bien souvent uniquement vêtus de serviettes. Je m'accroupis à l'extrémité du toit, penchée au dessus du sol et redevint Kunai.

De là, je formais une série de sceaux et plaçait deux doigts devant ma bouche. Il en jaillit une longue flamme un peu frémissante qui brûla les premiers étages de la tour sur laquelle je me trouvait un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, il y eu comme un bruit de pétarade et les fusées qui s'y trouvaient décollèrent toutes en même temps, passant par les fenêtres et les trous du toit et des partirent en spirales, sifflant à qui mieux mieux, d'autres montèrent droit vers le ciel en éclatant brutalement. D'autres encore, déviées dans leur course, piquèrent vers le sol et firent exploser les maisons qui se trouvaient là, dans un nuage d'étincelles rouges, vertes et bleues.

Émerveillée par le spectacle, je restais quelques instants le nez en l'air à regarder éclater le feu d'artifice et écouter le bruit sourds des explosions en essayant de visualiser l'onde de choc se répandre autour de la zone d'impact et foncer vers moi à toute vitesse. Sous mes pieds pendant dans le vide, la rue enfumée achevait d'être évacuée. Des femmes en kimono à demi défaits, des hommes tenant serrés contre leur cœur des sacs emplis à la vas-vite de quelques affaires et de leurs économies...

Une vrai hécatombe. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'apprêtais à ajouter la touche finale à cette destruction et joignis les mains, quand une voix non loin de moi cria mon nom. Je cru d'abord avoir rêvé mais cela se répéta une seconde fois et je finis par tourner la tête.

Non loin de moi, sur un toit voisin, se trouvait Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi qui me regardaient avec insistance. Stupéfaite, je leur rendit leur regard sans dire un mot, les mains encore en position du sceau qui m'aurait donné une forme qu'on m'avait formellement interdite d'utiliser. Une forme extrêmement dangereuse et doublement plus efficace.

Sur le coup, je sentie la culpabilité m'envahir et baissais la tête quelques instants avant de relever les yeux, le regard plein de défi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Hurlais-je par dessus une nouvelle série d'explosions qui réduit en cendre une allée de restaurants, non loin de là.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant! Me cria Akatsuchi en déviant un débris de mur projeté par une fusée. Nous voulions que tu rejoignes l'Akatsuki pour épargner des vies, pas pour en prendre!

-Et puis ce village est sur le territoire d'Iwa! S'écria Kurotsuchi qui bouillonnait de rage. Elle est très prisée des touristes et importante économiquement pour le pays des roches!

Je la foudroyais du regard. Elle faisait toujours passer son village avant tout le reste. C'était pour ça que nous nous étions disputées. Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Pour moi, ce qui passait avant le reste, c'était le clan.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Hurlais-je en leurs tournant le dos. C'est à moi qu'on a confié cette mission et je n'est pas besoin de votre aide pour la remplir! Je m'y tiendrai et prouverai au vieux con la puissance de mon clan! Si vous voulez m'arrêter, je vous affronterai!

-Nous n'avons pas... Commença Akatsuchi.

Mais Kurotsuchi lui mis une main sur l'épaule et fit non de la tête, l'incitant à abandonner la discussion. Après un instant d'hésitation, tout deux bondirent du toit et disparurent dans la rue, à la recherche de blessés. Quand à moi, je cherchais du regard Hidan et Kakuzu. Apres tout, c'était pour les impressionner que j'avais fait tout ça, pour me construire une réputation.

Le premier se trouvait confortablement installé sur le toit d'un temple quelconque, à profiter du spectacle, les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées. Son étrange arme reposait à coté de lui. Le second était debout sur le toit d'un bâtiment non loin de lui et me regardait sans mot dire. Il tenait un corps par le col, trop loin pour que je l'identifie.

-Ah tiens, il semblerait que j'ai été observée... Grondais-je entre mes dents avant de lui adresser un petit salut moqueur, l'air de rien. Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi... Vous avez bien failli tout faire foirer.

* * *

><p><em>Merci Shaunyblacksheep ! Je réussi à faire rire les gens, trop COOL! Aller, on continue sur cette lancée, c'était l'un de mes objectifs après tout ! :p<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Certaines choses me dépasse... : Les pubs Sarenzo par exemple... Enfin, je suis à l'heure, personne n'est mort et j'ai tous mes doigts. :p Bonne semaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les gens! Quelle genre de musique écoutez-vous? Les musiques populaires du moment? Certaines sont belles! Et d'autres... Moi je m'amuse à écouter les musiques des autres pays. Peut-être que bientôt, je vous donnerai des musiques à écouter après chaque chapitre! Certaines sont si sublimes qu'elles doivent absolument être partagées! *_***

**En attendant voici celui-ci! A écouter dans le silence évidemment! Comment profiter de la lecture ET de la musique en même temps? Moi j'en suis incapable...**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**

**Yume, ninja inexpérimentée, est dépêchée dans une mission au dessus de ses capacités réelles qu'elle compte bien réussir malgré tout afin de regagner l'admiration des gens de son village. Cette mission consiste à infiltrer l'Akatsuki et, pour cela, elle doit sortir de l'anonymat et être recrutée. Pour ce fait, elle décide donc tout naturellement de raser une ville. Cela suffira t-il? That the question.**

**PS: Et évidemment je m'excuse encore pour les fautes.**

* * *

><p><em>-Rattrape cet enfant, là-bas! Il va tomber!<em>

_-J'ai vu ne t'inquiètes pas.. Tu devrais faire une pause, cela te ferais du bien. Tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir correctement._

_-Tu plaisantes j'espère?! Je n'est jamais été aussi calme!_

_-Ah... C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit, cela crève les yeux..._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bon sang?! Elle détruit une ville au potentiel incroyable et proprement vitale pour l'avenir économique du pays et elle ne prend même pas la peine de surveiller ses gestes! Elle massacre des centaines d'innocents!_

_-Je suis sur qu'elle prend garde à ce qu'elle fait. Il ne s'agit que d'honnêtes citoyens venus profiter d'un séjour de détente. La Yu... Kunai que nous connaissons n'aurait jamais pris des vies pour de bêtes dommages collatéraux. Cesse de ruminer, elle a certainement d'excellentes raisons d'agir ainsi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7:<strong>

Je parvins à soutenir le regard vert injecté de sang du criminel jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne dédaigneusement et disparaisse derrière le bâtiment sur lequel il se tenait juché, sans lâcher le corps sans vie qu'il traînait derrière lui et dont la tête cogna contre le rebord, me faisant grimacer. Son compagnon bondit sur ses pieds avec un cri furieux et se précipita à sa suite en attrapant sa faux au passage. Presque immédiatement, le toit fut soufflé par une explosion dévastatrice qui en souleva une partie dans les airs avant qu'elle ne disparaissent dans le trou béant ou se tenait ce qui avait sans douté été un temple.

Et ce fut tout.

Je les croisais de nouveau plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, au détour d'un toit, en haut d'un arbre, dans les ruines d'un restaurant de luxe... Il ne cherchait pas à m'attaquer et vaquaient à leurs occupations sans m'adresser un regard et je me sentie étrangement flattée. En effet, je pouvais considérer le fait qu'il me considération d'hors-et-déjà comme une de leurs semblables. Le fait qu'ils me tolèrent sur leur "territoire" était un premier pas vers un but qui m'avait paru si inaccessible que la moindre petite victoire sonnait comme une bénédiction.

Il s'agissait, tantôt du grand type avec sa faux, tantôt de celui qui portait une cagoule. Je pouvais ainsi vérifier qu'ils se trouvaient toujours bien là et récolter des informations. Me laissant tomber dans une ruelle, je me saisis d'un kunai dans ma pochette, et l'utilisais pour trancher une petite mèche de mes cheveux. Ils avaient eu le temps de pousser légèrement depuis que j'avais quitté le village, mais pas suffisamment pour ma technique, et je dû les allonger avant de les couper sèchement, ne laissant que de drôles de touffes irrégulières, me donnant un style ébouriffé qui me rendait surtout ridicule.

Nouant autour de mon poignet les mèches redevenues blondes, je joignis les mains et formais les mudrās du tigre, du cochon, du cheval et du rat. Mon chakra passa par mes bras, mes poignet et vint illuminer mes cheveux qui se tordirent en tous sens pour finalement prendre la forme d'un petit faucon. Me saisissant d'un bout de papier glissé dans ma botte, j'écrivis en langage codé et le plus rapidement possible, la description physique des nukenins. Ils étaient surement connus, mais personne ne se doutait de leur appartenance à une organisation aussi influente. L'estime que ce vieux débris d'Onoki avait pour moi allait surement remonter après ça.

Je continuais de détruire une partie de la ville, tournant au hasard dans les rues désertes. Un grand nombre de chaussures, sacs ou chapeaux avaient été abandonnés dans la poussière et je m'amusais à les piétiner. Un stand de takoyaki avait été abandonné par son propriétaire mais les boulettes de poulpe étaient si brûlées que je préférais ne pas y toucher. En plus, c'était louche. Où avait-il trouvé du poulpe frais à Iwa? Secouant la tête avec dédain, je poursuivis mon exploration alors que les feux qui ravageaient les quartiers riches gagnaient du terrain.

Déjà sur place, des ninjas peu qualifiés s'occupaient de réunir les rescapés restés coincés dans l'enceinte, menés par Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi. J'en croisais un, au plus fort des incendies, mais il se contenta de m'observer pendant quelques secondes, dégoulinant de sueur, et fini par s'enfuir dans une rue adjacente. Il m'avait regardée avec mépris, lui aussi, avant. Mais dans ce corps, il ne m'avait pas reconnue.

Je perdis de vue mes cibles un peu avant l'aube. Je sentis leur chakra s'éloigner à grande vitesse, toujours dans la direction qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs jours et je les suivis, bien plus vite que lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de renard ou ils n'avaient fait que marcher. Cette fois, ils se déplaçaient beaucoup plus rapidement et étaient déjà à bonne distance. Je ne devais pas perdre une seconde.

Je les rattrapaient en milieu de matinée, après plusieurs heures de course-poursuite sans faire la moindre pause. Les ninjas étaient endurants, mais j'étais loin d'être habituée à tenir un tel rythme et je commençais à être épuisée, manquant parfois de rater mes sauts, posant le pieds trop vite ou trop tard sur la branche, me rattrapant à chaque fois de justesse.

Et malheureusement pour moi, je les avais largement sous-estimés. Si celui que j'avais croisé aux bains publiques avait l'air d'être un parfait idiot, le second, Kakuzu était un ninja sensoriel sans doute bien meilleur que moi, qui traquait les chakras les plus puissants avec difficulté. Je ne m'étais donc pas rendue compte que j'étais si près d'eux et, en bondissant par dessus un énième tronc d'arbre, je vis soudain surgir dans mon champ de vision un éclair rouge vif.

Mon temps de réaction fut trop long et je jetais ma tête en arrière pour l'éviter au tout dernier instant, voyant le métal frôler mon œil et mon visage de si près que je pu en sentir l'odeur métallique. Heureusement, la lame tranchante ne me sectionna que quelques mèches de cheveux de plus qui s'envolèrent en redevenant blondes. Je tendis une main et m'agrippais fermement à une branche pour ne pas tomber tout droit vers le sol où une chute trop longue laisserait tout le temps à mes adversaires de me viser et tombaient en position accroupie sur un rameau branlant avant de lever les yeux.

Quelques mètres au dessus de moi, debout bien droit sur le tronc de l'arbre et parallèle au sol, se tenait Hidan qui me souriait, sa faux à trois lames dans la main. Après quelque seconde de réflexion pour décider quel comportement adopter, je lui adressais un regard moqueur.

-Ho mince... Vous aviez vu que je vous suivais?

-Évidemment. Répliqua la voix étouffée de celui qui s'appelait Kakuzu. Tu as été drôlement longue à faire la route du village jusqu'ici. Cela fait presque une heure que nous t'attendons.

Malgré moi, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que je les suivais depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Cela signifiait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mes pouvoirs et cela augmentait mes chances de survie.

Je regardais autour de moi pour déterminer la position de Kakuzu quand brusquement je sentit un déplacement d'air dans mon dos, tout près. Trop. Mon premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête et je tombais nez à nez avec le ninja et je vis du coin de l'œil l'éclat d'un kunai effilé. Je m'écartais aussitôt, laissant derrière moi un morceau de tissu de ma veste découpé net par son arme, et me laissais tomber dans le vide.

Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse et je voulus tendre les jambes vers l'avant pour me réceptionner mais ma chute cessa brusquement. On tira brutalement sur mon pied et je poussais un cri de douleur. Mon nez frôla l'herbe humide et je fis un arc de cercle la tête en bas, suspendue par une jambe.

-Vraiment minable. Commenta Hidan en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. Ils ne vous apprennent rien, à Iwa? Ne jamais perdre de vue son adversaire, par exemple?

-Tu peux parler. Intervint son partenaire. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir un adversaire quand il est sous ton nez.

-La ferme! Se hérissa aussitôt Hidan. Tu es de quel côté au juste?

Je clignais des yeux, un peu sonnée, et me tortillais pour voir ce qui m'avait attrapée le pied sans prêter attention à leur dispute, avant de grimacer de dégoût.

Il s'agissait d'une main humaine aux ongles noirs, qui serrait ma cheville si fort que je en sentais déjà presque plus mes orteils, et reliée au sol par un genre de câble grisâtre et mou, plus épais que les fils de chakra qu'utilisaient les marionnettistes de Suna. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de quelque chose d'animé comme s'il était vivant et qui ondulait comme un serpent, me maintenant au dessus du sol, la tête en bas.

Cela m'enserrait le mollet et je m'agitais avec frénésie pour me libérer, tentant d'atteindre Hidan à l'aide de mes mains et de mon pied libre.

-C'est toi qui a fais ça? Espèce d'abruti! Crétin! Dit-je en tendant le bras pour lui griffer le nez.

Il éclata de rire et se pencha en arrière, évitant un coup de pied sans problème, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux violets qui reflétaient mon visage à l'envers.

-Hé! Ne t'énerve pas ma jolie. C'est Kakuzu qu'il faut remercier. Pour une fois, je dois avouer que cette technique a de la gueule.

Il approcha son visage du mien et me souffla son haleine chaude et âcre au visage. Du sang.

-Elle permet de capturer une proie sans la tuer! N'est-ce pas formidable?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de formidable? Répondit-je en haussant un sourcil. C'est une perte de temps, non?

-Assurément, je vois que t'as l'esprit pratique! Mais c'est justement ça qui est bien! Cela me laisse le plaisir de finir le boulot!

Je lâchais un "Ah, d'accord..." sur un ton fasciné, puis lui crachait à la figure. Il recula précipitamment avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Dépêche toi de la tuer, Hidan, gronda la voix de Kakuzu derrière moi. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Je me tordis le cou pour le voir mais il me fit lui même pivoter face à lui. Apparemment, et vu la masse de fils gris qui sortaient de son bras et étaient reliée à la main qui m'enserrait le mollet, c'était lui qui contrôlait les mouvements du câble, aussi sûrement que si elle était encore rattachée à son corps.

-Pas mal cette technique, le complimentais-je, les bras pendants de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle n'est pas autorisée, non?

Je ne pouvais pas voir le bas de son visage, enroulé dans sa cagoule, mais j'aurais juré qu'il venait de sourire.

-Tu devines bien. Mais je n'est pas le temps de te l'expliquer.

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier froissée et la fit pivoter vers moi. Je blêmis en voyant l'affiche qu'on avait placardée dans l'hôtel de la ville où nous avions fait escale.

-C'est bien toi sur cette affiche? Ta prime s'élève à 10 millions de rios. Ce n'est pas trop mal pour une criminelle entrée aussi récemment dans le métier.

Je me mordillais la lèvre avec inquiétude, le visage tordu par un sourire gêné. Maudit Onoki! Ce vieux de merde! Cet espèce de... de.. Je n'avais même pas de mot pour le décrire! Avec son idée lumineuse, son idée de génie, il venait tout simplement de me jeter dans les bras de l'Akatsuki. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que des mercenaires seraient surement intéressé par autre chose que mon "talent"?

Quoique... Il l'avait surement pensé ou appris, mais il avait choisi de faire "plus crédible".

Mais pas du tout comme il l'avait escompté. J'ignorais que cette organisation s'intéressait à l'argent, mais maintenant que je savais que c'était le cas, je me rendais compte que j'avais été été stupide de ne pas y penser et de prendre un tel risque en mettant une prime sur ma tête. Certes, cela augmentait grandement mon prestige, mais cela venait de causer ma perte. Notre minable réseau d'information venait de tout faire rater... Mon dieu, comme il m'arrivais de détester Iwa! Et que je détestais l'Akatsuki!

-Navrée si cela ne te suffit pas. Dit-je, hésitant entre le supplier de me poser par terre ou jouer les dures encore quelques instants. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir pour l'instant. Néanmoins, je reste motivée.

-Je m'en contenterais. Se contenta t-il de répliquer avant de me faire pivoter une nouvelle fois vers son partenaire. Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de moi avec lenteur, savourant l'instant.

Malgré moi, j'écarquillais les yeux avec effroi, avant de les fermer, mon cœur cognant si fort que je n'entendais plus rien d'autres que le sang battant contre mes tympans, alors qu'il s'agglutinait dans mon crâne.

J'attendais qu'il me transperce quand une voix inconnue résonna un peu au dessus de moi.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère?

J'ouvris les yeux et nous nous tournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers un arbre qui nous surplombait, où une forme humaine venait de jaillir sans faire le moindre mouvement et avec un léger craquement, comme si un trou s'était ouvert dans l'écorce.

-Zetsu! Grommela Hidan. Tu nous force à venir à votre rencontre alors qu'on a mieux à faire et tu t'arranges pour débarquer au moment où je m'amuse enfin? C'est tout toi, ça.

-Désolé... Répliqua le dénommé Zetsu en tordant la lèvre. Nous avons été ralentit.

Stupéfaite, je détaillais le nouveau venu, à la fois soulagée d'être encore en vie et terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sursis, étant donné que j'étais bien trop sonnée pour chercher une solution pour m'enfuir.

Lui non plus, nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui émergeait de l'arbre comme si il avait été une sorte de champignon poussant dessus. Une moitié de son corps était d'un noir si épais qu'il était impossible de détailler ses trais, la seconde était blanchâtre et révélait le visage d'un homme plutôt jeune, aux yeux ambrés et amicaux. Sur ses épaules semblait avoir poussé une feuille gigantesque, ou l'une de ces plantes carnivores que j'avais un jour vu dans un vieux journal d'herboriste, à Iwa. Mais cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'il n'y en avait plus eu de semblables dans la région.

-Vous en avez mis du temps. Gronda Kakuzu, derrière moi avant de s'approcher de l'homme-plante. Nous forcer à faire ce détour, alors que nous avions tant à faire.

-Deidara est blessé. Répliqua Zetsu d'une voix changée et bien plus grave. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvais pas faire tout le chemin depuis Suna.

Un instant, je tiquais à ce nom. Deidara? Enfin une tête connue! Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu et, même si il était un nukenin, j'étais curieuse de le revoir et savoir ce qu'il était devenu, même si mes questionnements resteraient certainement sans réponses car j'allais très certainement mourir et je n'aurais surement pas l'occasion de le rencontrer. Sauf si je trouvais une solution. Toujours suspendue par un pied, je tournais discrètement les yeux vers Hidan qui s'était désintéressé de moi et s'était tourné vers Zetsu.

-Deidara-chan est amoché à ce point là? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui!

Il se mit à rire puis me lança un regard désapprobateur, voyant que j'avais recommencé à m'agiter.

-Mais ce n'est pas Deidara qui a été le plus long. Soupira Zetsu d'une voix plus douce. Nous avons été ralentit par...

-Hé! Regardez Senpai, tout le monde est là!

Les trois ninjas tournèrent la tête vers la voix, me fournissant la diversion dont j'avais besoin. Tentant le tout pour le tout et priant pour la réussite de ma ruse, je formais un sceau avec mes mains tremblantes, en priant le ciel de toute mes forces pour que mon idée soit bonne et que je ne rate pas mon coup.

-Tobi? Soupira Hidan en secouant la tête, affligé. Tu es là, toi aussi?

-Si Sasori est mort, lui rappela Kakuzu, cela veux dire que nous devons le remplacer.

-Vous êtes tous venus pour me voir? Les coupa le ninja, qui portais un masque orange en bois, décoré d'une spirale avec un trou unique en son centre. C'est drôlement gentil!

-Non. Le coupa Zetsu de sa voix rauque. Ils sont là pour Deidara.

-Oui, Enfin...C'est Kakuzu qui est là pour Deidara. Assura Hidan en souriant d'un air entendu. Moi je suis là pour...

Il pivota vers moi et se figea, décontenancé. Devant son silence, les trois autres ninjas se tournèrent à leurs tour dans ma direction et se turent, surpris.

-Pourquoi as-tu capturé cet animal, Kakuzu? Demanda Tobi en se grattant la tête. Tu n'a pas réussi à faire mieux?

-Idiot. Grommela L'homme plante, toujours de sa voix rauque. C'était une ninja, tout à l'heure.

Sans leurs répondre, Kakuzu s'approcha de moi et me dévisagea, le regard soupçonneux. Je fit de mon mieux pour ne pas hurler en croisant son regard vert. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Désirant faire plus réel, je me mis à m'agiter en poussant des glapissements aiguës. Un renard capturé et maintenu la tête en bas devait être un minimum effrayé. Non?...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Marmonna Hidan en fronçant le nez. Se substituer alors que l'on est entravé, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est peut-être une technique de permutation améliorée?

Kakuzu ne répondit pas mais j'aurais juré qu'il étais furieux. Sans un mot, il desserra la prise de la main reliée à son câble, et je tombais brutalement au sol.

À demi assommée par le choc et la longue suspension à l'envers, la circulation du sang coupée dans la patte, je fis quelques pas incertains, titubant légèrement, avant de bondir dans les buissons sans demander mon reste.

-Qui étais-ce? Demanda la voix lasse de Deidara qui venait d'apparaître, de l'autre côté de la clairière. Les nukenins se tournèrent vers lui.

-Une fille... Intéressante. Ricana Hidan.

* * *

><p><em>Je tenais à dire merci à <span>Yupina-sama<span> pour la review, elle ma transportée de joie! (en mode bourge). Je sais, mes chapitres sont court, je le déplore :'( mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en augmenter la longueurs au fur et à mesure que je les écrirais! :p_

_Merci Shaunyblacksheep également! et oui, Yume n'est pas infaillible et si elle s'en est sorti, c'est effectivement (un peu) grâce à elle, mais surtout grâce à la chance! Sinon, baam elle est morte et l'histoire s'arrête là. ;) OOPS, c'est bête.. ^^_Contente que toute cette casse t'es plu, je m'y suis cassé des dents :p c'est d'accord et merci bien! ;) (mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire un des principaux programme de mon mandat! ;) Je gagne tous les étudiantes, premièrement? Oui, ça tu peux le dire ;)__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bon. C'est tout pour cette semaine. Rassurez-vous, Yume ne s'est pas enfuie bien loin. :)<strong>**

**Voilà, salut tout le monde et j'espère que ça vous à plus! (sinon, désolée :p)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi que v'là!**

**On est vendredi, et vendredi tout est?... Bon, comme je suis toute seule dans ma chambre, personne ne répond alors je l'écrit (permis, ouaiiiiis (les références, mon dieu ^^)).**

**Ouaah mais c'est qu'il est tard! Aujourd'hui du moins, pour vous il est peut-être le matin, qui sait? (si c'est le cas, allez vous couchez! La grasse mat' c'est in-dis-pen-sable pour une journée réussie!)**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents:**

**Yume Kitsune, ninja rebelle envoyée pour une mission périlleuse bien supérieure à son niveau, pourtant non-négligeable mais spécialisé dans la métamorphose, est chargée d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki. Pour y parvenir, la seule idée qui lui viens et d'en impressionner les membres en rasant une ville. Cela ne semble néanmoins pas les impressionner et elle poursuit sa filature, avant e se faire prendre. Utilisant son pouvoir familial, elle parvint à s'enfuir en se changeant en animal. Ses ravisseurs, croyant à une substitution, la relâche.**

**Bon, bref, bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><em>-Mais c'est quoi ce délire? On avait choppé une de ces nana tout à l'heure! Le genre grande et bien foutue, et puis pfuit, on se retrouve avec un cabot à la place!<em>

_-..._

_-Sa technique m'est inconnue... Si nous sommes logique, un ninja entravé ne peux pas se substituer, c'est impossible! _

_-Il faudrait qu'on essaye de la retrouver, peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous être utile._

_-je ne pense pas. Il s'agit certainement d'une astuce secrète ou quelque chose venant d'un village caché et dont nous n'aurions jamais entendu parler!_

_-Nous venons de tous les villages! Je n'est jamais rien entendu de tel. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un ninja surentraîné ayant réussi à accéder à une forme supérieure de substitution!_

_-Je ne crois pas... Tu l'as un peu vue se battre? Je suis près à parier que son niveau est très médiocre..._

* * *

><p>Je filais à l'abri des buissons non loin des nukenins, me transformais en petit singe roux et escaladais le premier chêne qui se trouva sur ma route, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur qui envahissait ma patte. J'avais déjà la migraine, résultat de ma suspension la tête en bas et mes idées étaient plutôt confuses. Même une métamorphose aussi simple que celle-ci devenait compliquée lorsque je manquais d'énergie, et je failli plusieurs fois perdre l'équilibre, les membres tremblants et la respiration haletante, plus de dix mètres au dessus du sol qui s'évertuait à tourner sans interruption.<p>

Recouvrant peu à peu mes esprits et mon visage humain, je tendis l'oreille. J'entendais bon nombre de voix venant de l'endroit où se tenait Hidan, Kakuzu, le dénommé "Tobi" et celui qui se nommait vraisemblablement Zetsu et parlait tantôt d'une voix douce et amicale, tantôt d'une voix agressive, basse et grave.

Je pris plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mon souffle et revenir sur mes pas, mais avec plus de méfiance et en prenant garde à ne pas quitter les zones d'ombres dans le feuillage des arbres. Les shinobis ne m'avaient repérée que lorsque j'avais été contrainte de les poursuivre sous forme humaine, et sans me méfier. Si je faisais plus attention, je pourrais les observer tranquillement. Ils étaient nombreux. Je savais qu'un nombre aussi important de membres de l'Akatsuki au même endroit était extrêmement rare, voir quasiment inenvisageable. Personne ne savait comme ils communiquaient entre eux, comment les ordres étaient transmis. C'était pour moi une occasion en or de découvrir des secrets dont personne n'avait eu idée jusque là, même si cela comportait le risque de s'approcher de quatre membre en même temps.

À mi-chemin de la clairière où se trouvait les ninjas, je fus brusquement stoppée par la sensation d'un souffle brûlant de mort et de ténèbres. Du chakra, à n'en pas douter. Il fut masqué presque aussitôt, mais il avait eu le temps de me donner la chair de poule. Je poussais un juron impressionné et repris le corps d'un petit singe, pour ne pas être remarquée et avoir le temps de m'enfuir en cas de besoin urgent. Ce n'était pas très crédible dans une région avec un climat aussi frais mais je devais prôner la simplicité. Ce n'était pas une technique trop compliquée. Les formes les plus simples à effectuer étaient celles qui m'imposaient le moins de changements physiques.

Quand j'avais été enfant, on m'avais tout d'abord appris à changer seulement de visage. Puis quand j'avais été un peu meilleure, on m'avait enseigné à changer de corps, pour devenir tantôt un petit garçon, tantôt une vieille dame, parfois un homme ou une femme. Mais les transformations humaines, bien qu'assez éprouvante les toutes première fois, étaient les plus simples et les choses s'étaient gâtées quand il avait fallu que j'apprenne à me transformer en animal. Cela demandait bien plus de chakra, que je devais modeler comme une pâte, le libérer pour grandir, le compresser, l'écraser pour rapetisser.

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrivait de me changer en hybride, tantôt monstre hideux incohérent, tantôt adorable peluche inutile. Un singe restait d'une taille raisonnable et ne m'imposait pas de multiplier les parties de mon corps et de trop modifier mon équilibre.

Refermant quatre longs doigts sur une branche, je m'en saisit comme balancier pour me propulser sur l'arbre suivant, me trahissant seulement par un faible grincement. Je filais jusqu'au tronc en tachant de rester invisible depuis le sol, l'escaladais sur une dizaine de mètres avant de me laisser tomber dans un arbre voisin. Je fini par jaillir à l'air libre, à l'extrême limite des de la forêt surplombant de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres la clairière des ninjas. Je pouvais en distinguer cinq depuis ma place, mais ni les voir distinctement ni les entendre. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la distance, mes oreilles également.

Au sol, ils discutaient vivement. Je repérais Zetsu, toujours la tête hors de l'arbre. Sans doute une technique de téléportation inconnue via les flux d'énergie propre aux arbres? C'était une science qui m'était inconnue. Plus loin, Kakuzu et Hidan, côte à côte. Le ninja au masque orange ne cessait de trépigner et de désigner ses partenaires du doigt, à tour de rôle. Plus loin, la silhouette d'un cinquième ninja. D'où sortait-il celui là?

Je me laissais tomber sur quelque mètres, parvins à me cacher derrière le tronc de l'arbre alors que celui qui s'appelait Kakuzu levait les yeux vers moi. Cela n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée qu'il voit un singe roux dans les forêt d'Iwa. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il connaisse la faune de la région, il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques.

J'étouffais une exclamation de surprise en me rendant soudain compte que le shinobi qui était de nouveau apparu et lançait un regard agacé à son partenaire, "Tobi", n'était autre que le déserteur d'Iwa, Deidara. Mon esprit fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs années. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, lorsqu'il avait presque entièrement saccagé le village. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpella le plus.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le tronc d'un arbre, je vis qu'il se tenait légèrement penché en avant, le visage perlé de sueur, et que ses manches déchirées étaient tachées de sang. De toute évidence, il était très sérieusement blessé.

-Deidara-chan! Se moqua Hidan en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. On dirais que tu t'es fais dérouiller.

-Tais-toi! Se hérissa aussitôt l'intéressé en se secouant brutalement pour lui fait retirer sa main de son épaule. Si tu me retouches, tu es mort, hm!

-Ah? Tu crois ça? Comme si tes petites explosions pouvaient quoi que se soit contre moi. Répliqua le nukenin en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois d'un air fier.

-Je te montre ça quand tu veux!

-Deidara-senpai! Vos petites explosions n'ont pas pu battre le gamin Jinchūriki! Vous ne pourrez pas battre Hidan-san! Senpai! S'écria Tobi en minaudant, visiblement amusé du regard glacial que lui lança Deidara en pivotant dans sa direction, hors de lui.

-Tobi, espèce de... Gronda t-il d'une voix vibrante de rage.

-Cessez de vous battre. Intervint Kakuzu d'une voix sombre, affligé qu'Hidan ne puisse s'empêcher de provoquer le ninja d'Iwa et que ce dernier tombe aussi facilement dans le panneau. Deidara, tu n'avais pas besoin que je te vienne en aide?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers Kakuzu et tendis devant lui ce qui restait de ses bras, ne dépassant même pas du tissu ensanglanté de ses manches. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Comment Deidara, qui avait vraisemblablement échappé à des ninjas d'un niveau proprement phénoménal ou en très grand nombre, pour parvenir à l'amputer de ses membres, avait-il pu faire le chemin jusqu'ici?

-Je me suis fait battre par ces crétins de Konoha. Gronda t-il en secouant la tête. Hm... Ce Kakashi... Il avait un sharingan, comme Itachi.

Les autres membres le regardèrent et Zetsu le coupa de sa voix rauque.

-Kakashi, le « ninja copieur »? Faisait-il partit du clan Uchiwa?

Deidara fit non de la tête puis poursuivit;

-Il a utilisé une technique étrange, avec un sharingan différent de ceux d'Itashi, qui a ouvert une sorte de trou dans l'espace... Hm. J'ai voulu l'éviter mais j'y ai quand même laissé un bras. Enfin, mon coude.

Tout en parlant, il exhiba sa blessure, qui n'était plus qu'un moignon de chair sanglante. Pas de quoi me donner un haut-le-cœur. J'en avait tout de même vu d'autres. Mais je dû détourner les yeux.

Le jeune ninja poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers Zetsu.

-Tu les a?

-Oui, répondit docilement l'intéressé d'une voix plus douce.

Il émergea un peu plus hors de l'écorce et je vis, en me penchant la tête hors de mon trou, qu'il tenait dans ces mains les bras ensanglanté de son compagnon.

Cette vision me fit de nouveau frissonner d'écœurement, mais je me forçais à mieux regarder cette fois.

À priori, il n'y avait pas de détails en plus que je pourrais envoyer à Iwa, les capacités liées aux bouches de Deidara étant déjà connue là-bas, ainsi que l'énergie inculpée à son argile, vu qu'il avait démoli la moitié d'Iwa pour l'obtenir. En revanche, ce que je n'avais pas vue tout d'abord, c'était que l'une de ses mains portaient à l'index une bague ornée du kanji de l'azur. Et à mieux y regarder, je vis que chacun des quatre autres membres présents portaient une bague semblable marquée d'un signe différent.

Elles avaient certainement une signification même si je ne parvenait pas à voir laquelle. Pour moi, les kanjis ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre rapport entre eux.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ta bague. S'exclama Hidan avant de ricaner. Deidara-chan.

L'intéressé pivota vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

-Toi, tu m'appelles encore comme ça et je...

-Vous le faites exploser, Senpai?

Nullement intéressé par leur discussion, Kakuzu ramena sa main contre son corps et fit jaillir de sa peau, à l'endroit où elle avait été tranchée, une série de fils gris et grouillants qui s'élevèrent à l'air libre, comme un millier de minuscules serpents.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu la bague, Deidara. Marmonna t-il en allant chercher à l'aide de ses fils les bras tranchés de l'ancien ninja d'Iwa.

Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre son ton menaçant.

-Je l'est toujours. Souffla Deidara avec lassitude. C'est le principal, non?

-Dis-toi que tu as bien failli la perdre. Gronda Zetsu d'une voix de nouveau grave. Et réfléchi aux conséquences que cela aurait eu.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me menacer. Grommela l'intéressé, sur la défensive. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir.

Kakuzu hocha la tête tandis que Deidara se laissait tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche avec un soupir, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce. Kakuzu s'approcha tranquillement et il tendis ce qui restais de ses bras devant lui. Hidan ricana mais les deux ninjas l'ignorèrent et Kakuzu approcha les deux parties de son membre l'une de l'autre. L'un des fils gris émergea brutalement du lot et se planta sèchement dans la peau, près du biceps.

Même si Deidara ne protesta pas, il grimaça de douleur et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Puis Kakuzu s'occupa de son bras droit, auquel il manquait une partie. Je vit alors à ma grande surprise celui qui s'appelait Zetsu jaillir du sol au milieu des autres ninjas.

Un peu effrayée par sa rapidité, je tournais par réflexe la tête en direction de l'endroit où il était un peu plus tôt et où il n'y avait naturellement plus rien. Il était vraiment rapide, et il se déplaçait d'une bien étrange manière! Il allait falloir que je me méfie de lui.

Il fallait que je me méfie de tout les membres de l'organisation.

-Tiens, Deidara. Dit Zetsu en faisant jaillir de ses paumes une sortes de patte blanchâtre, épaisse et molle. Cela devrait suffire à remplacer ton coude.

L'intéressé fit la moue puis hocha la tête.

-Ça ne vaut pas celui que j'avais avant... Mais t'en pis... Hm. Si cela peux me permettre de continuer à exprimer mon art, je m'en contenterais.

-Hé! Gémit le shinobi sur un ton de reproche. Je suis déjà bien sympa de t'en donner!

-Tu ne devrais pas! Le coupa la voix grave. Il ne le mérite pas il n'avait qu'à pas perdre contre le gamin.

Du haut de mon perchoir, je prêtais l'oreille. Bon, l'étrange homme-plante venait de se parler à lui même. Les choses étaient de plus en plus étranges. De toute évidence, les deux parties avaient toutes deux leurs personnalités propres et pouvaient même se disputer si elles n'étaient pas d'accord. Et qu'était cette pâte? C'était plus de renseignements que je pouvais en rêver et en retenir. Si cette bêcheuse de Kurotsuchi pouvait voir ça...

L'Akatsuki semblait également laisser à désirer en matière d'ambiance. Mais cela me rappelait un peu mon Iwa natal.

-Ce n'est pas le gamin renard qui m'a arraché le bras. Fit remarquer Deidara, mais celui qui avait un sharingan.

Il ajouta pour lui même, mais je l'entendis grâce à mon oreille fine, "je déteste vraiment les sharingans... Hm".

Puis il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et étouffa un grognement de douleur alors que Kakuzu lui plantait de nouveau ses fils dans la peau, à toute vitesse et avec une précision digne d'un ninja médecin.

-Deidara-chan serait-il douillet? Demanda Hidan, qui s'était confortablement assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre une racine qui émergeait du sol. La souffrance est pourtant tellement divertissante...

Cette fois, personne ne répondit à sa provocation. Les trois autres ninjas avaient fait cercle autour du blessé et ce dernier ce redressa en grimaçant, serrant et desserrant les poings tant bien que mal.

-C'est terminé. Gronda Kakuzu de sa voix grave. Tu devrais retrouver complètement l'usage de ton bras dans quelques semaines. D'ici là, tu pourras utiliser tes pouvoirs, mais ils seront affaiblis et cela ne ferait que ralentir ta guérison.

Un sourire illumina mes lèvres. Si Deidara était affaiblit, c'était une double bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu'il était vulnérable aux attaques d'Iwa, si jamais mon village souhaitait le capturer, et c'était également une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je pourrais le suivre en risquant moins de me faire tuer, parce que son partenaire n'avait pas l'air très malin non plus, même si il était sûrement puissant.

Oui, en y réfléchissant, une filature sur ce duo était bien plus envisageable, les deux autres étant trop dangereux et décidément effrayant, et l'homme-plante étant bien trop rapide.

-Je ferais attention. Grommela Deidara en se redressant. Mais si un Jinchūriki est capturé je serais quand même obligé de vous aider à le confiner?

-Évidemment Senpai... Intervint Tobi sur un ton faussement affligé. Vous savez très bien que le confinement est plus long si il manque quelqu'un, voyons!

Le ninja lui lança un regard mauvais puis tourna le dos aux autres.

-Hé! Le rappela Kakuzu. Tu n'offres rien pour me remercier?

-C'est vrai! S'écria Hidan en hochant énergiquement la tête d'un air entendu, heureux de son petit effet. Sans lui tu serais mort, tout desséché sur le sol de Suna.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement. Répliqua Deidara avec humeur, hm. Et Kakuzu, je n'est rien sur moi mais je te revaudrais ça plus tard.

Sans ajouter un mot, il bondit brutalement et disparu dans les branches. Tobi poussa un cri en agitant les bras avant de bondir à son tour en lui criant de ralentir. Zetsu poussa un soupir affligé avant de se tourner vers les deux ninjas qui étaient resté sur place, mais je ne pus entendre ce qu'il leur dit.

Stupéfaite par la rapidité des deux nukenins que j'avais décidé de filer, je jaillis de ma cachette avec perte et fracas, dans un état proche de l'hystérie et me mis à bondir de branches en branches pour les suivre. J'abandonnais rapidement l'idée d'être discrète et, malgré le retard que cela prenait, je me transformais en canard sauvage. Ce n'étais pas une forme trop voyante et et tout de même assez rapide, mais je devrais me méfier quand même parce que je restais grande comparé à la taille standard de tels animaux.

Prenant exemple sur leurs vols, je parvins à rester à distance raisonnable un certain temps, mais ils étaient horriblement rapides, et je ne les eu bientôt plus dans mon champ de vision. Toutefois, je restais relativement confiante. Deidara était très affaibli par ses blessures et son voyage. Sans doute n'iraient-ils pas loin.

Cette perspective fit germer une idée dans mon esprit. Après tout, si je voulais tenter d'entrer en contact avec eux (pour de bon, cette fois, et sans évoquer une quelconque prime) le moment était idéal, avec l'un des nukenin pratiquement hors combat, et un coéquipier totalement niais.

Le moment était venu, et il n'allait pas falloir que je me plante.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour ta review <span>Zazou-chan !<span> Elle ma vraiment fait trop trop plaisir, j'avais les joues toutes rouge! ^^ Oui je sais, je suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai mis et j'essaie de refaire au mieux, mais c'est aussi parce que ce que je veux faire se précise et que je veux orienter le scénario dès le départ, même si c'est déjà explicite dans cette version-ci. J'en profiterais pour faire une meilleur description des pouvoir de Yume si ce n'est pas clair. C'est expliqué dans les prochains chapitre, ainsi que l'histoire de sa famille. Petit à petit. Idem pour la tenue, je la décrirais mieux. J'imaginais ça comme une sorte de pantalon très moulant (en langage "humain" c'est legging) avec un débardeur très ample et des botte de ninja noires. :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite..._

_Merci Shaunyblacksheep, comme d'habitude! E__t oui, Yume n'est pas infaillible et si elle s'en est sorti, c'est effectivement (un peu) grâce à elle, mais surtout grâce à la chance! Sinon, baam elle est morte et l'histoire s'arrête là. ;) OOPS, c'est bête.. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme on se retrouve! Vous avez fait bon voyage?<strong>

**Le chapitre à été près au tout dernier moment, j'ai eu du bol! Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais moins que le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plairait. :)**

**Et encore une fois, merci à ceux qui, totalement par hasard, on cliqué sur cette fanfiction. Si vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon petit truc est lu! :) À la semaine prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**La plupart des auteurs écrivent des titres de musiques à écouter en lisant. Mais c'est impossible de se concentrer sur un texte en écoutant de la bonne musique en même temps! o_o Peut-être qu'un jour j'en mettrais à écouter après pour s'imaginer la scène, l'atmosphère? Quand j'écoute certaine musiques, certains scénarios de combat me viennent tout naturellement, alors pourquoi pas? :p **

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**

**Yume Kitsune, ninja rebelle chargée d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki, trouve leur trace dans une forêt et, après avoir rasé une ville et s'être faite lamentablement capturer en tentant de se faire recruter par les génialissimes Hidan et Kakuzu, décide de tenter sa chance avec deux cibles plus accessibles selon elle. Deidara (qui est blessé) et Tobi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>-Vous l'avez ressentie comme moi?<em>

_-Oui, nous avons été épiés._

_-Hein? De quoi vous parlez? _

_-Dans les arbres, il y avait une présence. J'ai été incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, et je n'est détecté absolument aucun chakra anormal. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose._

_-Moi, j'ai réussi à ressentir quelque chose dan les énergies autour de nous. Un sursaut de chakra puissant au milieu de ceux des animaux normaux... Mais cela a été tellement bref que je ne suis sûr de rien._

_-Crois-en mon expérience, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Il y avait un animal là-haut et c'était trop silencieux pour une créature normale..._

_-Mais de quoi vous parlez, putain?!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9:<p>

Je fus contrainte de survoler la forêt pendant des heures pour retrouver les deux ninjas, qui s'étaient éloignés à une vitesse digne des shinobis coursiers en personne. Le soleil se couchait quand je finis par dénicher leur campement, plus à l'est, au sommet d'une falaise abrupte. Ils venaient très certainement de s'arrêter et Deidara reprenait son souffle, assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Tobi, quand à lui, disposait des pierres en cercle pour constituer un foyer. Il fini par se redresser et contempla son œuvre, les poings sur les hanches. Après avoir amorcé une descente un peu à l'écart, je me posais sur une branche hors de vue car j'étais d'une taille trop imposante pour passer inaperçue si ils levaient les yeux, mais je voulais malgré tout connaitre leurs plans.

Si je voulais en informer Onoki, je ne devais laisser passer aucun détails. Bondissant de quelques branches vers le bas, je me rapprochais légèrement en progressant vers la droite, pour me placer dans l'angle mort de leur vue. Je pouvais distinguer les cheveux de Deidara, de dos, et le masque orange de Tobi entre les branches les plus basses, juste en face de lui.

-Est-ce qu'on va retourner chercher le Jinchūriki de Konoha, Deidara-senpai? Demanda ce dernier en ce laissant tomber aux cotés de son coéquipier, avant de pousser du pied quelques branches dans le cercle de pierres.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper. Grommela Deidara sans même tourner la tête vers lui. J'ai déjà capturé le mien.

Il resta un instant silencieux, contemplant ses bouches qui restaient entrouvertes et la langue pendante, comme anesthésiées, puis leva les yeux vers son partenaire.

-Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas le tien, hm. Maître Sasori n'a pas attrapé celui qui lui était attribué. Ça va être à toi de t'en occuper.

Tobi se recroquevilla sur lui même, soudain moins sûr de lui.

-Ah oui? Mais je ne suis pas encore entré officiellement dans l'organisation, non? Les démons à queues vont peut-être être redistribués!

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et se mit à tapoter ses doigts les uns contre les autres, attendant une réponse rassurante de la part de Deidara. Ce dernier le regarda pendant quelques instants d'un air affligé puis secoua la tête.

-Je crois que je regrette déjà maître Sasori...

Tobi éclata d'un rire nerveux, attendit encore quelques instants au cas ou, puis se leva prestement et affirma qu'il partait leur chercher à manger.

Deidara le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eu disparu puis, resté seul, se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de ses mains. À ses pieds, Tobi avait abandonné le tas de branches mortes sans l'allumer. Le ninja hésita quelques instants puis se baissa et racla le fond d'une pochette qu'il portait à sa ceinture, avant d'en sortir une minuscule quantité d'argile blanche, un peu sèche, mais suffisante pour créer, je le savais, une explosion.

Deidara avait eu l'occasion de nous faire une petite démonstration de son "talent" quelques années plus tôt, à Iwa. Nous savions qu'une technique secrète et très dangereuse avait été volée. Onoki s'était alors empressé de déclarer Deidara traître au village, traître à l'honneur de tout les shinobis des roches que nous étions. Je n'étais pas allée écouter son discours, je m'étais contentée de l'observer de loin depuis mon balcon de pierre. La plupart des ninjas d'Iwa avaient été surpris mais avaient continués à l'apprécier, l'admirer, se disant qu'il avait été soudain pris d'une folie d'adolescence passagère, ou chef rebelle d'un projet noble de liberté et d'altruisme, quelque chose du genre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne au village pour nous faire une démonstration des astuces qu'il avait appris et défier Onoki.

Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. On était en plein été, la journée avait été lourde et moite et le soir qui tombait était comme une délivrance. J'étais allongée sur mon lit dans ma chambre avec la fenêtre ouverte, et écoutais le silence seulement troublé par les lointains échos du centre-ville et le chant des grillons. Et puis d'un seul coup, un éclair de lumière, une des montagnes-maisons qui s'effondre, des cris de frayeur et, dans le ciel, un oiseau blanc, si rapide que lorsque je parvenais à le voir, il n'était déjà plus qu'un furtif éclat gris à l'extrême limite de mon champs de vision.

Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sortie. Je m'étais précipitée sur le balcon pour regarder le spectacle.

Deidara fit rouler pensivement la boulette d'argile dans sa paume jusqu'à lui donner une forme presque ronde. Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis la bouche qui se trouvait dans sa main s'ouvrit un peu plus et avala la pâte, avant de commencer à la mâcher avec difficulté, sans parvenir a fermer les lèvres.

De toute évidence, le nukenin était loin d'être au summum de sa force et quand il recracha l'argile et entreprit de le modeler, il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois et ne parvint qu'à créer une minuscule araignée, un peu tremblante et déformée. Peu satisfait de sa prestation, Deidara grimaça avant de jeter la sculpture sur le tas de branches.

Il forma son signe de bakûton et fit une grimace, comme si une vive douleur l'avait soudainement assaillit. Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux, concentré sur l'insecte avant de reformer le sceau avec obstination. Cette fois, la sculpture explosa, mais ce n'était pas la déflagration énorme auquel je m'attendais. Plutôt une petite détonation qui fut presque aussitôt étouffée et ne parvint même pas à enflammer les branches. Deidara claqua de la langue avec mépris devant sa propre création.

-Vraiment médiocre, hm... Maugréa t-il pour lui même. Maudit Jinchūriki...

De toute évidence, le réceptacle qui lui avait fait ça était certainement très fort, pour empêcher Deidara de sculpter de l'argile. En temps normal, il y passait tout son temps, et en donnait même aux enfants d'Iwa. Pourtant, à l'instant précis, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de recommencer à modeler, ou ne pas en être capable, et il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses mains en ruminant pensivement.

Et c'est le moment que choisit ma branche pour se _rompre._

Il n'y avait rien eu pour me prévenir, pas le moindre grincement ni quoi que se soit. Tout allait bien quand soudain, je me sentis étrangement happée, avant d'être précipitée vers le sol. Je basculais en poussant un cri, noyé par un épouvantable craquement.

La stupéfaction me fis perdre ma forme et je redevins humaine alors que je dégringolais dans les branches, alors que les brindilles griffaient mon visage et se prenaient dans mes cheveux et que le vent hurlait dans mes oreilles. Le sol et le ciel s'inversèrent une ou deux fois et ma tête cogna violemment contre un tronc, me râpant la joue. J'entendis une vertèbre craquer dans mon cou.

Deidara sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, aux aguets.

J'atterris brutalement sur le dos et me cognais la mâchoire dans le genou, avant de rester immobile alors qu'une pluie de feuilles et de copeaux de bois me tombaient dessus en pluie, totalement sonnée. C'était fichu pour l'effet de surprise, maintenant. Deidara ne croirait pas une seule seconde que ce qui venait de tomber de l'arbre était un animal. C'était bien trop imposant.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, je me redressais en ayant la présence d'esprit de reprendre le visage de Kunai. Émergent des buissons, encore un peu sonnée, je croisais son regard alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait surpris et légèrement méfiant, en position d'attaque et les bras dissimulés dans ses manches déchirées pour cacher ses blessures.

Toujours parfaitement immobile et sur mes gardes, je lui adressais un sourire léger. Attention. La première impression étais bien souvent une des plus importantes.

-Yo.

Parfait, c'était nul. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Je m'avançais légèrement et me plaçais bien face à lui, les bras le longs du corps, les muscles relâchés, les mains à la ceinture. Nous étions, seul lui et moi, et il était affaibli. Son partenaire était parti, et en plus de cela, il ne semblait ni très intelligent ni très puissant. En comparaison, les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki, celui qui avait les membres capables de se détacher de son corps et manipulés par des fils, et l'autre maniait à merveille une arme dangereuse, semblaient bien plus dangereux que le ninja au masque orange et à la voix nasillarde.

J'étais donc en apparence, en position de supériorité.

En apparence seulement. En réalité, si combat il y avait, j'étais dans la merde. Deidara était puissant. Il était blessé et il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argile mais pourtant rien n'était joué. En taijutsu, Deidara n'avait rien à envier au ninjas les plus agiles du village, et il avait infiniment plus d'expériences. Je le savais pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux détruire tout le centre de mon village et en terroriser les habitants. Néanmoins, j'avais aussi le mérite de connaitre tous ces détails. Si je les avait ignorés, la situation aurait été bien pire.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es? Demanda le nukenin, le regard chargé de menace, en reculant prudemment, pour mieux s'enfuir en cas de besoin.

La falaise était juste derrière lui. Si jamais il le voulait, il pourrait sauter.

Mais moi, je savais mentir. Si je me montrais maligne, j'étais peut-être capable de lui faire croire que j'étais bien plus puissante que je ne l'étais en réalité, et éviter le combat, mais pas non plus forte au point qu'il ne choisissent de filer. Et si je n'y parvenais pas, et bien je devrais me battre ou le poursuivre. Blessé comme il l'était, cela ne devrait pas non plus causer de problème.

-Du calme. Dit-je en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je veux juste te parler.

Il recula encore et grimaça un sourire amère, mi-résigné, mi-défiant.

-Tu es qui, au juste, hm? Comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans que je remarque ta présence? Lança t-il d'un ton sec.

J'haussais les épaules, gardant un masque de confiance. Mes cheveux ondulés s'étaient légèrement déplacés sur mon front, et je les écartaient nerveusement.

-Ça, ça me regarde. Dit-moi juste où je peux trouver ton chef et je te laisserais tranquille.

-Pardon? Lâcha t-il en haussant un sourcil étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Pain?

"Pain donc."

-Je veux lui proposer ma candidature. Répondit-je avec un sourire orgueilleux. Saccager les patelins, juste comme ça, c'est ennuyeux, à la longue. Et il parait que c'est l'Akatsuki qui répertorie les ninjas les plus puissants du monde. Bien meilleurs que les minables qui suivent aveuglément leur misérable petit chef, bien retranchés derrière leurs murs.

Deidara cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Faisant un pas de coté il jeta un œil curieux au bandeau frontal qui pendait à ma ceinture, contre ma hanche. Un sourire moqueur illumina ses lèvres.

-Je vois. Ricana t-il. Une native d'Iwa, hm? On dirais qu'Onoki ne fait pas que des heureux.

-Faut croire que non. Alors? Tu vas m'aider ou pas?

Se redressant, il m'adressa un sourire de jubilation.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Il faut être puissant pour intégrer notre organisation. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, hm, mais nous n'allons certainement pas accepter impunément le premier venu. Il faut croire en nos convictions et être célèbre parmi l'élite des ninjas du pays.

Mon sourire s'effaça puis réapparu en l'espace d'une seconde. Visiblement, le nukenin n'allait pas être facile à convaincre.

-C'était ton cas? Le coupais-je, les lèvres pincées en un rictus sceptique. Sans vouloir te vexer... Je n'est _jamais _entendu parler de toi avant, alors pour ce qui est de la "célébrité"... En plus, tu as l'air plutôt amoché. Si vous êtes si puissant, comment t'es tu fais ça? Tu es le plus faible de la bande, sans doute?

Le nukenin rougit de colère et me fusilla du regard, avant d'agiter les doigts. Dans ses paumes, les lèvres de ses bouches restaient entrouvertes, et me faisaient étrangement penser au babine des chiens essoufflés, respirant la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante.

-La ferme! Je me suis fait ces blessures aux cours de missions très risquées! Sans doute bien plus dangereuse que ce dont tu as pu rêver! Sauf bien sur si tu as décidée de te mesurer à moi? Dans ce cas, je vais te faire une démonstration de l'Art véritable jusqu'à ce que tu hurles et me supplies de t'épargner! Vociféra t-il avec hargne.

-Je n'y crois pas. Dit-je en me mettant en garde, prête à éviter un coup traître, stressée au possible. Blessé ou non, je suis parfaitement capable de te botter les fesses. Je n'est même pas besoin de me mesurer à toi pour le prouver, alors attaque moi si ça t'amuses... On verra bien qui de moi ou de "l'Art" triomphera!

-Quand tu veux, hm! Gronda t-il en faisant de même, reculant d'un pas pour améliorer son appui.

Cette fois, il était vraiment en colère. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu, près à lancer une attaque ou se défendre si je me décidais moi même. La tension montait, la situation m'échappait totalement. Je ne parvenais qu'à énerver le shinobi, alors que je ne voulais au début qu'une audience auprès de son chef, ce "Pain". Et reculer maintenant ou ne pas répliquer à ses piques aurait été un aveu de faiblesse. Autrement dit, j'étais coincée. Ma seule chance désormais était de me battre, non pas pour le tuer mais pour l'immobiliser et le forcer à écouter ce que j'avais à dire, sauf qu'il allait cesser de me croire à l'instant même où il me toucherait.

Nous étions près à nous sauter à la gorge quand, l'espace d'un instant, j'entendis dans mon dos un bruissement de feuilles.

Celui d'après, l'épaule d'un second ninja frôlait la mienne alors que je m'écartais en catastrophe, allant rouler dans un fossé pour me soustraire à son attaque.

Je restais un instant immobile, sonnée, puis me redressais légèrement en crachant du sable avant de secouer la tète pour faire tomber les graviers de mes cheveux et massant mon crâne douloureux. Je m'extirpais de l'épais buisson dans lequel je m'étais enfoncée et revins sur mes pas, sans trop m'approcher.

Le second ninja, celui qui m'avait agressée, se trouvait à quatre patte les mains dans l'herbe.

-Ah, ben mince alors, constata t-il. Manquée!

Deidara, qui avait reculé de quelques pas avec une grimace de dégoût, fronça les sourcils.

-Tobi!

Se redressant en époussetant sa cape, l'intéresse pivota vers moi et leva un index en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

-Allons, allons, Tueuse-san. Il ne faut pas attaquer mon senpai alors qu'il est blessé et que je ne suis pas là, voyons. Ce n'est pas bien, il ne peut pas défendre.

-Pardon? Hurla Deidara, furieux. Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'aider!

Le ninja au masque orange se tourna vers son partenaire.

-Mais, Senpai, vous êtes blessé! S'exclama t-il avec étonnement. Regardez vos mains, elles sont toutes...

Il sembla chercher ses mots, et se remit à tapoter ses doigts les uns contre les autres alors que Deidara bouillait littéralement sur place.

-Ah! Deux contre un, parfait. Lançais-je depuis ma place en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement dédaigneux. Dit-donc, au lieu de perdre du temps mon grand, toi qui a l'air intelligent -plus que ton senpai en tout cas- tu veux bien me conduire à ton chef? J'aimerais lui parler. Juste lui parler, tu comprends? Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, et je ne suis pas lâche au point d'attaquer les ninjas dans un état pareil.

L'œil bleu de Deidara se tourna vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière avec méfiance. Son chakra me piquait le nez, me donnait des fourmis dans les membres alors qu'il se préparais à m'attaquer et s'avançais pour dépasser Tobi et se trouver à une distance optimale de moi. Le fait que ses mains soient inutilisables semblait lui avoir échappé.

Son coéquipier, dont je ne sentais pas une once de chakra dans le corps, lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Deidara tenta de se dégager violemment, furieux. Mais le ninja masqué se pencha en avant et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Je faillis tenter de faire apparaître des oreilles animale sur moi, mais me souvint juste à temps que je ne devait rien tenter de tel. Il allait falloir que je me méfie de mes vieux réflexes.

Les deux nukenins se redressèrent, et Tobi se tournant vers moi en jouant avec ses doigts, soudainement extrêmement chaleureux, tandis que Deidara qui s'était légèrement détourné, continuait de me lancer un regard mauvais sans pour autant faire mine de passer à l'attaque.

-Vu que vous semblez plutôt, heu... motivée.. hésita Tobi, nous avons décidés de vous emmener voir notre chef. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de changer d'avis?

-Non. Répondit-je. Je n'est pas l'intention de vous lâcher.

-Pfff... marmonna Deidara. Quand je pense que les gens nous évites d'habitude...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, les gens m'évite aussi. Lançais-je sans mentir cette fois.

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ta tronche, hm. Répliqua t-il avec un clin d'œil alors que Tobi pouffait derrière son gant.

Je lui tirais la langue et m'avançais à découvert. Ils ne reculèrent pas, tout deux confiant envers leur puissance. J'inclinais légèrement la tête.

-Kunai. Enchantée.

-Tobi, enchanté!

-...

Deidara me lança un regard méfiant, puis s'écarta et fit quelques pas un peu plus loin, furieux, avant de donner un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait là.

-Qui est-ce?

-Encore elle?

Nos trois têtes se tournèrent vers Zetsu qui venait de jaillir du sol avec un craquement sec, repoussant quelques pierres qui roulèrent plus loin. Les mains à plat sur le sol, il semblait prêt à ramper dans ma direction et dévoila des dents carrées parfaitement alignées, menaçante.

-C'est une tueuse, Zetsu-san! S'écria Tobi et me désignant. Elle a voulu attaquer Deidara-senpai! Elle dit qu'elle veut rencontrer Pain-sama, alors on a dit oui parce qu'elle avait l'air forte et que Deidara-senpai est blessé et...

-Je vais bien, hm! Maugréa le déserteur d'Iwa avant de se tourner vers l'homme plante en pinçant la lèvre; Pourquoi es-tu là, au juste? Il y a t-il quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire?

-C'est Pain. Gronda le Zetsu à la voix grave tout en me lançant une œillade sévère, me défiant de filer ou d'attaquer. Un des jinchūriki a été attrapé et il ne va pas tarder à prononcer un rassemblement pour le confiner. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ninjas ne lui répondaient, se contentant d'attendre la suite en silence, il poursuivit, avec un soupir agacé.

-On ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en est mais il semblerait que la place vacante laissée par Orochimaru doive être comblée.

-Son absence ralentit nos plans. L'appuya l'autre Zetsu. Lorsqu'il faudra se battre, nous devront être le plus nombreux possible, et la mort de Sasori nous prive d'un grand nombre de ses espions.

-C'est donc de ça dont veux nous parler Pain? Demanda Deidara, pensif. Tobi ne suffit pas? Mais c'est lui qui décide qui rejoint l'Akatsuki d'ordinaire. On m'a dit que c'était lui m'avait repéré.

-On ne sais pas. Répondit le Zetsu à la voix plus douce, lente et posée. C'est lui qui devrait vous le dire bientôt. Je suis juste venu vous prévenir de faire en sorte que vos corps ne soit pas trop vulnérables.

-Ça, pas de problème. Assura Deidara en me lançant un regard lourd, il n'y a personne dans le coin à par des shinobis fouineurs.

-Mais elle ma fait mal! Protesta Tobi qui se tenait tout de même suffisamment près pour que je ne m'éloigne pas.

Zetsu me dévisagea longuement et je soutint son regard ambre comme je pus jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et désigne Tobi du menton.

-Toi ou qu'importe ton nom. Poses ta main sur l'épaule de Tobi et attends. Tu tiens tant que ça à rencontrer le chef? Nous nous apprêtons justement à faire ce pourquoi notre organisation à été créée. Je crois comprendre que tu veux la rejoindre?

J'hochais la tête, gravement.

-Bon, poursuivit Zetsu blanc. Dans se cas, tu ne vas pas lâcher Tobi et nous aider pour le confinement. On va voir si tu es capable de tenir trois jours à ce rythme, "Tueuse-san". Si Pain accepte que tu y assistes bien sûr.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Zetsu noir et Deidara ricana. Au moment précis où le gant de Tobi se saisissait de mon épaule, j'entendis distinctement dans mon esprit une voix grave.

"Rassemblement".

La seconde suivante, le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et je fut aspirée dans un trou noir.

* * *

><p><em>Merci <span>Zazou-chan<span> pour ta review! Elle ma fait aussi plaisir que l'autre j'étais vraiment ravie! Fait comme tu le sens pour les messages, rien ne fait plus plaisir de savoir que des gens me lisent, et je serais hyper heureuse de te voir continuer à me suivre et de te répondre! Je vois que tu essais de deviner la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! *_* (je stresse maintenant) J'attends avec impatience et appréhension tes avis ;)_

_Merci Shaunyblacksheep ;) __Tu as bien couru? Respire un bon coup et réfléchissons ensemble au coude de Deidara ! Il est plutôt blanc et ridé, comme la matière dont est faite Zetsu blanc. Et en plus *SPOIL*Obito à été "guéri" de la même manière, alors je me suis dit que cela devait être ça. Je n'est aucune preuve que ça soit vrai, par contre! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les lectrices qui trouve que "Pein" c'est mieux que "Pain" parce que "Pain" c'est comme "pain" que ça donne faim, mais pour moi "Pein" avec un "e", c'est "Pain" avec une faute et je crois jamais n'avoir autant dit le mot "Pain" dans une phrase. "PEIN"! (WTC référence haha! ;) <strong>

**À la semaine prochaine! En espérant être encore à l'heure! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouah ! Je suis désolée, il est tard mais j'ai des problèmes de connexion en ce moment! :O (y a t-il quelque chose de plus frustrant?! Ah oui, les réveils, exact.)**

**Ainsi que les spoils**

**-Les moustiques**

**-Les pubs**

**-Le sable dans les chaussures**

**-Les kilos**

**-Les mauvaises notes**

**-Les escaliers**

**-Et tout le reste...**

**Bref, j'ai réussi à terminer le chapitre et j'ai jonglé parce que je bosse moi! (oui je bosse ET je me plains, où est la logique là dedans?) D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, mais ce chapitre est bien plus long que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de vous faire! Espérons que je vais continuer sur cette lancée!**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents:**

**Une ninja est chargée d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki sur ordre de son Kage. Après diverses tentatives plus ou moins réussie pour attirer leurs attention, elle parvint non sans mal à convaincre le ninja le plus naif de la bande à la conduire à son chef. Qui lui, est bien loin d'être si crédule. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le convaincre qu'il ne faut pas la tuer (Ne pas tuer les gens, surtout ne pas les tuer, même si vous en avez très envie) et qu'elle est digne de faire partie de l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante du monde et la plus fournie en beaux gosses ever.**

**Bref, on se retrouve à la fin!**

* * *

><p><em>-Elle ne t'as pas causé trop de souci?<em>

_-Pas le moindre. Elle vivait seule loin de la civilisation, rejetée de son village et de tous les autres... Pauvre enfant... Elle ma fait de la peine._

_-C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de comportement que nous travaillons dur chaque jour, tu sais. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à ressentir de la pitié pour ceux qui ne seront que des marches pour atteindre notre objectif!_

_-Je le sais... Mais qui puis-je? Elle vivait isolée et en ermite, la capturer n'aurait pas été si simple si elle avait vécu parmi les siens... Sa vie me rappelle la notre... L'époque où nous n'étions que trois... Puis quatre... Puis enfin, trois... Deux..._

_-N'y pense plus, tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes presque dix. Et bientôt nous serons le monde entier!_

_-Oh, je sais, mais j'ai parfois... Peur... Ne me laisse pas seule. Ne meure pas, jamais..._

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, légèrement groggy, nous étions apparus dans une grotte très sombre, aux proportions proprement inimaginables. De là où je le trouvais, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en distinguer le plafond. Seuls de minuscules trous dans la paroi filtraient juste assez de lumière pour que je puisse distinguer ce qui m'entourait.<p>

Sept silhouettes sombre, à peine visibles dans le noir, étaient présentes. Elles étaient toutes alignées, côtes à côtes et de chaque coté de Tobi et moi. Mais même l'obscurité ne m'empêchait pas de voir que ces gens n'était pas physiquement là, et à mieux y regarder, moi non plus. Je levais les mains et les observais avec étonnement. Je pouvais voir le sol à travers mes paumes et mes pieds, alors que le sable qui recouvrait la grotte aurait normalement dû s'infiltrer dans mes bottes et entre mes orteils, une sensation que je détestais.

J'ouvris et fermais les poings. Plus en détails, elles étaient devenues verdâtres et violettes, grésillaient légèrement et perdaient de temps à autre leur précision pour frémir, changer de forme, puis redevenir nettes. Une technique holographique.

-Qu'est-ce là, Tobi? Lança soudainement une voix forte qui me fit sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Un huitième shinobi qui ne se tenait pas aligné avec les autres et me toisait avec indifférence. Seuls ses yeux métalliques, deux sphères dans lesquelles dansaient des spirales hypnotiques violacées étaient visibles et la projection les mettaient en valeur de même que les nuages qui ornaient son manteau. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle _qui_ ils étaient.

La plupart des hologrammes tournèrent la tête vers moi pour m'observer avec curiosité. Hidan notamment, m'adressa un petit signe de la main. Certains restèrent indifférents, le regard vissé sur les murs plongés dans le noir, ou sur leur chef. Je restais droite, soutint sans ciller son regard. Dans le corps de Kunai, j'étais légèrement plus grande que Tobi, cela me permettait de me battre plus facilement et surtout, d'avoir une plus grande prestance. Mais je devais tout de même lutter pour ne pas m'écraser devant les yeux sévères du grand homme, qui semblaient sonder mon âme, tout comprendre de moi d'un seul coup, tout deviner, m'arracher mon masque.

-Une nukenin, Pain-sama. Elle dit qu'elle veut nous rejoindre. Assura Tobi en me désignant la tempe de son autre main.

Je restais un instant immobile, attendant une remarque, mais il ne bougeait pas. Je frémis, à peine. Cet homme forçait le respect et la crainte sans même ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous êtes le chef ici? Tentais-je en dosant soigneusement respect et assurance. Mon nom est Kunai. Kunai comme l'arme, et je suis ici pour devenir la votre.

Il y eu un silence pesant, seulement troublé par un léger rire aigre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un autre nukenin de grande taille aux yeux minuscules et ronds comme des billes et aux cheveux hérissés sur son crâne, dont les épaules tressautaient légèrement. Près de lui, un autre, légèrement plus petit, m'observait avec ennui. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif troublant. Je m'arrachais doulouresement à leurs contemplations et reportais mon attentions sur « Pain ». Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, détaillant chacun de mes faits et gestes.

-Ne la lâche pas, Tobi. Ordonna t-il finalement de sa même voix forte et sur un ton sans réplique. Ou le lien avec elle sera rompu.

-Oui, chef! Répondit l'intéressé avec enthousiasme.

Pain hocha la tête et s'approcha d'un pas mesuré. Je voulus reculer par réflexe, mais les doigts de Tobi enserrèrent plus fort mon épaule.

-Désolée, Tueuse-san. Chuchota t-il dans mon oreille, mais si c'est Pain-sama qui le dit...

_Comment pouvait-il être matériellement capable de m'immobiliser?_

À cet instant, Pain s'arrêta en face de moi et me détailla sous toute les coutures, observant chaque menu détail de mon visage avec suspicion, bougeant à peine la tête. Je suivis des yeux les mouvements de son regard, tendue comme un ressort en attendant le verdict.

-D'où viens-tu? Finit-il par demander en s'écartant.

-Iwa, du pays des roches. Dit-je aussitôt, avant de désigner Deidara du menton. Comme lui là-bas.

Restant un instant silencieux, le nukenin fini par hocher la tête.

-Je vois. Et tu veux donc nous rejoindre? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que nous allons accepter?

J'hésitais un instant, songeuse. J'avais répété dans ma tête des milliers de fois ce que je devrais dire à ce chef une fois que je l'aurais devant les yeux, quelque soit sa réplique. Mais maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je me sentais incapable de répondre à sa question. C'est vrai, quoi. Pourquoi devrais-je, moi pauvre gamine sortie de nulle part, intégrer soudainement une organisation criminelle mondialement connue comme la sienne?

-Parce que vous avez besoin de moi.

Et bim, imparable. Je m'attendais à un regard intéressé ou même curieux, comme dans les contes et les légendes de ma grand-mère retraçant les péripéties de garçonnets et de fillettes devenant de grands héros ou des guerriers sans peur, mais le ninja resta parfaitement stoïque.

-Expliques-toi. Dit-il simplement.

Je serrais les dents et le foudroyais du regard; Il savait parfaitement dans quelle situation il me mettait et j'aurais juré avoir vu une lueur d'amusement briller dans ses yeux.

-Je vous obéirais. Dit-je en soutenant son regard. Je deviendrais vos yeux et vos oreilles. J'éliminerais les obstacles et tuerais les bêtes que vous cherchez. Je ferais le sale boulot si cela peut aider. Je vous serais utile.

Pain cligna des yeux, toujours sans réagir. Il me mettait à la torture. Mon discours fonctionnait-il ou n'en avait-il rien à faire?

-Et pourquoi-donc ferais-tu tout cela pour nous? Demanda t-il. En quoi une ninja honnête d'Iwa ne comprenant rien à nos idéaux, souhaiteraient soudainement devenir une nukenin, puis nous rejoindre pour nous servir aveuglément sans jamais poser de questions ou éprouver le moindre remord? En serais-tu seulement capable?

Je serais les dents et hochais lentement la tête.

-Je suis ici pour cela. Assurais-je. Je peut-être plus silencieuse et efficace qu'un serpent. Et aussi destructrice, si il le faut.

-Je sais pas qui s'est, intervint Hidan et me désignant du pouce, mais elle pas tort pour l'efficacité.

-Peuh. Le contredit Kakuzu. Les dégâts sur la ville on été impressionnant c'est vrai, mais jamais de ma vie je n'est vu autant de civils s'en sortir.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder, de garder mon attention sur Pain. Onoki prenait très rarement en compte les avis de ses conseillers quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Était-ce aussi le cas dans le coin?

Pensif, le chef de l'Akatsuki ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Nous n'étions que des hologrammes. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, si?

Non.

Non, non et re-non. Impossible.

-Les shinobis voulant se joindre à nous sont peu nombreux. Lança Zetsu noir. Pourtant, les criminels ne manquent pas. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Non. Dit-je en toute sincérité. Je n'en sais rien et cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

-Ils ont peur. Laissa tomber le ninja aux yeux rouges. Ils ont peur de nous.

-Sache que c'est l'Akatsuki qui choisit ses collaborateurs et ses membres. Confirma Pain. Rare sont les ninjas qui se sont engagés d'eux même. Je n'est aucune raison de t'accepter ici.

-Dans ce cas, si je meurs vite, vous serrez vite débarrassés de moi, non?

Pain resta silencieux.

-Peu de gens connaissent mon visage _il est trop récent_. Les gens ne feront pas le lien avec l'Akatsuki, croyez moi.

Une fois encore, seul le silence me répondit. On n'entendais que le grésillement des hologrammes et la respiration crachotante de Tobi dans mon dos. Finalement, le chef prit la parole:

-Comment une honnête ninja, native d'un village caché renommé, a t-elle subitement décidé de devenir une nukenin et nous rejoindre?

-Je n'est pas d'arrière pensées, je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez absolument tout. Les exécutions et les filatures, je sais être discrète.

Je le sentais céder. J'espérais le sentir céder. Putain, accepte je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas...

-Abandonner tes parents, tes amis? Perdre la place pour laquelle tu t'es battue toute ta vie?

-Je ne regrette pas ma maison. Je n'est pas peur d'une vie rude, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Je ne poserais aucune question et sachez que ma décision est prise depuis très, très longtemps.

-Se battre et mettre ta vie en jeu pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou que les tiens.

-Je n'est pas peur de mourir.

_Faux._

-Changer brusquement de vie, perdre tes attaches, sauter dans un gouffre noir, si profond que tu n'en verra plus jamais le sommet, débarquer dans un monde inconnu.

Pain s'était rapproché brusquement et mon cœur battait si fort que ses martèlements dans ma poitrine recouvraient presque la voix du chef de l'Akatsuki, dont les mots se brouillaient et se mêlaient dans mes oreilles, m'empêchais de comprendre ce qu'il me disait clairement.

Je ne répondit pas et il se tu. Pas longtemps. Se détournant comme si il en avait fini avec moi, il regagna sa place, devant les autres ninjas de l'Akatsuki.

-Konan! Appela t'il sans se retourner, tourné vers la paroi de la grotte en face de nous. Apporte-la.

Un neuvième ninja sorti de l'ombre. Une femme, qui s'était faite si discrète que je ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Grande, à la corpulence indéfinissable car alourdie par la silhouette de son manteau, elle était, contrairement aux autres nukenins, incarnée et présente physiquement dans la grotte.

Je me sentis immédiatement inférieure à cette femme. Pour quelle raison? Étais-ce parce qu'elle était mon aînée? Parce qu'elle était indubitablement plus puissante, était-ce à cause de son incroyable calme ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas transparente, contrairement à moi?

Sans un mot ou un regard au reste de l'assemblée, elle jeta au pied de son chef une forme inerte qui roula dans le sable sans un geste pour se rattraper, empêcher sa joue de heurter le sable, ses dents de claquer. Un être humain, à n'en pas douter.

-Elle s'est bien battue. Annonça t-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme. J'ai eu du mal à la capturer sans la tuer.

Il s'agissait en effet d'une femme présente physiquement elle aussi, qui respirait faiblement. Elle se tenait allongée sur le dos, les bras abandonnés dans le sable. Elle portait une jupe courte, déchirée qui laissait voir le coté de sa cuisse ouverte dont s'écoulait un sang épais qui se mélangeait au sable, le noircissait. Ses cheveux, assez court et fourchus, comme les miens lorsque j'étais Yume, était d'un vert-bleu très joli, mais elle avait les yeux fermés et je ne pouvais pas voir leur couleur.

-Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Analysa Pain. Nous ferions mieux de commencer l'extraction dès maintenant.

Fermant les yeux, il joignit les mains et forma une série de mudras si rapidement que je fus incapable d'en repérer un seul. Puis, il leva un bras et abattit sa paume ouverte sur le sol avec un grand cri rauque. La terre se mit à trembler, bien que je ne le ressente pas physiquement, comme d'habitude. Quelque chose d'énorme creva la surface, soulevant des gerbes de sable, les vomissant sur nous et sur la jeune fille à demi-morte. Par réflexe, je passais frénétiquement ma main dans mes cheveux mais pas un seul grain ne s'y était logé.

Une immense statue, représentant ce qui ressemblait de très loin à une femme aux multiples yeux et dont la bouche de pierre était ouverte dans un cri silencieux, s'immobilisa. Ses doigts ouverts et levés vers le ciel apparurent à leur tour, soulevant le sable qui tapissait la grotte, le laissant couler dans ses paumes.

Pain n'avait même pas eu à bouger pour se retrouver perché sur un des doigts de la statue. Fier et noble, il nous toisait calmement, debout, calme sur le pouce droit de la déesse de pierre, dont les yeux étaient si haut qu'ils étaient difficile à distinguer dans la pénombre, il s'adressa à moi.

-Je ne peut pas accepter dans le groupe une ninja débarquée de nulle part. Annonça t-il. Nous sommes des nukenins, des criminels. Notre vie est dangereuse, nous ne pouvons nous fier à personne d'autre que notre groupe.

-Et encore, pas toujours. Ricana Hidan sans que je parvienne à deviner si il faisait référence à lui ou aux autres.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance, nous ne te connaissons pas. Poursuivit Pain. Et, de surcroît, tu n'es pas assez forte pour faire le poids face aux autres ninjas qui composent l'Akatsuki. Ici, tous se valent plus ou moins et sont capable de rivaliser les uns avec les autres. Ainsi, il y a peu de chances qu'ils se fassent capturer et tuer, et qu'ils délivrent des informations sur nous.

Je pinçais les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Mon cerveau élaborait déjà une multitude de plans pour m'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible. Je pourrais peut-être me réfugier dans un village ennemi d'Iwa et sous une fausse identité? Ou continuer à foutre le bordel sous le nom de Kunai jusqu'à ce que je sois capturée une bonne fois pour toute.

-Mais, après réflexion, je pense que je ne peut pas te tuer sans passer à côté de quelque chose.

J'interrompis le fil de ma pensée pour reporter mon attention sur lui. Avais-je bien entendue? Parlait-il de m'épargner? Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel je n'entendit rien d'autre que les grésillements et les crachotements des hologrammes des autres membres de l'Akatsuki, puis poursuivit:

-Tu es intéressante, petite shinobi. Ce que je détecte chez toi est une force brute, grossière et mal contrôlée. Ton potentiel est indéfinissable. Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas en tirer profit.

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Cette fois, Hidan éclata d'un rire franc et totalement incrédule. Mais un seul regard dans sa direction de la part de Pain suffit à le faire taire. La question n'était pas close, cependant. Je n'allais pas intégrer l'Akatsuki aussi facilement.

-Zetsu. Appela le chef en se tournant vers la silhouette la plus proche de nous.

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas.

-Tu vas entraîner cette fille. Lui lança Pain et tournant les yeux vers moi avant de les reporter sur lui. Lui apprendre des techniques de combat et, si possible, lui permettre d'atteindre un niveau plus proche du notre. Deidara et Tobi pourrons aussi se battre contre elle si ils le souhaitent, mais Deidara, n'utilise pas ton argile. Je veut que tu sois guéri lorsqu'il faudra partir à la recherche de Sanbi.

L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna les yeux en claquant de la langue. Pain continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à un grognement affirmatif.

-Bien. Approuvant-il avant de se tourner vers Hidan et Kakuzu, dont l'un souriait, fortement amusé de la situation, et l'autre se contentait d'observer la scène sans mot.

-Nous partons à la recherche de Nibi, c'est cela? Le devança Hidan, impatient.

Pain hocha la tête.

-C'est cela. Mais sachez que le temps que vous mettrez à le trouver dépendra du temps d'entraînement de « Kunai ». Il me lança un regard inquisiteur. Si vous mettez un mois à l'attraper, elle aura un mois. Si vous mettez une semaine, elle aura une semaine. C'est compris?

Kakuzu hocha la tête et cru desseller une lueur d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux verts et rouges. Hidan, lui, frappa carrément sa paume de son poing avec un sourire excité, puis pivota vers moi avec un clin d'œil. Le chef de l'Akatsuki venait très certainement de les motiver plus que jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux intimidants vers moi. Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression.

-Tu as entendu, gamine? Tu t'entraîneras avec Zetsu, qui est le seul membre de l'Akatsuki à ne pas avoir de partenaire, et tu resteras en compagnie de Deidara et Tobi pour te battre contre eux. J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas à qui tu as affaire. Nous sommes bien plus puissant que les autorités de ton village on dû chercher à te faire croire, et ils se chargerons tous les trois de te le prouver. Lorsque Hidan et Kakuzu auront trouvé le bijū, je regarderais si ta puissance à suffisamment augmenté pour que tu puisses rester avec nous encore un peu. Ensuite, je te ferais affronter l'un des membres de l'organisation.

-.. Qui? Demandais-je après un instant à réfléchir tant la perspective d'affronter un ninja de rang S sans laisser filtrer mon incompétence me terrifiait.

Et comment allais-je bien pouvoir résister à l'entrainement de Zetsu? Je tentais de me rassurer.

Après tout, j'étais loin d'être une mauvaise ninja dans mon village, et même une des meilleures. En y mettant toute mon énergie, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

-J'ignore encore qui, mais je vais te trouver quelqu'un d'adapté, et si je t'en juge capable, tu pourras peut-être nous rejoindre.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Le coupa Zetsu blanc. Entraîner cette fille ne risque pas d'être une perte de temps? Elle a, certes, réussi à effrayer Deidara et Tobi, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. Nous devrions la tester.

-Hé! Lança Deidara, furieux. Je n'est jamais eu peur d'elle. C'est Tobi qui a insisté.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Pain-sama! Confirma Tobi d'une voix chantante. Je pense qu'elle sera utile.

Le regard du chef passa de l'un à l'autre, puis se posa sur l'homme-plante.

-Je comprend où tu veux en venir, Zetsu. Tu vas lui donner ta bague, uniquement le temps de procéder au rituel d'extraction. Il demande énormément d'endurance et de chakra. Une ninja ordinaire ne parviendrais même pas à rester en vie au contact de cette statue. Nous allons savoir si tu mérites que nous nous intéressions à toi, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu regretteras de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps, crois-moi. Si tu t'avères incapable de remplir ces fonctions, je te tuerais.

Entre moi et Deidara, Zetsu disparu brusquement avec un grésillement plus fort que les autres. Loin, au fond de mon esprit, je sentis quelque chose de glacé se refermer sur mon poignet et me forcer à décrisper les poings, que je serrais depuis que nous parlions, sans m'en rendre compte. Quelque chose de chaud passa autour de mon petit doigt.

-Ton hologramme va se stabiliser en présence de la statue. Me signala Pain. Elle représente l'auriculaire droit de la statue. Essaie de ne pas t'essouffler.

J'hochais la tête.

-Merci Zetsu-san. Murmurais-je en pensant très fort ce que je disait, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres réelles prononce le mot.

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un suffixe de respect pour lui, jamais je ne m'en serais crue capable tant ils m'horrifiaient, tous. À mon doigt, une bague portant le kanji, "Kei", le sanglier, était apparue. Je la contemplais un instant avant de lever les yeux vers les grandes mains de pierre, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec ça.

Sans m'attendre, les autres membres de l'organisation bondirent un à un sur les doigts de pierre de la statue. Je les imitais et sautais sur le mien, abandonnant le jeune femme allongée sur le sol, qui trahit qu'elle était toujours en vie en lâchant une quinte de toux. Des gouttelettes de sang mouchetèrent le sable devant sa bouche. Son souffle agita et écarta ses cheveux, un peu vert un peu bleu, de devant son visage grimaçant.

Elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle ne serai plus jamais consciente. Cette injustice m'enserra l'estomac et je jetais un œil hésitant autour de moi. Les autres membres regardaient Pain ou se disputaient entre eux, vraisemblablement indifférent au sort de cette femme qui allait mourir. Pain lui-même observait ma réaction. La culpabilité, la compassion et le doute ne lui échappèrent pas, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, attendant de voir si j'allais changer d'avis au dernier moment.

Mais les Kitsune n'étaient pas des lâches.

Ou plutôt, si. Les Kitsune étaient lâches et c'était elle ou moi.

Je bondis sur la statue et, sans prendre la peine d'approuver mon choix, Pain joignit les mains, formant le mudra de la chèvre. Je fis de même.

-Concentre toi pour entrer en contact avec l'âme de la statue et lui fournir ton chakra en continue sans jamais modifier le flux. M'informa Pain. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration et de force. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle les membres de l'Akatsuki ne sont que des gens puissants.

-J'en suis capable.

-Dans ce cas, prouve-le nous.

J'hochais la tête et me concentrais intensément. Autour de moi, des vibrations caractéristiques de l'utilisation d'énormément de chakra me parvinrent. Une lumière verte emplit la salle alors que les doigts de la statue s'animaient un à un.

Mais pas le mien. Fronçant exagérément les sourcils, mon visage d'empreint dû prendre une teinte rouge pivoine, tendis que je libérais de plus en plus de chakra, sans comprendre que cela ne suffise pas à illuminer la bague. Je luttais pour le concentrer en totalité en direction de la plante de mes pieds afin de le faire pénétrer la pierre, sans succès.

Pain ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Dépêche toi. Gronda t-il, tu nous ralentis.

-Je fais de mon mieux... Grommelais-je serrant les dents, mais ça ne marche pas...

-Augmente la dose de puissance. Souffla le ninja aux yeux rouges sans ouvrir les paupières.

Je serrais les dents de toutes mes forces pour augmenter la puissance que j'envoyais dans la pierre, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Je sentis mon nez changer de forme et le fit redevenir normal ce qui eu pour effet de me faire perdre ma concentration, l'espace d'une seconde à peine.

-Elle commence à s'animer au plus haut de certaines de tes décharges d'énergie. Poursuivit Itashi à voix basse, comme si il se parlait à lui même. Régule ta puissance au meilleur de tes capacités et reste sur cette ligne sans jamais changer ton rythme de libération.

Sa voix était douce et monocorde. Réprimant un cri sous la douleur que provoquait la lutte, les veines du cou contractée à l'extrême, j'envoyais une puissante vague de chakra vers le bas, et la lumière verte imprimé du kanji du sanglier s'anima enfin. Une telle pression était extrêmement difficile à maintenir et je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer intensément, imitant les autres ninjas qui n'avait pas eu à faire le moindre effort pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le drainage de mon énergie se fit moins violent et douloureux, et je poussais un léger soupir de soulagement. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas évanouie, Pain lança d'une voix claire une incantation, et j'entendis un grand fracas de métal. Une fort flux de chakra brûlant frôla ma hanche et manqua de me faire perdre ma concentration. Mon kanji vacilla avant de se stabiliser.

Derrière mon dos, un râle s'échappa de la gorge de la femme ninja, mais je ne me retournais pas pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

**...**

Après cela, le temps s'étira à l'infini. Le rythme de don de puissance était horrible à assumer mais je parvins à m'habituer au drainage de ma force, puisant dans mes réserves. Il vint même un temps ou je parvins à sentir la différence entre mon corps physique et la projection de mon esprit et chakra dans la grotte, faisant s'asseoir la Yume toujours Kunai encore dans la forêt, près de ses deux partenaires. Zetsu veillait sur nos corps, patrouillant dans un secteur proche. Je sentais sa présence.

-Pas trop dur de suivre le rythme, Tueuse-san? Me demanda Tobi. Je répondis d'un claquement de langue, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Vers la fin, j'étais si épuisée que je comptais les secondes, inventant des comptes à rebours dans ma tête, priant mon Dieu de mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Ce qu'il fit après trois jours et deux heures de souffrance. Lorsque le flux de chakra s'interrompit enfin, je m'écroulais à genoux sur le doigt de la statue, incapable de décoller mes mains l'une de l'autre tant elles tremblaient. Je ruisselais de sueur et j'étais morte de soif et n'avais plus de souffle. Une migraine effroyable et la fatigue qui pesait sur moi m'écrasait et je faillis tomber.

Mais j'étais restée Kunai.

Jamais je n'y était parvenue aussi longtemps et me sentais fière. J'avais la langue pâteuse et la voix brisée, le dos raide et les jambes molles et vides. Autour de moi, les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étiraient, frais comme des gardons, sautaient tranquillement au bas de la statue en faisant craquer distraitement leur nuque.

Je décidais de descendre à mon tour et m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le doigt de pierre. Je roulais ensuite et me sentis vaguement tomber dans le vide. Mon corps n'était qu'un hologramme et cela ne me dérangeais pas de tomber dans le sable. Je n'y fit même pas de bruit. J'y restais allongée, immobile. Des crachotements plus forts me firent tout de même ouvrir les paupières avec difficulté.

Au dessus de moi, Tobi m'adressa un salut de la main.

-Bonjour, Tueuse-san! Vous allez bien? C'est bien de savoir que vous êtes restée éveillée, mais ne dormez pas encore tout de suite! Pain-sama va certainement vous dire si nous vous gardons avec nous ou si nous allons vous tuer!

Je lui lançais un regard vide pendant quelques secondes avant de me redresser et de passer une main sur ma nuque.

Je jetais un œil en direction du cadavre de la jeune femme, qui semblait encore plus vulnérable désormais, et trahissait un jeune âge que je n'avais pas remarqué au début. Elle était sans doute à peine plus vieille que moi.

Un autre détail me fit frissonner. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et me fixaient, neutres et vides. D'une belle couleur orangée qui n'était pas sans me rappeler que cela pouvait très bien être moi qui aurait pu me trouver là, dans le sable.

-Le démon à trois queues, c'est toi qui va l'attraper! M'informa Tobi, sans remarquer mon trouble. Ça aurait dû être moi, mais si c'est toi, c'est bien aussi! Pour montrer à Pain que tu es forte.

Je fis oui de la tête sans répondre et me redressais, les jambes flageolantes.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée. M'informa la voix basse et profonde de Pain, qui se tenait au pied des mains ouvertes. Tu as eu le sentiment d'être au bord de l'évanouissement dès les premières secondes, mais tu as réussi à tenir trois jours malgré tout. Cela veux dire que tes réserves de chakra et ta volonté sont bien plus grandes que ce que nous l'escomptions. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tienne le choc.

-Parce que, vous autres, vous n'avez pas réussi à tenir la première fois? Demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sur que non. M'assura Kisame en plissant ses yeux minuscules. Aucun de nous n'as eu de difficulté particulière à maintenir le rythme lors du scellement des Jinchūrikis. Mais je dois admettre que je suis surpris par ta performance. Ton chakra était tellement mal dirigé que je n'aurais pas cru qu'il en resterait assez pour aller -totalement par hasard- au bon endroit.

-Oui, bon, vous êtes bien gentil, mais à vous écouter, j'ai l'impression que j'étais drôlement basse dans votre estime. J'ai réussi, oui ou non?

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée. M'informa la femme, Konan. Mais ton chakra était mal maîtrisé et voyageait dans toutes les direction sauf la bonne. Tu as, à force, réussi à l'envoyer où il le fallait, même si, lorsque nous te sentions flancher, nous envoyions nous même plus de chakra pour te soutenir.

-C'est exact, tes réserves de chakra sont suffisantes. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour nous. Expliqua Pain. Il va falloir prouver que tu es suffisamment puissante pour capturer un bijū. Tu affronteras un membre si tu résistes à l'entrainement de Zetsu, Deidara et Tobi. Et vu qu'il a insisté, tu te chargeras de Sanbi.

J'hochais la tête. Je m'y attendais.

-De plus, sache que Zetsu peut te tuer, si il ne te juge pas assez puissante. Je l'y autorise, et il sait repérer les gens qui ont du potentiel, crois-moi. Ceux qui surestiment leurs capacités n'ont pas leur place ici.

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude, <span>Zazou-chan<span>, merciiii pour ta review! J'attends ton avis avec autant d'appréhension et je suis vraiment ravie que tu es décidé de me suivre ! -happy !- (est-ce qu'elle va aimer, est-ce qu'elle va pas aimer?) J'espère que ça va continuer à t'intéresser! ;) Avec qui va t-elle devenir pote? Tu aimerais le savoir, hm? (mon dieu, Deidara déteint sur moi!) Peut-être AUCUN, peut-être Tobi, peut-être Zetsu blanc mais pas Zetsu noir, HAHA !_

_Et mon dieu, ShaunyBlackSheep-joli pseudo... NEUF REVIEWS? Are you serious?! Mais j'ai crue à une blague ou un bug quand j'ai vu ça! Merciiii ! :') J'étais tellement contente que j'ai bondis l'annoncer à ma sœur qui jouait avec son lapin et n'en avait rien à fiche. C'est un cadeau que tu me fais là, merci mille fois! [tu noteras que j'ai répondue à tes reviews dans la nouvelle version des chapitres précédents! :p Parce que sinon dur dur de tout gerer :D] __x) respire un bon coup et réfléchissons ensemble au coude de Deidara ! Il est plutôt blanc et ridé, comme la matière dont est faite Zetsu blanc. En plus *SPOIL*_

_Obito à la même chose, alors je me suis dit que cela devait être ça. Je n'est aucune preuve que ça soit vrai, par contre! Dommage que cela l'épuise au point qu'il puisse à peine fuir (Préparez vos « Kyaaa » et trois, deux, un... partez, nous l'auront!) Voilà la suite, en espérant que cela correspondra à tes attentes, et encore merci neuf fois!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa!<strong>

**J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, je l'avoue. Je voulais pas qu'il y est trop de blabla, et en même temps, si Yume était acceptée tout de suite, cela aurait été trop simple! J'espère que ça va... Au pire je referais! :$**

**À vendredi! J'espère que je serais prête! Ah, que de stress et nouvelles responsabilités! Mais _j'aime ça!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellow! Je sais vous ne m'attendiez plus, mais le site refusait de me laisser transférer mon chapitre sur lui même. :'(**

**Il m'aime pas! Siiii qu'il m'aime pas, je vous dit!**

**SI, Mais j'ai vaincue, Haha!**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents:**

**Yume Kitsune est chargée par Iwa d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki lors d'une mission spéciale qui la place en danger de mort. Réussissant in-extremist à les impressionner suffisamment pour qu'il consentent à son entrée dans l'organisation, il lui reste maintenant à dissimuler H24 son manque flagrant de talent, et survivre à l'entrainement de Zetsu, Deidara et Tobi.**

* * *

><p><em>-Crois-tu réellement qu'elle soit une bonne recrue? Cela m'étonne que tu es dit "oui" si vite...<em>

_-Fais moi confiance. Je l'est bien observée, et elle est vraiment déterminée à en baver pour remplir nos critères. En plus de cela, ses capacités m'intéresse... Il est rare que des ninjas de ce genre viennent d'eux même se jeter dans nos filet.. Il est plus fréquent qu'ils se battent pour ne pas se laisser enrôler, surtout avec un caractère comme le sien.._

_-Je l'est trouvé bien obéissante, moi.. Une telle personnalité pourrait nous être utile pour faire la "sale besogne", comme elle nous l'a indiqué._

_-Ne crois pas ça. L'Akatsuki est une organisation criminelle possédant un nombre peu élevé de membres Alpha, et ils on tous la particularité de posséder des personnalités fortes, celles de gagnants! Et ils restent malléable par ce caractère qui fait aussi leur force._

_-Dans ce cas, je comprend encore moins pourquoi tu as accepté de la mettre à l'essai._

_-Pourquoi? ... J'ai vu en elle. Ses yeux brûlaient de haine. Elle brûlait toute entière de fureur, une fureur encore muselée dans sa peau. Crois-moi, cette petite nous sera utile._

* * *

><p>La grotte s'effaça soudainement, sans que je ne l'est désiré ou même pensé. Ce fut également beaucoup plus court. Mon esprit, qui avait vraisemblablement été transporté contre mon inconscient, réintégra soudainement mon corps et je chancelais, étourdie et sans force. Zetsu se tenait debout devant moi, le visage inexpressif, et tenait la bague kei entre le pouce et l'indexe. Si le soir tombait et qu'il faisait beau lorsque nous étions partis, la nuit était belle et bien là cette fois, et des nuages nous cachait la lune et les étoiles.<p>

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Trois jours étaient bel et bien passés.

-Alors? Me demanda la voix grave et agressive de Zetsu noir. Tu as réussie le transfert?

Je restais un instant immobile, déconcertée et trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement.

-Je... Oui, il me semble... Mais si je n'y étais pas parvenue, je serais morte... Non?

-Pas forcément. Répondit Zetsu noir avec un sourire uniquement du coté droit de son visage, qui dévoila des dents carrées, blanches et parfaitement régulières. Il aurait aussi pu me laisser le droit de te tuer. Ta mort ne serais pas vraiment pénalisante, dans l'état actuel des choses...

-Elle s'en sort assez bien, tout de même! Fit remarquer Zetsu blanc. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien!

J'haussais les épaules, alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement pour me laisser passer, sans me quitter des yeux.

-Ne te réjouit pas trop vite. Lança soudainement Deidara. Cela aurait été bien plus simple si Pain nous avaient autorisé à te tuer tout de suite. Il n'a fait que repousser l'échéance, hm!

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait sans doute raison. Mais au lieu de hurler, de pleurer, ou même me réjouir, je me contentais de secouer la tête d'un air grave.

-Si c'est ce qui doit arriver, ainsi soit-il. Dit-je avec sérieux Mais ne m'enterrez pas trop vite.

-Pour moi, tu es déjà morte, hm.

Je pivotais en direction du shinobi, qui se tenait assis dans l'herbe et s'étirait consciencieusement. Quand à Tobi, il s'était précipité vers un arbre pour faire pipi, sans même chercher à se cacher. Je détournais les yeux précipitamment.

-Tu devrais commencer par te rendre utile. Gronda Zetsu noir. Tobi n'a rien amené pour le repas. Occupe t'en. Et ne cherche même pas à t'échapper. Même si tu ne me vois pas, je ne te quitterais pas des yeux.

Je fis oui de la tête et lançais un regard mauvais à Deidara qui semblait ravi de ne pas avoir à bouger. Sa chair avait rougie, irritée par les coutures et de ne pas avoir été lavée pendant trois jours, mais si il avait mal, il n'en montra rien.

-Tâche de nous ramener un truc comestible, Soumise. Lâcha t-il méchamment.

L'insulte me blessa. Ma paupière s'agira d'un tic nerveux et je passais brusquement dans mon esprit le film accéléré de son arrestation par les forces d'Iwa pour me calmer. Comment ce sale type arrogant avait-il pu être adulé dans mon village? Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose, que je n'est jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Le mythe aurait été rompu immédiatement.

-T'auras de la chance si c'est pas empoisonné. Répliquais-je en prenant le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois, sans attendre.

Je mis un temps fou à réussir à attraper quelque chose. La fatigue et les pertes de chakra accumulées avaient diminué mes capacités physique de moitié. Quand je revins sur mes pas, près du campement, Deidara et Tobi dormaient tous les deux comme des loirs, l'un parfaitement immobile, allongé sur le dos près du feu, l'autre occupé à rouler à droite et à gauche, en marmonnant dans son sommeil. Je l'observais un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse la main sous son masque et qu'il fasse un geste ressemblant étrangement à un curement de nez.

Écœurée, je poussais un « debout tout le monde! ». En donnant un coup de pied dans une bûche et alla rouler dans le foyer mourant. Elle s'embrasa et je tendis les deux lapins que j'avais attrapé à Tobi pour qu'il les préparent, espérant pendant ce temps là trouver le temps pour dormir.

Évidemment, cela aurait été trop facile. D'un rude coup de pied dans les tibias et d'un « debout, empotée! », Zetsu me tira aimablement du pays des songes une demi-heure après que je me sois endormie. Tobi et Deidara m'observaient (ou du moins Deidara, car je n'en avais aucune idée, pour Tobi) narquoisement de l'autre coté du feu, les restes de mes pauvres lapins à leurs pieds. Évidemment, je n'en eu pas et je dû marcher toute la journée le ventre vide. Des sujets de préoccupations, pourtant tout récent -comme "Où étaient passé les nukenins" ou "Allaient t-ils m'accepter sans me tuer?" s'étaient transformés en "Quand allais-je bien pouvoir me mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac, vide depuis... Trois, quatre... Non, cinq jours!"-

Et puis, allaient t-ils m'accepter sans me tuer?

Tirée de ma demi-somnolence par la main de Deidara sur mon épaule, je relevais la tête et remarquais avec surprise que nous ne marchions plus dans la forêt mais dans le sable, depuis de longues minutes, voir peut-être même une heure ou deux. Nous avions dépassé la lisière de la forêt pour nous retrouver dans un désert balayé par un vent frais qui soulevait des tornades de sables. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud et j'en déduisit que nous ne nous trouvions pas à Suna, mais dans une région venteuse au sud-est d'Iwa, que les gens de notre pays surnommaient « Les montagnes mortes », en référence au fait que se sable jaunâtre avait été, il y a des milliers d'année, aussi beau que les monts qui modelaient l'horizon.

-T'as l'intention de continuer tout droit encore combien de temps, hm? Me demanda Deidara. C'est la pause.

À dire vrai, j'avais à un moment donné cessé de regarder où nous allions. Mon estomac, pourtant entraîné à rester vide en cas de besoin, criait famine. Mes jambes étaient lourdes et douloureuses. J'avais mal aux chevilles et la sensation que mes mollets allaient exploser. Sans parler de l'état lamentable de mes vêtements et ma peau encrassée de poussière et de sueur.

-On s'arrête déjà? Demandais-je, d'un ton surpris.

-Ne fais pas trop la maligne. Répliqua t-il. Personne n'est fatigué. Mais Zetsu a spécifié qu'il voulait t'entraîner dès que nous aurions trouvé un terrain approprié, juste après t'avoir testée.

Je restais un instant immobile puis hochais la tête, le cœur battant et les mains agitée de tressaillements.

Zetsu voulait m'entraîner... Maintenant?

L'intéressé s'était approché dans mon dos sans que je ne l'entende. Me désignant un point plus éloigné, il fit signe à Tobi de l'y suivre et nous marchâmes dans la direction indiquée jusqu'à ce que le nukenin décide que nous étions suffisamment loin et que nous pouvions nous y mettre. Loin de quoi, je vous le demande.

Deidara, qui protesta un peu au début, finit par nous suivre, s'éloignant de l'endroit qui avait été désigné comme campement. Il faisait mine de s'intéresser au combat parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul au milieu de cette étendue désertique, qui aurait mit mal à l'aise n'importe qui, je dois l'avouer. Mais il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il reste sur place. Même moi, qui n'avait rien d'un ninja médecin, je savais qu'il avait certainement besoin de repos. Ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes et ses bras avaient enflés.

-Bon. Grinça Zetsu noir. On va commencer doucement aujourd'hui. Tu vas affronter Tobi, cela devrait être dans tes cordes. Je veux juste évaluer tes capacités physiques.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'homme-plante, puis sur mon adversaire, tentant d'évaluer son niveau.

-Pff. Grinça Deidara. Si c'était moi qui t'affrontais, je te ferais passer l'envie de te moquer de moi.

-Quand tu veux. Répliquais-je sans le regarder.

Alors que Tobi s'approchait en sautillant, la voix de Zetsu blanc me parvint.

-Et n'oubliez pas d'utiliser uniquement le taijutsu! Je suis curieux de voir comme tu t'en sort, p'tite shinobi.

Un sourire illumina mes lèvres. J'étais fatiguée et heureuse de m'arrêter là. De plus, j'étais excellente en Taijutsu, une des spécialité du clan Kitsune. En modifiant mon corps, je m'étais adaptée à toutes les formes d'équilibre et en m'en créant des plus musclés, j'avais appris des figures compliqués que j'avais ensuite reproduites avec mon corps d'origine. Ce qui m'avait musclée et ainsi de suite. Je m'étais ainsi entraînée en utilisant toute sortes d'astuces et qui me servaient également lorsque je combattais. Au final, tous mes pouvoirs n'étaient plus ou moins que mensonges et tricherie.

-Mettez-vous en position! Ordonna Zetsu en s'asseyant sur le sol, aux côtés de Deidara qui pestait.

Je voyais d'ici à la façon dont ses bouches mâchaient le vide qu'il mourrait d'envie de modeler quelque chose. Mais ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries. Tobi se mit à sautiller et je fléchis légèrement les jambes, prête à éviter n'importe quelle attaque à partir du moment ou Zetsu donnerait le signal de départ. Ce qu'il fit alors que je bandais tous mes muscles, les sens en alerte. Le silence s'installa. Ni moi, ni Tobi ne bougeâmes . Il se tenait face à moi, les bras le long du corps, sans m'attaquer et sans se mettre en position d'attaque. Je restais quelques instants immobile, avant de m'impatienter et bondis brutalement en avant.

Tobi poussa un cri de surprise et Deidara cligna des yeux, seul signe extérieur de son étonnement. Zetsu en revanche, ne laissa rien paraître. Je concentrais du chakra dans mon poing et le jetais en avant. Selon mes calculs, j'étais séparée de Tobi de cinq mètres vingt-cinq. Mais j'allais plus loin que prévu et l'élan que j'avais pris me fit perdre l'équilibre. Mon énergie se dispersa et ma main s'enfonça dans le sol avec un fracas absolument énorme.

-Ha! Je vous avait pas vu venir! S'écria Tobi en pivotant alors que je dégageait ma main éraflée par les fins grains de sable dans le sol. Vous êtes drôlement rapide, hein?

Horriblement vexée, je le foudroyais du regard et secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de mes cheveux qui collaient à mon front à cause de la sueur et de la poussière.

Comment si était-il pris? Je mettais rarement autant de vitesse dans mes coups.

Humiliée, je poussais un cri de rage et plantais mes deux mains dans le sol, avant de faire voler mes jambes en cercle autour de moi pour le balayer au passage. Mes mollets ne rencontrèrent que le vide et j'aurais été déséquilibrée une seconde fois si je n'avais pas été cette fois prête à cette éventualité. Emportée par mon élan, j'enfonçais mes pieds dans le sable et revint vers lui d'un bond, la main levée et prête à l'attraper par les cheveux pour le frapper une fois qu'il aurait été immobilisé. Comme il ne bougeait pas, je concentrais toute ma force dans mon poing, posais un pied au sol juste avant de le toucher et lui portait un coup gigantesque à la tempe.

Qui passa au travers. Ma main le traversa comme si il n'avait jamais été là et je m'effondrais lamentablement sur le ventre, derrière lui.

-Que?... Dit-je, incrédule et complètement essoufflée. Comment... tu as fait ça?

-Attention, j'attaque! Se contenta de répondre joyeusement le nukenin en pivotant si vite que je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre de sa paume devant mes yeux.

La claque fut si violente que je fus projetée sur plusieurs mètres avant de planter mes doigts dans la terre pour me rattraper. Ce crétin avait une de ces forces!

-Tobi est puissant! Me fit remarquer Zetsu. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Deidara ricana, peu convaincu, tandis que je soufflais pour dégager mes cheveux de mon visage.

Me méfier? Sans rire? Et puis, avais-je rêvé? Lui étais-je passée au travers? Sans doute pas.

Je passais mentalement dans ma tête toutes les techniques que je connaissais qui auraient pu causer ce curieux phénomène tandis que Tobi effectuait une petite danse, visiblement ravi de m'avoir touché. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. À part un genjutsu, je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu s'y prendre pour me faire croire qu'il se trouvait à un endroit alors que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Pourtant, il était forcément dans l'espace de combat, vu qu'il venait de me frapper. Mais où?

Je tournais le dos à Tobi qui continuait à danser et balayais le sol du regard, à la recherche de traces de pas. Mais le sable était trop sec et n'était que creux et bosses, je ne pouvais pas m'y fier.

-Attention, je reviens! S'écria Tobi en faisant tournoyer ses bras pour prendre de l'élan.

Je reculais en joignant les mains, prête à me transformer, puis me rappelais de la règle de Zetsu qui m'interdisait d'utiliser mes techniques. Une minute? Mais alors Tobi avait t-il triché? Un pied qui s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine me coupa dans mes réflexions.

Je basculais vers l'arrière et me saisit de sa cheville au vol, à la fois pour contre-attaquer et m'accrocher à quelque chose. Mes doigts la traversèrent et je glissais sur le dos sur une dizaine de mètres avant de m'arrêter, haletante en secouant violemment mes vêtements pour en faire tomber les grains de sable, cette fois-ci excédée.

-Il a triché! Hurlais-je en le montrant du doigt. Il a utilisé un genjutsu!

-Moi? S'écria Tobi sur un ton incrédule.

-Je n'est rien vu. Ricana Zetsu noir. Termine ce combat et prouve nous que tu en vaux la peine.

J'ouvris de grands yeux scandalisés mais finie par me relever, comprenant que je n'obtiendrais aucune aide de ce coté. J'étais complètement épuisée et Tobi avait presque vidé mes dernières réserves de chakra.

Je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre en cherchant une stratégie et croisais le regard de Zetsu et Deidara qui m'observaient d'un air blasé.

De toute évidence, j'étais loin de les avoir convaincus avec mes capacités.

Je fis quelques pas hésitants, le temps de retrouver un équilibre stable et me laissais tomber vers l'avant pour finalement me mettre à courir. Peu importe que je ne le touche pas maintenant. J'allais montrer à mes coéquipiers ce dont j'étais capable et faire apparaître un minimum d'intérêt sur leurs visage indifférent.

Le monde ralentit. Les contours de mon champ de vision dévirent flou et je ne vit plus que Tobi. Je concentrais l'intégralité de mon chakra dans mon poing tandis qu'il se rapprochait et vidait intégralement mes réserves pour cet unique coup. Je fermais les yeux et bloquais toute mon énergie et la force dans ma main et mon bras avant de détendre tout les muscles et de projeter mon poing vers l'avant avec un hurlement de rage.

Et là, mes phalanges s'écrasèrent dans la terre.

Je m'y attendais et je ne perdis pas l'équilibre cette fois. De toute façon, je ne me serais pas fait mal en tombant. Il y eu un souffle qui m'envoya une gigantesque vague de sable au visage et je fermais les yeux avec une quinte de toux.

Je m'étais enfoncée profondément dans le sol. Mon bras était plongé dans le sable jusqu'au coude et j'étais moi même bloquée jusqu'au bassin. Je ne voyais plus autour de moi, car je m'étais enfoncée de plusieurs mètres dans le sol à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un cratère.

-Et merde... Grommelais-je avant de me dégager avec difficulté.

Je me débattis jusqu'à arracher mes jambes au sable et roulais sur le dos, cherchant Tobi des yeux. L'intéressé s'était enfoncé dans le sable de la tête jusqu'aux hanches, sa cape qui s'était retournée l'entourait comme les jupes d'une femme, et le pantalon gris qu'il portait en dessous, recouvert de poussière. Il agitait les jambes dans tout les sens, ce qui me fit rire, et ce qui me permis de me rendre compte par la même occasion que j'avais sans nul doute une côte cassée.

-Gagnée! Lançais-je à Zetsu qui s'était levé et s'éloignait.

Le nukenin s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Le regard qu'il me lança fit totalement disparaître mon sourire et je restais silencieuse devant ses yeux ambres.

-Le match est interrompu. Gronda Zetsu noir. J'espère que tu seras capable de mieux la prochaine fois.

Je restais un instant sans voix avant de dégager mes cheville du sable et de courir derrière lui.

-Interrompu? Comme ça, interrompu? Je n'est pas gagné, à l'instant?

J'allais passer devant Deidara, qui me saisit par le bras et désigna Tobi du pouce. Les jambes écartées en quasi-grand écart, toujours enfoncé dans le sable, il s'était endormi.

**...**

-Il a triché! Il a utilisé un genjutsu, mes coups passaient au travers!

-Avoue plutôt que tu étais trop lente, hm.

-N'importe quoi! Je parie ce que tu veux que je suis cent fois plus rapide que toi!

-Ah ouais?

-Fermez là vous deux! Nous reprit Zetsu noir. On ne s'entend même plus manger.

Pendant que Tobi était allé chercher de quoi se sustenter, en l'occurrence des poissons minuscules et non identifiés qu'il avait attrapé, par je ne sais quel miracle, dans un ruisseau qui longeait les montagnes mortes, nous nous étions tous installés pour les manger. Deidara m'insupportait avec son sourire narquois. J'ignorais où était passée l'admiration que j'éprouvais naguère pour ce type. Depuis que j'étais sa compagne de voyage forcée, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un crétin qui s'était arrangé pour voler une technique plus haute que lui et qui l'avait rendu plus doué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à un tel âge. Visiblement, l'intelligence n'avait pas suivit.

Trouvant l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde, Tobi décida d'aller sans laver. Tant mieux, il ne sentait pas très bon. Deidara lui, s'était empressé d'aller se baigner dans le ruisseau et avait prit son temps. À tel point que j'avais du me baigner à toute vitesse pour ne pas manquer le début du repas. Depuis, nous ne nous lâchions pas des yeux.

Sans un mot, Zetsu se leva à son tour et disparu dans la nuit. Nous restâmes tous deux à nous dévisager en chien de faïence, mâchonnant la chair gluante des poissons. J'étais perturbée par l'absence de chants de grillons, mais il n'y avait pas de végétation autour de nous pour qu'il puissent s'y cacher. Seul le craquement du feu venait de temps à autre troubler le silence du désert.

À tel point que je ne tardais pas, moi aussi, à trouver cette situation de plus en plus étouffante.

Mais au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il me devança.

-Qu'on dit les gens... Qu'a t'ont dit à Iwa quand j'ai déserté? Demanda t- il sans me regarder.

Je clignais des yeux et refermais la bouche avant de lever la tête et le dévisager. Il cachait ses mains dans ses manches trop longue et avait la tête presque entièrement dissimulée dans son col. Ses cheveux cachant presque les trois-quarts de son visage et je ne pouvais voir que son œil droit qui reflétait les flammes du foyer, sous son bandeau frontal barré d'un trait net et précis.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était important pour toi. Dit-je, surprise, un sourcil levé.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je n'est plus aucun lien avec ce village. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment on me voit maintenant. Hm. Grommela t-il d'un air très sérieux en levant la tête vers moi.

Je soutins son regard un instant, les lèvres tordues par la réflexion. Puis un léger sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Et bien... La pensée est plutôt unanime, là-bas. Dit-je pensivement, essayant de mettre un mot sur le curieux phénomène qu'avait causé la désertion d'un des ninjas les plus populaire d'Iwa. Certains ne t'aimaient pas beaucoup, bien sûr, mais ils sont rares. En réalité, même si tu étais plutôt apprécié, la plupart des gens d'Iwa ont eu honte de ton départ, parce qu'ils te considéraient comme un ninja plutôt prometteur. Et que c'est toujours très mal vu d'avoir une trahison au sein d'un village, notre honneur à été ébranlé par ton départ.

Cela ne sembla pas le choquer, et il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa paume qui mâchonnait le vide et lui adressa un grand sourire. Cette vision était plutôt surprenante et je détournais les yeux, cherchant mes mots, perdue dans mon discours.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Les gens d'Iwa sont plutôt allumés, faut quand même l'avouer. Et la plupart sont fiers. Fiers que tu fiche un peu le bordel en notre nom. Certes, tu ne te bat plus pour nous, mais tu viens de chez nous. Et ça, c'est vraiment avantageux pour Iwa, d'un point de vue de l'image que les autres villages ont de nos techniques, tu vois?

Deidara baissa l'œil et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui craquaient entre nous. Puis il se rembrunit.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux qu'on me voit! Protesta t-il. Je veux qu'on me voit comme un artiste qui s'est rebellé contre son pays et les gens qui ne savaient pas apprécier son art! Hm. On-t-ils retenus mes sculptures au moins? Se souviennent t-ils de mon talent?

J'hésitais, un peu surprise par sa réaction, puis lâchais avec un petit rire.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais non, pas vraiment.

Deidara claqua de la langue avec mépris avant de s'enfoncer plus dans son col, boudeur.

-De toute façon, on ne comprenait rien à l'art, à Iwa. C'est pour ça que suis partit... Hm.

Mes lèvres se tordirent en un sourire moqueur.

-Pauvre petit incompris. Je suppose qu'ici, tout est différent?

-Non, mais au moins on me laisse une chance de m'exprimer.

-C'est sûre que faire tout péter à Iwa, c'était normal de te l'autoriser.

-Je n'est jamais fait exploser le moindre bâtiment à Iwa avant la nuit où je me suis enfuis.

-Tu oublies la montagnes à l'est.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, c'est vrai. Mais je n'est pas fait exprès. Je visais Onoki, hm.

-La place sud?

Le shinobi s'enfonça encore plus dans son col et me foudroya du regard.

-Je n'est rien détruit ce jour là!

-Le flanc de la résidence d'Onoki.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais... Il n'y avait personne! Personne ne sait que c'est moi, hm!

J'éclatais de rire, et grimaçais à cause de mes côtes.

-L'escadron des exposions est composé de ninjas d'élites, aucun de se serait laissé aller à une telle bêtise. Ça ne pouvait être que toi.

Cette fois, Deidara ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, il changea de sujet, et dégagea sa tête de son col, si bien que je vis qu'un sourire moqueur avait étiré ses lèvres.

-Maintenant que j'y pense. J'y est réfléchi cette nuit, pendant que tu étais partis nous chercher à manger -c'était vraiment mauvais, au fait- Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne me souvenais absolument pas de toi.

Je sursautais et repris contenance presque aussitôt. J'ignorais si l'éclair de frayeur qui avait renversé mon regard avait échappé à Deidara.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout. Dit-je d'un ton détaché.

-J'oublie rarement les gens. Répliqua t-il, se penchant légèrement en avant pour me dévisager plus en détail. Où vivais-tu?

Mon cerveau chercha une information à toute vitesse et l'envoya à ma bouche avant même que je n'est eu le temps de l'évaluer et d'y réfléchir.

-Dans une résidence du nord, près du cimetière. Troisième étage.

Je m'appliquais à le regarder dans les yeux., ouvrant en grand les miens, légèrement en dessous de lui pour paraître plus petite et fragile. Je tachais de garder une expression neutre, garder chacun de mes muscles relâchés et respirer assez fort pour qu'il puisse voir mes épaules se soulever, mes pas trop non plus, et surtout, lentement.

-Tu es passé à l'académie ninja?

Lui non.

-Oui, j'y suis allée. J'étais moyenne.

-On s'est déjà parlé avant?

-Je ne crois pas.

Après être resté silencieux et pensif pendant de longues secondes, fixant chaque parties de mon visage, le nukenin se redressa. Son sourire moqueur n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, et une lueur espiègle brillait dans ses yeux.

-Quand même, je ne me souviens pas de toi. De ton visage, en tout cas. Tu sais quoi? Moi je crois que tu mens.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mais je restais parfaitement calme en apparence. C'était ça en quoi j'étais douée. Rester de marbre alors qu'une épée s'apprêtait à me trancher la gorge, si tant sois peu que cela augmentais mes chances de survie.

-Je pense que...

Comme si il allait me livrer un secret, Deidara se pencha au dessus du feu et me glissa à l'oreille, visiblement très fier de lui.

-... Je pense que tu ne viens pas d'Iwa, hm.

Je me retins à grande peine d'éclater de rire, et secouait la tête.

-Moi? Mais d'où viendrais-je?

-Je n'en sais rien. De Konoha peut-être? Ils sont toujours plutôt bien renseigné et les membres d'un clan qui fut presque entièrement décimé il y a des années par Itachi, peuvent créer à souhait des genjutsus. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'est pas une illusion, hm?

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise. C'était drôlement bien pensé! Même si il faisait fausse route, Deidara n'était pas loin de la vérité, et si il tentait de creuser dans cette direction, il allait finir par me démasquer.

-C'est stupide. Itachi, c'est le nukenin que j'ai vu, avec deux yeux rouges? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas reconnue?

-Peut-être est-il ton complice, hm. Grogna Deidara, boudeur.

Visiblement, il n'aimait ni Konoha, ni Itachi. Bon, sans doute, n'allait-on pas prendre ses accusations au sérieux. Quand bien même, il valait mieux attirer son attention sur autre chose. Je baissais les yeux sur ses mains qui, paumes ouvertes, reposais sur ses cuisses. Une grimace tordit ma bouche lorsque j'en vis les langues sortirent et s'étirer dans ma direction, moqueuses, avant de se rétracter.

-C'est immonde. Fis-je avec une grimace de dégoût. Pratique mais immonde. Franchement, faire tout ce barouf pour ça, faut être motivé.

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et les ferma avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Les deux bouches me tirèrent moqueusement la langue une nouvelle fois et je sentit mon estomac se retourner.

-Immonde? Demanda Deidara. Tu n'es donc pas non plus capable de voir la vrai beauté? Hm.

-Chacun sa vision des choses. Dit-je avec un soupir. Mais je dois admettre que j'ai effectivement du mal à saisir la beauté de... J'hésitais quelques instants puis désignais ses mains d'un geste vague: ça...

-Ça, répéta-il sans prendre en compte mon écœurement, c'est ce qui me permet de m'exprimer. De montrer au monde ma vision de lui, comme tous les artistes, hm... Elles m'ont permit d'obtenir une puissance que ne possédais pas avant et bien supérieure à celle des autres ninjas, une puissance qui, en plus, est parfaite pour moi.

Pour illustrer son propos, il tendit ses mains devant lui pour que je puisses les voir de plus près. Ses bouches se tordirent en un rictus moqueur, tirant la langue de nouveau. J'haussais un sourcil, peu convaincue, puis hocha la tête.

-Immonde, donc.

Deidara grinça des dents et rentra ses mains dans ses manches. Je l'avais énervé, mais au moins ne se questionnait-il plus sur la véracité de mon visage. Sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna et s'allongea sur le sol. Je restais un instant immobile, assise devant les flammes, avant de me coucher à mon tour, exténuée. Je m'endormis presque immédiatement quoique pour être réveillée quelque heures plus tard par une mélodie entêtante. La nuit était au plus noir et un vent froid soufflait sur le sable, envoyant des grains, réels cette fois, se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Tobi était occupé à fredonner une chanson en retournant les braises, assis sur le sol. Je me redressais, les yeux embrumés et un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il aurait facilement pu me tuer dans mon sommeil, mais je vis rapidement qu'il ne semblait pas dangereux.

Deidara, quand à lui, dormait roulé en boule de l'autre côté du feu, blottit sous sa cape défaite qui lui servait de couverture de fortune.

-Où est Zetsu? Demandais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Zetsu-san a entendu que des bandits faisaient route vers nous pour nous tuer. M'affirma Tobi à voix basse, sur un ton joyeux. Alors il est allé à leur rencontre par ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici.

Je me redressais brutalement en regardant autour de moi avec terreur. Mais au delà du cercle de lumière frémissante que nous offrait les flammes, il n'y avait que les ténèbres, épaisses et silencieuses. Les flammes éclairaient à peine nos propres visages, et je voyais vaguement dans l'ombre, son masque orange de temps en temps éclairé par un reflet rouge.

-Mais il faut aller l'aider! Dit-je toujours un peu désorientée. Réveille Deidara et on y va!

Tobi me regarda avec surprise et cessa de chanter. Puis il me tapota la tête comme à un enfant qui a dit quelque chose de drôle.

-N'ayez pas peur, Tueuse-san! Zetsu-san vas s'en occuper et demain, ça sera comme si ils n'avaient jamais été là! Affirma t-il sur un ton rassurant, en hochant la tête, parfaitement sûr de son fait. Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller Deidara-Senpai. Moi, j'ai plus peur de Deidara-Senpai quand il a été réveillé que des bandits.

Son dos fut parcouru d'un frisson et je reposais ma tête contre le sol sans poser de questions.

* * *

><p><em>Merci <span>Zazou-chan<span> pour ta review! J'ai fait attention à bien t'appeler par ton pseudo, cette fois, encore désolée! :/ C'est génial si tu trouve ça crédible et fluide par rapport au manga, mon but est atteint! :p Je crois effectivement qu'ils vont peut-être avoir un peu de mal! Mais qui? Zetsu ou Yume? ;)_

_Mon dieu, mais que fait ce troooop mignon mouton sous ma fenêtre? Merci ShaunyBlackSheep ! Tes reviews me font rire! :p J'ai tenté de m'y mettre déjà avec un combat Tobi/Yume... C'est pas très dynamique mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça! :D J'y arriverai un jour! (levant le poing vers le ciel, elle se prit une crotte de pigeon malade) (et non, je ne bois pas d'orangina)_

_Merci aussi Yupina-sama contente que tu sois de retour, tu es la voix de la sagesse, si ça te plait, c'est que c'est pas trop mauvais :p. Pour répondre à ta question._

_..._

_AUCUNE IDÉE._

_Bon peut-être **spoil**, mes amis. C'est vraiment très très abrégé, je résume même pas mes opinions là, je survole. On ne peux pas vraiment pas s'y fier:_

_-J'adore Deidara (sans blague) il me fait vraiment beaucoup rire, il est peu apprécié des fangirls à cause de son énorme touffe de cheveux, mais il a un sacré potentiel et un caractère vraiment génial! Tantôt chef frustré, tantôt enfant gâté... Il est puissant aussi, bien plus qu'on aurait tendance à le croire. Moi je l'est toujours trouvé intéressant et original. C'est le mot, ORIGINAL._

_-Itachi, adorable, incompris, beau gosse... Il me fait pitié, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin! Non, sans rire, les choses les plus injustes, c'est Itachi qui les a vécues. Et nous, fans, on l'a tour à tour haït et adoré, comme un peu tout le monde quoi. La souffrance, c'est ce type là. Quand on connait le fin mot de l'histoire, on ne pas le détester. Et l'aduler est un euphémisme._

_-Zetsu, plus blanc que noir. C'est un peu celui que tout le monde oublie on dirait, avec tellement plein de clone qu'en réalité, c'est un peu le type sans personnalité. Pourtant, moi je l'aime bien, il a l'air plutôt détendu, « je prend la vie à la légère ». Son homologue est plus sérieux et plus dur, mais impossible de dire si il est vraiment mauvais ou non._

_-Kisame, j'aime bien sa voix ;) et son caractère. Quel enfoiré ! Ça c'est un vrai méchant, comme on les aimes, pas un qui à une excuse, ou une raison cachée dans le plus profond de son passé. Et pourtant, à première vue, ce n'est pas lui que l'on imaginais mauvais à se point. (je fais référence à un flash back où il effectue une mission). M'enfin, quand je dit méchant, je devrais plutôt dire « loyal ». Le pauvre..._

_-Sasori! Ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'il est pas (pour l'instant) dans mon histoire que je ne l'aime pas! Il est mignon tout plein, mais pour ce qui est du caractère, c'est un des pire, sans doute. Tellement froid! Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, ça non. J'ai été la seule à avoir été horrifiée par le glauque des marionnettes « papa » « maman »? Les marionnettes en elle même m'ont toujours fait froid dans le dos de toute manière... Et il se suicide! Qui peut encore lui en vouloir après ça? Et si c'était Suna le problème?_

_-Konan. Effacée, cette demoiselle. On aurait pu la mettre plus en avant je trouve. Elle m'évoque plus la poupée à protéger qu'autre chose. Mais elle est extrêmement intelligente, et puissante même si elle semble effacée. Elle tenait beaucoup à ses amis en tout cas, ça..._

_-Pain. J'adorais Pain, mais moins Nagato. Pourquoi? Pain à une valeur en laquelle il croit, mais son masque retiré, c'est juste de la souffrance qui à aveuglé Nagato. Ils ont le même caractère et je l'aime beaucoup, stratège, sûr de lui, ect... Nagato, c'est différent. Il a tout perdu. Ce ne sont pas les même personnes pour moi. Pain est une « identité » et donc un personnage à part entière, comme les autres. J'aime Nagato, mais j'adore Pain._

_-Tobi est, pareil, une identité. Et mon dieu lui, il me fait trop trop rire. Toujours à jouer les innocents, les gamins, et fort malgré tout, sans réelle méchanceté! C'est tellement rare dans son monde de brute!_

_-Kakuzu, doit être un des seuls que je n'apprécie pas trop. Lui à tout fait par calcul, dans sa vie. Il est certainement égoïste. MAIS, il apprécie Hidan, alors je le pardonne. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut éprouver de l'affection..._

_-Hidan! Quel boulet celui-là! Lui aussi me fait vraiment beaucoup rire, avec son air sûr de lui ! Il est beau gosse en plus ;) Il ajoute vraiment de la fraîcheur à Naruto et je ne le trouve pas vraiment cruel. Il a des convictions, quoi. ;) J'aime ça, les convictions! Même si elles sont toutes différentes!_

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai cité tout le monde! C'est ce que j'adore avec l'Akatsuki, c'est qu'ils sont tous différents! C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils est été expulsés de Naruto. Ma fanfic (si elle aboutie) est faite pour les faire continuer à vivre en quelque sorte! (hallelluia !) Je les aimes tous, et je les ferais tous apparaître! (j'essaierais! Je ne ciblerais pas que sur les personnages actuellement au cœur des chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas! :p)_

_Voilà, maintenant, je te/vous retourne la question! (oui vous, lecteurs! Qui aimez vous?) ET MAIS!_

_J'ai eu beau essayer de faire court, c'est hyper long! :O et en plus tu m'as mise en retard avec tes bêtises! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà! Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas contente du résultat, mais ça, je ne changerais jamais je crois, je suis comme ça... :$ Si ça vous plait à vous, c'est le principal. :) Sinon, désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps!<strong>**

**Viiiite, viiiiiite! Adios! (en plus le prochain chapitre est pas commencé! On essaie de l'écrire en une semaine? Aller, chiche!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey! Comment sa vo? YOLO!**

**()()**

**(oo)**

**o(")(")**

****Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, là maintenant, tout de suite... ****

* * *

><p>Je quittais les frontières d'Iwa pour la première fois de ma vie quelques jours plus tard, après avoir totalement traversé la région des montagnes mortes, puis des plaines rocheuses et vides.<p>

Nous traversâmes un petit bois plutôt accueillant, presque vide de civilisation. Les plaines qui entouraient les montagnes d'Iwa en haut desquels étaient perchés les villages, bien à l'abri en altitude, étaient toutes quasiment vierges. Les populations de ces régions avaient été décimées ou s'étaient enfuies à cause de guerres, bien des années plus tôt. Il n'en restait que des villes fantômes et des masures abandonnées, parfois même en partie détruites.

Mais de l'autre côté de la frontière, s'étendait à perte de vue une prairie extrêmement vaste, encore plus effrayante de par son immensité que le désert des montagnes mortes.

Nous marchions dans une herbe brillante et coupante sur les côtés, quand on essayais d'en arracher les brins à la main. Nous en avions jusqu'aux genoux ce qui nous ralentissais considérablement, mais il nous était impossible de passer par les arbres car il n'y en avait pas un seul dans les parages. De temps à autre apparaissait un minuscule bouleau rabougri, presque plié en deux par le vent qui battait sans cesse l'herbe, l'aplatissant soudainement devant nous, faisant frissonner la plaine comme une mer verte secouée de vagues.

Kusa.

-C'est encore loin? Geignit Tobi qui marchait courbé en avant, ses mains gantées frôlant l'herbe haute et dans une position d'ennui profond. J'en peux plus!

Ni Deidara ni moi n'eurent de réaction. Lui marchait devant, sans jamais se retourner, et moi je fermais la marche. Je m'étais attendue à ce que Zetsu se montre mal à l'aise dans un pays avec une aussi petite quantité d'arbres, mais contre toutes attentes, il marchait avec nous dans l'herbe, en tête. Et même avec une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur Deidara.

De là où je me trouvais, je ne voyais que le haut de ses feuilles qui se penchaient à droite, puis à gauche au rythme de ses pas qui ne ralentissaient jamais. Nous étions tous sûrement fatigués du long trajet, mais contrairement à Tobi, ni moi ni Deidara n'étions près à l'admettre, lui sans doute par fierté, moi par souci de faire bonne impression.

Par fierté aussi, bon.

Un peu.

-Il a pas tord, Tobi! Lançais-je en accélérant l'allure pour rattraper mes compagnons. Il va commencer à être tard. Il serait peut être temps de s'arrêter, non?

-Pourquoi, t'en as déjà marre, hm? Lança Deidara avec un regard dubitatif et un sourire dédaigneux, que j'ignorais totalement.

Zetsu s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement vers nous avant de nous désigner un point loin devant.

-Nous allons continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce que l'herbe soit moins haute. Expliqua Zetsu blanc. Ça descend en pente douce pendant encore une demi-heure, puis l'herbe redeviens plus courte. Et en bas, il y a un lac où nous pourrons nous arrêtez.

-Chic! S'écria Tobi qui avait soudainement recouvré sa bonne humeur. On pourra se baigner?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de se laisser aller à faire des choses aussi futiles, hm... Grogna Deidara.

-Pour une fois, il n'a pas tord. Lança Zetsu noir. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça.

Tournant la tête vers moi, il continua à parler sans me lâcher des yeux alors que j'avançais en écartant l'herbe qui me chatouillait les mollets et me démangeait furieusement.

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas te battre contre Deidara, Kunaï. Encore une fois, je vais te demander de n'utiliser que le taijutsu. Je veux connaître un peu mieux ta force et, si possible, observer qui sortira vainqueur de votre affrontement. Celui contre Tobi était vraiment peu concluant.

J'hochais la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tant que nous restions sur les combats physiques, ils ne devineraient pas que je bluffais. Tant mieux. Mais me battre contre Deidara était risqué. Il fallait que je gagne, cette fois, coûte que coûte.

L'intéressé ricana, avant de me lancer un regard dédaigneux par dessus son épaule et repartir d'un pas tranquille. La demi-queue sur son crâne bougeait au rythme de ses pas. Il me prit l'envie de lui jeter un shuriken pour lui la couper en vol, mais je résistais. Surprenant mon regard furieux, Zetsu sourit.

-Je te laisse pas aller à la colère. Me dit son côté noir, sa voix grave habituellement froide ayant laissé place à un ton plus neutre, ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un énorme progrès en soi.

-Tu auras tout le temps de te défouler tout à l'heure. Confirma sa partie blanche. Patience.

Je restais un instant indécise pour hochais la tête avant de repartir d'un pas plus vif, faisant craquer chacun de mes doigts en écrasant mes mains dans mes poings.

Comme l'avait indiqué Zetsu, la descente ne dura pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes. L'herbe devint moins haute, pour laisser place à une pelouse piquée de fleurs colorées et d'arbustes qui apportaient une ombre agréable.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur la rive d'un lac, dont les plages de terre brune étaient balayées par une brise printanière. Tobi, qui avait recommencé à traîner les pieds et avançait les yeux rivés au sol, courbé en avant, se mit à courir vers l'eau. Je lui lançais un coup d'œil en coin, avide de connaître le visage qui se cachait sous son masque. Après tout, cela serait une information en or pour Iwa, qui me garantirait certainement son respect.

Quoique, pour cela, il faudrait tout d'abord que je puisse envoyer l'information. Ces derniers temps, Zetsu m'avait tant suivie que je n'avais plus eu une seconde pour m'isoler et utiliser la technique qui m'aurait permis d'envoyer des messages avec mes faucons fabriqués grossièrement avec du chakra que je rendais solide uniquement grâce à mes cheveux.

Mais possibilité ou non d'envoyer quelque chose, ma curiosité ne fut pas satisfaite car Tobi se contenta de se précipiter sur un ponton de bois, le faisant claquer sous ses bottines ninjas, et se laissa tomber en position assise avant de les retirer, et de tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau. Réprimant un grognement de frustration, je me détournais et croisais le regard de Deidara, qui lui aussi, guettait Tobi.

Nous nous foudroyâmes du regard un instant, avant de nous détourner. Je me laissais aller contre le tronc d'un arbre dont j'ignorais l'espèce, le plus grand que nous avions eu l'occasion de croiser depuis que nous étions sorti de la zone des montagnes mortes. Deidara s'approcha de l'eau et s'assit en tailleur, tourné vers le lointain. Zetsu quand à lui, s'arrêta à quelque pas derrière moi et resta immobile, pendant plusieurs minutes, les bras le long du corps et le visage fermé. Plongée dans mes pensées, je mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il ne bougeais pas et me tournais vers lui avec un regard intrigué, auquel il répondit par un sourire de ses dents parfaitement régulières et alignées, carrées et pourtant si intimidantes.

-Tu as l'intention de rester le cul par terre encore longtemps ou je n'est pas besoin de le botter pour que tu te le bouge et que tu me montre si tu n'es pas juste un imposteur?

Le sourire de jubilation de Zetsu blanc était presque aussi effrayant que la voix menaçante de Zetsu noir. Sans même réfléchir, je bondis sur mes pieds et rejoignis mon adversaire qui avait eut la décence de se lever prestement à son tour, en entendant les paroles courtoises et réconfortantes de l'homme-plante.

Près de l'eau se trouvait un terrain relativement plat. Nous nous y rendîmes aussitôt avant de nous placer face à face, à distance respectable, c'est à dire une quinzaine de mètres.

Je m'étais attendue à plus d'enthousiasme de sa part, avec les regards furieux que nous avions échangés durant le trajet, mais il se contentais de me fixer sans un mot en passant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je levais la main à la hauteur de ma tempe et claquait des doigts pour le réveiller. Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et me lança un regard plein de rancœur.

Parfait, là je le reconnaissais plus.

-Allez-y. Lança Zetsu blanc d'une voix aimable alors que Tobi le rejoignait en courant pieds nus, portant ses bottines dans une main.

Nous fondîmes l'un sur l'autre d'un même mouvement, avant d'échanger des coups de coudes secs et des contre à l'aide de nos avant-bras. Il me décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre, pas très fort, mais suffisant pour que je sois projetée sur quelques mètres, le temps qu'il se mette hors de portée.

Pas vraiment de violence pour l'instant, juste de quoi nous tester mutuellement. Je secouais la tête, vieille habitude que j'avais gardée du temps où mes cheveux blonds ternes fouettaient mon front. Lui ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa mèche de cheveux qui restait parfaitement à sa place.

Veinard.

Je franchis la distance qui nous séparais et tentais de lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage qu'il stoppa en croisant ses poignets devant lui. Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans l'épaule, qu'il arrêta à son tour en se saisissant de ma cheville. Bondissant en arrière, il effectua un salto et enfonça son talon dans mon ventre. Le souffle coupé, je roulais sur le dos et il tenta de me décocher une frappe de la jambe dans les flancs mais je disparus de ma place pour réapparaître dans son dos et l'envoyer au sol à son tour.

-Faites un effort. Grommela Zetsu noir. J'ai rarement vu un duel aussi ennuyeux.

Interrompue dans ma concentration, J'hésitais pendant à peine une demi-seconde, le pied levé au dessus de la gorge de Deidara, qui parvint à s'écarter juste avant qu'il ne s'abatte. Le sien rencontra mon visage et je fus éjectée de la zone de combat et allais rouler aux pieds de Tobi.

-Allez, allez, Tueuse-san! S'écria t-il aussitôt en levant les yeux du bouquet de fleurs jaunes et violettes qu'il était occupé à faire. Vous pouvez y arriver.

Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'il me dit, me redressais et repartis en sens inverse, plus déterminée que jamais. Au moment où j'atteignais la zone où Deidara pouvais me toucher, je bondis avant de stopper net et faire un pas en arrière instinctif. Le coup de pied inversé de Deidara frôla mon nez mais ne le toucha pas. Je passais sous sa jambe et enfonçais mes doigts à trois reprises dans son abdomen. Sous le coup de la douleur, il se plia en deux et je lui décochais un coup décisif du tranchant de la main dans la nuque.

Alors qu'ils s'écrasait au sol avec un râle, je voulus reculer de quelques pas pour reprendre mon souffle, la tension enfin retombée, lorsque je sentis sa main se refermer sur ma cheville, et ses dents... Me mordre?

-Ah! Mais lâche-moi, lâche! Hurlais-je en secouant la jambe de toutes mes forces, folle de douleur et écœurée.

Techniquement, ses mains n'étaient pas une technique de taijutsu, non? Alors il trichais aussi? Mais merde, à la fin!

Je lui envoyais un coup de pied dans la tête qui le fit lâcher prise et m'écartais précipitamment. Mais cet imprévu lui avait permis de reprendre des forces. Il se redressa en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres et passa à l'attaque.

Nous échangeâmes coups de poignet et de cheville en feintant régulièrement sans parvenir à infliger de lourds dégâts. Malgré ses blessures, Deidara me tenait parfaitement tête.

Agacée et lasse de la jouer réglo, j'abattis subitement mon talon sur son coude fraîchement recousu. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra à genoux. Je voulus tenter de le frapper au sol mais il balaya mes jambes d'un coup de pied sec et je me retrouvais sur le dos. Je sue qu'il pivotait à ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air au dessus de moi, me bloquant l'espace d'une seconde la lumière du soleil. Je bondis sur mes pieds au moment où il frappait le sol.

-Tu es vraiment lent! Lançais-je avec un rire en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans les reins. Il pivota avec un cri de rage et je vis sa semelle de chaussure se rapprocher à toute vitesse de mon visage. Trop vite pour que je m'écarte.

La douleur irradia dans mon nez et je titubais vers l'arrière en me concentrant pour qu'il conserve sa forme. Devant moi, le shinobi d'Iwa s'était redressé et se tenait en position d'attaque comme si il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Pour ce que j'en savais, il avait toujours été un ninja ce battant à distance. J'étais surprise de voir qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien au corps à corps contre moi, qui était surtout douée dans ce domaine.

D'ailleurs, si j'en croyais les circonstances du combat, j'aurais pu avoir l'avantage, étant donné que Deidara était diminué et que le taijutsu n'étais pas sa spécialité. Mais sans mes transformations, je n'étais évidemment moi non plus, pas au summum de mes capacités. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il donné si nous nous étions combattus dans d'autres circonstances? Peut-être aurais-je eu plus de chance.

En attendant, je manquais cruellement de pratique et je ne dominais certainement pas l'affrontement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, hm. Lança Deidara sans cesser de se balancer à droite puis à gauche. Tu sais te servir de ta langue, mais ça s'arrête là. Dès qu'il faut agir, il n'y a plus personne.

-Ferme-là et regarde.

Je pivotais et me mis à courir vers l'eau. Pris au dépourvu, Deidara resta un instant immobile, puis me suivit.

Mon pied entra en contact avec la surface et le froissement de l'herbe laissa place aux clapotis de mes semelles contre la surface du lac, chaque pas projetant autour de moi de fines gouttelettes d'eau reflétant la lumière du soleil.

En dessous, courant au même rythme, les bras tendus vers l'arrière et les épaules tendus pour diminuer les résistances à l'air, une fille qui je ne connaissais presque pas. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs...

"Kunai n'est décidément pas moi" pensais-je avant de voir dans le reflet de l'eau, la silhouette flou d'un ninja aux longs cheveux blond, juste derrière moi.

Je m'écartais aussitôt et Deidara abattit la paume de sa main contre la surface de l'eau sans me toucher. Je parvins à lui asséner un coup dans l'arcade sourcilière, puis un second à la cuisse. Il se redressa sans que je n'est eu le temps de lui en infliger un autre et s'en suivit une course poursuite sur le lac. Nous filions si vite que je n'entendais rien des insultes qu'il me criais, le vent hurlant déjà dans mes oreilles. Je ne saisit que les mots « nulle », « sous-estimer », « prouver » et « Art » avec un grand « A ».

Brusquement, Deidara apparut devant moi, et je fis un écart pour l'éviter. Mais il me tacla et me brisa presque la cheville. Cela n'était pas la première blessure qu'il m'infligeait, mais c'était certainement la plus mal placée, directement dirigée sur le tendon. Le contact de chakra s'interrompit et l'eau céda brusquement sous mon poids.

Je m'y enfonçais presque sans un bruit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Un monde bleu foncé, froid et silencieux, dont le fond, loin sous mes jambes, virait presque au noir. Au dessus au contraire, la beauté de la lumière faisait des reflets avec les vagues à la surface.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi lente, et j'étais incapable de respirer.

Mais surtout, il m'étais presque impossible de bouger.

J'étais piégée.

Impossible de sortir sans me faire frapper, et si je restais sous l'eau, j'allais mourir. Pas stupide à ce point, Deidara ne me quittait pas des yeux, immobile juste au dessus, sans chercher à me rejoindre dans ma galère. Je voyais qu'il était très attentif au moindre de mes mouvements car il bougeait dès que je remuais le petit doigt, sans doute par peur que je lui saisisse la cheville.

J'étais piégée et furieuse. Car, si j'avais pu utiliser mes capacités à leur maximum, j'aurais pu ressortir de l'eau. Il m'aurais suffi de me transformer... En poisson par exemple! Ou encore mieux, en oiseau.

Rien que le fait de me faire apparaître des branchies dans le cou aurait été une solution pour tenir. Mais piégée dans mon corps d'humaine, je ne pouvais profiter d'aucunes des techniques avantageuse de ma famille.

Je nageais vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, sans parvenir à me défaire de ma lenteur. Deidara était bien campé sur ses jambes et m'attendais à la surface.

Je commençais également à manquer d'air.

Tenter d'attraper Deidara par le pied et l'attirer dans le lac? Impossible, son chakra était bien trop parfaitement équilibré. Tenter de sortir de l'eau quand même, le plus vite possible? Non, le nukenin d'Iwa était juste au dessus de ma tête, je ne pouvais rien faire sans être touchée.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, je jaillis de l'eau et essayais d'attraper Deidara par les cheveux. Comme je m'en doutais, il me saisit par le poignet et m'asséna un coup de poing sec dans le ventre, qui m'assomma presque et me donna une affreuse envie de vomir et la quasi-impossibilité de bouger.

-Voilà pour toi. Ricana t-il en me maintenant au dessus de la surface du lac par le bras et me secouant, complètement molle, au dessus de la surface de l'eau. Finalement, j'avais raison. Tu es forte pour parler mais, quand il faut agir, il n'y a plus personne, hm.

À travers le voile flou qui s'était déposé sur mes paupières, je lui lançais un regard assassin. C'est à cet instant qu'il me lâcha dans l'eau.

**...**

J'émergeais enfin et posais mes deux mains à plat sur la rive de terre mouillée, qui s'étendait sur quelques mètres à peine avant de laisser sa place à de l'herbe, comme sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Après que Deidara m'eus laissée tomber alors que j'étais déjà à demi-morte, j'avais nagé pendant presque un kilomètre, car mine de rien, nous nous étions drôlement éloigné, et j'avais même manqué de mourir asphyxiée.

Roulant sur le dos, haletante, je fermais les yeux en attendant que mon souffle revienne et que les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes cessent de se tendre au point que j'en avais presque le sentiment qu'ils allaient exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

Losque je les rouvrit, Tobi était penché sur moi et me faisait de l'ombre.

-Pas trop fatiguée, Tueuse-san? Me demanda t-il de son habituelle voix enfantine et chantonnante. Je vous est observée vous battre depuis la rive. C'était pas terrible. Mais Deidara est pas très bon non plus, alors c'est pas grave.

Je le regardais sans répondre et il poursuivit:

-Moi vous savez, je l'écoute quand il parle -parce que sinon il me frappe- et il m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment nulle et qu'il n'étais pas du tout fatigué. Et après, il s'est endormit.

Un sourire involontaire étira mes lèvres. Je me redressais légèrement sur le dos et Tobi me tendis une main pour m'aider à me redresser.

Je l'acceptais en me disant que, finalement, mon séjour au sein de l'Akatsuki n'allait pas être si terrible. Après tout, si un de leurs membres m'affirmait qu'un autre était aussi mauvais que moi, je n'étais donc peut-être pas encore condamnée.

-Tobi. Écarte toi.

Le ton de Zetsu noir me fit froid dans le dos et mon sourire s'effaça alors que je pivotais pour soutenir son regard ambré. Intimidé, sans doute, Tobi s'écarta sur la pointe des pieds. Je restais quand à moi, immobile et peu fière devant la silhouette imposante du nukenin qui me toisais avec un tel mépris que les gens d'Iwa aurait eu l'air de m'idolâtrer, en comparaison.

-Tes capacités ne sont pas suffisantes. Annonça Zetsu noir. En plus de cela, tu les maîtrises très mal, une vrai débutante.

Je me mordis la lèvre sous l'insulte.

J'avais passée mon enfance à travailler ma métamorphose, et apprendre que j'étais considérée comme une moins que rien par ceux qui allaient être mes compagnons, était difficile à encaisser. Car à Iwa, si j'étais méprisée, j'étais aussi crainte.

-Mon niveau est tout de même bien meilleur que celui de la plupart des ninjas. Maugréais-je en passant mes cheveux humides derrière mes oreilles. Et avec suffisamment d'entraînement, je serais capable de vous rattraper.

En réalité, je n'en savais rien, mais dans le cas présent, c'était répondre ça ou mourir. Alors entre mourir maintenant et mourir plus tard...

Zetsu blanc poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à me répondre, mais Zetsu noir le coupa sèchement.

-Être meilleur que la plupart des ninjas n'est pas suffisant. Le niveau d'un shinobi et sa supériorité sur ses ennemis détermine sa durée de vie et nous sommes des nukenins. Tous les shinobis du monde sont nos ennemis. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être un peu meilleur que la moyenne des ninjas. L'Akatsuki n'accepte dans ses rangs que les ninjas d'un niveau exceptionnel, qui ne saliront pas notre nom parce qu'ils sont trop sûrs d'eux. Tu as une chance d'entrer dans l'organisation, tu devrais te contenter d'être reconnaissante. Tu es insignifiante et cela serait moins désespérant si tu en avais conscience.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard dur qui fit ployer mes épaules. Je laissais passer quelques secondes, le temps d'encaisser l'information, avant de me laisser tomber sur un rocher en face du nukenin, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant.

Une douche froide. Une gifle. Le coup de grâce.

Je n'avais pas grand chose qui me rendais fière, mais les capacités que ma famille m'avais transmises et apprises, en faisait partie. Zetsu venait de me lancer que je ne savais pas m'en servir, sans aucun tact. C'était sans doute nécessaire, mais la motivation qui m'animait s'était écroulée. Sa partie blanche fut soudain prise de pitié et m'adressa un sourire désolé.

-Ne désespère pas. Tu as énormément de potentiel. Tu as également fait d'intenses progrès en l'espace de peu de temps. Nous ne perdons pas espoir que tu atteignes rapidement le niveau d'un ninja de l'Akatsuki et que tu sois capable de te tenir tête à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et Pain place de grands espoirs en toi. Sinon, il t'aurais tuée sur le champ.

J'hochais la tête silencieusement sans lui répondre, le moral plus bas que terre. À quoi bon continuer à me battre si le fait de me lever chaque matin depuis que je savais marcher n'avais servit à rien? Si cet homme étrange qui se tenait devant moi, si celui qui dormait à poings fermé contre un arbre et celui qui s'éloignait à une vitesse effrayante plusieurs kilomètres au sud -sans doute pour aller chercher un casse-croute dans le village voisin-, s'avéraient être bien moi meilleur que moi? À quoi bon lutter? Je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

-Tu sais, me lança Zetsu, toujours de sa voix douce, être au dessus de la moyenne n'est pas suffisant pour ce groupe. Il faut faire parti des élites, et pour cela, il faut un talent exceptionnel mêlé de jours entiers de travail et de formation brute. J'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée sur le sujet. Un entrainement spécial rien que pour toi.

Je ravalais mes larmes et répondit docilement, avec le ton neutre, détaché et servile de Kunai.

-Naturellement, je ferais tout mon possible pour être digne de vous.

Une voix grave étouffa un ricanement et je sentis mes oreilles devenir écarlates. Je n'osais pas les modifier.

-Nous connaissons une techniques, commença Zetsu blanc, qui nous permet de créer des clones zetsus à l'infini. Tu me suis? Cela consomme énormément de quantité de chakra, mais Pain a acceptée que nous en dépensions pour toi.

-Tu as énormément de chance, à ce propos. Gronda Zetsu noir. Si cela n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais morte depuis longtemps. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui dirige l'organisation.

Il soupira et son autre moitié prit le relais.

-En fait, il s'agit de zetsus blancs. Ce sont les parfaits soldats. Il sont résistants et puissants. Mais surtout, ils ont un mental étudiés pour les doter d'une volonté de gagner à toute épreuve. Jamais il n'abandonnerons.

J'hochais la tête. On allait me faire affronter un clone de Zetsu blanc maintenant? Tant mieux, le nukenin bicolore était, selon moi, de loin, le plus puissant shinobi des trois que j'étais chargée d'espionner. N'affronter qu'une seule de ses moitiés me semblait bien plus raisonnable.

-Je t'explique ce que tu vas devoir faire. Expliqua le Zetsu. Pour nous, ces créatures sont plutôt faible. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour toi, et j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop compliqué. Nous nous servons de ces clones pour déterminer une échelle de puissance. Tu devras en affronter de nouveau chaque jour, et le nombre de zetsu que tu tuera déterminera ta puissance.

Bien, affronter plusieurs adversaire à la suite? Cela ne me dérangeait pas. C'était un entrainement d'endurance, en somme.

-Et combien devrais-je en abattre?

-La question n'est pas, « Combien dois-je en abattre » mais « Combien puis-je en abattre ». Tu devras continuer à en affronter jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus de forces. À la fin de la semaine, si tu es capable d'en tuer suffisamment en une seule fois, je parlerais en ta faveur à Pain. Sinon...

-Je sais... Combien dois-je en abattre en une seule fois, à la fin de la semaine?

Zetsu blanc et noir se mirent à échanger des paroles inaudibles, comptant sur leur mains bicolores. Soudain, Zetsu noir se redressa et m'adressa un sourire carnassier.

-Je ne vais pas trop t'en demander pour une première fois... Que dirais-tu de... Mille Zetsu blanc?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà, ça, c'est fait! Un chapitre de combat cette fois, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés! *<strong>

**J'en profite pour donner une mauvaise nouvelle :$ je pars en vacances pendant une semaine et vendredi prochain, je ne pourrais pas poster. C'est la première fois, me tapez pas, please! (remarque, je manquerais pas à grand-monde ^^) **

**Merci Zazou-chan pour ta review! Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je pars dans des délires parfois, quand quelque choses que j'attendais sort! Ce cri de joie est trop flatteur! (tête qui chauffe) Effectivement, je considère pas Deidara comme quelqu'un de bête, parce qu'il ne prépare jamais de stratégie à l'avance et qu'il improvise chacun de ses combats. Or, ses combats sont superbes! Et oui, Yume est coincée avec son taijutsu qui est bon, et ces flammes de katon toutes riquiquis! C'est la merde! :p (non je m'appelle pas Lili, haha! mystère mystère! ;) Et Tobi chante "MERDOCU" ! (je l'est pas inventée elle existe, tirée de l'album "super papa" qui à bercé mon enfance... Tu m'étonnes que je sois folle aujourd'hui vu les trucs que mes parents me faisait écouter ^^ Elle est géniale! D'ailleurs je l'écoute en écrivant ça et je RIGOLE)**

**Merci  .love ! :D Même court, c'est vraiment sympa de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait plaisir :)**

**Merci Miss Uchiwa pour ta... Tes trois reviews? ^^ je crois que tu as eu un petit bug :p Je tacherais de mieux décrire les émotions de Yume si tu penses que je ne le fais pas assez. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse avec Deidara, rassure toi ^^ Ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant. La romance n'est pas le sujet principal du chapitre même si il y en aura quand même (oh yeah!) et on ne sais pas entre Qui et Qui. La seule chose dont je suis presque sûre, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de yaoi, je n'aime pas trop ça. :) désolée à celle qui adores!**

**Merci ****ShaunyBlackSheep x) Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les membres de l'Aka, mais en même temps, je les aimes tous alors, alors ! :p Je serais pas capable de donner mon préféré je crois :O Tu t'appelles Suzanne? Haha, DOSSIER! Tant mieux si tu as aimée ma scène de combat, je ne fais ça que pour vous divertir après tout! Si j'y suis parvenue, tant mieux! Tu as de l'Origina? ABOULE!**

**Et enfin, Merci Shikuuro! Yume à un sale caractère effectivement, et je dois doser pour ne pas qu'on la déteste! (Je suis super difficile en matière d'OC, moi alors si vous n'aimez pas la mienne, je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir ;) Et si elle vous plait, c'est trop BIEN! Ce que tu dois manger? Hm, je dirais du chocolat, parce que c'est pâque et que après pâque, ben ils sont tous bradés! Vite, Milka, Kinder, j'arriiiive! Fondant, dégoulinant de chocolat blanc en dedans avec du caramel et des noisettes... *baaaave* Mais oui, d'adore les commentaires que vous me laisser, ça me fait juste HYPER plaisir! J'étais tellement contente de la tienne que je suis allée galoper sur un arc-en-ciel avec un poney bleu ailé... J'espère que tu as survécus à la semaine d'attente et que tu n'as pas été déçue et que tu survivras au deux prochaines! (j'en suis sûre, il y a tellement de fanfic super cool ici ^^) Encore merci, ton message m'a vraiment fait rire. :)**

**Bizz, je vous aimes tooooouuuuuuussss !**


	13. Chapter 13

**PARDON!**

**Je m'excuse! Pardon pardon pour ce retard et pour l'attente, pour ceux qui l'attendait, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée! Je suis rentrée de vacances la semaine dernière et j'avais prévue d'avancer dans mes chapitres, pour pouvoir retrouver l'avance confortable que j'avais à mes début et là, catastrophe! Mon ipod à eu un bug et depuis, je n'est plus accès à mes notes!  
><strong>

**La rapport? C'est là-DESSUS que j'écris! Mes chapitres sont sur les notes de mon ipod que je transfert sur l'ordi, accessoirement en faisant une dizaine de relectures...**

**Je n'est donc pas pu avancer dans mes chapitres et PIRE! Je n'est plus accès à celui que je vous avais écrit! Je viens donc de passer la semaine à le récrire ENTIÈREMENT du début à la fin, de mémoire... Et OUI, c'est pour ça que je n'est rien posté la semaine dernière, je n'avait plus rien à poster. Je ne sais pas si il est donc meilleur que celui que je vous avais fait à la base, mais... Entre mes cours, mes contrôles et le reste, je croulais sous le boulot. J'ai bien essayé de le poster en avance, mais je n'est vraiment pas eu le temps.**

**Enfin bref, je suis encore désolée, et je m'excuse à l'avance si il y a d'autre retard, je ne peux plus écrire sur mon ipod et donc, n'importe où comme je le faisais avant. Ça devrait s'arranger et je vais continuer à poster chaque vendredi, mais si il y a encore un retard, je m'excuse, vraiment.**

**Pour finir, même si je n'est eu qu'une semaine pour le refaire, c'est le plus long que je ne vous est jamais fait! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que, tant qu'à recommencer, je l'est même amélioré par rapport à la première version. Faites attention, il s'y passe pas mal de choses! Voilà, bonne lecture et encore, encore désolée. :/**

* * *

><p>Cette fois, je n'eus pas besoin de faire pousser mes cheveux pour qu'une mèche soit suffisamment longue pour contenir assez de chakra et que mon oiseau fasse la distance suffisante à la transmission de mon message. Ils poussaient sur mon crâne, lentement mais sûrement, et commençaient d'ailleurs à me gêner. Et étant donné qu'ils étaient plus longs lorsque j'étais Yume que lorsque j'étais Kunai, mon corps d'origine devait désormais être doté d'une coupe style "explosé" que j'avais un peu peur de découvrir lorsque je le réintégrerais.<p>

De l'eau jusqu'au genoux, je m'étais éloignée pour me laver et ne sentais plus, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, la présence de Zetsu. Effectuant le plus rapidement possible mes mūdras, au risque de rater mon incantation, je formais un petit oiseau factice. Le message, tout près, était déjà attaché à sa patte, il me suffisait de nouer un cheveux autour du parchemin. L'oiseau sur la paume de la main, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et le lançais en l'air. L'invocation s'envola et fila en direction d'Iwa en rasant les brins d'herbes pour ne pas être repérée.

Soulagée d'avoir fait mon devoir, je me replongeais dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Envoyer un message au moins une fois par semaine était un minimum, selon Onoki. J'avais manqué de peu de dépasser le délai.

Je restais une demi-heure dans le courant avant d'apercevoir Zetsu sur la rive, et sortir. Je me fichais pas mal qu'il me voit, maintenant. Dans un groupe comme le notre, nous étions forcé de cohabiter, parfois vraiment les uns sur les autres, et alors, plus de secrets pour personne. Enfin, presque.

En plus, le shinobi bicolore avait passé tant de temps sur mes talons, que je n'avais plus grand-chose à lui cacher.

Passant devant lui, je me dirigeais vers le tas de vêtements abandonné auprès d'un arbre. Uniquement fait de chakra, il commençaient à s'user, mais tenaient le choc. Moi même, j'étais assez étonnée de faire preuve d'autant d'endurance. À part les moments où j'avais presque craqué et d'infimes parties de mon corps étaient redevenues normales, je ne me sentais pas aussi faible dans la peau de Kunai que j'aurais normalement dû l'être à ce stade, selon les dires de mes professeurs et tous les entraînements que j'avais subies où je reprenais ma forme originelle au bout d'un laps de temps très court. J'aurais cru faire face à plus de difficultés.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver là où nous voulions vous emmener. M'annonça Zetsu blanc. Cela ne devrait pas être à plus de quelques heures de route vers le sud-ouest.

J'hochais la tête sans cesser d'enfiler mes vêtements, avant de pousser un juron en glissant un de mes orteils dans un trou de mon pantalon.

Nous avions marchés durant plusieurs jours dans cette même direction et approchions de plus en plus de la frontière de Konoha. D'après Zetsu, il s'y trouvait "l'endroit idéal" pour un entraînement avec les zetsus blancs.

Si j'en croyais ses explications, la proximité de Kusa dissuadait les patrouilles de Konoha de s'approcher si près et vice versa. Selon lui, nous diminuions les risques de croiser des ninjas dans cette région.

Pour ma part, je n'avais vu personne d'autres que les trois nukenins depuis des jours, et rencontrer une nouvelle tête ne m'aurait pas fait de mal, mais je continuais de suivre docilement mes compagnons.

Plusieurs fois, j'eus le temps d'envoyer de nouveau faucons de chakras, tous dévoilant des informations capitales et inédites. J'espérais sincèrement que le gens d'Iwa recommençaient à admirer mon clan, comme lorsque j'étais enfant, et que mes efforts pour le faire bien voir suffiraient à les faire oublier la fameuse mission où tout avait basculé.

**... **

**Premier jour:**

-Ici? Demandais-je en effleurant les boiseries du bout des doigts. Pourquoi pas en plein air?

-C'est plus confortable. M'assura Tobi en se laissant tomber sur le dos d'un dragon doré, immobilisé dans une posture d'attaque.

De sa gueule s'échappait un mince filet d'eau qui coulait dans un bassin entre les pattes de l'animal. À la surface flottait un nénufars rose pâle absolument énorme. J'y jetais un coup d'œil très intéressé, mais le regard sévère de Zetsu noir me dissuada de sauter dessus à pieds joins. "N'y penses même pas!" Semblait-il dire.

Nous nous trouvions dans un temple à la gloire d'un dieu dont j'ignorais le nom, perdu dans une forêt entre Konoha et Kusa, qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici, les écarts entre les hameaux étant si vastes que des vallées entières restaient vides de toutes civilisations. À force de les arpenter, j'avais fini par me remémorer totalement par hasard une leçon de géographie où elles avaient été évoquées.

Notre professeur nous avait expliqué que les seuls les nukenins se cachaient dans ces zones totalement perdues et qu'on y envoyait rarement des patrouilles pour les y déloger. Par crainte de créer des incidents politiques avec le pays voisin, ni Iwa ni Konoha n'osaient s'aventurer dans le coin et les civils ne s'y étaient pas installés non plus, car ils auraient été en première ligne en cas de guerre, si bien que la forêt, pourtant magnifique et très propice à développement de la vie, restait presque entièrement déserte.

-Mais dehors aussi. Il fait beau et nous je risquons pas de croiser beaucoup de ninjas.

-Il y a aussi énormément d'arbres. Répliqua Zetsu noir. Si elles sont rares, il passe parfois par ici des patrouilles, et si nous laissons une trace de notre passage, des ninjas traqueurs seront capables de déduire notre parcours depuis Iwa et même tenter de prévoir notre destination finale. En plus de cela, notre signalisation n'a pas encore été répandue mais l'enlèvement et le meurtre du Kazekage ne vont pas rester un secret d'état bien longtemps.

-Il suffit qu'un des ninjas de Suna parte en mission, rencontre une jolie fille et hop! Tout le monde shinobi est au courant. Renchérit Zetsu blanc. Lorsque des messages traitant ce genre d'informations sont envoyés aux hauts-gradés, il faut généralement une semaine maximum pour que l'information filtre à l'extérieur. Alors, il est plus simple de ne pas laisser de traces trop simple à suivre.

-Mais, Hidan et Kakuzu n'ont pas hésité à s'arrêter en ville. Grommelais-je. Personne n'a remarqué leurs capes.

-C'est exact, car dans les villages les plus petits, on croise rarement des ninjas. Nous sommes tranquille si nous nous trouvons au milieu des civils, ils sont souvent tenus plus ou moins à l'écart des conflits, mais les shinobis qui nous traquent de doivent pas pouvoir suivre d'indices trop évidents.

-Et puis, surtout, assura Tobi devant mon silence dubitatif, nous ne voulons pas demander à Deidara de faire exploser une autre bombe, parce qu'il est encore trop faible.

-Quoi?! S'écria l'intéressé, furieux, en se redressant brusquement, les jointures de ses mains blanchies par la rage et les doigts crispés sur les écailles d'or de la statue.

Je tournais la tête lentement vers lui et fis mine de l'examiner pendant quelques instants.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'il a encore une sale tête. À moins que ça soit naturel...

Deidara rougit de colère et s'apprêta à répondre quand Zetsu noir leva la main, le coupant dans son élan.

-Silence tous les deux! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir affaire à des gamins! Kunai, n'es-tu pas censée être plus mature? Pain ne t'as pas mise à l'essai pour que tu nous fasses perdre notre temps.

Je me mordis les lèvres et hochais la tête sans répondre, avant d'aller me placer docilement au centre du bâtiment, juste sous la trajectoire d'un raie de lumière blanche qui tombait tout droit d'une fenêtre en haut d'un mur. De minuscules grains de poussières y flottaient et changeaient brusquement de trajectoire lorsque j'inspirais et expirais.

Les combats de la veille m'avaient laissée fourbue de courbatures, mais je me sentais encore capable d'en découdre. Et puis après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Aujourd'hui, m'informa Zetsu blanc, nous allons tester ton endurance. Et demain, les choses sérieuses commenceront. Tu vas devoir faire un meilleur score demain qu'aujourd'hui, de même que le jour suivant, et atteindre un certain stade de puissance avant qu'Hidan et Kakuzu ne mettent la main sur le bijū. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire avec certitude quand ils réapparaîtrons, mais il vaut mieux que ton entraînement soit le plus intensif possible.

Je fis de nouveau oui de la tête, bondissant d'un pied sur l'autre, concentrée. Il pouvait m'envoyer ce qu'il voulait, je me sentais prête.

D'un signe de la main, Zetsu noir agita la main et un zetsu indépendant du premier, jaillit du sol. Tout blanc, les cheveux vert et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'inclina légèrement et je fis de même, après un instant d'hésitation.

-Voici un des clones de Zetsu blanc. M'informa Zetsu noir en m'adressant un sourire mauvais. Tu vas l'affronter, puis en affronter un autre et ainsi de suite. À la fin de la semaine, je veux que tu en es abattu mille. En une seule journée, naturellement.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, mais ma bouche grimaça un sourire confiant. Mille ennemis, cela relevait de l'impossible. Des civils, à la rigueur, pas des ninjas. Il fallait posséder une puissance à la limite du divin pour ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que si passe si je n'y arrive pas? Demandais-je, un sourcil levé.

-Pain en sera informé, et cela voudra dire que tu n'es pas capable de tenir tête aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

-Nous y sommes tous parvenu. M'informa Deidara, l'air suffisant. C'était un jeu d'enfant, hm... Et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que tu y parviennes aussi facilement. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie.

Je lui lançais un regard menaçant, lui promettant silencieusement que je m'empresserais de lui casser la gueule dès que j'en aurais fini avec ces formalités.

Un soupir de Zetsu noir me rappela à l'ordre. Bien qu'étant sous les ordres de Pain, il restait mon supérieur tant que je n'aurais pas rejoint l'Akatsuki, moi aussi.

-Je suis capable d'en abattre mille, et je vais le prouver! Lançais-je. Quel est ton niveau?

Le clone de Zetsu blanc leva la tête et m'adressa un sourire aimable.

-J'ai le niveau d'un genin moyen. Assura t-il.

Un sourire un peu crispé illumina mes lèvres.

-C'est vrai? Seulement? Alors ça change tout!

-Tu te sens capable de tuer mille genins? Lança Zetsu, incrédule. Ce sont tout de même des ninjas. Je veux bien croire que tu te sentes capable d'en combattre un certain nombre, mais même moi je ne suis pas certain que tu sois capable d'en tuer mille.

-Merci pour les encouragements! Lançais-je, cassante. Tu fais un bien piètre coach.

-Je suis chargé de ton entraînement. Me rabroua Zetsu noir d'un ton sans appel. Tu es sous mes ordres et je ne te permettrais pas de me répondre. Si tu te sens capable d'en tuer mille, tant mieux pour toi. J'espère juste que c'est effectivement le cas. Nous essayons, nous, de nous montrer plus lucides. Que cela te plaise ou non.

Je poussais un soupir excédé et fis glisser mon pied gauche vers l'arrière, me mettant en garde.

-Au lieu de parler pendant des heures, envoyez les clones! Je vais vous donner des actes, moi!

A la vérité, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de combattre mille genins. J'ignorais si j'en étais capable. Le mieux était encore de tenter le coup.

Après une nouvelle courbette, le zetsu blanc bondit en avant, sans se départir de son sourire aimable. J'évitais sans difficulté un coup de poing et lui arrachais la tête du talon. Je poussais un cri de surprise en voyant la facilité avec laquelle elle se détacha du cou et alla rouler aux pieds de Deidara. Ce dernier était occupé à ricaner. Je lui tirais la langue et il désigna un point derrière moi, sans cesser de rire. Me jetant au sol et balayais les jambes du Zetsu suivant avant de lui défoncer la cage thoracique en y sautant à pieds joints, m'amusant comme une petite folle.

-Fais attention. Grommela Zetsu noir. Tous les clones sont à la suite. Et essaie de ménager tes forces si tu veux en abattre le plus possible.

J'hochais la tête et tranchais le cou du suivant avec l'arrête de la main. Zetsu continua ses commentaires, donnant son avis sur les attaques ainsi que des conseils pratiques. C'était une aubaine pour moi. En plus de connaître le style de combat d'un ninja de l'Akatsuki jusque là inconnu, je recevais des conseils pour améliorer le mien.

-Je m'ennuie, hm. Lança une voix grave, par dessus le bruit de concombre brisé accompagnant la tête d'un vingtième se détachant de son corps.

-Mon pauvre petit! Lançais-je en bondissant de côté pour éviter le Zetsu suivant. Tu veux un peu de thé? Une sucrerie, peut-être?

Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, étouffant un bâillement.

-Non merci. Te regarder combattre, me suffit, normalement. Mais là, je m'ennuie. Grinça t-il en se calant plus confortablement sur le dos de son dragon, les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème... Dit-je en plantant l'index et le majeur dans les yeux d'un nouveau zetsu, avant d'être aveuglée de nouveau par une giclée de substance blanchâtre, sans doute du sang.

Le déserteur d'Iwa rouvrit les paupières et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien? Tu plaisantes, hm? Tu dois être au trentième! Tu es encore loin des milles zetsus blanc.

Tobi hocha la tête et se mit à compter sur ses doigts, se détachant de la conversation.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'y arriverais pas?

-Je suis près à le parier, tiens! Tu n'es pas au niveau! Je suis sûr que tu n'arriveras même pas à cinq-cent, hm. Le coup de pied d'un nouveau zetsu que j'évitais de justesse m'empêcha de répondre. Je poussais un cri de rage et écrasais son crâne contre le parquet qui se teinta d'une mare blanchâtre dans laquelle je manquais de glisser en tuant le suivant en lui arrachant une oreille en tentant de lui frapper la tête contre le sol.

-Cinq-cent? J'en suis capable, débile! Répliquais-je. Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite, pas de quartier!

Sans rien ajouter, ma poing fermé passa au travers de la gorge blanche d'un zetsu, m'en recouvrant l'avant-bras de son sang blanchâtre gluant et collant. Je manquais d'y déraper une nouvelle fois et de rater le suivant, mais lui éclatais le tête contre le plancher en le saisissant par les cheveux.

Ce fut troublant au début de frapper encore et toujours autant de clones d'un des seuls nukenin à s'être montré aimable avec moi depuis mon arrivée dans le groupe, mais je ne tardais pas à m'y faire, notamment parce que j'eus rapidement autre chose à penser.

Malgré la facilité des combats, le rythme effréné devint rapidement difficile à soutenir. Le test s'étirait sur des heures et si je fatiguais, les zetsus, eux, restaient toujours au même niveau.

Des ennemis qui étaient faciles à tuer au début de l'entraînement, étaient au bout de plusieurs heures de duels, devenus bien plus ardu à abattre.

Essoufflée, je levais ma paume ouverte devant un nouveau clone qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi sans cesser de sourire, réclamant une pause, et appuyais en soufflant et crachant mes paumes sur mes cuisses le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'enchaînais les coups de pieds, de poings, les prises et les tacles. Je n'en pouvais plus. Le plancher tanguait sous mes pieds.

Soudain, je reçus un coup violent à la nuque et le sol se rapprocha brusquement. Je m'y cognais le front et poussa un cri de douleur. Le zetsu ne respectait pas la pause?

Le saisissant par la cheville, je le précipitais au sol et me relevais en titubant légèrement, voyant confusément une silhouette se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Je parvins à la faire basculer et l'achever avec mon coude, puis continuais les combats qui n'avaient pas cessés de s'enchaîner pendant quelques minutes, trop épuisée et sonnée par le coup bas pour réfléchir correctement. Un nouveau clone, pourtant pas plus fort que les autres, fini par avoir raison de moi avec un coup de pied retourné à la tempe. Je m'écroulais comme une masse et ce fut le noir.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, avec un affreux mal de crâne, ce fut pour voir le masque orange de Tobi penché au dessus de moi. Je roulais sur le coté et me saisis de la première chose qui passais à ma porté, en l'occurrence, le mur. Je m'y agrippais et me remis sur mes jambes, haletante. Si j'avais eu à ce moment, quelque chose à vomir, je l'aurais fait.

Derrière moi, Zetsu attendait patiemment que je me remette.

-Je t'es dit qu'il te faudrait continuer à te battre jusqu'à dépasser tes propres limites. Ce n'était pas à toi de décider quand cela cesserai. Gronda sa partie noire.

Je voulus répondre mais j'avais la gorge nouée, la bouche sèche. Un haut le cœur me fit m'étrangler et je fini par m'asseoir de nouveau prise d'une quinte de toux.

Après un instant à m'observer de son regard ambre, Zetsu poussa un soupir lasse.

-Tu es bien trop naïve, gamine. C'est ton principal défaut. Ta faiblesse est un problème mineur, en comparaison. Je t'entraînerais dur, et si tu en es capable, tu parviendras à satisfaire Pain. Mais il faut que tu es conscience que tu as besoin de cet entraînement. Et que si tu n'y met pas du tien, tu vas mourir.

Je me redressais légèrement, tentant de le regarder dans les yeux à travers le voile de sueur qui recouvrait mes paupières. Je me sentais frustrée.

J'avais parfaitement conscience d'être faible comparé à lui. Il n'était pas constamment obligé de me le rappeler, si?

-J'ignorais que j'étais obligée de me battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive! Sifflais-je. Une semaine ne s'est pas encore écoulée, je peux encore décider quand je suis arrivée au bout de mes capacités.

-La preuve que non. Après avoir cessé de te battre, tu étais encore capable de tuer une trentaine de zetsu. Un bon ninja doit savoir dépasser ses limites. Et à moins que tu ne t'évanouisses ou que tu crèves lamentablement, tu seras priée de continuer à te battre. Lors d'un combat réel, ton adversaire n'acceptera pas une pause simplement parce que toi tu en a envie.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais rien à répondre. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement raison, j'avais été idiote.

Brutalement saisie sous les aisselles, je fus remises sur mes pieds par Tobi qui entreprit d'épousseter mes vêtements à ma place.

-C'est pas si mal, Tueuse-san! Assura t-il. Vous en avez tué cinq-cent cinquante-huit. Deidara dort, mais il aurait mieux fait de regarder! Moi j'ai bien aimé, et en plus quand il va se réveiller, il va être fâché.

-Pourquoi ça? Demandais-je en soupirant.

-Il a perdu son pari.

**Second jour:**

Le second jour, j'étais si épuisée que je ne parvins pas à dépasser les trois-cent clones. Le Zetsu originel dégoulinait tellement de dégoût et de mépris que je finis par quitter le temple d'un pas rapide, l'œil gauche si tellement gonflé que j'en était obligée de le garder fermé.

Les trois nukenins qui m'accompagnaient ne me suivirent pas à l'extérieur et je m'assis sur les marches devant la porte en respirant profondément pour me calmer. Je m'étais réveillée endolorie après une nuit atroce sur le parquet dur et froid. Tobi avait en plus de cela, passé une grande partie de la nuit à me bousculer en roulant sur lui même, m'enlaçant soudainement alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, avant de me pousser hors du futon d'un coup de pied quelques minutes après.

Il esquissait même de temps à autres des tentatives pour sucer son pouce et se cognait alors à son masque orange. Deidara, qui avait déjà passé la journée à dormir, s'était placé de l'autre coté, derrière moi. Nous savions tous deux que celui qui dormait au milieu passerait une mauvaise nuit car il cotoirait Tobi, et que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que nous placer là, car il n'y avait pas d'autres couchettes dans le temple et qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors.

Bien qu'ayant dormit toute la journée et n'ayant pas de combats difficiles le lendemain, Deidara s'était empressé de s'installer tout à gauche, sachant que je serais ensuite obligée de me mettre au milieu.

Toutes ses raisons accumulées m'avait fait obtenir un score plus que médiocre dans ma série de combat contre les zetsus. Il n'empêche que, j'avais rarement été si déprimée et mécontente de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Tueuse-san?

Je relevais la tête et vis du coin de l'œil Tobi se laisser tomber à coté de moi sur les marches.

-Je déprime et je contemple ma mort prochaine.

-Oh! Mais il ne faut pas dire ça voyons! Il vous restes... Heu... Quelques jours pour réussir à battre tous les zetsus blancs! Moi je les trouve rigolos.

-Moi aussi, très rigolos...

Tobi hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis se perdit dans la contemplation d'un papillon blanc qui tournait autour de sa tête. Soudain, il me posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas si loin des scores des autres membres de l'Akatsuki! En plus, Deidara n'a pas dit toute la vérité! Tout le monde n'a pas pu les combattre! Moi par exemple, ils n'ont pas voulu...

J'hochais la tête, avant de me redresser et le dévisager. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il refusait ma candidature, alors qu'il avaient accepté un type comme lui qui n'avait effectivement pas l'air très malin. Je finis par me dire qu'il possédait certainement un talent caché et que Pain ne l'accepterais pas sans raison, après tous les sermons que m'avait servis Zetsu noir en déblatérant sur l'importance de la force de chacun au sein du groupe. Le sous-estimer était certainement la dernière chose à faire.

-Lesquels ont donc eu l'occasion de passer le test? Demandais-je finalement.

Après cinq minutes de réflexion, Tobi fini par hausser les épaules.

-On ne me l'a dit que pour Itachi-san! Il n'avait pas fait un score si élevé que ça, la première fois... Mille-cinq-cent et quelques!

**Troisième jour:**

Bien qu'ayant encore des courbatures à la suite de deux jours de suite de tabassage en règle, je parvins à me rapprocher des cinq-cent zetsus du premier jour en n'étant vaincue qu'à quatre-cent. Je commençais à m'habituer à la difficulté du quotidien, et des muscles neufs naissaient sur mes bras et mes jambes, si bien que l'effort demandé pour maintenir ma forme de Kunai était de moins en moins important.

Je m'habituais même de plus en plus à ce nouveau corps. Pour me battre, être plus grande, avoir la taille plus fine et une poitrine plus plate était indubitablement un avantage. Ma grand-mère m'avait un jour dit que si nous restions trop longtemps dans la peau d'un autre, cela risquait de devenir notre corps « officiel ». Je n'arrivais pas encore à me décider si le fait d'éprouver de moins en moins de difficultés à rester ainsi me plaisait ou non. Certes, cela allait me faciliter la vie. Mais resterais-je alors moi même?

-Tu rêves? Me demanda Deidara en s'approchant nonchalamment dans mon dos.

Je lui lançais un regard méfiant par dessus mon épaule, attendant une remarque désobligeante ou une moquerie alors qu'il s'approchait de la rivière auprès duquel j'avais trouvé refuge, les fesses dans l'eau pour en calmer la brûlure. Pourtant Deidara se contenta de s'asseoir sur un gros rocher au dessus de moi. Machinalement, mon regard glissa de son visage à ses bras dissimulés dans son manteau, puis ses mains, aux ongles noirs.

Ma grand-mère m'avait un jour raconté que les shinobis aux ongles noirs sont ceux dont les pouvoirs ont corrompu et pourri l'âme. Peut-être que les miens deviendraient ainsi un jour.

-Évidemment. Je rêve de toi, je pense à toi. Je ne vis que pour toi. Le raillais-je.

Il ricana.

-C'est normal je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde, hm.

-Mais moi encore plus. Je respire Deidara, je bois Deidara, je mange Deidara, je fais cac...

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris! Lança t-il en levant une main, dont la bouche souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis poursuivit.

-J'ai eu beau réfléchir, je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de toi, au village. Tu ne me dit absolument rien.

Je faillis lui faire une remarque désobligeante, comme « Vu ton niveau d'intelligence, ce n'est pas très étonnant », mais je me retins. Pour une fois que le nukenin me parlait sans se moquer, je ne devais pas le braquer. L'amadouer faisait aussi partie de la mission, et j'avais trop tendance à l'oublier.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu avais une énorme cohorte de fans qui te suivaient partout dans les rues. Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais vue dans le lot.

Le menton appuyé contre son poignet, le déserteur perdit son regard dans la cime vert sombre des sapins qui nous entouraient comme les barreaux d'une cage. Le soleil était encore loin de se coucher mais il n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière les branches, se teintant d'une belle couleur orangée.

-Je n'est pas toujours été comme ça. Maugréa t-il. Il y a eu le temps où je commençais à m'entraîner avec Onoki, et aussi avant qu'il ne me trouve et que je ne l'intéresse.

Je me redressais légèrement et me tordis le cou vers l'arrière pour le regarder, au dessus de ma tête. Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide et je vis qu'il avait également les ongles d'orteils noirs.

-Et tu faisais quoi avant de travailler pour Onoki?

-Je ne travaillais pas pour Onoki! Gronda t-il. Il m'entraînait, alors on peut même dire que c'est lui qui travaillait pour moi. Il a vu un grand potentiel en moi, et il a décidé de l'exploiter, hm! Tant mieux d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais surement croupis avec les gosses de l'orphelinat toute ma vie. Quoique, non, je m'en serais très bien sortit tout seul!

Soudain, Deidara se tut et sembla se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Il se redressa et s'en alla d'un pas rapide sans que je le lâche des yeux.

J'ignorais qu'il était orphelin.

**Quatrième jour:**

Deidara s'était une fois de plus endormi sur le dragon d'or. Au bout du deux-centième.

Il avait beau dire, j'étais certaine que cette blessure le drainait de son chakra pour guérir. Ses mains étaient-elles des créatures vivantes "indépendantes" ou plus simplement des parts de lui même, comme n'importe qu'elle autre partie de son corps? Un coup de poing m'arracha à mes pensées. Je dérapais sur le sol, saisit le clone par les cheveux et lui rompit le cou sur une barre de métal arrachée à la cloison Est, qui donnait maintenant sur la forêt. Le soleil était de l'autre côté du bâtiment. À combien de Zetsu étais-je? Je n'en savais rien, mais je me sentais moins essoufflé que les autres jours. Une bouffée de satisfaction me réchauffa le cœur.

Brusquement interrompu par un coup sur la tête qui me précipita dans la mare.

**Cinquième jour:**

-Six-cent quatre-vingt, six-cent quatre-vingt-un...

Le troisième jour, je suivais le rythme à merveille, éclatant la tête des zetsus se présentant à moi avec un pied ou une jambe à la fois, alternant tout les cents. Le truc, c'était de ne pas s'essouffler.

-Six-cent quatre-vingt-quatre... Ah, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?

J'étais atrocement satisfaite devant leurs trois visage -presque- impressionné. Deux en réalité, Tobi se contentant de pousser de petits "hoooo..." d'admiration bien caché derrière son masque orange, Deidara avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, Zetsu gardait les sourcils si froncés que je ne voyais même plus son œil et Zetsu blanc se contentait de sourire d'un air idiot.

Bon, oubliez ma phrase.

Un coup de pied dans la nuque interrompit mon massacre et sauva accessoirement la tête du Sept-cent vingt-cinquième zetsu sortit du sol. Je bondis sur le côté pour m'éloigner de cette nouvelle menace et de l'adversaire que j'affrontais déjà et pivotais face à eux, en position de défense. Un sept-cent vingt-sixième zetsu avait jaillit dans mon dos et m'adressa un petit salut de la main tandis que son collègue se plaçait à côté de lui.

-Désolé... S'excusa le Zetsu d'origine, mais on commençait à s'ennuyer un peu.

Je lui lança un regard outré et me saisis du premier par surprise pour éclater le deuxième.

-C'est un nouveau challenge? À partir du six-cent... et quelques y en a deux à la fois?

-Tu as tout compris! Ricana Deidara en s'installant plus confortablement, avant de fermer les yeux. Mais ça ne rendra pas ce spectacle moins ennuyeux. Tes coups de pieds n'égaleront jamais mon art.

Je ne répondis pas à l'insulte, écrasant la tête d'un nouveau zetsu sur le parquet avant de saisir le suivant par la cheville pour le projeter en direction du plafond. Un autre vola à travers la vitre suivit d'un nouveau qui atterrit au sommet de la statut d'un dragon de couleur rouge, qui surplombait la pièce et jetait une ombre à mes pieds. Environ une cinquantaine de zetsus plus tard, je commençais à m'essouffler et ralentis imperceptiblement le rythme.

Mes adversaires en revanche, restaient frais et dispo, et le fait qu'ils soient deux à la fois les avantageaient énormément. J'ignore comment exactement je me retrouvais dans cette position, mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir sur le suivant, je me tendis compte qu'il était seul. La seconde d'après, j'étais plaquée au sol, un pied entre les omoplates et une face de zetsu juste sous le nez.

-Perduuu... Ricana t-il.

-Face de navet! Répliquais en essayant tant bien que mal de lui cracher un mollard à la figure.

_Suis-je donc la seule à ne pas savoir cracher?_

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, les mains plaquant mes poignets au plancher. Mon esprit mal tourné remarqua distraitement le sensuel de la situation, puis je tentais une technique de ma propre invention. Je me redressais juste assez pour lui mordre le nez.

Sa stupéfaction et la baisse de son attention me suffirent pour lui faire expérimenter une autre de mes techniques, vieille comme le monde mais toujours d'actualité, le coup de pied à l'entrejambe. Il se redressa si brusquement qu'un morceau de nez me resta dans la bouche.

Je le crachais avec un cri de dégoût et l'achevais promptement d'un coup de pied retourné à la tempe. Finalement, ce fut le sept-cent cinquantième zetsu qui eu raison de moi en m'assommant sèchement avec une planche ramassée par terre.

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard en heurtant la surface du bassin d'eau sacrée qui trônait à l'entrée du temple. Tobi se frotta les mains en riant alors que je jaillissais de l'eau en m'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé, cherchant du regard quelque chose à lui lancer. Une tête arrachée de zetsu fit l'affaire.

Sauf que je n'avais jamais su viser que Deidara fut réveillé brutalement lorsque un objet rond avec des cheveux verts lui atterrit sur le ventre, le faisant presque basculer de sa statue. Je crois avoir rarement autant rit.

**Sixième jour:**

Le plafond du temple se fissura et Tobi s'écarta d'un bond pour éviter un énorme fragment de pierre blanche. La statue de dragon sur laquelle il était assit fut décapitée et roula plus loin, reflétant la lumière du soir qui tombait par un trou du mur.

-Sept-cent vingt-et-un, sept-cent vingt-deux... Haletais-je en abattant en rafale de coups de pieds et de poing sur les zetsus blanc qui se présentaient à la chaîne.

Cette fois, je commençais à prendre le rythme et étaient bien décidée à atteindre huit-cent victimes, minimum. Il s'agissait de mon dernier test avant l'examen « final », et après, je n'aurais pas d'autres chances.

-Sept-cent trente, sept-cent trente-et-un... Bafouillais-je en balayant les jambes d'un nouveau clone avant de lui éclater le torse d'un coup de coude.

Je me laissais glisser sur le dos pour faucher le suivant, me redressais d'un bond et rompis net la poitrine d'un autre avant qu'un nouveau ne sorte du sol et se jette sur moi. Je fis un écart et lui donnais un solide coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya valser en direction de Deidara. Ce dernier s'écarta pour laisser s'écraser le zetsu blanc contre l'autre extrémité de la statue dorée sur laquelle il s'était assis, toujours pour observer distraitement ma dérouillée.

Prendre du retard dans la mission lui avait d'abord déplut mais il devait admettre que le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Quand je commençais à me fatiguer, je faisais n'importe quoi. Et c'est justement ce que je commençais à faire. Manquant de manière totalement ridicule un coup enfantin, je poussais un juron et saisis un nouveau clone par les cheveux avant de lui faire éclater le crâne sur le sol.

-Sept-cent quarante! Sept-cent quarante-et-un...

-Attention Kunai-san! S'écria Tobi en agitant la main pour attirer son attention. Il y en a un autre à droite! Confuse, je jetais un bref coup d'œil à gauche avant de tiquer et éviter d'extrême justesse un coup de poing d'un zetsu blanc que j'envoyais valser après m'être saisie de son bras.

Déséquilibrée, je trébuchais et me rattrapais de justesse avec le suivant, mais j'avais complètement avait perdu le compte.

-Heu... sept-cent quarante-cinq... Bredouillais-je alors qu'il m'envoyait un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle. Surprise, je lui arrachais la tête d'un coup de genoux avant d'être assommée par derrière par un dernier clone.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel les nukenins m'observèrent sans un mot, attendant de voir si je me relèverais seule ou non mais, voyant que rien ne se passait, ils se levèrent et le clone de zetsu blanc disparu.

-Elle progresse. Fit remarquer le Zetsu blanc toujours relié à son partenaire. Elle a presque doublé son score en deux jours. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Itachi a pu en tuer mille-cinq cent dès son premier combat contre toi. Fit remarquer Zetsu noir avec une moue méprisante. Elle est sans doute plus douée que la moyenne des ninjas mais il est évident qu'elle sera sans doute un de nos membres les plus faibles.

-Elle a quand même son handicap. Fit remarquer Tobi.

-Elle reste malgré tout trop faible. Il lui faudra tuer mille zetsus demain, soit deux-cent cinquante de plus qu'aujourd'hui, et elle n'a pas progressé du tout depuis hier. Je dirais même qu'elle a tué quelques zetsus de moins. Aurait-elle atteint ses limites?

-La ferme... Grommelais-je d'une voix endormie.

Allongée par terre, j'ouvris des yeux brumeux et levais un doigt incertain en direction du nukenin qui m'observait, imperturbable.

-Je serais la meilleure de tout l'Akatsuki et même meilleure que Pain. Et demain, je t'explose deux-mille zetsus blanc!

Mon bras retomba mollement et j'étouffais un gémissement pitoyable. Avec un soupir, Deidara s'approcha et me retourna en me poussant du pied. J'eus un sourire crispé en croisant son regard dubitatif.

-Me demande pas comment, mais je crois que je me suis cassée un orteil aux alentours du six-centième. Ça compte comme un handicap ou pas?

Le déserteur d'Iwa haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, hm. Si tu veux je peux te casser tout le pied. Je suis presque sûr que là, ça comptera.

Avec un sourire et un "non" de la tête -juste au cas ou-.

-Qui est de corvée de repas? Demanda Tobi qui commençait vraisemblablement à avoir faim et ne semblait pas le moins du monde ému que je sois au portes de la mort!

-Je suis tout de suite hors jeu, non? Demandais-je, toujours sur le dos. J'ai pas le courage. Vas-y, toi.

Le ninja masqué n'avait pas envie d'y aller non plus et s'apprêtait à protester mais il croisa malencontreusement le regard incendiaire de Deidara qui le mettait seulement au défi d'essayer de protester. Après un regard suppliant à Zetsu et quelques secondes à chercher futilement des arguments quelconque, il fini par quitter le temple et sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche avant de s'éloigner dans un froissement de feuilles. La ville la plus proche et était à près de deux heures de route, aussi, je me redressais et sortis du bâtiment pour me laver. Du moins, je fis quelques pas hésitant en direction de la porte qui tremblotais dans mon champs de vision, puis vis le parquet fissuré se rapprocher très vite et entendit distinctement dans mes oreilles un « boum » de mauvais augure avec, bien mois fort en dessous, la voix de Zetsu noir « Elle est au courant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mur? ».

**…**

_« Joue ton rôle, jusqu'au bout. » « A partir de maintenant tu es une membre de l'Akatsuki à part entière. » « Tu m'entends? » « Tu dois penser comme eux. Être prête à mourir pour cette mission » « Ne bouge pas. Laisse les venir à toi » « Reste calme! » « Pense au gens d'Iwa qui te voueront du respect! » _

Je me redressais soudainement. Mes vêtements étaient plaqués à mon corps par la sueur et mes cheveux à mon front. En plus de cela, il faisait nuit noir et donc plutôt frais. Je me laissais retomber sur le sol et me rapprochais du feu avec un grognement d'effort, avant de m'enrouler dans mes couvertures et de passer un bras sous ma tête, le regard perdu dans les étoiles que je voyais par un trou du mur. Les habitants d'Iwa voyaient-ils les mêmes de leur coté? Pensaient-ils à moi? S'étaient-ils dit, « tiens, où donc est passée la gamine renard?

Ou l'avait-ils oubliée? Comme ça, juste?

-Tu ne dors pas? Me demanda une voix amicale qui me fit tourner la tête. Debout près de ma tête, Zetsu m'observait sans sourire. Constatant juste.

-Non. Je réfléchis. Et puis, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Le shinobi haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. J'entendis vaguement le bruit de ses pas qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie alors qu'il s'en allait.

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais demain, tu seras encore plus épuisée.

**Septième jour:**

Tobi étouffa un ricanement enfantin derrière ses manches trop longues et se retourna précipitamment pour cacher son rire. Je le foudroyais du regard et me mis en position. Un Zetsu sortit du sol et m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis par un rictus déterminé.

-Aujourd'hui, mille! Ricanais-je en me penchant en avant. Donne le top départ, Zetsu! Je bouille d'impatience! Je m'en vais te l'exposer, c'est moi qui te le dit!

Intéressé, Deidara se pencha légèrement en arrière et croisa les bras, attentif. Tobi également, s'agitait sur sa statue en piochant dans les manjus restant d'un repas antérieur. Je respirais profondément sans lâcher des yeux le visage du zetsu blanc face à moi. En arriere plan se trouvait le zetsu originel, serrein, à demi dubitatif, à demi attentif. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur lui et d'au contraire me focaliser sur mon combat, tout en essayant de ne pas prendre compte le fait que, si je ratais mon coup, j'étais morte.

Premier zetsu, je me contentais de l'écarter d'une main, sans gaspiller mes forces.

Deuxième zetsu, même geste.

Troisième zetsu, même geste.

Cinquantième zetsu, je change de main.

Cinquante-et-unième zetsu, même geste.

-Allez, Tueuse-san! Allez Tueuse-san! Hurlais Tobi, sans cesser de s'agiter.

Deidara, allongé à plat ventre, suivait le combat d'un œil morne alors que je me contentais maintenant de faire des prises aux zetsus avant d'écraser leurs têtes du talon. Un monceau de cadavres blanchâtres commençaient à envahir la grande salle, mais je me contentais de me déplacer légèrement pour éviter de marcher dessus et risquer de tomber. Contrairement aux autres jours de la semaine, le Zetsu originel ne fit pas de remarques sur mes techniques de combat et ma méthode. Il se contentait d'observer mes faits et gestes, la bouche de sa partie noire tordue vers le bas et celle de sa partie blanche, tordue vers le haut.

Je redirigeais mon regard vers un nouvel adversaire, mais il me paraissait plus lent et je l'assommais d'un coup de boule. Ce n'étais pas réellement douloureux, mais je déduisis rapidement au contact de nos front qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je retente ça trop souvent.

Pour ne pas me stresser, je ne comptais pas les clones, et continuais d'en abattre méthodiquement et calmement. Jamais encore je n'avais été si bien dans le rôle de Kunai, que j'appliquais à paraître froide, quand ma véritable personnalité ne resurgissait pas soudainement et me donnais alors envie de donner des gifles.

Un poing à quelque centimètres de mon visage. La sensation confuse du déplacement d'air juste devant. Je me jette sur le coté et déchire la gorge du clone,sèchement, comme les boutons d'une veste qui craque d'un seul coup. Les adversaires s'enchaînaient, et je commençais à respirer la bouche ouverte, à avoir la gorge sèche et le souffle court. Les mouvements répétitifs et le fait de ne pas avoir compté le nombre de clones que je tuais avait diminué ma vigilance. Je reçus un méchant tacle au niveau des genoux mais parvins à me maintenir en équilibre sans tomber. Mine de rien, le plancher était glissant, et fissuré par endroit et je manquais de me prendre les pieds dedans.

-Aller Tueuse-san! Allez Tueuse-san!

Les cris de Tobi me paraissaient étouffé. Ma concentration baissait, et la lumière du soleil aussi. J'ignorais totalement à combien de zetsus mort je me trouvais, mais les duos n'étaient pas arrivés depuis très longtemps et je commençais déjà à me fatiguer. La panique s'empara de moi alors que je tournoyais sur moi même pour en tuer toujours plus, venant dans tous les sens. J'avais la bouche sèche, un poing de coté si fort que mes côtes semblaient s'être tordues, les bras raides et mes mouvements s'en ressentaient. Malgré tout, je me forçais à garder des mouvements le plus régulier possibles.

_Allez Kunai.. Yume! Yume, allez Yume! YUME! Yume, Yume, Yume..._

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la pièce. Le sol était presque entièrement recouvert de boue blanche et grasse, vestiges de zetsus réduits en bouillie.

Un coup sur la tête fis claquer tous mes nerfs, à la manière des cordes ayant servis à attacher un ours des caverne qui était entré dans le village, un jour. Furieux, l'animal au pelage argenté s'était redressé sur ses pattes arrière et toutes les cordes qui le maintenait au sol avait sauté en même temps. Un type avait eu l'œil crevé par une boucle en métal.

_Mais tes carrément glauque, ma pauvre fille!_

Le combat se concentrer sur le combat!

D'un coup de pied en plein dans le visage, lui aplatissant les trais en lui brisant le nez, je projetais un zetsu blanc en direction de la dragon d'or sur laquelle se trouvait Deidara, il sautais immédiatement sur une autre et je le perdis de vue, car j'attendais le suivant de pied ferme, puisant dans ma réserve d'énergie de secours, le genre de sursaut d'énergie de la dernière ligne droite.

Je n'entendais même plus les cris de Tobi, seuls mon cœur qui me tambourinait dans les oreilles, et le sang qui me battait les tempes et le crane, la sueur me coulant dans le dos. Au début de mon voyage, je serrais très certainement redevenue Yume, mais en l'occurrence, bien que je ne pense pas à rester sous cette forme, elle ne changea pas et je restais Kunai, fonçant sur deux zetsus courant côte à côte sans cesser de sourire, tout en poussant un cri désarticulé ressemblant vaguement à un : « Yaaaheeeuuuuaayaaaaaa! » Quelque chose d'approchant.

En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ce qu'il me fallait, au contraire, c'était économiser mes forces et garder la tête froide. Mais je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour réfléchir correctement.

Je les saisis tout deux par les épaules et les envoyais valdinguer par dessus ma tête sans même regarder où je les lançais. J'écrasais net ensuite la tête des deux suivants avant qu'il ne sortent du sol, puis des deux autres, mais mon professeur du retenir la leçon car les suivants jaillir d'un mur et me tombèrent dessus. Le premier passa à travers le plafond, au prix d'un effort surhumain car j'ignore comme je pus réussir cet exploit alors que je suis loin encore d'être une shinobi de talent.

Le second s'écrasa sur la queue du dragon doré, l'arrachant net. Un grand nombre d'attaque et de cadavre de zetsus avait vraisemblablement fini par la faire tomber. Elle s'écrasa sur le parquet et souleva plusieurs lattes qui m'éraflèrent la cuisse et me firent perdre l'équilibre et basculer vers l'arrière, en glissant le bois plein d'échardes. Je parvins à me redresser, juste a temps pour recevoir le premier des deux adversaires suivant, qui me plaqua au sol, assis sur mon ventre. Je roulais sur le coté, me débarrassait de lui en l'assommant avec une urne en bronze.

Je n'y voyais réellement plus rien, et commençais à haleter et avoir la respiration sifflante, ouvrant la bouche au maximum pour ne pas mourir asphyxiée.

Me battre, frapper, pousser des cris, mordre, tomber et me cogner le genoux, les chevilles, la tête, l'arcade, et Zetsu qui ne me disait jamais que j'avais atteint les un millier de zetsus mort.

Plus d'une fois, je crus l'entendre me le lancer, mais non, il restait immobile, à observer mes gestes qui devenaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de plus en plus ridicules et confus.

Dans ma rage et mon désespoir, je gaspillais mes forces à une vitesse hallucinante, fracassant le plancher avec des techniques de taijutsu suicidaire, enfonçant de temps en temps mes pieds dans des choses molles qui s'avéraient être des cadavres. Je dégoulinais de sueur et de sang rouge et blanc, et pleurais même, en m'acharnant sur un zetsu mort alors que le suivant arrivais déjà.

J'avais envie de leur hurler A_rrêter! Laissez moi tranquille!_

Peut-être l'ais-je fais.

A un moment donné, je distinguais nettement un nouvel adversaire, courir vers moi puis me frapper. Le coup me parvint avec du retard et le son, atténué. Je m'écroulais sur le sol sans que Zetsu ne m'est dit la phrase que j'attendais tant. Mais la mort était sans doute moins pire que _ça_.

**…**

-Pas trop mal, Kunai. Mille trente-et-un. Ce n'est pas beaucoup au dessus de la limite de ce que je t'avais enseigné mais je préfère compter le fait que tu es partie d'extrêmement bas et que tu as progressé de deux-cent cinquante en une journée. Alors je pense que l'on peux considérer -avec beaucoup d'optimisme- que tu as réussi le test. Tu restes la plus faible, mais en t'entraînant suffisamment longtemps, tu devrais tout de même parvenir à dépasser le niveau des bons jounins qu'ils envoies parfois nous combattre.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup, avant de les refermer, éblouie par un rayon de lumière éclairant la salle par un trou dans le plafond, qui selon mon souvenir, n'était pas là au matin.

-Tu... Je... Pardon? Demandais-je en relevant un peu la tête pour essayer de le distinguer à travers mes paupières presque closes. J'ai réussi? J'ai vraiment réussi?

-Bravo, Kunai-san! S'écria Tobi en me saisissant la main et en se mettant à la secouer violemment de haut en bas. Vous avez réussi le test! Vous pourrez me tuer mon biju!

Je restais un instant interloquée avant de me redresser sur mon séant et de le serrer dans mes bras en pleurant de joie. Cela ne dura qu'un instant bien sur, et je le lachais bien vite avant de me tourner vers Zetsu, furieuse.

-Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru que je n'avais pas dépassé la limite! J'ai cru mourir!

Le nukenin grommela.

-Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois? Un ninja doit apprendre à dépasser ses propres limites. En plus de cela, tu n'as pas à être si fière de ta victoire. Un tel exercice est enfantin pour chacun de nous, tu as encore du chemin à parcourir. Mais pour ça, nous allons devoir travailler tes pouvoirs.

Sans un mot de plus en sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il disparu dans le sol. Je poussais un soupir et jetais un œil autour de moi. Le parquet ciré qui nous avait accueilli n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il n'en restait plus désormais qu'une bouillie de copeaux et de morceaux de bois, de terre et de cailloux.

-Mince... J'ai un peu abîmé le temple.. Marmonnais-je en effleurant le sol fissuré.

-Si ça avait été moi, il n'en aurait plus rien resté. Me lança Deidara en s'approchant.

Il me tendis sa paume et je jetais un œil à sa bouche fermée au creux de sa main. J'hésitais quelques instants et acceptais son aide. Il me remis brutalement sur mes pieds avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que je l'aurais cru, hm. Le coéquipier que j'avais avant toi était bien meilleur évidemment, alors à coté, tu es vraiment ridicule. Mais bon, avec le peu de ninjas talentueux qu'il y a en ce moment, je suppose que l'ont n'a pas le choix.

Outrée, j'arrachais ma main de la sienne, avant de sourire à mon tour.

-Tu changeras vraiment jamais. Mais fait gaffe, au début, j'ai cru à un compliment, tu ramollis. Et pour ton coéquipier, son nom était... Sasori c'est ça? Du Sable Rouge. Répondit-je en me rappelant de cet équipier que était resté à Suna, vaincu par deux ninjas ennemis à l'organisation. On ma dit que c'était un marionnettiste très célèbre. Mais apparemment, les gens ne savait pas qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Deidara hocha la tête. Il avait beau être extrêmement méprisant, cela se voyait qu'il considérait ce déserteur de Suna comme son égal, voir plus, ce qui était presque inconcevable en soi, car c'est à peine si il répondait poliment à Pain ou même Zetsu, que je commençais à considérer comme une sorte de mentor.

-C'est parce que son vrai corps était en permanence dissimulé dans une de ses créations, une marionnette de combat. Il était aussi un artiste, mais pas comme moi. Nous n'avions pas la même visions de l'art. Hm. Pour lui, une œuvre d'art, c'était quelque chose qui doit être éternel.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses... Je suppose.

Deidara hocha la tête puis pivota légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et toi? Qu'en penses-tu? Je n'est jamais pensé à te poser la question, parce que je pense que tu es trop stupide pour avoir une réponse correcte à me donner. Maître Sasori et moi n'étions jamais d'accord sur la question. Il est évident selon moi que l'art doit être éphémère, souffler tout, éblouir, marquer les esprits.

Je me mordillais la lèvre pensivement et fis demi-tour, marchant en direction des vestiges de la statue disloquée du dragon d'or, qui avait à demi-explosé un mur en chutant.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas... C'est un peu une colle que tu me donnes, je dois réfléchir un peu avant de répondre, quand même!

Il haussa les épaules et je m'éloignais en boitillant, cogitant à la question de Deidara. Je n'avais pas l'esprit assez vif ni assez de connaissances dans le domaine pour me prétendre capable d'apporter une réponse juste. En plus, sa question était proche d'une question philosophique, voir d'un paradoxe.

Relevant les yeux, toujours pensive, je retins un hurlement, encore stressée, en voyant un homme inconnu, juché sur le tas de gravas que j'avais provoqué, sans doute, bien que je m'en souvienne pas.

Il était très grand, portais nos couleurs, nuages rouges sur fond noir et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant pour lequel j'aurais tué pour qu'ils soient ma teinte naturelle. Près de lui, Zetsu, encore, et une jeune femme avec des cheveux violets et des yeux oranges.

-Vous... Pain! Heu.. sama? Bafouillais-je, prise au dépourvu par l'intrusion.

Sans répondre, le chef me darda de ses yeux métallique, pus me dit:

-Nous allons exceptionnellement faire le rassemblement ici, ou plutôt, dans une grotte proche. J'avais besoin de te parler en personne, et surtout, de te faire combattre un de nos membres, comme je te l'avais promis. Hidan et Kakuzu arrivent, ils ont abattus leur cible. Nous allons nous rendre dans une grotte où nous pourrons procéder au scellement.

Je restais un instant indécise, puis hochais la tête. C'était inattendu et j'avais presque oublié la seconde partie du test, mais tant pis!

-Tout de suite! Répondit-je en inclinant la tête, reprenant docilement mon rôle. Je propose que nous partions immédiatement.

Pain hocha la tête et sauta au bas du tas de rocher. Je voulus esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction, mes une forte douleur à la cheville me fit presque m'écrouler au pied de mon chef. Une belle coupure, que je n'avais pas remarqué au premier abord, s'étendait du haut de mon mollet à mon talon gauche. L'adrénaline me l'avait caché.

-Cela s'annonce difficilement concevable, finalement. Avouais-je.

-Pas de problèmes, assura Deidara. Nous pouvons faire le trajet par les airs. Cela fait longtemps que je n'est pas eu l'occasion de mouler de l'argile, hm. C'est l'occasion.

Pain lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Il n'est pas encore temps de te resservir de tes mains, Deidara. Surtout pour une créature demandant autant d'énergie qu'un oiseau.

-Ça va, hm! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'est plus fait d'œuvre que je pète la forme! Cela ne demande pas non plus un effort si important et le trajet est court!

Et sans attendre la réponse, le déserteur prit la direction de la porte et je le suivit tant bien que mal, sentant du sang chaud couler le long de ma cheville à chaque pas.

Une fois dehors, il tira des poches qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, suffisamment d'argile pour créer une chouette, carrément mignonne, qu'il jeta devant lui avant de former le signe correspondant à son activation. Dans un nuage de fumée, un magnifique oiseau blanc apparut devant moi, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Attendez, je viens! Hurla Tobi en se précipitant vers nous.

Il monta derrière moi et m'attrapant par les épaules avant de me glisser à l'oreille sur un ton joyeux:

-Prête, Yume-san?

-Évidemment! Répondit-je ne hochant la tête.

Aussitôt, Deidara dont les longs cheveux blonds me fouettaient le visage, esquissa un geste de son oiseau qui décolla avec brutalité, nous arrachant tous du sol, sous les yeux vides de Pain, Konan et Zetsu qui venaient de sortir du temple et nous suivaient des yeux alors que nous montions dans le ciel.

Et je me dit que, pour l'instant, je n'étais pas encore morte.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, pfouuuu! Ce n'étais pas super super, et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le boucler à cause du temps qui m'étais compté, mais j'ai réussi! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard.. J'imagine que vous avez du me maudire, dire des gros mots derrière votre écran.. Ou alors vous n'en aviez rien à foutre, et vous aviez carrément raison ;) Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et <strong>

**Merci ShaunnyBlackSheep pour ta rewiev! De l'origina?! Merci! Une conscience? Je connais ça, le genre qui décide de squatter ta tête quand tu as loupé ton car, cogné ton orteil, pas fait un devoir important et que tu es en retard dans ton chapitre? Personnellement, je suis Moi, pas une ange, certes. Et j'ai mon alter ego, Dark-moi, ou Dark-Lili, selon mes pseudos, qui est PIRE. Méfie-toi d'elle, méfie-toi.. Elle est dangereuse! Je suis désolée, les deux semaines de pauses auront finalement été trois! Je m'excuse encore et encore, mais quand mon apli s'est mise à buger, c'est moi qui suis morte! D'ailleurs.. Sommes-nous au paradis?**

**Merci toi aussi Zazou-chan ! Quel long message et ouais! Tobi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Y a le tournage dans cinq minutes! Quoi, quoi, rien à f... Oh, vous avez des cookies?! Je peux en avoir? ;) Et si Kunai/Yume ne connais pas ton existence, sache que moi je la connais et fais l'intermédiaire. :p Je me sens comme Dieu, sur ma fic. C'est un sentiment nouveau.. de puissance... Ah, la puissance... o_o Gaffe à Zetsu noir! Il a faim et... L'odeur des cookies! En tout cas, ta review ma fait beaucoup rire! N'hésite pas à "repartir loin" comme ça, c'est de la lecture pour moi aussi après et j'adore ça!**** :)**

**Merci Shikuuro ! Des blagues à Deidara, y en aura ! Et du clash et du clash! Quand Yume se fait rabaisser, ça te fait rire? Vilaine :p En tout cas, tu as du bien te marrer pour ce chapitre-ci alors. ;) Sinon, tu connais Nyan cat? Je veux un autographe! Des chocolats? Je cours dans ma chambre avec la bouche ouverte! ^^ Et si Yume était un pokemon.. Et bien, je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais ça serait un Pokémon feu, un titi renard qui fait la tronche, avec des grande oreilles**** comme Dumbo, haha ! :p En tout cas, contente que ce nom est une signification pour toi!**

**Merci beaucoup aussi Akemi je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon cerveau dérangé! ;) En réalité, c'est très subtil. Ce que Yume pense n'est pas forcément vrai et sa position ne lui permet pas de savoir tout ce qui se passe. C'est vrai que c'est assez mal expliqué, mais en gros, Onoki est plus "responsable" de la mort de son clan à cause de ce que Yume considère comme de l'incompétence, plutôt que orchestrateur directe de la destruction du clan. Pour comprendre les motivations de Yume, il faut la comparer à Naruto. Les gens de son village ne l'aime pas, mais il l'a toujours aimé, lui. Pour Yume, c'est pareil. Les gens de son village ne l'aime pas, et le but de sa mission est de faire un peu comme lui, c'est à dire regagner leur confiance. Quand tous les gens de Konoha se sont mis à admirer Naruto de nouveau, ce dernier à été ravi. Yume espérait ce scénario (même si, en l'occurrence, elle ne connait pas (encore) Naruto) J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question et je suis entrain de corriger les premiers chapitres, qui seront plus détaillés sur son passé, ça devrait être plus compréhensible. :)**

**Merci Miss Uchiwa ! C'est super que tu trouves Yume géniale, et j'espère que vous ne finirez pas par la détester comme pour 99% des OC du site et cool si mon chapitre de combat t'as plus. Un peu de romance, des combats et de l'aventure, c'est justement ce que je vais essayer de doser. J'espère que cela continue à te plaire, je fais tout pour ! :) Merci de me lire!**

**Merci aussi, donc à GekkoNoUta (j'ai du avoir l'air ridicule que j'ai essayé de lire ton pseudo à voix haute ^^.) Je te remercie pour tes commentaires positif sur ma fic et qui traite justement de ce que je m'évertue à faire, notamment pour la marie-sue, que je déteste. Je fais tout pour que Yume n'en soit pas une, et tant mieux si j'y réussie pour l'instant! C'est vraiment super que tu es remarqué mes efforts dans cette direction :). Pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fais et je m'en excuse. Je me relis chaque fois plusieurs fois, mais j'en oublie forcément. Si tu en vois une trop grosse, n'hésite pas à me la signaler, mais ne gâche pas ta lecture en les cherchant à la loupe non plus ;p J'essaierais de faire encore plus attention, mais j'ai vraiment du mal dans ce domaine o_o en tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, elles me font trop plaisir.**

**Voilà, j'ai terminé, je m'en vais jouer à Oblivion, travailler ma loi binomiale, mon exposé d'espagnol et ****mon piano et écrire mon prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, sera posté à l'heure celui-là! Bisous et sachez que vous m'avez manquez et que j'ai stressé toute la semaine à l'idée de vos réactions et que je vais sans doute encore stresser parce que j'accumule pas mal de retard en ce moment :,(. On y crois! ZBRAA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo!**

**Déjà****, je m'excuse de poster ua milieu de la nuit mais j'étais en retard dans mon chapitre et j'ai tenue à finir tout de même parce que j'ai reçu des menaces dans mes review (je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard ;) et que, du coup, je me suis tuée à boucler celui-là, et j'en suis même pas contente! Je le referais un jour... Un jour...**

**Je m'excuse aussi du contraste entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant. Il est beaucoup plus court mais je suis débordée en ce moment et je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire plus long pour être à l'heure! Encore désolée et j'espère que la qualité l'emportera sur la quantité! **

**Voilà, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois que je volais.<p>

Les métamorphoses de Yume me permettais, si je le souhaitais, de me changer en oiseau par exemple, et survoler Iwa, tournoyer dans le vide, inverser le ciel et la terre, être libre, loin du sol, de la gravité, des problèmes et des obligations qui m'attendaient dès que je me serais posée, loin en bas.

Le cours trajet qui séparait le temple que j'avais en partie détruit durant mon entrainement me fit cet effet. L'adrénaline traversait mes veines comme un torrent d'énergie pure, emplissant ma tête de joie, de cris, de chants et de rires.

Les ailes blanches de la grande chouette de Deidara vibraient sous la force du vent alors que je me tenaient accroupis juste derrière, les gants de Tobi enserrant mes épaules et me préservant des trous d'air et des secousses, et l'immense forêt à perte de vue reposait mes yeux fatigués de devoir sans cesse guetter de nouveaux ennemis.

Je n'étais même plus inquiète à l'idée que j'allais devoir opérer un scellement alors que je sortais d'un combat déjà horriblement éreintant. Je n'étais plus à ça près et j'étais arrivée trop loin pour crever maintenant.

-Vous croyez qu'il ressemble à quoi, le Jinchūriki d'Hidan et Kakuzu? Lança Tobi par dessus les rafales alors que l'oiseau virait de l'aile cap au sud, survolant une région plus accidentée.

-Aucune idée. Grinça Deidara. Pour ce que j'en sais, hm, les réceptacles ne sont pas choisis en fonction de leurs conditions physiques. J'ai du me taper un Kage en couche-culotte alors que ce crétin de Roshi était déjà un vieux papi quand j'étais gamin.

Je fronçais les sourcils au souvenir du vieux. Je l'aimais bien étant enfant. Il s'entendait très bien avec mon grand-père et était un homme bienveillant avec lequel je jouais souvent avec mes amis. Mais peu de temps après la mort de mon grand-père, il avait quitté le village pour s'entraîner, seul. J'ignorais ce qu'il était devenu, mais il s'agissait certainement d'une des victimes de l'Akatsuki, ou du moins une cible dans leurs viseurs.

-Alors à quoi est dû les choix d'attribution de Jinchūriki? Demandais-je, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Deidara ne répondit pas, pensif et la bouche plissée par la réflexion.

-Les jinchūrikis sont choisis parmi de jeunes ninjas d'élite, possédant un chakra conséquent et -c'est le plus important- un mental d'acier. Marmonna Tobi.

J'hochais la tête en silence avant de froncer les sourcils. Deidara pivota légèrement et me jeta un coup d'œil incrédule par dessus son épaule auquel je répondis, avant de me tourner vers Tobi à mon tour, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier restait parfaitement droit et face au vent. Il nous adressa à tout deux un léger signe de la main accompagné d'un gloussement puérile.

-J'ai cru qu'il avait dit un truc intelligent... Murmura Deidara.

-On est deux... Répondit-je.

Néanmoins, si éclair de réflexion il y avait eu, cela fut vite oublié lorsque nous traversâmes une zone de turbulence et que Tobi se mit à hurler à une hauteur digne d'une fillette. Mais à part cela, le trajet se déroula sans incidents supplémentaires et voler me détendît beaucoup. Deidara également, semblait aller subitement mieux. Il improvisa quelque figures compliquées dans le ciel et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants que nous descendîmes tout deux de l'invocation, qu'il fit disparaître juste au moment où Tobi descendait à son tour, vraisemblablement nauséeux, et le fit glisser et tomber sur le sol. Je m'étais mise à rire lorsqu'un éclat de voix me fit sursauter.

-Tiens! Regarde ça, Kakuzu! Qu'est-ce qu'une bande de débutants vient faire sur notre territoire? Et si nous les butions pour la peine?

Je pivotais et lançais un regard noir à Hidan qui fit mine de s'étonner, les sourcils haussés.

-Oh, ça alors! Kunai, Deidara, Tobi? Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, je vous avait pris pour des gosses!

-T'as un problème, hm? S'écria Deidara en faisant un pas en avant.

-Du calme. Intervint immédiatement Kakuzu, me faisant sursauter en apparaissant soudainement entre eux. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Hidan, je te pensais plus mature pour éviter de genre de provocation. Et toi Deidara, tu devrais savoir faire d'un minimum de sang-froid. Les artistes ne sont pas connus pour leur impulsivité.

Deidara hésita un instant, un peu confus, avant d'hocher légèrement la tête avec un sourire entendu.

-C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas m'offusquer pour si peu, hm. Ricana t-il. Les artistes ne devraient pas se vexer des avis divergents sur leur art... Surtout si ils proviennent d'un fanatique halluciné et incapable de doser ses coups.

Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil entendu à une femme presque morte qui se tenait étendue au pied d'un arbre à quelques mètres à peine.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils! Vociféra Hidan et tentant de contourner Kakuzu. Laisse moi donner une bonne leçon à ce nabot!

-Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot?!

-Vos gueules!

Les deux ninjas se turent et me lancèrent un regard en coin. Je me figeais et baissais les yeux, un peu penaude et horrifiée par ma propre audace.

-Mais de quel droit elle me parle elle? Grommela Hidan en haussant un sourcil. Elle n'est même pas notre coéquipière!

-Ce crétin a besoin d'être remit à sa place de temps en temps. Souligna Deidara. Sinon, il risque de tuer un bijū. C'est le pilier de notre organisation. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre parce qu'il n'est pas capable de freiner ses pulsions sadique.

Étonnamment, cette fois, Hidan ne se vexa pas. Il esquissa même un mauvais sourire puis refit la distance qui le séparait du nouveau réceptacle et la hissa sans effort sur son épaule. Le sang gicla et des gouttelettes écarlates volèrent en arc de cercle, éclaboussant l'herbe, les troncs et les fougères alentour. Puis le Jachiniste s'engouffra dans un tunnel de fougères à la suite de Kakuzu qui activa à l'aide d'une série de mūdras compliquée, une porte en bois qui menait à une grotte de terre, dont le sol boueux et glissant laissait voir de temps à autre des traces de sang ou des os à demi enfoncés dans la terre.

La grotte était légèrement plus étroite et plus sombre que celle ou nous avions déjà eu l'occasion de sceller un bijū dans la statue de Pain, mais un renfoncement dans le plafond lui permettrait tout de même d'apparaître. Au centre de la salle, sur une lanterne de pierre brûlait une lampe à huile dont la flamme tremblante était la seule source de lumière de la grotte. Près d'elle, de silhouette sombre nous attendaient, et semblaient là depuis longtemps.

-Pain, Zetsu! Lança Hidan, sans se formaliser d'utiliser les suffixes de respect pour son chef et son coéquipier. Voilà le réceptacle. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Il laissa tomber la femme inerte sur le sol, comme il l'avait fait une première fois un peu plus tôt, puis s'étira en baillant.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici? Demanda Kakuzu, plus observateur qu'Hidan en jaugeant Pain sans pour autant laisser entrevoir une once d'étonnement.

-Une nouvelle importante, répondit l'intéressé, exigeait que je fasse le déplacement.

-Laquelle? Demandais-je en effleurant la flamme de la lampe du bout des doigts avant de les retirer précipitamment.

Le regard froid et métallique du shinobi se perdit dans le vide pendant un instant, pensif. Hidan bailla ouvertement mais notre chef ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Dit-moi, Zetsu. Demanda t-il en de tournant vers le nukenin bicolore. Combien de temps reste t-il à vivre à cette femme?

L'homme-plante allait se pencher sur le ninja inerte et couverte de sang. J'ignorais si son adversaire avait été Hidan avec sa faux, mais Deidara n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il lui avait dit de refréner ses pulsions meurtrières et sadiques. La pauvre femme était blessée de partout. Des griffures, des entailles, des estafilades parsemaient son corps, également recouvert de bleus qui viraient au jaunâtre. À certains endroits, ses vêtements avaient été déchirés ainsi que sa peau, et du sang commençait déjà à colorer la terre où Hidan l'avait lâchée.

-Elle semble forte! Déduisit Zetsu blanc en souriant largement, comme à son habitude.

-Il devrait lui rester un tout petit peu plus de cinq jours avant de mourir.

-Ah! Triompha Hidan en se tournant vers Deidara qui haussa les épaules avec un "Hmpff!".

-Parfait. Répondit Pain. Nous aurons largement le temps de compléter le scellement.

-Encore plus si nous sommes présent! Lança une voix familière par dessus mon épaule.

Je pivotais pour voir approcher l'homme requin -Kisame?- sur les talons de Konan, et d'après ce que j'en avais déduit, il s'agissait même de l'équipière de Pain.

Je les suivis des yeux, et notamment Kisame, stupéfaite de voir pour la première fois de ma vie un homme avec une peau... bleue? J'en avait un jour entendu parler, mais cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête et je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement lorsque j'avais vu leurs hologrammes, ne retenant que le fait qu'il était pourvu d'yeux minuscules et tout ronds.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil charmeur en surprenant mon regard et je rougis avant de lui adresser une légère révérence d'excuse, mal à l'aise. Me tournant distraitement vers le bout du couloir, je vis...

_Ouh putain!_

-Dépêche-toi, Itashi! Lança Kisame en s'étirant. Tu nous fait prendre du temps!

-J'arrive. Marmonna l'intéressé sans accélérer le pas le moins du monde.

Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien là de la voix de l'hologramme que j'avais eu l'occasion de côtoyer lors de mon premier scellement. Les détails de l'image ne m'avait pas permis de le voir en détail, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, je me rendais compte à quel point il était beau.

Beau comme un dieu, purement et simplement.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, lisses et tombaient mollement sur son front jusqu'à encadrer deux yeux noirs comme du charbon, si profond que je ne pus m'empêcher de fuir son regard, toujours si indifférent et attentif à la fois, en rougissant copieusement.

-Konan, Kisame et Itachi se sont retrouvé non loin d'ici il y a de cela quelques jours. Expliqua le chef de l'Akatsuki avant de désigner la jeune femme d'un léger signe de tête, qui s'était arrêtée quelques pas en retrait. Ils nous ont rapportés des nouvelles de Konoha.

-Et que sont-elle? Demandais-je.

-Les choses bougent. Poursuivit Pain. Et c'est un avantages pour nous. Les autres villages n'ont pas été mit au courant, mais une patrouille à été envoyée pour réaliser une mission pour laquelle ils auraient traditionnellement dû demander des renforts ou du moins prévoir une intervention en cas d'échec, ou envoyer des ninja plus qualifiés ou plus nombreux.

-Et c'est le jinchūriki de Konoha qui à été envoyé. Précisa Kisame en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues. Ils ont trouvé la planque d'Orochimaru. Il s'est certes enfui depuis, mais nous avons désormais retrouvé sa trace et nous ne la perdront plus.

Son sourire s'élargit encore, et ses yeux scintillèrent d'un éclat groumant.

-Cet acte, certes, stupide de la part de Konoha, nous arrange. Expliqua Pain. Nous avons désormais l'endroit précis où se trouve Orochimaru, et par conséquent, la bague nous revenant de droit, qu'il a emporté avec lui.

Pivotant vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens, arrachant mon âme et ma fierté.

-Si la démonstration de tes pouvoirs face au membres de l'Akatsuki parvint à me convaincre que notre nom ne sera pas salit si tu le porte, tu sera chargée d'aller la reprendre. Cette bague est notre symbole. Lorsque tu l'auras, tu seras des notre.

Un soupir de soulagement décompressa ma poitrine. Je devais continuer à me battre, j'y étais presque. Une lueur d'espoir brillait devant mes yeux.

-Bien sûr. Dit-je. Il y a juste un problème. Zetsu-san n'a pas encore testé mes pouvoirs de feu et ne pas encore entraînée dans ce domaine. Mon taijutsu s'est grandement amélioré, mais cela s'arrête là.

Pain resta silencieux un instant, avant de poursuivre.

-Tu as de la chance que tes pouvoirs m'intéresse, Yume. Sinon, je t'aurais tuée, rien que pour le fait de nous avoir tous sous-estimés.

…

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il me fallait d'abord le temps pour intégrer l'information, la comprendre. Réaliser. Puis un gouffre noir dont les vents froids me tiraient par les chevilles tout au fond.

-C'est impossible... Murmurais-je. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

-Que viens de te dire Pain-sama? Demanda Konan, légèrement dissimulée dans l'ombre du shinobi. Ne fais pas l'erreur de nous sous-estimer. As-tu réellement crue que nous ne devinerions pas qui tu étais?

Je jetais vers elle un coup d'œil halluciné, avant de tourner sur moi-même, regardant tour à tour les nukenins qui nous entouraient. Je n'étais même pas effrayée. Juste... Anéantie.

Kisame semblait se retenir de rire à ses épaules tressautement et Itachi n'avait pas l'air grandement impressionné ni concerné par la discutions. Ses yeux rouges comme le sang étaient perdu dans le vide, et luisaient de nostalgie. Tobi se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains croisées devant lui, le regard de Deidara passait tour à tour de moi à Pain, incrédule pour l'un, offusqué pour l'autre. Kakuzu semblait blasé et Hidan n'avait rien écouté cherchait vraisemblablement à comprendre ce que nous avions dit.

-Ça ne change rien! Vous avez beau être fort, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, je n'est commis aucune erreur! Hurlais-je d'une voix hystérique. Je n'est rien laissé passer, j'ai fait tous ce que j'ai pu, j'ai...

Une main levée me fit taire et Zetsu s'avança. Il tenait dans sa main une poignée de cheveux bonds et des notes froissées qu'il laissait tomber dans les flammes de la lampes qui frémit mais resta allumée.

Une envie de pleurer m'enserra la gorge alors que je regardais les flammes consumer ce pourquoi je m'étais battue depuis des semaines. Ils savaient que j'étais là uniquement pour leur voler des informations et aider à leur capture.

-Aucune erreur? Répéta Pain. Malheureusement pour toi, notre réseau d'information est bien plus étendu que le tien, et nous connaissions l'existence de ton clan.

-Ce n'est pas une raison... Bafouillais-je, incapable de m'exprimer correctement alors que mon visage se décomposait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ne pas soupçonner quelqu'un d'autre? Suis-je donc la seule à être venue de moi-même? Personne ne m'a jamais percé à jour. C'est impossible de nous trahir, de déceler quoi que se soit!

Pain marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis continua sur son ton de discours funèbre. J'entendais presque le « dernier gong », celui qui sonne lorsque la dalle est posée dans le cimetière d'Iwa.

-Les autres ne se cachaient pas sous une apparence de couverture et si il l'avaient fait comme toi, nous l'aurions su.

-Comment? Hurlais-je en haussant le ton. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis!

-Nous pouvons le deviner... Ricana Kisame.

Je me retournais brusquement en voyant qu'il s'était déplacé derrière. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, à la recherche d'un visage ami, mais Itachi se contentait de me suivre des yeux sans réagir, Hidan jubilait, Kakuzu observait la scène avec indifférence, le masque de bois de Deidara n'avait plus rien d'humain et Deidara, qui avait croisé les bras, avait le regard bleu glacé de l'adversaire qu'on supplie de nous épargner.

-Comment? Finis-je par répéter en me tournant face à Pain, les yeux plissés et les joues en feu sous la chaleur de la lampe.

J'aurais juré voir un sourire éclairer ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde, mais cela fut si furtif que je cru avoir rêvé. Puis il énuméra mes erreurs. Les erreurs de mes informateurs, de mes précepteurs. d'Iwa. De ma maison.

-Mes yeux. Ce sont des rinnegans. Sais-tu ce que c'est?

-Non.

-Et les yeux d'Itachi. Il s'agit de sharingans. Sais-tu ce que c'est?

-Je ne connais pas leurs caractéristiques! Explosais-je. Je n'en savais rien! Qu'on t-ils de si spéciaux ces yeux? Que changent-ils à mes pouvoirs?!

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de Samehada?

-Non!

-Deidara ne sais vraiment pas qui tu es...

-Ce n'est pas une excuse!

-Et Kakuzu a eu quelques accrochage avec votre clan. Il avait connaissance de vos mœurs, et a tout déduit lorsque qu'il t'as vu parler avec deux ninjas dans le village que tu as brulé.

Impossible de poursuivre, je fondis en larme alors que Pain énumérait un à un chaque petit mot que j'avais pu dire ou chaque geste que j'avais pu faire qu'il comptait comme une nouvelle preuve.

-Pour que tu sache finalement le fin mot de l'histoire, sache que mes rinnegans peuvent détecter et analyser le chakra. Acheva le chef de l'Akatsuki. Ils savent de quoi ton chakra est composé. Le chakra d'un être humain dit « normal » est bleu, parfois d'un naturel plutôt stable, parfois plus explosif. Mais celui de votre clan ne ressemble à aucun autre.

Je relevais la tête lentement. Je le voyais mal à travers mes larmes. La léthargie résultant de mon incrédulité lorsque j'avais compris que tout ce en quoi j'avais cru depuis que j'étais née commençait à s'estomper.

-Je comprends...

-Tu devrais apprendre à garder ton sang-froid. Ricana Kisame. Pain t'as juste annoncé que la supercherie que tu m'étais en place pour nous infiltrer est lamentablement tombée à l'eau. Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est le principal, non?

Je pivotais vers lui, étonnée.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez l'intention de m'épargner?

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le répéter? Soupira Pain. Nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir. Alors maintenant, je vais te faire une proposition que tu ne refuseras pas, mais avant, tu vas nous dévoiler ton vrai visage.

Je frémis et sentis mes mains devenir moites. Le reste de la pièce disparue et lors de notre premier contact, je ne vis bientôt plus que ces deux grands yeux gris dont les spirales m'emprisonnaient et m'attiraient dans un puits sans fond.

Sans que je n'ajoute un mot, je relâchais le chakra que j'avais concentré dans chacune de mes cellules pour les déplacer et leur donner la forme d'un visage qui n'étais pas le miens. Mes cheveux se raidirent et tombèrent en mèches inégales et fourchues sur mes joues et mes tempes, entourant mon visage dans un nuages de mèches électriques qui rebiquaient en tous sens.

Mes yeux noirs s'éclaircirent, passèrent d'un gris sales au rouge, puis à l'orange vif, et mes pupilles légèrement fendues se posèrent sur Pain. Je perdis ma grande taille et ma minceur ainsi que mes bras sculptés à la perfection pour redevenir la shinobi, non pas finement taillée comme la plupart de mes semblables, mais un peu trapue et de petite taille. Mes bras s'étaient parés de muscles neufs et, bien que dans un bien moins adaptés au combat de ninjas, je me sentis tout de suite plus à l'aise. L'énergie brûlée pour maintenir mon apparence n'étant plus utilisée, je sentis irradier dans tout mon corps une force nouvelle et mon aura se colora d'orange l'espace d'un instant.

La seconde, tout avait disparu mais Pain affichait un regard satisfait, Konan souriait légèrement, Kisame rait franchement cette fois, Hidan semblait avoir loupé un épisode, Kakuzu était toujours méprisant et Deidara semblait avoir enfin compris et ne souriait plus du tout.

-Le clan Kitsune, hein? Lança Kisame. J'en avait entendu parler, mais je pensais qu'ils avaient été dépossédés de leurs capacités par les années.

-C'est le cas. Lui répondit-je. C'est pour cela que les avoir pour atout s'est rapidement révélé ne plus être un avantage si conséquent à la présence d'autres ninjas dans leurs rangs... Et ils les ont choisis à leurs place.

-De quoi tu parles, hm? Lança Deidara.

Je secouais la tête sas répondre, les yeux baissés.

-Vos pouvoirs de métamorphoses sont célèbres dans le monde. Expliqua Pain. Nous en aurions besoin pour pouvoir combattre. De plus, des métamorphoses animales pourrons être utiles et si elle peux infiltrer un village caché, elle pourra nous informer sur la position des jinchūrikis. Elle pourras aussi se battre lors de la troisième phase du plan.

-Est-il prudent d'en parler en sa présence? Grommela le Zetsu noir. On ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

-Nous allons lui faire confiance, parce qu'elle ne répétera rien. Répondit Pain, de son ton neutre et morne. Nous avons besoin d'elle et nous savons tous que les Kitsune sont des lâches. Ils fuient le danger et plient l'échine pour augmenter leur chance de survie, ne serait-ce que d'un pourcent ou deux.

Je serrais les poings mais ne dit rien. Ce n'étais pas le moment de faire preuve de témérité.

-Ces capacités se sont révélée intéressante alors qu'elle avait pour handicap de ne pas pouvoir utiliser les pouvoirs auquel elle était habituée. Une petite démonstration de ce qu'elle sait réellement faire devrait pouvoir tous vous convaincre, si vous sceptique.

Dans le dos du shinobi, Konan esquissa un léger pincement de lèvres.

-Cette gamine peut se changer en animal! Lança Hidan, ce qui me fit sursauter, car il était resté inerte tout le début du débat.

-Exact. Poursuivit Pain. Et ces métamorphoses sont indécelable en dehors des ninjas possédant un certain type d'yeux, comme les rinnegans te les shariganhs. Mais il n'y à plus d'utilisateur de sharigans autre que moi et cela m'étonnerais que notre chère petite Yume le croise.

L'intéressé ne réagit pas, et je rompit le silence qui s'installait;

-Mais, comment avez-vous su mon nom?

-Cela fut simple. Dès que nous avons deviné que tu n'étais ce que tu prétendais être, je me suis rendu moi même à Iwa pour éplucher les archives de votre clan. Elles n'étais pas très complètement, mais c'est tout ce que ce « Karuzu » avait.

Un sourire involontaire éclaira mes lèvres, totalement inapproprié dans le contexte, mais la situation était tellement absurde que rien de ce que je n'aurais pu faire à l'instant ne me semblait logique.

-Si leur clan est si faible que leur pouvoir s'estompe au fil des génération alors je ne vois aucune raison de l'épargner! S'écria Hidan en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Non. Répondit fermement Pain. Nous allons avoir besoin d'elle.

-Mais si elle nous dénonce, hm? Siffla Deidara en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Je frémis.

-Lorsqu'elle connaîtra notre cause, crois-moi, elle ne cherchera plus à nous trahir ni à tenter de divulguer des informations sur notre compte à son village. Le contredit Pain.

-Pour ne pas que nous la tuions, oui. Mais dès que l'occasion se présentera, elle filera! Vociféra le Jashiniste.

-C'es faux! Répliquais-je, inquiète.

-Lorsqu'elle connaîtra notre cause, crois-moi, elle y adhérera. Le monde que nous voulons créer est parfait. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'ai eu beau me casser la tête, je trouve que le chapitre garde un effet de "baclé". Je l'arrangerais sans doute plus tard, mais au moins l'est à l'heure! Bravo à celle qui avait vu l'erreur du dernier chapitre! (Z'aviez cru que j'vous oubliais, heeeiiinnnn? ;) Evidemment, mes chapitres ne seront pas tous si court, mais là je suis vraiment très speed avec mon temps, encore navrée!<strong>

**Je suis désolée si cela ne vous plait pas que Yume soit découverte si vite, mais je tiens à dire que je voulais absolument une Akatsuki fidèle, et l'Akatsuki fidèle ne se laisse pas abuser! Alors j'ai joué dans le crédible et paf! Elle est attrapée! Rassurez-vous, il y aura sans d'autres infiltrations (pas dans le même camps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;)**

**BON! En attendant, Merci ShaunyBlackSheep pour ta review! :D T'as de l'orangina à la nitroglycérine? Ça réveille! ;) Merci beacoup, et ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule à aller regarder les nombre de mots et plus j'en ai, plus je suis contente! Par contre, il vaut mieux que tu n'aille pas voir les stats de celui-ci ^^' Bravo, tu as vu! C'est bien parce que cela laissais le bénéfice du doute! Elle s'est plantée ou pas? Au final, ma réponse te plait? ^^ fait gaffe, Dark-lili est derrière ta fenêtre en nuage, avec sa fourche et ses cornes!**

**Merci Shikuuro pour ta review aussi :) oui je sais je suis une inculte, j'ai honte! Tu peux me taper! Groupix est meugnon et oh tiens! Feunard me rappelle quelqu'un! x) Je vois que toi aussi tu as été attentive au Yume-san, haha! Remarquez qu'elle, elle a pas fait gaffe, la grosse douée! C'était ta fête? Buena Fiesta! Tu as vu, j'ai posté à l'heure cette fois! Encore sorry pour la dernière fois je me prosterne!**

**Merci Zazou-chan, pour cette superbe barre! ^^ J'ai l'impression d'être dans scènes de ménages, je t'en supplie continue c'est ma petite lecture bonus en récompense de fin de chap maintenant! Merci beaucoup, j'ai des lectrices formidables! À la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire! :)) J'attends la tienne avec impatience!  
><strong>

**Merci GekkoNoUta ! Tu me rassure, mon objectif est pour l'instant atteint! Je continue de relire mes textes mais j'oublies des fautes systématiquement, en plus dans ce contexte où je suis épuisée car il est tard! Merci pour mon lonnngs chapitre, celui-ci est plus court mais je n'est pas réussie à faire mieux en une semaine de controles et autres trucs-bidules! Je vais tenter de faire mieux la prochaine fois :)) J'espere que la sensualité des Zetsu ne te perturbera pas dans la rédaction de tes devoirs communs! Tu noteras au passage que la substance blanchâtre est _supposée _être du sang... Ok, je m'en vais, je m'en vais! As-tu trouvé le sens de la vie dans tes réfléxion, tout de même? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, trouve et dit le moins! Je le cherche depuis des siècles!**

**Voilà! Bon je suis creuvée je vais dormir! Bizz lisez bien, jouer, travaillez bien et... Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou, c'est moi, encore une fois, super tard... (désespérée)**

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse, le chapitre est court et mal construit, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux en période de bac et de révision de bac. D'ici quelque semaine, je devrais pouvoir reprendre un bon rythme et corriger les chapitres actuels, en attendant contentez vous de ces prototypes :/**

**Voilà, toujours désolée, et toujours à faire des pieds et des mains pour être à l'heure!**

* * *

><p>-Non.<p>

Seul le silence me répondit.

La terreur sourde qui m'enserrait le crâne commençait à se dissiper un peu et je réalisais que, non. Non je ne pouvais pas me mettre à travailler au compte de l'Akatsuki. Non je ne pouvais pas céder, comme ça, juste parce qu'ils avaient décidés que, oui je bosserais pour eux et je fermerais ma gueule. Et oui, j'avais assez donné.

Les rôles s'inversaient, la situation que j'avais jusque-là cru à mon avantage s'avérait être une illusion, depuis le début, une énorme blague. Une fois de plus, on s'était joué de moi.

L'âme, la raison d'être de mon clan que je m'efforçais de continuer à faire vivre, c'était ce que tout le monde maitrisait mieux que moi.

Mais merde! J'avais des principes. Il était hors de question que j'espionne Iwa pour le compte des vieux ennemis que nous étions chargés de faire tomber, à la base. Les Kitsunes étaient certes, des lâches. Mais quand même, j'avais un minimum de fierté.

Les lèvres de Zetsu s'étirèrent d'un sourire moqueur. Il semblait satisfait que je lui donne un peu de chalenge avant de me mettre à ramper à leurs pieds. Pain, plus pratique, prit une grande inspiration fatiguée, comme un père qui s'apprête à donner une notion très simple à son gosse trop stupide pour la comprendre.

-Non? Répéta t-il avec ennui.

-Non. C'est hors de question que vous utilisiez mes pouvoirs. Je refuse, je ne suis pas votre instrument.

-Tu préfère mourir? Lança Hidan.

-De toute façon, on s'en fiche complètement, hm. Gronda Deidara avec une moue dédaigneuse. Elle ne sert à rien alors morte ou vive...

Je les entendis à peine. Je m'efforçais de soutenir le regard désespérément dur et froid de Pain, qui laissa tomber sans la moindre pointe d'ironie:

-D'ici quelques minutes, crois-moi, tu n'auras plus qu'envie de me supplier de t'accepter parmi nous. Et tu le sais. Tu nous détestes, parce que tu sais, tout au fond de toi, que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas devoir nous rejoindre, ou mourir. Mais tu ne choisiras pas la deuxième option. Il faut être courageux pour mourir, et ce n'est pas ton cas.

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tentant de me concentrer sur la douleur. Ce qu'il disait était faux. La mort? Je m'en fichais. J'étais prête, même à l'accueillir à bras ouverts si il le fallait. Je m'y étais préparé à Iwa.

.. N'est-ce pas?

-Je ne trahirais pas Iwa. Sifflais-je. Mon clan à disparu, presque entièrement. Les membres de ma famille étaient les derniers en vie et ils ont presque tous été envoyés dans une mission très importante et ils... Nous avons échoués. Ils sont mort et leur honneur de ninja à été anéanti. Notre village à perdu un énorme atout ce jour-là... Ils m'en ont toujours voulu.

Hidan, que mon discours ennuyait profondément, poussa un soupir bruyant. Zetsu blanc de mit à rire. Un rire désagréable. Le genre d'une personne qui ne vous aime pas et a appris avant vous un truc pas cool à votre sujet.

-Le clan Kitsune ne fut pas une perte trop importante pour Iwa, rassure-toi! Plaisanta t-il. C'est à peine si ils ont remarqués leurs absences par la suite.

-C'est faux! Vociférais-je. Nous étions reconnus et adorés de tous dans le village et les autres m'aimaient et me respectaient! Je pouvais être fière de ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils échouent! À _une_ seule mission! Ils sont morts! Mort!

Je devais avoir l'air folle avec mes cheveux en bataille et mes yeux exorbités. Je ne pleurais plus mais mon nez était sûrement encore rouge et devais couler comme une fontaine. Je l'essuyais avec une des mitaines de cuir que m'avait un jour offert ma grand-mère, pour protéger mes "p'tits doigts". Cette pensée fit redoubler ma rage.

J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, de le mordre et le griffer.

-Une seule mission, et j'ai tout perdu, mes amis, qui ne voulaient plus me parler parce que nous n'étions pas parvenus à sauver les gens de notre village, et mes parents qui ne sont pas revenus! Savez-vous combien de temps j'ai attendus sur mon balcon leur retour? _Un an!_

Je sentis une boule remonter dans ma gorge et je su que si je disais un mot de plus, j'allais me remettre à pleurer comme une gamine. Comme une faible. Mais il fallait que je parle. Il fallait que je leur hurle tout ce que je gardais sur le cœur depuis plus de dix ans. Et tant pis si mon nez coulais comme une fontaine ou si il devenait rouge. Je n'étais plus à ça près.

-Et venir ici était le seul moyen que j'avais pour regagner leur respect et leur intérêt! Alors les trahir maintenant et abandonner, non! Je suis allée trop loin pour ça, je ne veux pas que le clan Kitsune soit traîné dans la boue plus longtemps, hors de question!

Plusieurs sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils savaient tous quelque chose que j'ignorais, quelque chose de tellement évident qu'il crevait les yeux et que, pourtant, je ne voyais pas.

-Voilà de bien étranges amis... Murmura une voix dans mon dos. Je tournais la tête en direction du ninja qui avait prit la parole, en l'occurrence Itachi, et le dévisageais pendant quelques secondes.

Son visage parfait, le vrai et pas une bête projection holographique, était faiblement éclairé par la flammes qui faisaient danser des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs de la grotte, lui donnant un effet fantomatique.

Son regard rouge était vif et acéré comme celui d'un aigle, et je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'échauffer toute entière. Je restais un instant sans voix, avant de me détourner en rougissant.

Quoi? Je m'étais battue comme une dingue pour faire croire que j'étais une tueuse méthodique et efficace et je voyais tous mes efforts balayés par une crise de larmes et deux yeux?

Mais putain, quels yeux!

-Itachi Uchiwa, je sais qui vous êtes. Dit-je d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. À Iwa, personne ne connaissait les propriétés de votre pouvoir, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas capable de détecter ma métamorphose.

Comme il ne répondait pas, je poursuivis d'une voix plus assurée;

-Ce que je savais en revanche, c'est que vous êtes l'auteur du massacre de la famille Uchiwa au grand complet. Comment osez-vous critiquer tout ceux qui furent mes proches pendant mon enfance alors que votre propre famille s'est fait poignarder dans le dos par l'un de ses protégés? Je m'efforce de faire en sorte que le nom des Kitsune traverse les siècles et que les gens le reconnaisse comme l'un des plus puissants de tous. Les Uchiwa étaient des gens puissants, et ils disparaîtrons par votre faute. Ne devriez-vous pas, au contraire, faire en sorte de faire connaître leur nom sous une meilleure réputation?

Un silence pesant accueilli mes paroles. Jouer dans la provocation, c'était aussi une des stratégies que l'on m'avait apprise. Cracher son venin là où sa fait mal pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. J'ignorais pour quelle cause je me battais encore, étant donné que je n'avais de toute marnière, aucun moyen de fuir. Mais autant partir la tête haute.

-Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion. Répondit Itachi après un instant, sans se départir de son regard morne, comme si le souvenir des meurtres ne l'attristait pas plus que ça. Mais les amis à votre village, lorsque votre clan s'est vu échouer à une mission, vous on effectivement tous laissé tomber. Une question me turlupine. Pourquoi s'agit-il encore de personnes importantes à vos yeux?

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre et il poursuivit d'un ton pénétrant, glacial:

-Si vous aviez réussi à nous piéger, ce qui était de toute façon impossible, et que vous étiez rentrée couverte de lauriers, votre clan aurait été, certes, de nouveau adulé. Mais pour combien de temps encore, et pour quelles raisons?

Je restais indécise, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il tentait de m'expliquer.

-Alors, intervint Pain, tu commences à comprendre? Tous faisait passer leur village, leur devoir bien avant toi.

Le visage de Kurotsuchi s'imposa à moi pendant un instant, mais je le chassait aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas que je doute de ma patrie. C'était l'Akatsuki qui essayait de me manipuler, pas Iwa. Ils mentaient, c'était évident.

-C'est faux. Sifflais-je. Ils m'ont en voulue parce que les ninjas que nous étions chargés de sauver sont morts. Moi aussi, si j'avais perdu des gens que j'aime par la faute de quelqu'un, je lui en voudrais.

-Et en quoi étais-ce de ta faute, hm?

Je tournais la tête vers Deidara qui me regardait avec un mépris mal dissimulé. C'est vrai qu'il était toujours présent au village lorsque cela c'était produit. C'était d'ailleurs à peu près à cette époque que je l'avais vu pour la première fois. À peu près à l'époque où cette fameuse mission avait été attribuée à mes parents, et j'avasi alors moins de dix ans. Peut-être sept.

Tous les soirs, je rentrais chez moi en courant, folle de joie et d'espoir à l'idée que, peut-être, mes parents, mes oncles et tantes étaient rentrés de leurs folles aventures pendant mon entraînement journalier.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement familial, au dernier étage de la montagne aménagée, ce qui était, chez nous, une marque de prestige, et traversais le salon en jetant mes poids, mes bottes et mes gants aux quatre coin du salon, ma grand-mère se téléportant de chaises en chaises si elle devait par malheur se trouver sur leur chemin, et je me précipitais au balcon et dérapant sur le parquet implacablement ciré par Bouchouk, la femme de ménage. La rambarde était en pierre rouge, si bien que je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il se passait en contre-bas, et je devais me hisser sur un tabouret pour y voir quelque chose.

À partir de là, je passais des heures à observer la grande arche de pierre d'Iwa, attendant avec impatience la venue des petites silhouettes annonçant le retour de ma famille.

Dans mes rêves, il revenaient fier comme des coqs, propres et sans la moindre cicatrices, chargés de sacs et de paquetages la plupart remplis de cadeaux pour moi. Et le lendemain, je filais montrer tout cela à mes copines, et leurs dire à quel point mes parents étaient formidables.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais honte à l'idée que ma seule raison de les attendre à l'époque, était de pouvoir parader devant une bande de gosse. Peut-être que si je les avait espéré plus ardemment, ils seraient revenus?

Car, évidemment, aucun cortège de shinobis chargés de paquets ne passa jamais sous l'arche. Les jours passaient, les uns après les autres. Ils étaient partis à la fin de l'été, et l'automne s'installait quand je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je pris la mauvaise habitude de me ronger les ongles (et le perdis plus jamais), ne sortais plus que pour suivre mon entrainement obligatoire et faisais d'affreux cauchemars la nuit. J'avais rarement entendu parler de mission aussi longue et pour tromper les idées noires et l'ennui de l'attente, je regardais passer les gens depuis le balcon, appuyée sur la pierre.

Un jour, alors que je m'endormais à demi, mon regard se posa par hasard sur un garçon qui s'entraînait, seul, sur un terrain vague non loin de notre maison. Il était occupé à s'acharner méthodiquement sur un mannequin fait de bric et de broc, le rouant de coups de pieds retournés et d'attaques amateurs visant à lui envoyer un vague de chakra qui le faisait trembler sur son piquet de bois.

Moi même, qui possédais pourtant un chakra type feu, était incapable de faire bouger le moindre mannequin en restant à distance. C'est à peine si je ne me brûlais pas la main en tentant de matérialiser de l'énergie dans ma paume et c'est pourquoi je fus stupéfaite devant ses capacités.

Je n'étais qu'une petite fille à cette époque, et j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir des ninjas en action, car ils s'entraînaient hors des zones d'effet des civils, et j'appartenais toujours à cette catégorie. Les entraînements de mon grand-père portaient sur le taijutsu en priorité, et ceux avec le professeur particulier que l'on m'avait attribué depuis sa mort, un an plus tôt, ainsi que les entraînements spéciaux que me faisait réaliser ma grand-mère, étaient, eux, en grande partie portés sur la métamorphose. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel pouvoir offensif et j'en avais été subjuguée.

À partir de cette époque, je pris l'habitude de venir le regarder s'entraîner tous les jours. Sa présence rendait l'attente plus supportable, et je suivais ses propres progrès corps et âme, pour ne surtout pas penser à ce que ma famille avait pus devenir. Sans doute que je finis par comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient pas de retour, mais je refusais de me l'avouer et comblais le vide par la présence de cet inconnu.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon avec de long cheveux blonds mal coupés, emmêlés qui lui atteignaient le milieu du dos et claquais lorsqu'ils pivotais avant de former maladroitement quelques mudras avant d'envoyer ses vagues de chakra qui balayaient la terre et les cailloux et brûlaient le cuir. En modifiant mes yeux au maximum de mes capacités, je vis qu'il avait les yeux bleus, était un peu plus âgé que moi, et que ses vêtements étaient dans un état lamentable.

Sa présence, tous les soirs à s'entraîner au terrain vague, rendit l'attente supportable. Inconsciemment, en comparant mon entrainement au sien, je me mis à travailler plus dur, dans le but de devenir meilleure que lui. J'étais formée par les meilleurs professeurs du village, et mes progrès étaient grandement encadrés, surveillés et payé de la poche des Kitsune. À l'époque, mon objectif était de devenir une des meilleurs élèves de ma génération, et être ainsi acceptée dans l'équipe qu'entraînait Onoki tous les trois ou quatre ans en moyenne. J'espérais que nous serions dans la même, car je progressais vite et même si il était un peu plus vieux que moi, je ne réalisais pas encore l'étendue de la différence entre nos deux pouvoirs.

J'étais devenue bien meilleures que les autres élèves contre qui ont m'avais mise en combat rapproché lors de mes rares visites à l'école ninjas, et cette habitude de l'emporter me rendais bien trop sûre de moi.

Et le jour de l'examen, j'arrivais en quatrième position.

Cet échec m'étais resté des années en travers de la gorge. Le garçon blond était devenu le disciple du Tsuchikage, là où moi j'étais restée m'entraîner avec mon professeur particulier dont je n'avais cure, car il maîtrisais l'art de la métamorphose plutôt médiocrement.

Mais le plus important, c'est que, au bout de deux ans, je finis par me détacher de l'attente, les yeux rivés sur l'arche rouge d'Iwa.

La maison du Tsuchikage ne se trouvait pas loin de la notre, et ma fenêtre donnait directement sur le terrain d'entrainement de la nouvelle équipe du Tsuchikage, et notamment de son disciple officiel, un gosse sorti de nul part, d'après les « on dit » du village.

Je les regardais faire et appris grâce aux leçons d'Onoki, avant de peu à peu me détacher de leurs entraînements à eux aussi. Je cessais complètement d'espionner leur travail lorsque Deidara, devenu chūnin et non loin du grade de jounin, mais trop tête brulé pour l'atteindre, fis un départ fracassant d'Iwa, détruisant une plusieurs bâtiments et volant une des techniques interdites scellée dans la tour d'Onoki.

La plupart des gens qui l'avait apprécié pour son charisme avaient alors retournés leurs vestes et s'étaient mit à proclamer qu'il ne s'était entraîné avec Onoki que pour voler cette technique.

Je tentais de m'imaginer se qu'il serait devenu si il ne s'était pas enfui, lorsque une idée commença à naître dans mon esprit.

Si j'étais arrivée jusque-là, c'était en mentant sur ma situation. Si cela n'avait pas fonctionné, c'était parce que mon déguisement avait été percé à jour. Mais je savais toujours _mentir_. Et puis, après tout, Iwa ne savait pas que j'avais été découverte, n'est-ce pas?

-Nous étions un clan, et c'était pour eux que je vivais, uniquement. Répondit-je à Deidara en me retournant face à Pain, essayant de me couper du reste du monde pour retrouver le calme olympien dont je savais faire preuve.

-Inutile de faire semblant. Me reprit aussitôt le chef de l'organisation. Je sais qui tu es, Yume. Lorsque Deidara et Tobi t'ont amené il y a un mois, et que nous t'avons démasqué, plusieurs clones de Zetsu blanc se sont rendus à ton village. Et ils ont appris quelques petites choses _intéressantes_.Toujours est-il que nous connaissons désormais tes caractéristiques de combat ainsi que ton parcours scolaires et toutes les désagréments mineurs que tu as pu apporter aux gardes en te laissant entrainer dans des bagarres. J'apprécie le fait que tu fasse preuve de maturité, mais ne t'avise jamais de nous mentir. Tu n'es plus Kunai de l'Akatsuki, mais Yume. Nous allons avoir besoin que tu nous prêtes tes pouvoirs.

-A quoi bon? Demanda Kakuzu d'une voix sombre et depuis l'emplacement le plus faiblement éclairé de la grotte. Si vous êtes tous parvenus à la démasquer, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait faire le poids face aux centaines de jounins et aux milliers de chunin qui l'attendent dehors.

-Ça ne sera pas un problème. Assura Pain. Les yeux spéciaux sont de moins en moins rependus et sont très rares. De plus, la capacité de Samehada est justement ce qui la rends unique en son genre. Aussi, les chances qu'elle ne soit démasquée son minime, et les capacités de se clan ne sont pas négligeables. Les clones de Zetsu blanc sont trop faible pour faire la différence, et cette petite à été entrainée pour imiter chaque voix, chaque son, chaque personne. Elle peut également se changer en animal et passer les barrières de détection de chakra implantées dans certains villages cachés. Nous voulions un tel pouvoir depuis longtemps. Le fait qu'Onoki nous l'envoie sur un plateau devrait tous vous réjouir.

-Je continus à penser qu'elle est faible. Grogna Hidan. En plus de ça, elle ne veut pas nous rejoindre!

-Quand avons nous précisé qu'elle avait le choix? Demanda Kisame avec un air sincèrement désolée.

-Hé! Se défendit le Jashiniste. Je n'est jamais dit ça! Je me disais juste que, si elle ne veut vraiment pas, elle peut me servir de sacrifice pour mon Dieu! Cela serait aussi un bon moyen de se rendre utile, non?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand éclat de rire que je choisis d'interrompre avant la fin.

-C'est bon, j'accepte.

Pain ne sembla pas surpris et hocha la tête, mais Deidara ne sembla pas dupe. Je voyais de mon emplacement son œil bleu luire derrière une masse de cheveux blonds.

-Je vais te donner notre but. Me dit-il. Et je suis certain qu'il te séduira. N'oublie pas que tu auras un duel après le scellement de se réceptacle. Je ne devrais pas, mais en raison du grand nombre de tes combat pour le moment, je te laisserais vingt-quatre heure pour te remettre du processus.

J'hochais la tête.

Certains jours, je me dégoûtais moi-même. Naturellement, je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'engager dans l'Akatsuki. Mais en y réfléchissant, je me rendais compte qu'il me suffisait de les suivre pour éviter de mourir, et en même temps, guetter le moment où je pourrais leurs fausser compagnie. Il me suffisait de croiser une troupe d'Iwa suffisamment importante et le tour était joué.

Il allait falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience, car les rôles s'étaient inversés. Là où je me battais de toutes mes forces pour intégrer une organisations incroyablement dangereuse, voilà que j'en étais désormais la prisonnière!

Certes, mon village natal savait que j'étais une infiltrée. Mes les autres villages cachés n'en savaient rien, et j'allais devoir me battre contre eux sous la tutelle de pareils sales types?

Les prochains mois s'annonçaient... Fort reposant!

* * *

><p><strong>Hop! hopopop! Considérez un peu se chapitre comme une sorte de preview pour une suite qui arrivera plus tard! Forcée de suivre l'Aka contre son gré, Yume va désormais jouer dans la provoc' et la rebellion contre les chieurs qui l'ont forcé à les suivre!<strong>

**Je m'excuse encore pour mon chapitre, mais après les exams, j'aurais plus de temps! Plus que quelques semaines et c'est bon, on y crois!**

**En attendant, merci Shikuuro!! Cronch, chocolat, chocolat! Nous avons qu'une seule loi, ne jamais le servir froid! (ouah je pars loin... tchoutchou!) Pour ce qui est de Deidei, il est pour l'instant surtout surpris et méprisant. Certes, son caractère aurait laissé entendre qu'il aurait fait pété la grotte, mais dans ma tête, il était surtout méprisant après, je ne sais pas pourquoi. :/ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il se rattrapera lorsqu'ils se battrons, un de ces quatre! Pour ce qui est de Pain, c'est un super ****un compliment, car je fais de mon mieux pour retranscrire au mieux le caractère des persos! Si tu trouves ça réussi, tant mieux! :)) merciiii!**

**Merci aussi Zazou-chan tu me fais beaucoup rire! C'est mes mini chapitres à moi! ^^ Effectivement l'Akatsuki n'est pas à prendre à la légère (toi non plus d'ailleurs!) et, oh, what what, it's deux sourcils! À moins que cela ne soit un drôle de type avec deux chaussettes collées sur le front! En tout cas, merci de prendre la peine de me faire tes petits messages, j'adore! :p**

**Merci Miss Uchiwa pour ta review! Elle était pour le chapitre précédent, mais elle n'est pas apparu à temps alors je n'est aps vu que tu m'avais écrit, c'est vraiment super sympa :) J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je t'avais oublié! :)) Exact pour Tobi, bravo, tu suis! Et pour ce qui est des choses sérieuses, n'oublie jamais que Yume marche avec le manga! Alors, oui, les choses sérieuses commencent à se profiler à l'horizon! (et ne fais pas attention à la qualité de mes chapitres actuels.. :'(**

**Merci Akemi pour ta review et contente que mon explication t'est éclairée et que le nouveau chapitre t'es plu! Pour ce qui est de Yume et de son caractère****, il était un peu bridé par Kunai, car lorsqu'elle était déguisée et infiltrée, elle se devait de jouer au maximum la ninja froide, efficace et obéissante. :) Mais revoilà Yume presque sans aucun masque, et crois moi, ça va chier! (ouh, gros mot!)**

**Merciii hana yaoi love de signaler ton passage par un petit mot de remerciement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :p**

**Merci ****LittleMerle-chan**** et, oh?! Une nouvelle! ^^ N'oublie pas de dormir tout de même :)) quand des gens me disent qu'ils apprécient ma fic à se point je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être horrifiée en voyant les médiocrités que je sorts en ce moment.. Fichu bac! :) oui j'imagine des suite, en même temps, si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurais un peu de mal à écrire je pense x) (oui j'ai compris la blague, j'en fais une aussi :DD) Vraiment trop bien si yume te fais rire, c'est que j'ai atteint mon objectif, HALELLUIA! Pour Tobi, bravo, tu as vu! Je comptais sur le "elle à fait une faute ou pas?" Pour laisser le bénéfice du doute au plus attentif histoire de pas gâcher totalement la surprise du chapitre suivant, pas mal ! Le piano, hein? Fais-tu comme moi, c'est à dire bosser ton morceau une heure avant de partir ? Pour ce qui est du pâté, il me fait surkiffer! N'hésite pas à renouveler l'expérience! :)) Vive les licornes!**

**Merci ShaunyBlackSheep!! Tel est pris! Cette phrase résumé à elle seule la situation, bravo! Deidara et Yume, hein? Ce chapitre nous en dit plus sur l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui, j'espere que tu as apprécié, même si, techniquement, il n'est pas très présent! -_- *voix grave* Ok, envoie l'orangina, c'est dadark qui débarque! :DD**

**Et enfin, Merci GekkoNoUta ! Je te rassure, tes deux reviews sont bien là! ^^ mais en avoir deux ne me déplais pas, alors si tu permet, je les garde! ;) Kisame reste charismatique dans son genre et musclé à souhait! :p Deidara qui commençais à s'attacher, c'est exactement ça! Mais mince, va falloir tout reprendre de zéro °O°! J'aime beaucoup Hidan aussi, alors j'essaie de l'intégrer un maximum à l'histoire! :) ahlala, Zetsu, zetsu... So sex*cffrrrttt* erreur de connexion au cerveau ^^ Liberté pour toi, dans deux semaines! Moi j'ai des exams jusqu'au premier juillet! CACA ! Mais bon, c'est pour le trava*SBUNK***

**Voilà, j'ai honte, mais je vous dit quand même à vendredi, si vous décidez de prendre pitié de mon pauvre cerveau malmené et vide comme... Comme?  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellow, ça fait longtemps, non? ;) **

**Je sais que peu de gens verront ce chapitre vu qu'il est bien caché à l'emplacement de ma "note" d'il y à pas mal de temps déjà :'( c'est pour cela que j'avais précisé de ne pas manquer de venir vérifier de temps en temps si il y avait du nouveau :D.**

**La période de révision au bac est enfin terminée (Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) et commence maintenant celle des vacances! ;) Je serais assez peu chez moi et je vais très certainement de manière très irrégulière :O Cela ne veux pas forcément dire qu'il y aura moins de chapitre, mais plutôt qu'il y à peu de chances qu'ils tombent le vendredi par exemple ;) Par exemple, je poste celui-ci un mercredi! :p Aussi, je ne peux que vous dire MERCI de m'avoir attendue, je vous adore vraiment et à la semiaie prochaine donc ;)**

* * *

><p>Je suivis Itachi sur plusieurs kilomètres sans me retourner. J'avais la tête lourde et je m'en sentais atrocement mal.<p>

Frustrée? Honteuse plutôt. J'avais faillis et le sentiment d'avoir déçu. Je faisais une bien piètre Kitsune si je n'étais même pas capable de mener en bateau une bande de criminels de pacotille.

-Tu arrives à suivre? Me demanda Itachi en jetant un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule sans ralentir le rythme effréné qui faisait siffler le vent dans mes oreilles.

Je levais les yeux et détaillais distraitement sa mâchoire parfaite, son nez droit fouetté par une mèche noire tandis que le reste de ses cheveux ébènes rassemblés en une queue de cheval, battaient sa nuque à chacun de ses bonds. Pas de doute, ce mec était physiquement parfait.

Tout pile le genre de mec type « tu peux crever pour l'avoir un jour ». Mais depuis quand mater un peu la marchandise est-il interdit?

-Une vraie promenade de santé... Répondit-je sur un ton détaché en détournant les yeux.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et recommença à fixer le chemin devant lui. Je l'imitais et lançais un regard derrière moi, pour n'entrapercevoir qu'une suite de formes floues qui nous suivaient à travers la forêt sans échanger un mot. Un éclair roux, la vague silhouette d'un masque orange, de longues mèches blondes...

Brutalement, je fus encadrée par Kisame et Hidan qui se mirent à me faire des clins d'œil complices en se mettant de temps en temps sur mon chemin pour perturber ma trajectoire. Frustrée, j'hésitais un instant à leur fausser compagnie en volant mais je voulais garder mes armes secrètes, au moins jusqu'au combat. Un bon effet de surprise pouvait être avantageux contre un adversaire de cette trempe, et étant donné que j'ignorais presque tout de ses capacités, il fallait mieux que je ne laisse rien au hasard.

Secouant la tête avec agacement comme on chasse une mouche, j'accélérais l'allure, tirant sur mes muscles pour les dépasser.

-Tu es énervée, Yume-chérie? Se moqua Hidan. Tu es drôlement susceptible.

-Laisse là... Ricana Kisame. Elle doit s'inquiéter de son combat contre Itachi tout l'heure. N'importe qui serait inquiet à l'idée d'affronter un des ninjas les plus puissant du monde. Il a tout de même décimé tout un clan à lui seul, et le meilleur de tous!

-C'est clair qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

L'inquiétude se remit à me tarauder alors que les secondes me séparant du début du match se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Mais un autre sentiment le disputait. En fouillant mes émotions, je finis par reconnaître... De l'excitation? Oui, c'était cela. Je jubilais par avance de leur montrer mes pouvoirs. Sans doute avais-je encore ce stupide réflexe de vouloir les impressionner à tout prix, à moins qu'une trop grande confiance en moi? Non.

J'avais beau me dire que le type en face de moi appartenait au plus puissant clan de tous les temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer le surprendre et l'impressionner. Encore ma fierté, sans doute.

Après tout, le clan Kitsune avaient sans doute été très proche de posséder une renommée semblable à l'époque de sa toute puissance, et si il était tombé dans l'oubli, c'est que ses membres les plus puissants avaient été éliminés discrètement, contrairement à la famille de ce type, justement leur assassin, dont le massacre, considéré comme un des plus grand fait divers du siècle, avait encore augmenté la renommée de cette famille, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait.

-Si je te démonte, est-ce que tu admettais que les Kitsune sont supérieur au Uchiwa?! Le provoquais-je en accélérant encore pour me rapprocher de lui.

Itachi s'arrêta. Net.

Et sur la branche juste en face de moi, ce qui fit que je pédalais comme une idiote dans les airs avant de rater lamentablement mon saut pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, ce qui, au final, aurait été tout aussi ridicule mais moins désagréable que de faire une chute de trente mètres.

L'habitude de rester sous forme humaine étant restée bien ancrée en moins, je m'écrasais lamentablement par terre et restais allongée sur le dos, cherchant mon souffle parce que tout l'air de mes poumons avait été expulsé lors du choc, mes yeux furieux rivés dans ceux d'Itachi qui m'observait avec indifférence, toujours perché dans l'arbre.

Son regard valait tous les mots du monde pour me faire comprendre que, moi comme le reste des Kitsune, n'était qu'un misérable insecte insignifiant. Une sous merde dans laquelle il n prenait même pas la peine de marcher.

"Ah ouais? C'est ce qu'on va voir!" Un bruit mat près de ma tête m'informa qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki s'était arrêté à mon niveau, bien que lui est visiblement réussi à maîtriser son saut. Alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, je vis le masque de Tobi qui, pendant quelques secondes, me cacha le soleil.

Soulevée sous les aisselles, je me laissais faire lorsqu'il me remit sur mes pieds et repartis d'un seul coup sans le remercier, profondément humiliée. Itachi redémarra après moi mais me dépassa aussitôt, me faisant sèchement comprendre qui était le maître ici.

Renfrognée, je n'ouvris plus la bouche le reste du voyage, ce que je regrettais légèrement, car j'aurais pu les ennuyer bien plus profondément en continuant à parler, de les provoquer et d'être méchante. Après tout, ils l'avaient mérité, non?

Le cortège s'arrêta finalement dans une clairière plutôt vaste qui ressemblait fort au campement ou j'avais accomplis pour la première fois le contact avec Tobi et Deidara des jours plus tôt, sauf que nous nous trouvions à quelques kilomètres au nord d'un village dont j'apercevais les fumées grisâtres derrière les arbres Nous nous trouvions enfin à la lisière de cette insupportable forêt qui me ressortait par les yeux. Jamais encore je n'aurais cru que les montagnes rouges d'Iwa pouvaient me manquer mais pour la première fois, je regrettais leur aura qui ne me faisait alors plus l'effet d'une prison, mais qui ressemblait tout de même à une barriere de protection à laquelle je n'avais pas droit ici, et qui laissait contrairement à la forêt, voir le ciel pour respirer, alors que les bois m'étouffaient, me donnaient sérieusement envie de fuir.

-Voilà où va se dérouler le duel. Lança Pain. Je crois que tu as deviné qui tu affronteras, n'est-ce pas?

Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif. M'avait-il prise pour une devine? Je n'allais pas deviner quand même!

-Je pense que te faire affronter quelqu'un aux capacités proches des tiennes pourrait être gratifiant. Assura Pain. Tu ne devines toujours pas?

Sans que je l'eus décidé, mon regard se posa presque instinctivement sur Itachi, qui soutenait sans ciller le regard si étrange de Pain. Une profonde vague de respect me traversa de part en part.

-Je dois l'affronter, lui? Demandais-je en désignant le jeune Uchiwa sur le ton le plus méprisant que je pus trouver.

Il ne cilla pas et ne sembla pas relever, se contentant de regarder son chef, stoïque et attendant les ordres. Une telle perfection avait quelque chose d'agaçant et nous savions tous les deux qu'ils gardait l'avantage et que je ne parvenais qu'à me ridiculiser encore plus, à lui tourner autour en lui lançant des pics qui tombaient systématiquement à plat.

-C'est cela. Répliqua Pain. Après tout, les pouvoirs tirés de vos clans respectifs sont tournés vers l'illusion et les trompes l'œil. Alors, même si ils ne sont pas du tout basés sur les mêmes caractéristiques, je suis curieux de voir ce que vos capacités peuvent donner en combat singulier. J'ais entendu parler de combats épiques dans le passé, opposant vos deux clans lors des guerres ayant opposés Iwa et Konoha. Je suis curieux de voir ce que cela peut donner entre vous.

L'idée de divertir la galerie pour son bon plaisir n'avait rien d'engageant, mais, assez soudainement, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait là pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'un moyen de redorer mon nom. Si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire dans mon village, impressionner des criminels de renom était une occasion en or.

_Je vais leur en mettre plein la vue, à ces débiles mentaux. Ils vont comprendre leur douleur. _

-Mais ce ne sera pas très représentatif, fit remarquer Kisame, perché sur une branche extrêmement fine mais pourtant parfaitement stable avec sa lourde épée sur l'épaule. Les Kitsune ne sont représentés que par une gamine alors qu'Itachi est le génie des Uchiwa. L'issue de la bataille est déjà décidée, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que ce clan est le meilleur.

Itachi ne nia ni ne confirma rien. Il attendait visiblement les ordres et semblait ennuyé par nos bavardages car il avait fermé les yeux. Sans doute par curiosité, Pain se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réponse, mais l'intéressé ne bougea pas et le chef de l'organisation fini par nous ordonner de nous mettre en place, aux extrémités de la clairière, le vide à notre droite, l'épaisseur verte des arbres à notre gauche.

Je m'exécutais en poussant un soupir agacé, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tous, mais aucun ne réagit à ma provocation. Je me mordis les lèvres, prenant conscience que j'avais à cet instant surtout l'air d'une gamine faisant un caprice. Sans un mot de plus, je me rendis à ma place, en face d'Itachi. Ce dernier m'observait tranquillement, nullement inquiet.

Pour ma part, je me sentais fébrile et plutôt en confiance. À Iwa, je ridiculisais volontiers les sales gosses de l'élite avec mes ruses, me servant de leur force contre eux, et j'étais donc, avec la possibilité d'utiliser enfin ma force, plus à l'aise. De plus, mon taijutsu avait été poussé à son maximum et je brûlais de tester ma nouvelle force associée à mes capacités de métamorphose.

-Vous êtes près? Demanda Pain? Un...

Je décollais littéralement du sol, et décollais mes bras du long de mon corps. Une membrane de peau qui ressemblait fortement au tissu de ma tenue, les reliait et se déployait même haut delà, me faisant faire un brutal vol plané jusqu'à mon adversaire, qui me fixa sans bouger jusqu'à la dernière seconde, où il disparu brutalement sans que je le touche.

Pas grave, je m'y attendais. Si il y avait bien une chose que les membres de l'Akatsuki m'avaient appris, c'était de ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire.

Jamais.

Je roulais dans la poussière, et m'arrêtais au pied d'un arbre sous une nouvelle forme, une sorte de singe-humain, avec une tête allongée et menaçante et une longue queue qui fouettait l'air, une forme tout en croc et en griffes. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour observer la réaction des membres de l'Akatsuki, je vis que Pain semblait peu impressionné et absolument pas surpris. Hidan avait les yeux écarquillés et ses doigts bougeaient tous seuls, Tobi semblait mal à l'aise voir effrayé, Kisame riait franchement, Kakuzu dormait presque debout , Zetsu n'était pas impressionné non plus et Deidara avait une expression dubitative, comme si il évaluait le niveau de mon pouvoir.

Reportant mon attention sur Itachi, je me servis de mes longues griffes pour prendre un appui optimal et tendis mes longues jambes tordues pour faire un saut quasi-parfait sur Itachi qui s'écarta hors de portée une nouvelle fois, mais avec si peu de marge que j'arrachais net un morceau de sa cape qui s'envola dans les airs et retomba non loin. Je le suivis des yeux et fonçais de nouveau avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps d'atterrir.

Cette forme spéciale me donnait une rapidité proprement hallucinante et même le jeune Uchiwa laissa passer une très légère expression de surprise l'espace d'une seconde, en me voyant surgir de la gauche, puis de la droite, puis de la gauche, me servant des arbres autour de nous comme d'appui pour lui lacérer tantôt la jambe, tantôt le bras, parfois frôlant sa tête, véritable tornade tranchante.

Sa cape laissa entrevoir trois éraflures lorsqu'il choisit de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Je cessais mon manège pour me percher sur une branche, surplombant la clairière, cherchant des yeux le shinobi. En retrait, derrière les arbres, je pouvais apercevoir les silhouettes du reste des membres de l'Akatsuki qui arboraient tous de nouveau des visages neutres et désintéressés.

J'en fus vexée, car j'espérais sincèrement les impressionner avec mes véritables capacités et je détournais rapidement le regard pour me focaliser sur le combat. Itachi n'était pas un adversaire à négliger et il fallait mieux pour moi que je le retrouve car je ne le voyais plus, ce qui me mettait dans une situation extrêmement précaire et problématique.

_Ne perds jamais de vue ton adversaire._ _Cela doit être lui qui doit te perdre de vue, te craindre. Il doit avoir peur que tu surgisses de chaque trou dans la roche, de derrière chaque caillou. Donne lui une impression d'oppression, comme si tu étais en plusieurs exemplaires, cachée en diverses endroits... Fais lui comprendre que tu peux te trouver n'importe où! Dans les livres que tu lis, il arrive fréquemment que les héros shinobis perdent de vue les méchants, non? Et bien tu dois te mettre dans la peau des méchants, joue avec ton ennemi, tu dois absolument garder l'avantage._

Une tirade répétée tant de fois que j'en avais gardé le souvenir presque mot pour mot. Aussi, je décidais que, puisque Itachi avait décidé de ce cacher, je ferais de même. D'un seul bond, je me projetais dans une zone où de jeunes arbres aux branches extrêmement fines et nombreuses me dissimulaient presque intégralement.

De là, je me changeais en un animal plus discret, une sorte de singe aux poils bruns tacheté presque invisible dans la zone où nous nous trouvions, car les rayons de soleil jouant dans les feuilles créaient sans cesse de nouveaux mouvements lumineux dans les bois. On en trouvais beaucoup dans les plaines d'Iwa, en basse altitude mais hors de portée des ninjas peu habitué au paysages accidentés, car quasiment hors de portée, à l'extrême limite du monde shinobi. Mon prof de métamorphose en avait ramené un empaillé d'une de ses expéditions si bien que j'étais parvenu très tôt à réussir cette métamorphose.

J'entrepris donc de me déplacer en restant hors de vue un maximum, cherchant des yeux les yeux ébenes dans les sous-bois, sachant pertinemment que je risquais fort de sursauter et de m'écraser comme une merde si je les voyais surgir.

Soudain, alors que je passais d'une branche à l'autre, je vis au sol une cape noire ornée de nuages rouges, qui se déplaçait rapidement en direction de l'est.

Oh! Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais je sautais sur l'occasion, me sentant jubiler comme jamais car Itachi ne semblait pas m'avoir vue. Je fondis sur lui et lui assénait un coup à la nuque, sentant distinctement sous ma paume l'os de son épaule se déplacer. L'intéressé laissa échapper un cri de douleur, fléchissant les genoux sous le choc, avant de rouler hors de portée. Je tentais de le saisir par le col, sans succès.

Néanmoins, j'avais du l'affaiblir car il se mit à courir entre les arbres en ce tenant l'épaule, tentant de la remboîter. Je le suivis des yeux un instant avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. Nous courions tous les deux extrêmement vite et bien que je n'avais aucune idée de la direction que nous avions prise, il était évident que nous éloignions loin de la clairière où nous avions commencé à nous battre, et nous déplacions de plus en plus car les arbres n'étaient plus pour moi que de vagues tâches brunes et vertes, et l'herbe un tapis roulant continu sous mes pieds qui la touchait à peine tant je courais vite.

Devant moi et la seule chose que je pouvais presque distinguer clairement était la cape d'Itachi claquant dans le vent. Sans que je m'en rende compte ou que je l'est décidé au préalable, mes jambes s'allongèrent, devinrent plus fines et musclées. Mon corps également changeaient de forme. Le dos d'Itachi était de plus en plus proche et je décidais soudain de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Kâton, astui kokyuu no jutsu, technique du souffle ardent!

Pas facile à prononcer quand on souffle comme un phoque, mais j'atteignis mon objectif vu qu'un véritable geyser de feu brûlant jaillit de ma bouche et fendis l'air en grondant, se précipitant sur mon adversaire. Ce dernier sauta hors de portée au tout dernière moment, se perchant sur une branche au dessus de nous, comme si il savait à l'avance comment contrer une attaque de ce style.

Surprise en pleine course, je réutilisais la première techniques de mon répertoire en décollant presque instantanément à l'aide d'ailes membraneuses créés de toutes pièces sur mon dos. Une nouvelle boule de feu katon lui brûla la cheville alors qu'il s'écartait vers la droite, d'un mouvement incroyablement fluide, beau, sensuel...

_Ta gueule, concentre-toi! _

Je me rattrapais à la branche où le nukenin s'était accroupi un instant plutôt, avant de m'y hisser avec souplesse, ayant gardée mes jambes de courses, si allongées et tendues qu'elles en étaient presque inhumaines.

Je devais avoir une allure effrayante mais j'en avais tant l'habitude que cela ne me gêna pas. Mes yeux furetaient partout à la recherche d'Itachi. Soudain, ils se posèrent sur lui, une vingtaine de mètres au dessus de moi, perché sur une branche d'arbre, les bras le long du corps, attendant ma réaction. Ses yeux rouges vifs étaient vraiment sublime et je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisie.

Je secouais sèchement la tête, frustrée ma par ma propre faiblesse et par le fait qu'il semblais toujours calme et posé alors que je luttais avec acharnement pour ne réussir au final, qu'à l'effleurer. Je me laisser tomber en avant, amorçais un piqué, une manœuvre risquée dans un espace aussi réduit, et remontais en flèche. Mon corps était à demi changé en celui d'un oiseau, couvert de plumes grises et brunes, le ventre rasant le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel était perché le shinobi et négociant des virages serrés en tournoyant sur moi même pour passer entre les branches des arbres et atteindre le ninja sans m'arracher une aile, ce qui revenait à m'arracher le bras.

Itachi se laissa tomber en arrière et je ne parvins qu'à faire voler quelque mèches noires à l'aide de mes serres. Sans faire le moindre bruit, le déserteur de Konoha tomba en chute libre en passant entre les branches, disparaissant une fois de plus hors de vue.

-Mais ça commence à devenir répétitif, c'est pas vrai à la fin! Hurlais, Ahanant des mots en faisant claquer mon bac, qui me donnais une voix nasillarde parce que je ne pouvais plus respirer par le nez.

Je me lançais à sa suite, encore plus en colère de devoir sans cesse courir dans tous les sens sans parvenir à l'avoir. Mon visage, de plus en plus déformé par ma mauvaise humeur, commençait à prendre une forme de hideuse et menaçante, laissant transparaître mes émotions.

Atterrissant dans l'herbe en roulant sur le flanc, je dû une nouvelle fois constater que j'avais perdu la trace de mon adversaire. De longues oreilles rousse virent remplacer celle que j'avais déjà et j'entendis soudain un froissement de feuille sur ma droite.

Je m'élançais donc cette direction, me rendant compte que nous revenions vers la clairière où avait commencé le duel. Cette perspective que tout finirais là où tout avais commencé me fis accélérer, plus motivée que jamais. J'étais décidée à en finir définitivement avec la course poursuite.

Les effets du quotidien en compagnie des zetsus se faisaient ressentir par une endurance que je ne possédais pas auparavant, autant dans mon rythme de course que dans mes transformations, que je n'avais aucune difficulté à maintenir, alors que cela m'aurait malgré tout drainé un peu d'énergie, un mois plus tôt.

Confiante, je fis irruption dans la clairière en dérapant, et plongeait mon regard dans celui d'Itachi, savourant sa perfection un instant avant de m'y arracher. Les membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient toujours pas bougé et ne nous quittaient pas des yeux. Intéressée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, je décidais de prendre une de mes formes préférée, et me penchais légèrement en avant, tendis que le sourire de jubilation à l'idée de retenter la métamorphose qu'on m'avait interdit d'utiliser.

Il s'agissait de la forme incarnée d'une divinité que nous adorions beaucoup dans ma famille et une des peluches que je possédais et avais et avais été obligée de laisser derrière moi.

Mon corps s'allongea, gardant une vague forme humanoïde, et se couvrant de poils roux. Mes oreilles s'allongèrent encore plus, alors que mes cheveux devenaient toujours plus cours, et finissaient même par disparaître, remplacés par des poils roux. Mon nez s'allongea, devenant une sorte de museau pointue. Pour un meilleur équilibre, une queue, puis plusieurs, poussèrent au niveau de mes reins tendis que mes jambes s'allongeait, mon dos et mes bras se musclaient. Je finis même par devenir plus grande qu'Itachi lui même.

Je souris, dévoilant une rangé de dents aiguës d'une blancheur inquiétante, ce qui tordis mon visage d'une grimace hideuse. Curieusement et à cet instant du duel, je ne pensais pas me retourner pour voir la réaction des membres de l'Akatsuki. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais vu pour la première fois depuis le début du duel une lueur d'intérêt briller dans les yeux de Pain.

Itachi voulu reculer, sans doute pour se mettre en garde, mais je ne lui en laissais même pas le temps. Mon bras, doté d'une plus grande allonge, était aussi plus rapide et plus puissant. Je lui donnais un coup de poing dévastateur dans le creux de l'épaule, lui brisant presque le cou. Un filet de sang jaillit d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il était presque éjecté de la zone de duel. Le shinobi roula dans l'herbe et tenta de se relever, mais j'étais déjà sur lui et je fis dans l'originalité en lui mordant le bras de toutes mes forces.

Retenant un cri en serrant les dents, Itachi ouvrit la paume à deux centimètres de mon visage après avoir formé plusieurs mudras, je m'écartais pour éviter une boule de feu et attrapais le ninja par les épaules avant de le hisser au dessus de ma tête. Avant qu'il n'est pu réagir, je l'abatis sèchement sur mon genoux replié, lui brisant presque le dos, avant de le laisser tomber dans l'herbe, évanoui.

Je restais un instant immobile, mon corps humanoïde tiraillé par une envie de le frapper de nouveau, laissant échapper un grondement sourd d'entre mes babines retroussées. Soudain, un immense sourire illumina mes lèvres alors que je contemplais le si beau, si parfait ninja étendu au sol. J'y étais parvenue! J'avais réussi à vaincre l'un des shinobi les plus puissant du monde, le membre le plus fort, et aussi le dernier de ce qui était considéré comme le clan le plus pur de tous les temps! Moi, une débutante, une amatrice, j'avais réussi à battre le...

-Kâton, boule de feu suprême!

Je sursautais violemment et fis volte face, envoyant un contre presque par hasard sur l'énorme brasier rond qui fonçait sur moi en semblant grossir.

-Kâton, barrière de flammes!

C'était un sort que je maîtrisais mal, et ma tentative fut faible, faite franchement avec les pieds et sans le moindre contrôle, mais elle me sauva la vie. Se dressant entre moi et la boule de feu, elle la retint pendant quelques secondes où je luttais avec acharnement pour la maintenir incarnée, les genoux jouant des castagnettes et les bras tremblant si fort que je n'aurais pas réussi à distinguer mes doigts les uns des autres.

Quand je sentis que j'allais céder, je m'écartais en catastrophe, me jetant littéralement au sol avant de rouler en désordre, et me cognais la tête contre une racine. Mais Itachi, qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de ne plus me lâcher, envoya une autre succession de boules de feu depuis sa place, ce qui me contraignis à me relever et bouger tout le temps.

Je poussais un juron, regrettant sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir me démultiplier en plusieurs personnes pour des adversaires de ce type.

Tous en changeant de cachette, passant de derrière un roche, à un buisson, à un arbre, je tentais de comprendre ou il se trouvait et fini par le repérer en haut d'un arbre, enchaînant sans effort des sort de katon d'un niveau hallucinant et avec une maîtrise tellement excellente que je n'avais tout simplement jamais vu quiconque les réussir aussi bien. Ce que je ne comprenais en revanche pas, c'est comment était-il parvenu à se rendre là-bas, à l'autre bout de la clairière alors que son corps évanoui se trouvais encore près de moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Par réflexe, je regardais ou aurait du se trouver Itachi et ne vit rien d'autre que mes propres traces de pas, marques de pattes griffus qui avait aplatis l'herbe.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Bafouillais-je avec difficulté, mon museau déformant les mots.

-Concentre toi sur le duel... Me glissa Itachi à l'oreille, me faisant sursauter violemment.

Je m'écartais d'un bond, lui assénant une grande gifle de mes grandes mains griffues, marquant sa joue d'une éraflure sanglante. La seconde suivante, nous avions tout deux changés de place.

-Mais quoi? Quoi? Il se passe quoi? Gémis-je en me recroquevillant entre deux racines. Il est partout, ce mec!

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Je levais les yeux, même pas étonnée, pour le voir accroupi sur sur le tronc d'arbre au dessus de moi, ses cheveux noirs encadrants son beau visage. Cette fois, je tentais une nouvelle technique et tentais de le frapper de nouveau. Mon bras s'allongea soudainement, de même et surtout comme mes griffes, d'une longueur d'un mètre au moins. Itachi disparu de nouveau avant qu'elle ne le touche, mais je tranchais net l'arbre, qui s'abattit vers l'arrière au ralentit, avec un long craquement.

Je sautais sur le tronc au sol et m'avançais avec méfiance, alors que les poils roux qui me recouvraient devenaient gris, au fur et à mesure qu'il devenaient métal, une protection qui me ralentissais et me drainait du chakra, mais me rendais presque invulnérable aux attaques physiques.

-C'est intéressant, ça... Souffla Pain, extrêmement bas, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à mes oreilles hypersensibles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 15:<strong>_

_Merci Zazou-chan pour tes reviews, je rigole encore bien en les lisant ! ^^ Lee est bien dans son style, rien à dire et le coup de l'apprentissage de sourire, là, c'est vraiment bien joué! ^^ Exact Yume apprend à son rythme, un rythme crédible, du moins pour Naruto! Parce que tout, tout sauf une Mary-sue comme héroïne! Na! Tes chapitres sont vraiment ma récompense et je suis ravie de les lire à chaque fois._

_Merci GekkoNoUta sure qu'elle me plaise et sure que je les garde! C'est déjà vraiment très aimable d'en laisser, alors si en plus tu as surmonté la flemme d'en réécrire une, merci merci! :D Kisame à son style comme un peu tous ! ;) Mais je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule à trouver Zetsu blanc beau gosse! ^^ D'ailleurs.. Presque tous en faites ! Merci de me dire que je n'est pas à avoir honte, mais je vise quand même plus haut que ça surtout apres le gros chap d'avant! :( je me rattraperais cet été quand j'aurais plus de temps! ;) En attendant, le temps d'attente va vous permettre de savourer le suspens! (je suis cruelle! Yep, je vais tout défoncer! (dit la meuf qui flippe sa race) Prions la St P... Patate? Pelle?_

_Merci Pemplamousse ! Et bien je t'en pris, permets de toi de la familiarité, c'est déjà tellement le bordel avec mes revieweuses (que j'adore) que je ne suis plus à ça près ^^. C'est génial que mon pitit truc te plaise, à chaque fois que l'on me le dit, je me sens pousser des ailes! :)) Merci de ne pas considérerez Yume comme une Mary-sue, car elle a été élevée (en serre comme tout le monde, dans une rose :pp) pour ne pas l'être! Objectif atteint pour l'instant d'après vous! Merciii ! Les relations amoureuse seront aussi présente que dans le manga voir plus, tout simplement parce que moi, j'adore ça mais que lorsqu'une fanfic ne parle que de ça, elle m'énerve vite car je la trouve niaise.. :/ C'est pour ça que j'essaie de pas trop en mettre dans la mienne (voir pas du tout ou presque pour le moment ^^) Mais il y en a. Çà commence à être clair dans ma caboche! Pour le nombre de chapitre, non, absolument pas! J'y est réfléchi et je connais l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes, mais je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ça va me prendre pour la boucler. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette partie là prenne déjà tant de temps à faire et je réalise dans quoi je m'embarque... ^^ Pour te donner une petite idée, Yume à sa propre histoire, qui va se dérouler au rythme du manga. Tu connais la longueur de Naruto Shippuden? Ben voilà, tu as une petite idée.. :O Derniere petite chose... MOI je réclamais des reviews? Où ça? o_o j'ai du le faire une fosi parce que j'en avait plus du tout depuis pas mal de chapitres, mais sinon, je m'éforce de pas en demander.. ^^ J'espère que je ne t'ets pas paru trop insistance, en général, j'aime pas trop les auteurs qui poussent des coups de gueules ^^ ils me donnent plutôt pas envie de pas poster. :p En tout cas, merci, surtout si c'est rare que tu en postes, deboulverser tes habitudes pour moi! Yataaaa!_

_Merci LittleMerle-chan ! ^^ J'aime beaucoup les petits surnoms que tu donne à nos pitis chouchous! J'hésitais à en mettre à un moment, mais je trouve que le français et le japonais mélangés son assez peu compatible.. ^^ Un petit sensei ou sama de temps, ça le fait. Un "Aligato" à la fin d'une phrase (avec une faute en plus!) là, ça me choque! Les langues ne se mélange pas... FUCK! (- tu noteras l'ironie ^^) Bref, de quoi je parlais, moi déjà? Ah oui! Tien, un Tobi bébé! Et mais qu'est-ce que.. OUAAA faites le taire! Ou est le broyeur pour voiture? ^^ La suite ne viendra pas tout de suite, mais comme je l'est dit, une nouvelle version des chapitres t'attends! J'espère que vous les considérerez comme moi mieux que les premiers! :)_

_Merci Shikuuro ! Tu es pardonnée, parce que je suis EN RETARD AUSSI alors comme ça, tu peux pas me tuer! :pp Ouf, c'est ta réaction qui me faisait le plus peur! J'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne peux vraiment pas poster et j'espère que tu comprends (si c'est pas le cas, je vais de se pas me barricader!)! Je n'apprécie pas trop la plupart des persos que tu as cité! J'avoue souvent préférer les méchants, ou les ténébreux (genre Gaara, je ne considère pas Sasuke comme un ténébreux, mais plutôt comme un mégalo je-me-sens-supérieur-au-monde-entier! Itachi est le top du top des ténébreux! *_* ) et les psychopathes! Vous avez entendu Orochimaru?Ah non, jamais! ^^ Ils seront surement là, effectivement, mais Yume ne s'entra pas avec tout le monde ;) Peut-être qu'elle sera amie avec des personnages que je n'aime pas ou ennemi avec des personnages que j'aime bien, et peut-être qu'il y aura des clashs, HAHA! Je suppose que ta meilleure amie est aussi intéressante que toi :p (et flippante!) Si tu as "versé une larme" c'est que j'ai atteint mes objectifs au delà de mes espérances! ^^ J'aime ton chat! Dit lui: "PSSSSSSSHHHHHHH ! tres fort de ma part ^^" Bonne chance pour ton boulot! :)) Et désoler de ne pas poster la suite tout de suite, il va falloir te contenter des nouveaux firsts chap pour l'instant! :) J'ai fais de mon mieux avec mon temps! :)_

_**Réponses aux reviews de ma p'tite note:**  
><em>

_Merci ma p'tite kawai Shikuuro! ;) Tu sais que je suis une sociopathe qui s'assume? :p Sois fière de ce que tu es, SOCIOPATHE POWER! Elles... Aiment Sasuke?... Elles doivent être maso, fais ce que tu peux pour sauver leur âme ^^ Si tu aime Itachi tu es servie :p Tu es trop mimi avec ton compliments et j'espère que tu morale va bien! :O (c'est que je m'inquiète pour mes revieweuses, moi :'() Il me semble qu'une odeur de buritos monte de ma cave depuis plusieurs jours, je devrais descendre, tu crois? :p_

_Merci GekkoNoUta! C'est gentil de te mettre à ma place même si au final, j'étais tellement prise que je n'est même pas eu le temps de tout corriger.. :/ J'espère me rattraper pendant les vacances avec des chapitres plus long et mieux construits, et je réfléchis actuellement à une reformulation de la discussion avec l'Akatskuki et même avec le duel contre Itachi au dessus, que je trouve un peu fade, en même temps je ne suis pas tres douée pour écrire du combat, même si dans ma tête, c'était pourtant très clair :O Ah, tu penses comme moi, tu m'en vois ravie ;) Si tu savais le nombre de divinité que j'adore tu ne saurais plus ou donner de la tête ! Je connais pa coeur l'opening de death note (les openings! *-*) mais je ne connaissais pas le reste! J'aime la musique japonaise que j'entends, amis comme je n'est aucune expérience dans ce domaine, j'ignore ou en chercher de nouvelles :p je fonce écouter tes propositions! (j'adore aussi la K-pop et la C-pop, avec, idem, assez peu de culture, alors si tu as des tuyaux ;) )_

_Merci Yupina-sama, contente de te revoir! Itachi est LE beau ténébreux de naruto, il faut le dire! :D Deidara est en revanche, le casse cou au sale caractère :3 Sasori, trooop mignon! Hidan, BG en puissance et sadique, que demander de plus? ^^ J'aime bien Zestu blanc et Tobi, tant qu'il reste Tobi... Bref, j'me comprend! Rave de t'avoir vu de retour et à une prochaine fois sur ma p'tite fic! ;)_

_Merci Zazou-chan! Tu m'a encore fait bien marrer! x) Et oui, l'improvisation y à que ça de vrai et je voix que tu es une véritable surdouée dans ce domaine pour sortir des trucs pareil, mes reviews valent de l'or, pas de doute ^^ J'espère également que la suite va continuer à te plaire, j'y travaille dans ce but! :p_

_Merci Shaunyblacksheep ! Aeuouark ! (s'étouffe avec l'orangina) mais qu'est-ce que...? Une araignée en... ARGILE? WAAAAAA! *BAOUUUM* x) héhé, disons que Yume voulais dire non, mais que si elle l'avait fait bah... Elle meure ne fait, et c'est un peu tôt, non? ^^ Oui elle devait ;) (rigole toute seule de sa blague de merde) Merciiii je continue à travailler pour vous plaire, haleluja! _

_Merci ma Pemplamousse ! :3 C'est trop mignon merci beaucoup (étoiles dans les yeux) Yess, tu as des goûts que je qualifierais d'humain! Le guimauve, c'est bien mais à p'tites doses ^^ Ola... Alors là, mon préféré de tous, celui qui m'à le plus fait pleurer, rire émue... Je crois que c'est one piece (et je dit ça en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y à que des fans de Naruto autour de moi mais one piece est vraiment sublime ^^) Apres (pas dans l'ordre de préférence je les aimes tous! :p_

_Naruto avec des combat de TITAN des personnages que j'adore, bref une tuerie!_

_Bleach, des combat encore uen fosid'une qualité de MALADE, des personnages charismatiques au possible et hyper drôle... une merveille!_

_Fairy Tail, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rigoler!_

_Dragon Ball Z, le GRAAAANNNNND INCONTOURNABLE!_

_J'ai pas le temps de développer plus que ça, mais au prochain chap je peux te faire un exposé sur ce sujet, je suis infatigable ;)_

_Tu es loin d'être stupide, en fait j'adore les longues reviews, j'aime lire et apprendre à vous connaitre moi aussi même si j'écris ;) Et au contraire, je n'en fiche pas du tout, je file lire ton manga et je te dirais ce que j'en pense à ta prochaine reviews, j'ai comme qui dirais épluché tous les bons mangas (j'exagère évidemment, on à pas fini de découvrir dans ce domaine :p) mais je suis toujours ouverte à de nouvelles possibilité ^^_

_Merci enfin, Miss Uchiwa, bon retour parmi nous ^^ Mon but est évidemment de rendre tout cela plus compréhensible te d'ajuter des détails sur son clan pour que vous appreniez à le connaitre, l'aimer et que vous compreniez ce que Yume à ressenti t lorsqu'elle la perdu :) Merci pour mon petit résumé, j'ai eu un mal fou à le faire entrer dans la limite de caractere mais je l'aime bien je dois avouer que je suis assez fière du résultat même si il est très caricatural ^^ Merci pour mon bac et je travaille la suite de l'histoire! :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, je n'est pas terminé la correction des anciens, j'y travaille, et peut-être qu'une nouvelle version de ce chapitre sortira également parce que je reste débutante dans les chapitre de combat ;) <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre contiendra la suite, ainsi que les aventures de Tobi, Deidara et Yume lors de la première mission de Pain dans un village sécurisé. Grosse conneries et engueulades en perspectives ;) C'est typiquement le chapitre que je préfère écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez (en fait là, il est pas commencé, mais j'ai mes idées ^^) Bisous, je vous adores vraiment vraiment , et vous m'avez beaucoup manqué!**

**JE SUIS À SOIXANTE REVIEWS! C'est énorme, merci merci et encore merci je pensais pas atteindre ce chiffre et c'est grâce à vous! ^^ Encore désolée pour tout ce bordel, et merci de continuer à me causer mes fofolles adorées! :)) Je ne vous mérites pas et j'ai encore plus de raison de ne pas vous décevoir! :DD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Tout d'abord :**

**P'TITE NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**J'ai précisé dans le précédent ****chapitre, à savoir le chapitre 16 publié à l'emplacement de ma "note d'auteur" le 2 juillet, je précise que je serais irrégulière dans mes post pendant les vacances, c'est vrai je n'est pas posté depuis deux semaines, parce que j'étais pas là! :O mais (même si je pense que vous ne l'aviez pas vu) j'ai posté un chapitre le 2, juste celui d'avant comme promis! ;) je l'est également un peu modifié car j'ai repéré des incohérences -' honte à moi! Allez donc le lire sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre x) (enfin, si vous avez envie!) :D logiquement, le chapitre 18 arrivera d'ici quelques jours, mais je repars et je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet. Donc logiquement, je le poste dans quelques jours, sinon, je le poste des que je passe par mc do ! x)**

**AUTRE NOTE IMPORTANT**

**J'avais prévu à la base de raconter dans le chapitre 17 la première mission de Yume au sein de l'Akatsuki, mais je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, en parlant de son match contre "spoils* je suis partit dans un délire à la film d'horreur, (j'ai mit plein de petit détails dégueulasses ;) bon c'est raconté par une amateure, mais quand même si vous êtes facilement dégoutté, vous pouvez passer les deux premières parties en italiques :D) bref, c'est une sorte de chapitre de combat d'un tout nouveau genre avec des sortes de mini bonus dedans ^^ donc voilà, j'ai eu envie de tester ce style, c'est à vous seuls de juger si je mérite le fouet ou non :p Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>La lumière du soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et des reflets jouaient dans la fourrure de métal qui recouvrait mon dos, mes bras et ma poitrine. Si cette armure avait de la puissance de défense à revendre et était réellement dangereuse à cause des milliers de poils pointus qui la composaient et qui déchiquetaient aussi sûrement que des épines de cactus, il était également indispensable d'avouer qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup de gueule.<p>

-Youhou, Uchiwa?! Appelais-je d'une voix mielleuse, alors que j'étais loin d'avoir l'avantage. Montre toi...

Je laissais ma voix en suspens pour accentuer l'effet dramatique de la situation. Je cherchais à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais dans l'immédiat c'est moi qui me sentais nerveuse. Certes, mon armure était presque imparable, mais elle gardait des points sensibles, notamment aux niveaux de mes articulations.

À cet endroit, l'épaisseur de la protection était moins importante car il me fallait tout de même un peu d'espace pour lever les bras ou avancer les jambes, et si Itachi était malin, c'est à cet endroit qu'il projetait de frapper. Il me fallait donc me déplacer en bougeant le moins possible, alors que mes faiblesses avaient été justement pensées pour me permettre de me mouvoir plus facilement.

-Tu es là?.. Chuchotais-je en écartant d'un geste léger un buisson, malgré tout prête à faire volte-face pour m'enfuir. Non?.. Peut-être... Ici!

Avec l'arrête de la main, je rompis une souche en deux, m'attendant à trouver n'importe quoi derrière.

Après tout, je ne connaissais pas les caractéristiques de combat de mon adversaire. Pour l'instant, il m'avait feinté le plus normalement du monde, fait croire que je l'avais vaincu alors que non et ainsi de suite. Mais que cachais t-il d'autre? La capacité de me surprendre, ça j'en était sûre.

Je fis volte-face pour vérifier que le nukenin ne s'était pas entre-temps glissé dans mon dos, mais il n'était pas là et je ne relevais que le bruissement des feuilles, anormalement fort comme pour me narguer. Visiblement, Itachi n'était pas décidé à se montrer et attendais pour frapper. Quoi au juste?

Peut-être que je m'aventure dans une zone qui l'avantageait, où que je pose le pied pile poil dans sa ligne de mire. Toujours est-il qu'il n'attaquait pas, et que cela avait quelque chose d'affreusement stressant, car plus les secondes passaient plus la tension montait. Je brûlais d'envie de laisser partir un coup ou deux histoire de détruire quelques-unes des cachettes où il aurait pu se dissimuler, mais cela n'aurait contribué qu'à brûler de précieuses réserves de chakra qui devait avant tout servir à maintenir ma transformation, très gourmande en puissance.

Finalement, Itachi réapparut au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente et d'errance à travers les bois. Je compris après le combat qu'il n'avait fait qu'attendre que je baisse ma garde, et qu'il avait bien sûr réussi son coup.

Trop impatiente, j'avais fini par relâcher mes muscles et errais dans les bois en écartant les branches, une main hérissées de griffes pointues prête à frapper, mais peu attentive de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le nukenin derrière un arbre, debout et immobile. Ses yeux rouges m'avalèrent et j'eus un flash. Ce fus bref, mais cela me fit l'effet d'une sale décharge électrique.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais debout sous un ciel pourpre. Mes yeux s'étaient tout naturellement levés pour le voir et lorsqu'ils se baissèrent, je vis que je me trouvais à Iwa, et plus précisément sur la falaise qui surplombait le cimetière où avait été placée la grande plaque de marbre gris où se trouvait la mémoire de ma famille. Au loin, derrière, je pouvais voir les montagnes-maisons qui paraissaient encore plus rouges sous le ciel qui brillait d'un éclat si particulier. Il m'évoquait à la fois le sang, la beauté de l'aube et la pourriture. <em>

_Que faisais-je là? Je ne pouvais pas être rentrée à Iwa si vite, non? Ou bien je m'étais évanouie pendant le duel, ou bien Itachi me menait en bateau avec une de ses illusions et je ne devais surtout pas m'y fier. _

_Je voulus faire demi-tour et m'arracher à la vision de mon village d'une beauté si inquiétante, quand un gigantesque craquement me fit me figer en plein mouvement._

_Je jetais un regard par dessus mon épaule et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle._

_Une... Non, près de deux, trois quatre, une dizaine de montagnes-maisons avaient disparu. Le mur de roches rouges qui entouraient le village s'étaient ouvert en deux, laissant voir de l'autre coté une forêt infinie qui se noyait dans la brume. Et cette fissure traversait le village de part en part. Un énorme nuage de poussière montait de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient avant. Je connaissais des gens qui vivaient là-bas. Des adolescents de mon âge._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Bafouillais-je en m'approchant du bord, incrédule._

_Une nouvelle secousse me fit presque perdre l'équilibre et je manquais de basculer dans le vide, mais je parvins à rester droite en battant des bras. Cette fois, à part un nouveau nuage de poussière rouge, aucun dégât ne semblait visible._

_A moins que..._

_La place principale semblait s'enfoncer. Oui, c'était cela. Avec un grondement sourd, elle s'enfonçait dans le sol, et les montagnes-maisons suivaient lentement. Le village entier était avalé par un trou qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus, brisant net les poteaux électriques, emportant les étals de vente de bonbons et de friandises, les ballons qui avaient été oubliés dans les rues, les rues qui s'inclinaient en direction du trou. Un pont se tordit, puis se brisa net, et des copeaux de bois volèrent en tous sens. Un parc de jeux fut aspiré, les balançoires tordues. _

_Et le gigantesques trou infernal ne cessait d'aspirer toujours plus. Les montagnes commençaient à gronder elles aussi, et le sol tremblait sous mes pieds._

_Sortant de ma torpeur, je voulus utiliser mon pouvoir pour fuir la falaise qui semblait se déplacer vers le centre du village, comme si on la traînait dans cette direction. Je me figeais lorsque cela ne marcha pas une première fois, puis une seconde. J'avais beau me concentrer, fixer les parties de mon corps que je souhaitais voir se modifier, quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire depuis des années, j'étais incapable de me transformer, et cette constatation me glaça le sang. _

_Je restais quelques instants sur place à lutter pour parvenir à mes fins sans succès, avant de me remettre légèrement du choc et lever la tête pour regarder autour de moi. J'ignorais comment, mais il semblait que le petit bout de rocher sur lequel je me trouvais voyageais plus vite que le reste des blocs de pierres qui se trouvaient tout autour de nous. Nous les dépassions, les frôlant parfois._

_Je passais entre deux énormes bâtiments dont certaines fenêtres béaient totalement, comme si ils étaient inhabités. Des fleurs, sans doute accrochées au balcon pour décorer, tombèrent brusquement et s'écrasèrent sur les pierres sur lesquelles je me trouvaient. Je sursautais violemment et me précipitaient au bord pour voir si je ne pouvais pas atteindre l'un de ces bâtiments sans avoir à me transformer. _

_Apres tout, même sans mes pouvoirs, je restait une ninja._

_L'énorme rocher sur lequel je me trouvais eu une secousse et je faillis basculer. Les fils électriques qui reliaient les deux bâtiments venaient de le bloquer mais cédèrent brusquement en fouettant l'air, tailladant les murs de roc des montagnes-maisons, leurs arrachant des débris qui volèrent en sifflant. L'un d'eux érafla ma joue et il s'en fallut de peu pour que je perde un oeil, mais je le sentis à peine. Le sang coula sur ma peau et je l'essuyais d'un mouvement du bras._

_Je tentais le tout pour le tout et sautais dans le vide. Tout en bas, le sol n'était plus qu'un gigantesque tapis roulant de terre qui vomissait des débris et attirait tout ce qui avait le malheur d'y tomber. Toutes les pierres disparurent dans cet espèce de sable mouvant en le touchant. M'agrippant à un renfoncement de la roche, j'entrepris d'escalader le bâtiment vers le toit. _

_Il ne servait à rien de rentrer par une fenêtre, aussi, je les évitais toutes et une fois que je fus au sommet de la montagne-maison et lorsque je me redressais, je vis avec effroi l'enfer qu'étais devenu Iwa. Toutes les pierres rouges du village étaient entraînées dans cet entonnoir et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher mon village d'être broyé dans les entrailles de la terre, qui avait ouvert une gueule béante sur la place principale de mon village et le dévorait lentement, moi avec._

_Vu que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper en utilisant mes techniques habituelles, il allait falloir que je trouve un autre moyen. Sautant dans le vide, je me mit à passer de toit en toit pour me rapprocher le plus possible de l'extrémité du village, les remparts de pierres rouges qui n'avaient jamais tant ressemblés aux murs de la prison renfermant les nukenins capturés par les hommes du Tsuchikage.. Des secousses et des vibrations secouaient les bâtiments en tous sens et je manquais à chaque pas de basculer dans le vide et d'être aspirée par la mer de cailloux et de terre rouge. _

_Soudain, je baissais les yeux et vis flotter, comme une flotte de petits bateaux gris, des dalles. _

_Plein de petites dalles de marbre, qui voguaient sur l'enfer rouge d'Iwa, avec aisance. Je bondis de nouveau sur la maison suivante, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une dalle familiale, plus grande que les autres. Et près de cette dalle, sorti brusquement du sol rouge un bras, qui se saisit du rebord, et entrepris de s'y hisser._

_Mais de ce bras, il ne restait que les os._

_Je glissais brutalement sur les tuiles, heurtais de l'épaule le bord du toit et basculais dans le vide._

* * *

><p>Je poussais un cri en heurtant le sol et restais recroquevillée un instant, couverte de sueur et l'épaule douloureuse à l'endroit ou elle avait heurté une racine.<p>

Était-ce une sorte de rêve prémonitoire, ou juste une illusion destinée à me déstabiliser?

Sonnée, je me redressais avec un gémissement de douleur en frictionnant mon épaule endolorie et regardais autour de moi. J'étais de retour dans la forêt, et il n'y avait évidemment plus trace d'Itachi. Ce que je venais de vivre n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion destinée à me faire perdre tous mes moyens, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser déstabiliser par du vent. Je repris donc mon exploration avec plus de prudence cette fois. La technique d'Itachi m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et les poils métalliques de mon armure s'allongèrent, se transformèrent en épines tranchantes.

J'hésitais pourtant à les faire disparaître car contre un adversaire comme Itachi, ils étaient presque inefficaces, mais j'ignorais comment le contrer. Utiliser l'illusion ne fonctionnerait pas, étant donné qu'il pouvait voir qui j'étais réellement. Je commençais à me rendre compte que Pain m'avait attirée dans un piège, en me faisant combattre un adversaire contre qui je ne pouvais rien.

Je sursautais en entendant un bruissement de feuilles et levais la tête, prête à frapper. Une silhouette se tenait accroupit sur une branche et bascula soudainement, suspendue par les genoux à l'arbre la tête en bas. Le visage du nukenin s'arrêta à l'envers à quelques centimètres du mien et je reculais aussitôt, les joues en feu, oubliant même de frapper. Exploitant mon trouble, Itachi me toucha doucement la joue, et ce geste m'effraya autant qu'un coup de poings. Je tentais de m'écarter mais il était déjà trop tard et je me sentis une nouvelle fois aspirée par ses pupilles rouge sang alors que le visage d'Itachi se rapprochait encore du mien.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais seule, debout dans un couloir obscur. L'obscurité était quasi-complète, mais je pouvais encore distinguer les murs gris qu'aucune peinture ne recouvrait et le plancher poussiéreux. <em>

_Au delà de quelques mètres, il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que se soit. Mais ce que je percevais très bien en revanche, c'était une respiration. Pétrifiée, sentant la sueur me couler dans le dos, je me retournais lentement. _

_Il faisait trop sombre et je ne pouvais pas voir, mais j'entendais toujours un souffle rauque, dans le noir. Et plus je tendais l'oreille, plus je l'entendais distinctement, accompagné d'un bruit de corps qui se traîne sur le sol, des mains qui frottent le plancher et des genoux qui se frottent, un corps qui heurtent le sol et se relève et se traine avec un souffle d'effort, et la respiration rauque et haletante d'une personne qui rampe._

_-Y a quelqu'un? Hurlais-je en tentant de prendre une voix sûre de moi. _

_Après tout, je n'étais encore une fois que dans une des illusions d'Itachi. Mais je ne devais pas le sous-estimer. Qui sait quelle genre d'horreur il était capable de créer pour moi?_

_Malgré la crainte qui, malgré tout mes efforts pour la refouler, commençait à resserrer son étreinte sur moi, mes réflexes ninja refirent surface. Je tentais de déterminer ce qui rampait vers moi en analysant son chakra, sans succès. Je ne percevait rien d'autre qu'un nuage de froid, qui semblait glacer mes pouvoirs et les précipitaient au sol. Jamais je n'avait ressentit un tel chakra. Il était curieusement dispersé et grouillant, comme une nuée de mouches._

_Je reculais encore de quelques pas alors que je sentais la chose se rapprocher. Lentement mais surement. "Ça" traînait son corps sur le sol, et je devinais que "ça" se rapprochait de moi car une atroce odeur de viande pourrie rendait l'atmosphère de plus en plus irrespirable. Je fixais le noir les yeux grand ouvert sans distinguer quoi que se soit et comme je commençais à être de plus en plus effrayée, je fis apparaître des armes sur mes mains. Ou plutôt, c'était ce que je désirais faire car il ne se passa rien._

_"Bon, pas de panique. C'est encore un coup d'Itachi qui me fait croire que je n'est plus mes pouvoirs, je vais m'en sortir autrement, voilà tout"_

_Les ongles sur mes doigts restèrent désespérément normaux alors que d'autres ongles grattaient le plancher. J'entendis un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain et je voulus reculer encore, et en pas m'enfuir tout de suite et chercher une solution pour me défendre, lorsque le peu de lumière qui éclairait le couloir disparu brusquement et je me retrouvais dans le noir complet._

_Je lâchais malgré moi un cri de surprise, car il s'agissait d'une situation toute nouvelle pour moi,__ qui avait toujours pu y voir clair quand il faisait trop sombre en modifiant mes yeux pour leur donner une perception améliorée qui faisait que je parvenait à percer même les ténèbres les plus épaisses, et je n'avait presque jamais connu aucun endroit ou il fit si noir. On y voyais vraiment rien et lorsque je levais les bras devant moi et partout ou je regardais, il n'y avait rien. _

_Et vu que je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, un énorme trou aurait aussi bien pu s'ouvrir derrière moi que je ne l'aurais pas su. La créature aurait aussi bien pu se trouver à quelques centimètres, ses dents près de mon cou, les ongles grattant le plancher près à me transpercer._

_Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Le truc inhumain avançait, certes, mais il ne me touchait pas encore, car je l'entendais ramper. Et si je l'entendais si bien, c'est qu'il était maintenant tout près désormais. J'aurais presque pu déterminer sa progression au mètre près. Et au vu des bruits suffocants et de l'odeur de chair en putréfaction, il n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres minimum. J'en étais sur le point de vomir et que je m'attendais à sentir une main se saisir de ma cheville à tout moment_

_Bien que terrorisée à l'idée de tourner le dos à cette "chose", je fis volte-face et m'enfuis dans le noir le plus total, les bras tendus devant moi pour me diriger._

_-Putain d'Itachi, putain de merde! Hurlais-je pour me donner du courage en essayant de courir droit._

_Et du courage, il allait m'en falloir car j'entendis un craquement semblable aux articulations de quelqu'un qui se redresse,puis de nouveau frottement, plus fort, plus distinct._

_La chose s'était mise debout, et elle me poursuivait en se heurtant aux murs. Et moi qui n'y voyait rien, je savais que la moindre erreur seraient fatale, car la chose me talonnait. En vue des bruits, elle s'étaient brisé un bras sur le mur, et en vue de ses râles, ce n'était définitivement pas humain._

_-Yume... _

_Une voix douce avait chuchoté à mon oreille. Je vis au dernier moment un visage près du mien, seul chose visible dans le noir. Une femme très belle, avec des dents pourries et un trou de putréfaction dans la joue, qui laissait voir d'autres dents._

* * *

><p>Cette fois, je me réveillais en suffocant. La laideur de mes visions m'avait secouée toute entière et je me penchais sur le coté pour vomir de la bile dans l'herbe. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas dormi? Malgré le temps de repos que m'avait accordé Pain, j'avais le sentiment que je courrais sans m'arrêter depuis des heures, que l'on m'avait ballotté en tout sens et que je venais de vivre une dizaine de cauchemars d'un coup, les pires de ma vie.<p>

Je me redressais les jambes tremblantes, cette fois décidée à ne plus me laisser piéger aussi facilement. Mon armure avait disparu d'elle même, sans doute parce que j'était trop faible pour la maintenir, mais je savais désormais qu'elle ne m'aurait de toute manière pas été utile.

Je décidais de rejoindre une clairière ou j'avais plus de place. Itachi s'était certainement placé à couvert, et bien que cela une décision lâche, je ne voulais plus maintenant que m'éloigner de lui au maximum, et je n'y parvint évidemment pas. A peine posais-je le pie dans la clairière que je vis Itachi, debout en son centre, bien en évidence, comme si il avait deviné que je me rendrais ici aussitôt après ma nouvelle vision.

-Tu as décidé de venir te réfugier ici? Me demanda t-il tranquillement. Ce n'est pas très courageux de ta part.

Je ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était agaçant. J'avais l'étrange impression que cela me mettait en position de soumission. De plus, le champs de vision d'une personne restait très difficile à déterminer précisément et garder les yeux rivés sur ses pieds n'était pas simple. Il remontait sans cesse un peu trop et je pouvais voir sa poitrine, ses genoux, son menton, le bas de son manteau.

Je notais dans un coin de mon esprit que ses ongles d'orteils étaient noir, comme ceux de Deidara.

_"Les gens dont les ongles sont noirs sont ceux dont les dons ont corrompus et pourris l'âme."_

Alors même que cette pensée traversait mon esprit, Itachi se déplaça vers la droit, si vite que je le vis à peine bouger. Je sursautais et le sentis approcher à toutes vitesses vers le haut. Des épines traversèrent ma peau toutes en même temps, prête à lui transpercer le pied si il osait le toucher, mais je n'en eu pas besoin. Le temps de cligner des yeux et j'étais dans la même position, mais dans un environnement totalement différent.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais de nouveau à Iwa, mais dans une pièce. Ma chambre.<em>

_La chambre de mon appartement-maison, comme je l'appelais._

_Inquiète, je regardais autour de moi frénétiquement pour voir si un animal n'était pas tapit dans un coin, mais je ne vis rien d'autres que les jouets qui se trouvaient habituellement dans ma chambre, ainsi que mon renard en peluche duquel j'avais eu temps de mal à me séparer._

_Allait-il se mettre debout et me sauter au visage? Non, il restait parfaitement immobile et inoffensif. Une peluche sans défense, abandonnée sur mon lit._

_-Yume, à taaaable!_

_Je sursautais et tournais la tête en direction de ma porte. Elle était légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer la voix de ma mère, ce qui n'arrivait jamais lorsque j'étais enfant. Ma porte restait close si bien que je n'entendais pas lorsqu'elle m'appelait et elle était toujours contrainte de venir me chercher pour me dire, "bah alors, Yume, tu dors?"_

_-Bah alors, Yume, tu dors?_

_Je restais un instant les yeux rivés sur le matelas, n'osant lever les yeux. Je n'avais pas vu le visage de ma mère depuis bientôt de dix ans. Je n'osais recommencer. Comment Itachi pouvait-il connaitre exactement son timbre de voix? Était-ce la même chose pour son apparence? Lentement, j'osais lever les yeux et la vis._

_Le visage fin, de longs cheveux lisses, un grand sourire éclatant._

_-Dépêche toi, ma puce, tu sais bien que Jii-sama n'aime pas quand ça petite-fille prodige n'est pas à l'heure!_

_-J'arrive, répondis-je d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire._

_Je portais ma main à mon cou, surprise, puis sautais au bas de lit. Je me rendis aussitôt compte que j'étais bien plus petite qu'avant. Aussitôt, je me dirigeais dans un coin de ma chambre ou se trouvai le grand miroir qui me servait à m'entraîner lorsque je faisait seule des séances de métamorphose pour m'amuser._

_Je détaillais mon visage. Mon nez pointue, mes joues encore rebondies par l'enfance, les yeux oranges. Je portais un t-shirt orange, peu féminin mais que j'adorais, un pantalon trop court et j'étais, comme à mon habitude, pieds nus. Mes cheveux, très longs, étaient retenus par deux nattes faites à l'aide de nœuds papillons oranges à pois blancs. Néanmoins, je savais que cela ne pouvais pas être réel, et je balançais mon poing sur le miroir, le brisant net._

_Je levais les yeux vers la porte qui était restée entrouverte et me dirigeais dans cette direction. Apres tout, il valait mieux que je vive mon cauchemars le plus vite possible, comme ça, j'en serais plus rapidement débarrassée. Je pénétrais dans le salon timidement, les yeux grands ouverts. Et je le retrouvais, animé comme autrefois._

_Mon grand-père, immense et presque toujours torse-nu pour exhiber ses muscles, était occupé à apprendre un de ses "techniques ancestrales à mes petits cousins, assis en tailleurs à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il était mécontent, il pinçais les lèvres et son épaisses moustaches bougeait vers la droite et la gauche, mais lorsqu'il souriait, elle remontait comme ses joues, et ses yeux brillaient._

_Derrière lui, assise dans un fauteuil, ma grand-mère étaient occupée à coudre. La plupart du temps des bonnets oranges en forme d'oreilles. J'étais fière de les porter l'hiver, à l'école, avec mes cousins qui faisaient sensations. _

_Mon père était occupé à lire dans un fauteuil, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'il cherchait l'assassin, remontant ses lunettes lorsqu'il bloquait à résoudre une énigme._

_Derrière__, ma mère passait et repassait dans tout les sens. Débordée par son travail, elle avait légèrement changé d'apparence. Une multitude de bras lui avait poussé sur le corps, portaient les plats et en cuisinaient toujours plus. Et pourtant, après chacun de nos bruyants repas, il n'en restait pas une miette._

_Je fus soudainement soulevée dans les airs. Mon oncle m'avais saisit sous les aisselles et soulevée comme une poupée de chiffon. J'aimais bien quand il me portait car sa grosse bedaine était extrêmement confortable._

_-Alors Yume-chan, tu as fait des progrès récemment? Me demanda t-il d'une voix enjouée._

_Repensant à l'Akatsuki, à Deidara, à tous mes duels, mes blessures, mes scellements, j'eus un sourire._

_-Grave. Tu n'as même pas idée._

_-"Grave"? Répéta t-il en écarquillant les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Tu nous fais une drôle de poussée d'âge mental toi!_

_Ses derniers mots furent noyés par des coups à la porte. Ma mère leva les yeux, étonnée, puis allongea l'un de ses bras. Tout le monde fit silence dans la pièce et nous nous penchâmes tous en direction de la porte pour voir le visiteur, sauf moi. Je savais de qui il s'agissait._

_-Bien le bonjour les Kitsunes. Nous salua Onoki. J'ai une mission pour vous. Non négociable._

* * *

><p>La vision fut interrompu par ma seule volonté cette fois.<p>

Et part la main de Pain sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui et le vis flou. Touchant ma joue, je me rendis compte que j'avais pleuré. Ce que venais de me faire vivre Itachi n'étais pas si effrayant, mais il était pire que tout le reste. C'était comme perdre ma famille une seconde fois.

L'avisant derrière son chef, je bondit sur mes pieds, dans u état de rage incontrôlable. Comment savais-t'il pour tout ça? Comment connaissait-il les miens? J'avais le sentiment que l'on avait fouillé mes pensées les plus intimes et je me sentais violée, souillée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de prouver?! Hurlais-je en direction d'Itachi.

Je fis mine de vouloir m'approcher mais Tobi me saisis par les épaules et m'immobilisa. Malgré son caractère immature, il possédait une force incroyable et je fus d'ors-et-déjà clouée au sol et incapable de faire un mouvement en direction du nukenin.

-Calme toi! Gronda Pain. Itachi n'a fait que ce battre à la loyale en utilisant ses pouvoirs et nous t'avons laissé la possibilité de faire de même avec les tiens. Mais ses yeux sont presque invincible, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi, qui te bas en utilisant des techniques d'illusion. Itachi peut les contrer et je ne suis pas surpris que tu es perdu, c'était même presque certain qu'il te vaincrait.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir fait l'affronter, lui?! Criais-je au chef de l'Akatsuki? Pourquoi pas un autre?!

-J'espérais que tu me surprendrais.

Je voulus répliquer, toujours en hurlant, mais je me calmais, accablée, avant de baisser la tête. Tobi garda mes épaules dans ses mains pendant quelques instants avant de les lâcher vraisemblablement convaincu que je ne lui causerais plus d'ennuis. Pain attendit que je me ressaississe, mais voyant que je n'avais plus l'intention de dire quoi que se soit, il déclara.

-Bien! Tes transformations sont impressionnantes. Elles te permettent de posséder un arsenal incroyable d'armes et de possibilités d'infiltrations et de filatures. En plus de cela, tu m'as l'air relativement résistante aux tortures mentales. Tu vas pouvoirs te consacrer à la capture de Sanbi désormais, ainsi qu'à l'élaboration d'autres missions sur le chemin. Ils vous faudra traverser Konoha, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu et toi, pour atteindre le lac ou il se trouve...

-Quoi?! Deidara surgit de derrière Pain, l'air horrifié. Attends, tu déconnes, hm?! Je vais devoir me la coltiner?

-Il faut bien la placer dans une équipe. Répondit l'interessé avec lassitude. Son partenaire officiel sera Zetsu, mais comme il me sert aussi d'espion, il ne pourra pas être tout le temps au même endroit dans les pays, et même si elle peut se déplacer très vite, elle ne pourra jamais le suivre dans ses filatures et ne sera rien d'autre qu'un poids mort, il est donc logique...

-Mais c'est hors de question, je dois déjà m'occuper de Tobi! Vociféra le déserteur d'Iwa, les joues rouges de colère. Elle ne peut pas allez dans une autres équipe? Pourquoi pas avec Itachi, justement? Si il est si fort que ça, il peut bien prendre une charge la détentrice d'un talent avec aussi peu de mérite...

Il avait craché les dernier mots et pincé les lèvres avec un regard froid. Je serrais les poings de toutes les forces mais Pain leva une main devant moi, m'intimant le silence. Curieusement, je perdis aussitôt mon élan et obéit, bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes habitudes. L'aura du chef de l'Akatsuki était gigantesque. Encore plus effrayante que celle d'Onoki.

-Dois-je te rappeler, Deidara, que ses capacités restent exceptionnelle? Son talent n'est pas comme le tien, certes, mais c'est justement pour cette raison que nous l'avons engagée. De plus, le bijū qu'elle va devoir capturer et celui qui était destiné à votre équipe au début. Vous savez où il se trouve et en restez responsable. Si elle rate son coup, c'est sur vous que retomberas la faute.

Un sourire éclaira mes lèvres et je me penchais légèrement vers la droite pour tirer la langue à Deidara par dessus l'épaule de Pain. Il m'aurait sans doute rendu immédiatement la pareille si ce dernier ne l'avait pas foudroyé du regard au même moment. Finalement, ça allait peut-être être marrant de faire équipe avec ce gamin. Il m'avait l'air tres facile à énerver.

Moi aussi? ... À peine...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!<strong>

**Merci GekkoNoUta ! ****Et merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les fautes ;) J'en est corrigé quelques une mais j'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire :O j'espère que c'est quand même mieux :/ pour la petite histoires, je partais en vacances deux semaines et je n'aurais plus eu internet, et j'étais en retard pour préparer mes affaires ^^ je sortais des révisions de bac et j'étais donc en spead pour boucler le chapitre, j'ai donc demandé à ma sœur de le corriger pendant que je faisais mes valises... Donc pour les fautes, faut se plaindre à ELLE ! (je rigole bien sûr, j'avais qu'à aller plus vite et puis c'est tout ! –' ) Une autre énorme erreur s'est glissée dans mon chapitre, tu l'as vu? :p un coup Yume sais qui elle affronte, un coup elle l'ignore et Pain lui fait faire des devinettes ^^ mon dieu heureusement que personne ne me l'a signalé je serais MORTE de honte ;) ^^:O ça resteras notre petit secret, ok? ^^ J'ai été surprise par What's up people la première fois, mais maintenant j'adore :') on apprends à aimer au bout de quelques écoutes et maintenant je l'écoute en faisant mon jogging :p Pour les autres musiques que tu m'as fait découvrir, elles sont vraiment pas mal du tout, merci d'étendre ma culture musicale :D Moi aussi j'aodre les OST et notament les BO de mangas, les jeux vidéos aussi mais il y en a moins, parce que même si on a quand même du choix, les ost de mangas sont su-blimes :D mes préférées restent celles de fairy tail, le manga en lui même n'a rien a voir avec ses ost si jamais tu ne connais pas je t'ne donnerais quelques unes mais je pense que tu connais c'est incontournable *_* Ton site ne s'est pas affiché au fait x) ! Merci pour mon chapitre de combat, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que ce n'est pas passionant quand je me relis après. ^^ Même si j'essais de ne pas me plaindre que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas faire fuir les gens, c'est assez rare que je sois contente de moi et quand vous me dites que c'est bien, ça me fait VRAIMENT plaisir ;) Pour le chapitre d'exploration, ça sera le prochain désolée, mais je me dépêche promis :D (tu as vu? Moi aussi je fais des réponses longues! ;) **

**Merci Shaunyblacksheep 3 p'tit coeeeeur :D (fière de son smiley ^^) TU ES TROP GENTILLE! Tu imagine pas a quel point ta review me fait plaisir surtout que j'étais pas hyper contente de moi, MERCI, MERCI j'ai pas d'autres mot :p Hala, Itachi, Itachi... Rien que son nom me fait saliver :p (suis-je folle? Non! Je suis une fan-girl ! C'est la même chose! Ah merde... Tu te parle à toi même espèce de schizo? Mais ta gueule!) Hem, excuse cette parenthèse ^^**

**Hey Shikuuro ! :3 Si tu savais les vertes et les pas mures que me fait voir mon ipod à moi! :O je vous avais raconté que j'ai plus accès à mes notes, nan? x) Il est en parti responsable des espacations de chapitre, fuck it! (oui, un mot dans cette phrase n'existe pas, chut x) On ne vas jamais trop loin avec Itachi :p J'ai voulu montrer que Yume est comme toutes les filles du manga Naruto, sous le charme! :p Et comme on est dans sa tête et que ce n'est pas objectif, ben on le voit avec ses yeux ! :D (même si j'ai honnêtement pas eu a beaucoup me forcer pour le décrire comme ça ;) Le chocolat est mangé, le chat est dans un tiroir et j'ai planqué tout ce qui... AAAH! j'ai de la lumière dans les toilettes, c'est normal? :/ J'entends des basses, comme un bruit de discothèque... Rassure moi, elle à pas d'ami?... (ouais, cookies!)**

**Merci enfin Miss Uchiwa ! :p Moi ça fait du bien de te revoir dans le coin ;) Et non je poste totalement aléatoirement en ce moment, et pour le chapitre 17, j'étais en retard déjà et je devais partir en vacance dans un endroit sans internet, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais pas encore vous faire attendre, surtout que après j'avais deux semaines de calme plat sûr, donc j'ai posté :p Oui elle est impressionnée par Itachi justement parce qu'elle est humaine! ;) et si justement elle a du mal à se faire respecter par lui (en même temps c'est un boss) elle va bien saouler un petit blond aux yeux bleus :) Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore, mais quoiqu'elle fasse, elle va mettre un beau bordel! :p Merci de m'encourager, je manque pas mal de confiance en moi et ça me fait énormément plaisir qu'on me dise que mon style est bien mais la, cest encore trop trop trop gentil de me faire un compliment pareil je vais jamais m'en remettre merci un million de fois! :D ****Et oui le chapitre 20 j'y crois à peine je pensais pas que j'arriverais à publier mon histoire, je pensais que j'aurais trois reviews et quelle serait oubliée dans les tréfonds du site :D C'est juste énorme :p Et pour te répondre, mes persos préférées... Bah, j'en est plein, je vais te donner ceux qui me viennent mais il y en a probablement d'autres :/Dans le désordre: Itachi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara... Oroshimaru... (je sais pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il a la classe ^^ C'est un vrai connard comme je les aimes) Minato ! :p Tu veux un discours sur chaque? :D J'suis cap'! **

**Voilà, à très bientôt, je vous aimes, merci encore pour vos encouragements ! :DD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, salut tout le monde! -_-**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir passé plus de trois semaines sans vous donner de nouvelles, je culpabilise énormément, mais je suis tombé sur la seule station de montagne du MONDE sans internet! :O J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai même fait la tournée des cafés, sans succès. :'(**

**Aussi, je me prosterne, et vous demande pardon pour la frustration et la colère que vous avez du ressentir :O (à moins que vous n'en ayez rien à fiche, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible ^^). Sachez que pour compenser, j'ai écrit un loooong chapitre, mais dont je me suis rendue compte de la taille qu'une fois renttrée chez moi.. En plus de cela, j'ai passé énormément de temps à le modifier et a y ajouter des passages, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était en réalité devenu beaucoup, beaucoup trop long xD**

**J'avais donc initialement prévu de présenter la première mission du trio des crétins en un seul chapitre, mais il en fera finalement deux, et comme l'autre est presque achevé, je peux vous dire qu'il sortira en début de semaine prochaine normalement ;)**

**Voilà, et encore une fois, je suis désolée désolée désolée. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me sens stupide. ^^ Profitez quand même de ce chapitre, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour que vous me pardonniez.. :3**

* * *

><p>-À l'Ouest. Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres dans cette direction. M'expliquait Pain. L'espace vierge de toute forêt que tu distingue ici n'est pas très étendu. Les montagnes qui trônent dans ces régions sont les seuls lieux où les arbres n'ont pas envahis tout l'espace. De l'autre côté, elle reprend ses droits. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le village caché de ce pays s'appelle le village des feuilles. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas là que je vous envoie, mais à une école formatrice d'Oinins.<p>

-Un « chasseur », répétais-je après une seconde de silence, totalement perdue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Pain poussa un soupir affligé et son hologramme se pinça élégamment l'arrête du nez.

-Tu ignores cela? Allons, c'est impossible qu'on ne vous l'est pas appris à l'académie d'Iwa...

Je baissais la tête, vexée.

-Je l'est surement su, mais c'est plus le cas. Dès que j'ai pu quitter cette fichue académie, je me suis dépêchée d'oublier tous mauvais souvenirs des jours entiers passés à dormir sur une chaise dure et un bureau froid.

-Hé, elle a pas tord, la gamine! Intervint Hidan.

-Silence! Le coupa Pain, agacé, avant de se tourner vers moi. Les chasseurs de déserteurs sont, comme leur nom l'indique, en charge de traquer et tuer tous les ninjas rebelles ayant quitté leurs villages cachés, afin de les tuer. Le but principal n'étant pas de les punir ou se venger, bien que cela soit indiscutablement la cause poussant les kages à les envoyer à la recherche des déserteurs, mais faire disparaître le corps ainsi que toutes les informations sur les techniques et les secrets possédés par ces différents ninjas, étant donné qu'il viennent de leurs villages.

J'hochais la tête, satisfaite de son explication. Nous même à Iwa n'enterions pas nos ninjas, la roche étant bien trop dure pour cela. Seules des dalles sur lesquelles étaient gravé les noms des morts restaient au cimetière, tandis que les proches pouvaient éparpiller les cendres où ils le souhaitaient, quand il y en avait, car bien des ninjas ne rentraient jamais chez eux.

-Comme le corps a été détruit, nous ne savons absolument pas où le réceptable, un certain Yagura, est mort. C'est justement là qu'interviennent les Oinins, car ils gardent tout de même des archives dans lesquels ils consignent les causes du décès ainsi que les différentes capacités connues que possédait la personne morte.

Je continuais d'hocher la tête, comme un stupide jouet désarticulé. Après tout, c'était un peu ce que j'étais devenue, non?

-Et cet homme, le précédent jinchuriki, c'était un déserteur?

Pain secoua la tête.

-Absolument pas, il s'agissait du quatrième Mizukage. Néanmoins, les archives concernant les déserteurs et tous les autres ninjas sont entreposées au même endroit, et il s'agit d'une sorte de QG à l'emplacement secret uniquement occupé par des Oinins et des ninjas surdoués en face de le devenir. C'est pour cela que ce lieu porte le nom d'académie des chasseurs de déserteurs.

-C'est un nom charmant, pas vrai? Fis remarquer Kisame en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues, visiblement désireux de s'y rendre pour s'amuser un peu avec tous ces assassins professionnels, qui n'allaient pas tarder à devenir nos adversaires potentiels.

-Vous... Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir s'introduire dans l'académie d'Oinins de Kiri, les chasseurs de déserteurs les plus puissants de tous les villages cachées, entrainés pour nous tuer, nous en particulier?

Pain sembla amusé.

-Si cela peux te rassurer, une majorité des Oinins ne seront pas présents, y compris ceux qui ont été spécialement entrainés pour nous tuer -Car oui, certains chasseurs de déserteurs s'entrainent parfois toute une vie pour tuer un ninja en particulier- car ils se trouvent surement entrain de nous traquer en ce moment même. Sans succès toutefois...

-Mais je viens à peine d'entrer dans ce monde! Le contredit-je, vaguement paniquée. Peut-être qu'on en trouve encore là-bas, dans cette académie, des oinins qui n'ont pas achevé d'être entrainé pour me tuer.

-C'est fort possible. Lança Kakuzu. Mais devons nous te rappeler que la véritable nature de tes pouvoirs n'a pour le moment été révélée à personne d'autre que nous?

Je lui lançais un regard surpris. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me défende et c'était bien la première fois que j'entendais un compliment sortir de sa bouche. Cela me réconforta encore plus que si Zetsu blanc m'avait fait une éloge d'une heure sans reprendre son souffle.

-Et où se trouve donc cette académie? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Pain.

-Dans le village de Kiri, non loin de la frontière d'Iwa. Vous saurez que vous avez passé la frontière lorsque vous devrez traverser un pont. Au delà, ce sont surtout les lacs qui pullulent contrairement aux forêts ici, qui recouvrent presque l'intégralité de ce pays.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux, hm. Intervint Deidara. À Iwa au moins, même si ce n'était peuplé que par des déchets sans intérêt, les paysages avaient le mérite d'être variés et inspirant. Ici, on se sent prisonnier. Tous ses arbres freinent mon inspiration.

Hidan réprima un ricanement qui n'échappa nullement au déserteur d'Iwa. Jetant un regard furibond au nukenin, Deidara s'apprêtait à le provoquer lorsque Tobi s'interposa, s'attirant aussitôt les foudres des deux hommes. Je poussais un soupir et m'éloignais légèrement des cris en faisant un pas en arrière.

En temps normal, il m'aurait peut-être plu de me jeter dans la mêlée, mais j'avais eu un combat épuisant contre Itachi et je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie de me mêler de leurs querelles.

Mon adversaires se trouvait justement tout près de moi. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs, mais son visage restait le même, froid et neutre, presque sans identité. Le simple fait de le regarder me rappela la scène qu'il m'avait forcé à vivre. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas réelle, je ne l'avais jamais vécue.

Mon grand-père était mort plusieurs années avant la rafle qui avait littéralement décimé ma famille. Et c'est ma grand-mère qui m'avait élevé longtemps après, avant d'être envoyée en mission-suicide à son tour. Mais cette vision avait fait renaître des souvenirs auxquels j'essayais de ne pas penser, renaitre la douleur de leur perte en me rappelant leurs visages que j'essayais d'oublier, et la honte que je ressentais toujours à l'idée de l'image qu'Iwa garderait de nous. Les Kitsune passeraient pour des lâches, et c'était le pire des déshonneurs.

Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je quitte l'Akatsuki. Mais comment? Comment?

-Tu espères toujours t'en aller?

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, Itachi avait ouvert la bouche et parlé pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Sa voix me semblait presque inconnue. Je levais les yeux vers lui et le foudroyais du regard.

À ma grande surprise, il ne m'offrit pas son visage de marbre comme il le faisait habituellement, mais eu un léger sourire triste puis s'avança d'un pas. J'eus un mouvement de recul incrédule lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux blonds et encrassé de terre.

-Tu me fais penser à mon petit frère.

Je fus tellement surprise que je ne me dégageais qu'au bout de longues secondes, durant lesquelles je sentie la chaleur réconfortante dégagée par la paume de la main d'Itachi traverser mes cheveux et m'envelopper comme une couverture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Sifflais-je, après avoir repris mes esprits. Tu as un frère encore en vie? Tu l'as tué? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ressemble?

Itachi resta un instant silencieux, la main tendue, puis la laissa retomber le long de son manteau. Le sourire triste qui flottait sur ses lèvres disparu lentement dans son col, mais maintenant qu'il était plus près, je vis qu'il avait de longs cils et cette vision hypnotique faillit ne pas me faire entendre ce qu'il me répondit.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il dit car il ignora totalement mes questions.

-Aujourd'hui, tu m'en veux, comme lui. Et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas, et que tu ne comprendra jamais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à te faire souffrir.

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis poursuivit:

-Il vaut mieux haïr les gens que les pleurer, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite sa phrase, et n'en retint pas tous les mots. Je me contentais de l'observer en ouvrant et en refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de recevoir un grand coup dans l'épaule, qui m'arracha un cri et me fit oublier momentanément Itachi. Ce dernier se détourna la tête et s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre.

-Bah alors, Yume-chan, t'es presque des nôtres, maintenant, non? S'écria Hidan d'une voix forte. C'est cool que tu n'es pas à porter le mentaux, ça cache trop bien les...

-Ta gueule! Le coupais-je en le giflant. Tu as bientôt fini de mater, oui?

-Ouah, pas mal! S'écria Hidan en titubant vers l'arrière, les doigts serrés sur son nez en sang. Tu as pregressé, tu tapes plus fort qu'avant!

-N'est-ce pas? Répondis-je, fière de moi. Je peux aussi te tordre l'oreille si tu veux!

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui. Gronda Kakuzu qui s'était approché. Tu ferais mieux de te consacrer à la recherche de Sanbi. Vous devriez mettre deux jours à atteindre la ville où se trouvent les archives concernant les morts qui nous intéressent. Plus vite vous serez parti, mieux cela sera.

-Nous pouvons y être en bien moins de temps si j'utilise un de mes modelages, hm! Lança Deidara en bombant le torse. Mes bras sont guéris maintenant.

-Tu es sûr? Intervint Pain. Il m'avaient l'air de guérir à une vitesse affreusement lente. Cela ne s'est pas infecté?

-Évidemment! Assura Deidara, boudeur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une infection. Mais les bouches dans mes mains sont deux organismes vivant très gourmands en force vitale et elles pompaient énormément dans mes propres réserves. En plus de cela, le sang qui circule dans mes veines était pompé dans mes bras pour activer leur guérison et ça a été épuisant. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, elles n'auront plus besoin de me voler autant de mon énergie.

Pain hocha la tête, bien que visiblement assez mécontent. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre que Deidara pouvait se montrer si faible une fois que ses armes secrètes étaient rendues innutilisables.

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas utiliser l'une de tes sculptures d'argiles pour vous transporter Yume, Tobi et toi jusqu'à l'académie Oinins.. Elle est très bien gardée mais cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, à condition qu'aucun d'entre vous ne fasse d'erreur majeure. En tant que membre de l'Akatsuki, une telle zone est facile à infiltrer et vous n'aurez aucune excuse si vous échouez!

-Et qu'allons nous chercher? Demandais-je en m'approchant. Je croyais que nous devions partir à la rechercher de Sanbi.

-C'est effectivement ce qui est prévu. Me répondit le chef de l'Akatsuki. Mais selon plusieurs enquêtes et nos différentes sources, ce démon à queue a perdu son hôte à la suite de la mort de celui-ci.

J'en restais bouche bée. Car je m'étais attendue à affronter un humain. Un humain avec des pouvoirs magique lié à son démon, un peu comme la fille aux cheveux vert pomme et aux yeux oranges, par exemple, ou à notre bon vieux Rôshi qui avait quitté le village pour « vivre l'aventure », comme il l'avait déclaré.

-Mais... Attendez, un démon n'est pas censé mourir avec son porteur?

Pain leva les yeux au ciel comme si j'avais prononcé la question la plus idiote du monde.

-Bien sûr que non. Et c'est mieux ainsi car cela nous aurait causé bien des tourments. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un avait vent de nos projets et qu'il était possible de faire disparaître les bijūs?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle même à moi.

-On tuerais les Jinchūrikis.

Pain hocha la tête au moment ou un bras se refermais autour de moi. Hidan me frotta le haut du crâne.

-Pas mal, pas mal! Moi j'avais pas trouvé, mais on s'en fout, non?

-Totalement. Ricanais-je, avant de lui coller un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule pour l'éloigner.

Il lâcha un couinement à mi-chemin entre un gémissement un le rire.

-Donc si je comprend bien, nous allons partir à la recherche d'un monstre d'une dizaine de mètres de haut?

-Plus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et poussais un soupir.

-Merci d'en rajouter. En plus cela ne changera pas grand chose et ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne devrait pourtant pas être difficile à localiser, non?

-Ça serait le cas pour un autre démon. Intervint Zetsu. Mais malgré mes recherches dans la totalité des pays où j'ai pu envoyer les Zetsus blanc, je n'est pas pu le localiser.

-C'est parce que c'est un démon aquatique, hm. Intervint Deidara, l'air suffisant. Il s'est sûrement réincarné dans un lac après la mort de son réceptacle. Selon les sources de maître Sasori, c'est un village du pays de l'eau. Mais on ne sait pas encore lequel.

-C'est pourquoi vous allez vous rendre dans ce petit village de chasseurs afin de récupérer les documents qui nous permettons de localiser le démon.

Je fis une nouvelle fois oui de la tête. Tout était plutôt clair cette fois. En découvrant dans les archives regroupant les morts de Kiri, nous saurions où avait été tué leur Yondaime, et par conséquent, dans quel lac Sanbi était le plus susceptible d'avoir réapparu.

L'Akatsuki prouvait encore une fois son efficacité et le pouvoir qu'elle détenait dans un monde comme le notre. À Iwa, Onoki ignorait certainement qu'elle avait tant d'avance sur lui. Plus j'en apprenais plus mon village village natal, ses efforts vain pour coincer des gens qui les dépassaient en tous point, et même lui même me semblait pathétique.

Et plus mon mépris pour lui grandissait plus je ressentais de l'écœurement et de la honte à l'idée que des gens pareils en éprouve avec autant de conviction pour ma propre famille.

-Ça me va.

-Dommage! S'écria Hidan. Si tu avais refusé, j'aurais peut-être pu te sacrifier à Jashin?

Il passa pour la troisième fois un bras autour de mes épaules et je lui lançais un regard dubitatif, tous en essayant de décrocher sa main en lui tordant les doigts, l'air de rien.

-Je ne peux pas te garantir que j'aurais été d'accord...

-Ah bon? Fis t-il avec un air faussement surpris. Tu as tort, c'est un grand honneur. Peut-être pour la prochaine fois ?

Je me dégageais en haussant les épaules.

-Quand tu veux. Je vais te découper en morceau avec ta propre faux.

Il éclata de rire.

-Mais oui, je te crois, gamine.

-Hidan...

Kakuzu s'était approché et le foudroyait du regard.

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons une cible? Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps et aller la chercher.

L'intéressé poussa un soupir, une lueur suppliante dans ses yeux violet. L'image d'un enfant ne voulant pas aller se coucher s'imposa à moi, et j'eus un sourire.

-Oh, allez Kakuzu, t'es pas marrant! Protesta Hidan. Laisse moi m'amuser encore un peu avec la gosse! Elle va peut-être crever d'ici la prochaine fois qu'on la verra et j'aimerais bien me battre un peu avec elle! Hein, t'en dit quoi, Pain? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers le chef de l'Akatsuki. Je te promets de pas trop l'abîmer!

-C'est hors de question. Répondit aussitôt le nukenin. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

-C'est vrai et c'est bien dommage. Gronda Kakuzu d'une voix menaçante. Sinon, cela fait longtemps que je t'aurais tué pour toucher les dix millions. Je lui tirais la langue et son regard se durcit encore. Je crus même qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge, mais il se détourna.

-Bah, j'ai une cible en vue en ce moment, et tu as de la chance qu'elle est bien plus de valeur que toi.

Il pivota une dernière fois. Ses yeux vert injecté de sang m'évaluèrent. Son visage me semblait inexpressif vu qu'il était dissimulé dans sa cagoule. Mais son regard semblait plein de sagesse, et d'une froideur qui trahissait une incroyable efficacité lors de ses combats.

Je réalisais que mise à part les mains qu'il pouvait allonger à loisir, je n'avais presque aucune connaissance de ses techniques de combat, et je n'éprouvais absolument pas l'envie d'en savoir plus.

-Ne t'avises pas de faire perdre son temps à l'Akatsuki. Me prévint-il, ou je te tuerais moi-même.

Puis il s'éloigna entre les arbres, d'un pas lent et mesuré. Hidan éclata de rire, avant de lui crier de l'attendre, puis pivota vers moi, m'infligeant une nouvelle claque sur l'épaule.

-Il est drôle, non? Ricana t-il. Enfin bref, il a trouvé une cible donc il faut que j'y aille, parce qu'il va pas m'attendre! Mais toi, j'ai quand même envie de t'affronter! Alors tâche de rester en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre! Il appuya sa demande d'un clin d'œil charmeur et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusée et emballée à l'idée de me battre contre lui.

-Ça marche.

Nous nous serrâmes la main et il s'engagea sous le couvert des arbres à la suite de son partenaire, sa grande faux rouge rythmant ses pas en penchant à gauche, puis à droite.

-Bon, je suppose qu'il faut qu'on y aille aussi... Soupira Kisame avec ennui en se grattant la tête.

-Tout le monde doit s'en aller remplir ses missions et reprendre ses postes d'observation, fit remarquer Pain. Je vous donnerais rendez-vous lors du prochain scellement.

Itachi hocha la tête tandis que je l'épiait discrètement.

Ses cheveux cachaient presque la totalité de son visage, pourtant, il dû se sentir observé car il se tourna vers moi mais sans pour autant me lancer un regard interrogateur ou menaçant.

Son regard, je me rendis compte que j'avais fait une erreur en m'y plongeant. Ses yeux n'étaient pas froids et impénétrables non plus, ils étaient d'une telle profondeur que j'en eu le vertige.

Kisame me ramena brutalement sur la terre ferme en écrasant sa grande main sur ma tête. Un peu rugueuse et bleue, elle faisait toute la largeur de mon crâne, et je sentais des doigts sur mon front, tout aussi rugueux.

Il sentait les cookies.

-On se dit à la prochaine alors? S'exclama t-il en grimaçant un sourire qui découvrit ses dents pointues. Se tournant vers Pain, il ajouta; Dit-donc, moi je l'aime bien cette gamine! Il faudrait qu'on recrute des petits nouveaux plus souvent, ça met de l'ambiance.

Deidara poussa un soupir méprisant qui n'échappa à personne. Sur un dernier rire, Kisame s'éloigna aux côtés d'Itachi. Je les suivis des yeux un moment, intriguée. Qu'avait voulu dire l'Uchiwa par le fait que je ressemblait à son petit frère? Je ne me rappelais plus très bien si il y avait eu un autre survivant au sein de son clan.

Il me semblait que je l'avais appris à Iwa, mais je n'en étais plus très certaine. Ce survivant était-il son frère? À moins qu'il s'agisse d'une des victimes du massacre du clan et Itachi le regrettait toujours?

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une homme d'une telle froideur puisse éprouver du remord, et cela me faisait réfléchir. N'avait-il pas voulu me donner une leçon en me confrontant aux gens dont la perte me faisait toujours autant souffrir? Mais laquelle?

**...**

-Les arbres sont bien plus épais par ici. Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction?

Deidara claqua de la langue avec agacement et me jeta un coup d'œil offusqué par dessus son épaule.

-Bien sûr que c'est la bonne direction. Pain a bien spécifié qu'il fallait traverser la totalité du pays pour trouver l'académie des Oinins. Et qu'elle était dissimulée dans une forêt très brumeuse, hm! Mais pour la trouver, il nous faudra traverser cette zone.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel, ce qui manqua de me faire perdre l'équilibre et basculer de l'oiseau d'argile qui survolait une des très nombreuses et très profondes forêts du pays du feu.

-Il y a des forêts comme celle-ci partout dans ce fichu pays. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je suis au courant. Répliqua le nukenin. Je suis déjà venu dans le coin. Mais je suis quand même capable de me repérer, et j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation. Et je te dit que c'est par là, l'ouest.

Il fit réaliser une brusque descente à son oiseau d'argile et je manquais une nouvelle fois de tomber. Je mis un genoux à terre pour me stabiliser et poussa un juron avant de claquer la cheville de Deidara en représailles. Mais plutôt mourir que requérir son aide alors qu'il m'avait regardé comme une vulgaire amateure, juché sur sa chouette d'argile au moment ou je m'étais apprêtée à monter et que j'étais toujours au sol, fier que je sois contrainte de faire appel à ses techniques.

Bien que cela ne soit pas agréable, je préférais qu'il se comporte ainsi plutôt qu'il me refuse l'accès à sa monture en représailles d'avoir tenté (sans succès) d'infiltrer l'organisation et de lui avoir mentit. Mais monsieur était bien trop fier de lui pour envisager une telle possibilité.

Derrière moi, Tobi n'avait en revanche pas d'image de lui même à préserver et avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se tenir debout. Assis en tailleur, dos à moi, il admirait le paysage en lâchant de temps à autres des petits cris d'admiration. C'était agaçant, mais moins qu'au début du voyage où le fait de voler l'avais plongé dans une sorte d'euphorie enfantine où, sous le coup de l'émotion, il m'avait serré dans ses bras en poussant des hurlements de joie lorsque nous avions doublé des oies en plein ciel, m'étouffant presque dans ses manches parce qu'il était devenu bien plus grand que moi depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon ancien corps court sur patte.

-Bon, alors je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Soupirais-je, sarcastique. Mais tel que je vois le paysage, je dirais qu'il n'y a absolument rien dans cette direction.

-Évidemment, mais on est pas près d'être arrivé, hm. Je dirais qu'il reste au moins une heure, voir plus, de voyage. Siffla Deidara en mettant sa main en visière.

-Super...

J'hésitais à m'assoir à mon tour, comme Tobi, pour m'installer plus confortablement et surtout, avoir moins de chance de tomber, mais j'avais bien trop de fierté pour cela, et je refusais de montrer que je commençais à fatiguer alors que Deidara restait debout et stoïque, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant son dos en rythme. De plus, je ne voulais pas lui laisser la responsabilité du choix des directions à prendre. Nous risquions de nous retrouver à Suna avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

Je me concentrais sur la vision des ses cheveux ondulants dans l'air et sur celle des arbres défilant sous le ventre de la chouette d'argile qui rasait les cimes. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'oiseau remonta brutalement en flèche, et je dérapais en arrière en retenant un cri de surprise.

Le plus mal loti fut sans doute Tobi qui ce pris mes fesses à l'arrière de la tête- Bien que cela soit plutôt un grand honneur, selon moi...- Il poussa un cri de surprise étouffé par mon hurlement de rage. J'attrapais Deidara par les cheveux et il se mit à crier à son tour, mais de douleur.

-Aaah! Mais lâche-moi, hm, tu es complètement folle ou quoi?!

-C'est toi qui est pas bien! Ça va pas de faire des loopings comme ça?!

-J'ai juste pris de l'altitude pour voir plus loin! Grinça le nukenin en serrant les dents, tirant sur ses cheveux pour les dégager de mes doigts, mais je resserrais la prise.

-Alors j'avais raison, tu ne sais pas où nous sommes!

Deidara parvint à dégager ses cheveux de ma poigne en refermant ses mains sur mes poignets. Une vive douleur me transperça la peau et je le relâchais avant de m'éloigner de lui, deux énorme traces de morsures sur les poignets, couverts de salive.

-Et bien si tu es si douée tu n'as qu'à chercher toi même, hm! Grommela t-il, avant d'ajouter en bombant le torse. Tu ferais mieux de me remercier de te laisser utiliser mon œuvre au lieu de te plaindre.

-Ton "œuvre"? Répétais-je sur un ton méprisant en réprimant un fou rire, sachant pertinemment que cela le ferait sortir de ses gonds. Tes techniques bizarre tu veux dire!

Comme prévu, Deidara perdit aussitôt son sang-froid, faisant volte-face. La chouette d'argile poursuivait sa route, imperturbable, alors même que le déserteur m'assomma pratiquement en écrasant son front contre le mien, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Répète un peu ça, hm?!

-Quand tu veux et je le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas la septième merveille du monde! Tes techniques ne sont pas belles, elles sont répugnante! Un oiseau modelé par un gamin de cinq ans n'a rien d'aussi d'aussi beau et complexe que les transformations compliquée que peux subir mon corps sans jamais perdre sa forme d'origine!

Deidara grinça des dents et je soutins sans difficulté son regard furieux. Après des gens comme Pain ou Itachi qui restaient maître d'eux quelques soient les situations, il me semblait bien plus facile de provoquer une tête brûlée comme Deidara.

Sans compter que, contrairement aux reste des membres de l'Akatsuki, l'artiste était relativement petit. Il me dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres et je n'étais pas bien grande, si bien que nous étions presque les yeux dans les yeux sans que je n'est besoin de me tordre le cou vers l'arrière pour soutenir son regard. Aussi, j'étais prête à en découdre sans problème.

Je me sentais au contraire plutôt enthousiaste l'idée de livrer une bonne grosse bagarre d'égal à égal. La première depuis bien longtemps.

Mais au lieu de cela, le shinobi s'écarta avec un soupir tremblant pour se calmer, crispant et décrispant convulsivement les poings.

-Bah... Dit-il d'une voix redevenue calme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me dispute avec toi. Les gens comme toi sont incapables de comprendre ce qu'est ma vision de l'art, le vrai. Je ne devrais pas m'emporter contre des gueux tels que toi. Après tout, on dit souvent que les techniques sont le reflet de ce que nous sommes, et tu ne vaux vraiment pas la peine que je m'énerve.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Pardon?!Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues? Tu trouves mes techniques méprisables? Moi aussi? Tu sais que je les tiens de mon clan? Si tu insultes mes techniques, tu insultes aussi mon clan!

Il haussa les épaules.

-Rien, rien, j'insinuais juste que tes techniques manquaient cruellement d'esthétisme.

-C'est-à-dire?! Hurlais-je presque.

-Je dit juste que tes techniques sont uniquement basées sur la puissance brute, hm. Expliqua Deidara, sûr de lui. Elles sont brutes et pas vraiment travaillées, c'est leurs défaut principal. En fait elles manquent de beauté.

Cette fois-ci, j'en restais pantoise.

Sa critique, évidemment négative, sonnait comme une nouveauté à mes oreilles. On m'avait toujours affirmé que mes techniques étaient au contraire trop fourbes et manquaient de puissance, qu'elles n'étaient utilisables que pour se cacher et non pas se battre.

-Rappelle moi ce que sont tes sculpture... Sifflais-je avant de faire mine d'avoir une illumination, ah oui, ce sont des bombes!

En parlant, je cognais le crane de Deidara pour qu'il saisissent l'idée.

-Elles explosent, tu piges? C'est quoi pour toi, ça, si ce n'est pas de la puissance brute?!

Deidara gifla ma main avec mépris avant de soupirer avec affliction.

-Mes bombes sont de l'art. Tu les trouvent brutes et sans saveur? Tu as tout faux, tout. Elles sont raffinées et étudiées, exposant toute leur splendeur à la seconde où elles explosent. C'est la différence qu'il y à avec toi. Tu ne cherche pas à être créative, mais à être simple tant que cela reste utile. Tes techniques n'ont pas leur place en tant qu'œuvre d'art.

-Et en quoi ne pas être une œuvre d'art est un défaut? Je n'est pas le temps de chercher une forme originale dans un duel ou je n'est pas le temps de réfléchir et ou tous peu se jouer en une seule seconde! Alors tu sous-entends que mes techniques sont inférieures aux tiennes parce qu'elles sont laides?!

-C'est exactement ce que je sous-entends, hm. Confirma Deidara avec un sourire provocateur. Toutes les techniques qui ne sont pas les miennes sont laides, car mon art éclipse tout le reste, et te rends fade et sans intérêt.

Je mis quelques secondes à trouver une réplique acceptable, tant un tel point de vue me semblait absurde.

-Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça! Regarde ce que tu appelle de l'art! Des _bouches _on poussé dans tes mains, des genres d'anomalies qui vomissent de la terre gluante, tu lui donne une forme et tu l'as fait exploser immédiatement. En quoi est-ce beau? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps et sans la moindre suite logique.

Cette fois, c'est Deidara qui manqua de s'étrangler d'indignation. Il ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, les yeux exorbité au point que je manquais de lui rire au nez, mais cela m'aurait faire perdre toute crédibilité.

-Mais tu es complètement aveugle! Hurla t-il, le visage rouge. Tu es incapable de t'ouvrir à une vision différente de la tienne! L'art et la beauté ne se trouvent pas seulement dans les croutes peintes puis laissées accrochées aux murs à jaunirent. Mes œuvres sont toutes travaillées pour être parfaites, équilibrées et étudiées au maximum pour faire un maximum de dégâts tout en étant d'une beauté in-égalable...

-Et alors? Un tas en boue, je peux le faire aussi! Tu t'es vraiment creusé la tête pour arriver à ce niveau de tes techniques? Tu ne les as jamais trouvé laide?

-Jamais, il faut toujours avoir confiance en ces œuvres! Et si tu considères les tiennes comme des tas de boue, c'est que tu es trop idiote pour comprendre!

-Je te pris de répéter?

-ARBRE!

Nous nous tûmes tout deux et je me tournais vers Tobi qui s'était figé les bras écartés aux dessus de sa tête. Il resta un instant silencieux, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis tapota ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

-Oh, excusez moi... Vous avez terminé?...

-Moi oui. Répondit-je.

-Elle n'avait aucun argument valable, hm. Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Tobi?

-Ah oui! Et bien je voulais dire... ARBRE!

Le nukenin désigna un point par dessus l'épaule de Deidara. Se dernier suivit des yeux la direction indiquée et pâli brusquement. L'oiseau blanc sur lequel nous volions fit une embardée pour éviter les branches pointues d'un énorme sapin qui dépassait largement tous les autres et se trouvait juste sur notre trajectoire.

La secousse manqua de m'éjecter, surtout que Tobi perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à mes jambes en enlaçant mes genoux. Deidara fut également secoué et ses cheveux s'échappèrent de son col et partir en tous sens.

Son appareil de visée refléta le soleil un instant avant de disparaître de nouveau, caché derrière la mèche de cheveux qui lui fouettait le visage. Il poussa un cri de frustration lorsque l'une des ailes du gigantesque oiseau fut arrachée. Je poussais un cri et je basculais par dessus bord. Je plantais mes doigts dans l'argile molle et blanche, craignant de la voir se détacher sous les doigts comme de la terre normale, et céder sous mon poids, mais elle tint bond, alors que nous tombions en vrille.

Deidara s'agenouilla en fouillant fébrilement ses pochettes, sans trop predre l'équilibre alors que je tentais de me hisser de nouveau sur l'oiseau d'argile mais sans succès. Ma prise était mauvaise, et je ne pouvais me tenir qu'à une main sans tomber. La force du vent me secouais dans tous les sens et me tirais en arrière. Les trais déformés par la concentration, je tentais de changer de forme pour me hisser sur la chouette, sans y parvenir.

Le vent trop violent me tirait en arrière, les arbres loin sous mes pieds me tiraient vers le bas, et mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage, me rentraient dans les yeux, allant jusqu'à me faire pleurer.

Deidara me lança un regard narquois, par dessus son épaule, alors que l'aile de son oiseau se reformait avec un gargouillis écœurant, à partir de la pâte blanche que vomissaient ses deux mains ouvertes au dessus du vide.

-Besoin d'aide, peut-être, hm?

Je lâchais un juron entre mes dents et parvint à me redresser pour hisser mon buste sur l'oiseau d'argile, en raffermissant ma prise un peu plus loin, ne laissant que la moitié de mon corps au dessus du vide. Presque aussitôt, mes ongles se transformèrent en griffes et s'enfoncèrent dans la chair blanche de l'oiseau. Deidara ricana en ce redressant, son œuvre achevée et je le foudroyais du regard tout en continuant à lutter pour remonter.

Brusquement, je m'immobilisais, tandis qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit, une idée pour effacer le stupide sourire sur le visage du déserteur d'Iwa.

-Alors, me dit-il, tu ne tiens plus debout? Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de l'équilibre de mon oiseau? Il est _parfait_. Si tu veux mon avis, tu dois avoir un certain retard mental. Je suis vraiment désolé de te l'apprendre.

Je soupirais et lâchais prise. Deidara écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte au milieu d'un mot. Un sourire satisfait éclaira mon visage alors que je tombais à toute vitesse, transperçant les quelques nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel.

À cet instant heureusement, nous nous trouvions à une altitude bien plus importante, et on y voyais à des kilomètres. Le sapin que nous avions manqué nous prendre était encore visible à plusieurs kilomètres derrière nous. Je commençais à distinguer plus clairement les détails des arbres en pivotant sur moi même, et même à apercevoir quelques oiseaux qui allaient et venaient au dessus des cimes, hors de portée des prédateurs. Pas de villages à l'horizon, même pas un mince filet de fumée pour traduire la présence d'une vie quelconque dans le coin.

Je souris rêveusement, jetais un coup d'œil au dessus de moi pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'oiseau blanc qui s'éloignait, faisant du sur place comme-ci Deidara était trop stupéfait pour agir.

Mon visage blanchit, devint plus lisse, et mes vêtements fondirent sur ma peau, changeant de texture pour devinrent mou et blanchâtre. Modelée par les courants d'air, mon corps humain se changeait en celui d'un faucon d'argile blanche.

Juste avant de toucher les plus hautes branches, j'ouvris les ailes et l'air s'y engouffra, stoppant ma chute d'un seul coup et compressant mes poumons pas la même occasion. Je plias légrement les ailes et remontais en fleche, en faisant siffler le vent, en direction de la chouette d'argile qui volait en cercle non loin de ma position.

L'expression de totale stupéfaction sur le visage de Deidara valait certainement tous l'or du monde. Il resta coït, la bouche entrouverte, lorsque je le dépassais en le frôlant à toute vitesse pour que le choc du déplacement d'air brutal le fasse chanceler. Il se pencha en avant et tendis les bras comme par reflexe par peur de tomber, tous en lâchant un juron peu élégant. Tobi n'eus pas cette chance et bascula par dessus la queue de l'oiseau avec un cri qui venait certainement du cœur.

-Deidara-senpaiiiiiiii!

Nous entendîmes sa voix s'éloigner dans le lointain tandis qu'il traversait un nuage et disparaissait ne direction de la forêt. J'échangeais un regard avec le ninja un blond avant de pousser un soupir et de fermer les ailes, perdant rapidement de l'altitude afin de le rattraper.

Je le dépassais juste avant qu'il ne touche la cime des feuilles des arbres qui éraflèrent mon abdomen et repris aussitôt de l'altitude en coupant à travers un nouvel énorme nuage, si épais, que je ne distinguais bientôt plus rien autour de moi. Deidara se trouvais certainement dans le même cas puisque je lui coupais la route en passant devant lui, lui faisant une nouvelle fois manquer de perdre l'équilibre. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et accéléra l'allure pour me rattraper et me couvrir d'insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

Pour le semer, j'entrepris de zigzaguer dans le ciel, Tobi sur le dos.

-Tu vas voir! Hurla t-il, le visage rouge de colère mais une lueur d'excitation brillant malgré tout dans ses yeux bleus. Je vais te montrer que c'est mon art le meilleur!

Nous nous mîmes à battre rigoureusement des ailes pour nous distancer mutuellement, moi avec Tobi sur le dos et Deidara avec... Et bien lui même. Naturellement, je n'avais pas une expérience très étendue en matière de vol contrairement à l'artiste, car j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de sortir d'Iwa, et les hauts rochers ainsi que les fils électriques qui reliaient entre eux les batiments ne me permettaient pas de dépasser une certaine vitesse à moins d'atteindre une altitude suffisante, mais cela restait dangereux.

En effet, le village d'Iwa, niché en altitude, avait la particularité d'avoir une atmosphère relativement pauvre en oxygène, et je n'étais pas autorisée à dépasser une certaine hauteur sous peine de me mettre en danger.

Aussi, je ne tardais pas à voir Deidara me dépasser, me lançant au passage un sourire narquois. J'ignorais comment il s'y prenait, ais il semblait utiliser une technique de vol qui lui permettait d'économiser beaucoup de chakra. Je me doutais qu'il se servait de la résistance de l'air et des courant d'air, comme moi, mais je ne les maitrisais pas aussi parfaitement.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'avouer vaincue aussi vite et je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil, me délectant de la disparition de son sourire, remplacé par une expression perplexe et vaguement inquiète.

Après tout, nous avions été trois à voyager en direction de Kiri et sur une longue distance. Deidara avait beau avoir une maitrise incroyable pour un ninja de son âge, pour faire léviter une aussi grande quantité d'argile mêlée de chakra tous en transportant trois personnes adultes, il lui avait tout de même fallu privilégier l'endurance et créer un oiseau fait pour porter des charges lourdes, pas vraiment spécialisé dans les pointes de vitesses.

Mes ailes d'argiles se sculptèrent d'elles même, pour donner naissance à des plumes, stylisant l'aspect du corps de l'oiseau que j'avais adopté, auquel je laissais la texture de l'argile afin d'augmenter le contraste entre mon oiseau et celui de Deidara. J'allongeais le corps, l'amincissais, l'adaptant à la vitesse. Mon cou également s'allongea ainsi que la forme de ma tête pour « fendre » l'air plus facilement.

-Pres pour une petite course? Lançais-je au nukenin, d'une voix légèrement déformée par mon bec crochu.

Il serra les dents et s'écria au moment ou j'accélérais brutalement d'une seul coup d'aile, lui envoyant une bouffé d'air en plein visage pour le ralentir.

-C'est de la triche!

J'éclatais de rire et me mis à battre des ailes avec plus de force, avant de les replier légèrement de manière à continuer à m'appuyer sur les courants tout en améliorant au maximum mon aérodynamisme, laissant Deidara loin derrière nous. Tobi, les cuisses serrées autour de mon cou pour ne pas tomber, poussa un long hurlement de joie et je me laissais moi aussi gagner par l'euphorie alors que nous traversions le ciel gris et que le vent hurlait dans mes oreilles et me fouettait le visage.

_Le ciel gris?_

J'écarquillais les yeux au moment ou je me souvins des caractéristique du pays de l'eau, l'endroit ou j'avais passé mon examen chunin.

* * *

><p><em>-C'est vraiment nul ici, ça pu et il fait froid. Le brouillard ne se lève jamais, à la fin? Déjà qu'il y en à trop chez nous... <em>

_Kurotsuchi baissa les yeux vers Yume et lui lança un regard méprisant. _

_-Tais-toi un peu à la fin! On est venus ici pour passer l'examen chunin, les autres élèves ne doivent pas nous entendre nous plaindre! Il faut paraître inébranlable, au contraire, et rester stoique._

_Yume leva les yeux au ciel en triturant machinalement ses cheveux blonds, encore moins longs que ceux de la petite fille du Tsuchikage._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fous! Je serais première à l'examen de toute manière. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ce que les autres pensent de moi?_

_Kurotsuchi leva les yeux au ciel et assena une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête de l'héritière des Kitsune, ce que cette dernière n'apprécia pas du tout. La prenait-elle pour une gamine? Depuis quand s'estimait-elle supérieure à elle?_

_-Ne dit pas ça non plus! Si ils te considèrent comme un danger, ils t'attaquerons en premier, et ça serait tout aussi catastrophique. Une fois que tu seras dans cette arène, je ne pourrais pas réparer tes bétises comme je l'est toujours fait!_

_-Pff, et tu veux que je fasse quoi alors, grosse maligne?_

_-Que tu la ferme et que tu te tienne à carreau. Répondit la jeune fille en passant ses mains derrière son dos avant de perdre son regard dans la brume avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable. Tu vois? Fais comme moi, fais profil bas. Si tu te crois si maligne, et bien cache ton jeu et met leurs en plein la vue au moment des combats finaux._

_Yume poussa un soupir et s'éloigna en boudant. Profil bas, elle? Et puis quoi encore, elle était une Kistune! Et les Kistune, même si ils se cachent, ils marquent l'histoire!_

* * *

><p>-Tout ce brouillard! Hurlais-je de retour, on est juste au dessus de Kiri! Ça y est, je suis sûre qu'on à passé la frontière!<p>

Je repliais totalement les ailes alors même qu'un frisson de panique glaçais mes membres. Si nous nous aventurions trop loin, nous serions repérés, car énormément d'ANBU gardaient les forêts de Kiri, celles qui bordaient leurs nombreux lacs. Les ninjas de ce pays étaient réputés pour être les plus durs et les plus cruels, encore plus que ceux de Suna.

Je m'attendais à percer les nuages assez vite mais il n'en fus rien. Nous continuions à descendre sans apercevoir la terre. La bruine me mouillait les yeux et Tobi se pencha en avant, cherchant sans doute lui aussi le sol par dessus mon épaule.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions si haut.. sifflais-je avec agacement alors que nous descendions presque en chute libre maintenant.

Mon corps lisse commençais à être trempé et je renonçais à l'argile pour des plumes grises et plus difficilement distinguables. Même si cela voulait dire que Deidara aurait des difficultés à nous retrouver, je partais du principe que les ANBU et même les Oinins aussi. Après tout, il existait partout des oiseaux géants.

-Tu vois quelque chose, Tobi? Hurlais-je pour me faire entendre.

Ce dernier, accroché à mon cou, était presque tout contre mon énorme tête. Pourtant, je ne compris rien aux mots intelligibles qu'il déblatéra dans mon oreille.

-Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de...

Transperçant l'horizon gris, je distinguais soudainement juste sous moi... Des toits. Des toits en tuiles et des bâtiments en bois, des jardins et des fontaines. Quelques silhouettes qui toutes levèrent la tête alors que je passais à travers un toit, un étage, avant de passer à travers un mur et de rouler dans une vaste cour extérieur, au milieu des bâtiments.

Tobi, totalement sonné, resta accroché par le col à une poutre que j'avais brisée en deux sans le faire exprès.

Moi même étourdie, je me redressais en ayant le réflexe de bien vérifier que chaque partie de mon corps était restée la même, tout en observant méticuleusement les visages autour de moi. Des jeunes gens, pour la plupart, tous en tenue légère malgré le froid et l'humidité ambiante, et qui m'observaient avec de grands yeux.

« Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée? »Grommelais-je intérieurement. « D'où est-ce que sortent tous ces types bizarres? »

L'un d'eux sortis un shuriken de sa pochette, mais d 'une forme que je n'avais encore jamais vue, toutes hérissées, elles même taillées en relief pour garder sur leurs rebords des épines métalliques garantissant la quasi impossibilité de retirer les lames de la chair sans causer une blessure mortelles.

Paniquée, je fis volte face en battant désespérément des ailes alors que les autres jeunes gens commençaient en m'encercler lentement, leurs visages vierges de toutes expression.

« Haa, mais ils font peur, ceux-là! » Hurlais une voix dans ma tête alors que je luttais contre la gravité qui semblait absolument vouloir empêcher mes ailes, trop grosses, trop lourdes et pleines de boue, de me soulever.

-Tout doux petit, tout doux... Chuchota le garçon alors qu'il arquait le bras pour mieux viser.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis au dessus d'une porte l'inscription « Les Oinins ne ratent jamais leurs cibles » et je sentis des sueurs froides couler dans mon dos, sous les plumes. Un battement d'ailes désespéré m'arracha du sol alors le shuriken sifflait et se ficha dans mon épaule, mais je poursuivis ma lutte, atteignant rapidement une dizaine de mètre de hauteur, avant de mettre le cap sur le toit que j'avais totalement troué.

Tobi, ce sale lâcheur, était toujours accroché à sa poutre, absolument pas concerné par les événements. J'eus l'envie subite de le laisser là, mais il sembla s'éveiller soudainement lorsqu'ils me vit amorcer un virage au dessus des bâtiments de l'académie des Oinins, et parvint à se saisir d'une de mes pattes et monter sur mon dos alors que nous volions au dessus des arbres.

Le shuriken me faisait un mal de chien mais je tenais absolument à mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces tarés et moi avant de le retirer. Deidara ne devait pas être à plus de quelques kilomètres, mais je ne désespérais pas de le retrouver dans cette brume, il me suffisait tout simplement de poursuivre tout droit en changeant de couleur pour être plus visible. Néanmoins, je ne changeais pas de forme, de peur d'enfoncer encore plus dans ma peau l'arme métallique en l'entourant de chair par mégarde.

-Tu as vu ça, Tobi? Demandais-je, faisant fi de la douleur. C'était l'académie Oinins, on l'a trouvé! Finalement, ce crétin de Deidara ne se trompait pas de route...

Tobi, encore et toujours accroché à mon cou, ne répondit pas. Intriguée, je répétais dans le vide.

-Tobi? Tu m'entends, Tobi?

Silence.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

En guise de réponse, le nukenin se pencha en avant en vomit dans mon cou.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! La fin est hardcore, admettez le xD Vous noterez que j'ai écrit un flashback à la troisième personne cette fois. :) Je suis partie du principe que Yume s'imaginait elle même entrain de parler avec Kurotsuchi en se rappelant cette scène, mais je ne sais pas si c'était malin ou non... A vous de me dire si j'ai été stupide ou si ça n'a pas choqué. :)<strong>

**Merci Miss Uchiwa! :D Ravie de te voir toujours fidèle au poste malgré mes multiples retards :'( Haha, je vois que tu interprètes bien mon combat, et pour la romance, si cela peut te rassurer, réfléchie à toutes les réactions qu'on les personnages de Naruto lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à des Uchiwa ;) Yume est une fille après tout, et comment résister à un tel physique? ;) Après je ne suis pas catégorique à ce sujet, il se passera peut-être quelque chose, mais peut-être pas x) Ne t'inquiète pas, entre Deidi et Yume, il y aura de la prise de bec, même si là, il ne peuvent pas trop se le permettre étant donné qu'ils sont en mission. D'ailleurs, cela ne pourrait-il pas créer des difficultés, cette incapacités qu'ils on de s'entendre? L'avenir le dira... :p (je ne vous est pas oublié même si le chapitre sors en retard, j'ai pensé à vous pendant toutes mes vacances (j'ai lue ta reviews sur un portable dans un café avec wifi, et j'ai culpabilisé de vous faire attendre! :O pardoooooon!)**

**Merci Zazou-chan! xD La cape elle ne la pas encore, Hidan le dit :p Moi aussi je l'imagine bien avec mais pour cela, il lui faut la bague réglementaire, et c'est la prochaine étape après Sanbi ;p Oh tu es vraiment trop, toi, avec tes reviews ^_^. Je suis très fière d'avoir des revieweuses comme vous capable de me faire marrer comme ça ! En attendant, ne pas poster à pour conséquence de ne pas en recevoir de toi et c'est une cruelle punition! ;p Merci encore de me prêter un peu de ton temps ;p**

**Merci GekkoNoUta! ;) Ah, moi et l'orthographe, si tu savais! C'est un ennemi de longue date, qui me colle au basque depuis la maternelle! Mais je vais redoubler d'efforts, c'est promis! Parfois, des mois après, je relit mes premiers chapitres et je découvre des énormes fautes qui m'était totalement passé sous le nez dans un premier temps ^^ Le syndromes des vieilles expressions me touche moi aussi x) La plupart du temps quand je n'est pas d'autre moyen pour expliquer ma pensée, ma bouche décide subitement de le faire à ma place et je passe pour l'intello de service ;p C'est mon avis aussi pour fairy tail, je trouve que le scénario est trop prévisibles, les arcs ne se suivent pas... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je trouve que ce manga ressemble plus aux BD qui contiennent des gags qui ne forment pas une histoire travaillée au final. Néanmoins, c'est dommage car certains personnages sont très attachant, alors que d'autres sont insupportables, dont une que je ne citerais pas! (Lucy) Je te dirais si ton site ma aidé au prochain chap (je n'en doute pas ;p) car il faut justement que je renouvelle ma bibliothèque de chansons :D merci du conseil! :D Sache que j'adore (mais que je n'est pas énormément de référence en la matière) les morceaux type celtique par exemple ;) Et on ma fait découvrir récemment Rammstein, que j'aime aussi beaucoup :3 Pour la perfection des chapitres, je ne suis jamais contente, je crois ^^ Dans ma tête, les scénario parait super, et puis j'ai toujours l'impression qu'en fait, il est nul une fois que je l'est écrit :/ Mais si cela vous plait, c'est tout ce qui compte! :D Désolée de séparer ce chapitre en deux partie, mais le prochain arrive bientôt ^_^comme d'habitude, je modifie tout quarante fois avant de me satisfaire.**

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin, je vous quitte et j'en suis profondément attristée. :'( J'ai déjà hâte de vous retrouver au prochain chap qui, je vous rassure, arrivera bien avant trois semaines! :O voilààà, et voilààà, et voilàààà!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Bon je sais que, techniquement, on est jeudi matin et que je suis (encore) en retard -_-, mais il est dans ma tête mercredi soir, et oui! :D Mercredi c'est un peu le début de la semaine, non? :D Non? **

**Bref, bonne lecture, si je suis en retard, c'est parce que j'ai rajouté plein de petits détails de dernière minutes, c'est d'ailleurs certainement bourré de fautes... Toutes mes excuses ^^ **

* * *

><p>J'ai envie de faire pipi.<p>

-Encore?!

Je me retournais pour foudroyer Tobi du regard, qui se tortillait au milieu des hautes herbes, tout en restant accroupi, ce qui donnait une espèce de danse au ras du sol assez ridicule.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment très pressé! Gémit-il.

-Et moi je suis désolée, mais on a pas le temps!

-Quoi?!

-Ah mais c'est de ta faute aussi, si on est en retard! Il a déjà fallu s'arrêter trois fois à cause de toi pour que tu te soulage ou pour que je me _lave_!

-Vous allez la fermer, tout les deux, hm?! S'énerva Deidara, qui progressais en tête. On arrive en vue de la porte, et si on se fait repérer, je vous bute!

-Si on de fait repérer, ILS nous butent, tu veux dire!

-Ferme-là!

Tendant le cou au maximum, Deidara fit quelques pas en avant, ses chaussures enfoncées dans une couche de vase fourbement dissimulée sous les hautes herbes entre lesquelles nous nous étions glissés pour être hors de vue des Oinins.

Ni lui ni moi n'étions très doués pour les techniques de dissimulation collectives, alors Tobi s'était proposé pour faire agir sur nous une technique censée dissimuler les sons et les vibrations causées par les battements de notre cœur pour ne pas alerter les ninjas surentraînés qui grouillaient surement dans l'académie.

En parlant d'académie, elle n'avait décidément rien de l'immense village fortifié que je m'étais imaginé lorsque Pain nous en avait parlé. Il n'y avais qu'une succession de longs bâtiments semblables à des maisonnettes traditionnelles plutôt luxueuse, mais relativement sobres, dont l'unique porte était en bois simple, et même pas gardée.

La brume qui volait pourtant bas et rendait l'air humide et glacial, faisant rougir et couler mon nez tout en asséchant ma gorge, ne semblait pas avoir abîmé le bois qui luisait de propreté comme si on avait construire cette maison la veille.

-C'est grand. Fis-je remarquer.

-A première vue, pas plus qu'une maison familiale. Fit remarquer distraitement Tobi. Un grand clan pourrait en avoir une semblable. Cela veut surement dire que les Oinins appartenant à cette académie on la possibilité d'accéder facilement à des grosses sommes d'argent -ce qui n'est pas étonnant étant donné que leur travail consiste à tuer et faire disparaître les corps de criminels dont la tête est mise à prix- et qu'ils sont rarement présents dans ces bâtiments en grand nombre.

Deidara et moi lui lançâmes un coup d'œil stupéfait avant d'échanger un regard. Ces dernier temps, le nukenin multipliait les éclairs d'intelligences. Cela avait quelque de déroutant, mais nous ne pouvions pas cracher sur son aide étant donné les difficultés auxquels nous étions confrontés.

-Même si j'ai toujours eu un appartement familiale dans ma montagne maison, nous n'avons rien d'aussi grand. Lorsque je l'est survolé, cela ma bien semblé se prolonger sur un kilomètre de diamètre, au moins! A l'intérieur, c'était bourré de petit jardins d'extérieur et de longs bâtiments sans étages, avec des petits étangs assez reculé... Mais le plus gros bâtiment se trouvait au centre, pas très loin.

-C'est étrange, que des infos aussi importante ne soient pas gardées avec plus de moyens. Réfléchis tout haut Deidara.

-Ou alors ils sont tellement sûr d'eux qu'ils ne laissent personne dehors? Fis-je remarquer, les traits plissées par la réflexion. Où si tu veux mon avis, ils ne doivent pas considérer que les lieux de morts des ninjas soient si importants. Après tout, les infos contenu dans ces archives sont très vagues, d'après Pain. Juste de quoi trier les ninjas comme le type de chakra. Si tu veux mon avis, ils pensent que personne ne tentera jamais de les attaquer parce que ça serait carrément du suicide.

Deidara ricana.

-Ça tombe bien. Les missions suicide sont ma spécialité.

-En tout cas, ça ne change rien. Une fois entré, nous serons repérés immédiatement. Ils faut choisir la stratégie à adopter. On ne peut pas se permettre de rater notre coup.

Rester sur place étant trop risqué, nous nous éclipsâmes en un clin d'œil, faisant à peine frémir les herbes hautes sous nos bottes. Bien que Kiri ne sois pas un pays réputés pour ses arbres, l'académie des Oinins était parfaitement dissimulées dans une petite forêt et au fin fond des marécage, ce qui permettait aux chasseurs de déserteurs de s'entraîner en toute discrétion.

Je me glissais à la suite de mes deux coéquipiers dans un renfoncement, dissimulé derrière un enchevêtrement de grosses racines responsables d'autres irrégularité du paysages autour de nous. A cette distance, nous étions invisibles et Deidara se remit debout alors que Tobi disparaissait derrière un buisson pour soulager sa vessie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais-je en faisant distraitement craquer mes phalanges. On défonce tous ou on s'infiltre discrètement?

Parler aussi librement était agréable. Je n'avais plus à freiner mes mots lorsque je m'exprimais et réfléchir à ce que j'étais censée dire, et ça me plaisait. Mon tempérament explosif était entrain de refaire surface à son rythme, et je me gardais bien de l'en empêcher.

Deidara me jeta justement un regard assez surpris. Il s'était habitué à la Kunai contrainte et soumise, quoique facile à provoquer, le pauvre.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais quelle que soit ma décision, tu devras faire tout ce que je dirais.

Je fronçais les sourcils, suivant des yeux son pouce avec lequel il frappait son torse l'air suffisant, visiblement extrêmement sûr de son fait.

-C'est quoi cette histoire. Depuis quand c'est toi le chef?

Le déserteur me jeta un regard glacial, avant de se détourner légèrement avec un grognement ennuyé. Il n'était visiblement pas très enclin a se disputer avec moi, mais aspirait malgré tout à avoir le dernier mot.

-Ça a toujours été moi. Mais j'ai encore moins l'intention de te laisser une part de responsabilité dans nos actions depuis que je sais que tu es une traîtresse infiltrée ici par le vieux!

Il ajouta quelques insultes dans sa barbe, se remémorant visiblement ses pires moments avec le Kage, mais je ne les entendis pas.

-C'est vrai que je n'est jamais eu de raison légitime de faire partie de cette organisation, mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ton cas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à par foutre la merde?!

-Hé! S'écria Tobi en faisant irruption entre nous deux, c'est marrant, mon pipi il fume à cause du froid!

Je restais quelques secondes à fixer Deidara dans les yeux avant de reprendre, plus calmement.

-On en reparleras plus tard, c'est pas le moment de se disputer.

Le nukenin haussa les épaules avant de soupeser ses pochettes d'argile. Le fait que nous ayons eu un imprévu en vol le forçant à en utiliser un peu plus n'était pas trop problématique, mais il ne valait tout de même pas mieux que nous tombions sur un trop grand nombre d'Oinins sous peine de nous retrouver seuls à combattre Tobi et moi, avec un « artiste » inutile en plus sur le dos. Comme s'il avait eu la même idée que moi au même moment, Deidara se redressa et lâcha à regret;

-On devrais commencer par entrer sans utiliser de bombe. A priori, s'il n'y a pas de sentinelles, alors on ne vas pas gâcher de l'argile au hasard, hm.

J'hochais la tête. C'était risqué de pénétrer ainsi dans le bâtiment en aveugle, mais c'était toujours mieux que de signaler notre position dès le début de la partie, après tout.

Sans un mot, nous nous mîmes en route

-C'est bête que Zetsu n'est pas pu faire le chemin à vol d'oiseau. Il aurait pu entrer et nous décrire l'endroit.

-Je te signale que tu es déjà entrée.

-Et comment est-ce que j'aurais pu tout repérer, changée en poulet au milieu d'une meute de renards?

Deidara se contenta de ricaner, sans ralentir alors que l'académie surgissait du brouillard comme par miracle. Si nous n'étions pas tombés pile dessus, nous aurions eu du mal à la trouver. Je le suivis en soupirant bruyamment, avant de déraper dans la boue ce qui me fit perdre toute crédibilité.

Nous atteignîmes la porte assez rapidement, et sortîmes de l'ombre en nous déployant pour parer une quelconque ataque au sol ou de sentinelles perchés dans les arbres qui nous auraient échappés, mais il n'y avait rien de tel. La porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur restait close, mais elle ne semblait même pas fermée. Je m'approchais en renforçant l'épaisseur de ma peau, m'attendant à me faire attaquer par tout et n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, rien ne vint troubler le silence et j'atteignis l'entrée sans encombre, et l'ouvris d'un coup de pied sans entrer à l'intérieur, mes deux coéquipiers sur mes talons, toujours sur mes gardes. Une jeune femme qui passait par là, chargée de linge, écarquilla les yeux en nous voyant mais n'eut pas le temps de crier. En un clin d'œil, j'étais sur elle et l'assommais d'un coup de poing bien placé dans son joli visage.

-Yume, tu pourrais être plus délicate. Me railla Deidara. De toute évidence, cette pauvre fille n'a rien d'une kunoichi. Elle est sans doute là pour s'occuper du linge des vrais ninjas.

J'haussais les épaules en la traînant à l'écart.

-Pas envie de prendre de risques. Et puis, on nous a toujours dit de donner les mêmes droits aux civils qui bénéficient de notre protection qu'à nous, qui allons risquer nos fesses pour justement les protéger.

Deidara haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

-Ne dit jamais ça devant Kurotsuchi. Marmonna t-il, visiblement étonné. C'est typiquement le genre de discours qu'elle haïssait, hm. Lorsque je lui est dit ça, elle ma traitée d'égoïste. Et elle avait tout à fait raison, d'ailleurs.

Je me redressais en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre. J'avais traîné la femme jusque derrière un vase, si bien qu'on ne voyais plus que ses deux jambes dépasser sur les cotés. N'importe qui d'un peu attentif verrait que quelque chose clochait, mais avec un peu de chance, toutes les personnes qui passeraient ici seraient totalement dans la lune et n'y verrait que du feu.

-Sans rire! Insista Deidara. Comment as-tu pu être amie avec elle avec une opinion pareille? Elle déteste ça!

-Je sais. Répondit-je en lui adressant un sourire sans éclat. Il est possible que je sois effectivement quelqu'un d'égoïste. En tout cas, c'est ce dont elle ma traitée lorsque je lui est dit ça, et puis j'ai répliqué, et nous avons hurlé si fort qu'Onoki lui même est venu nous séparer, et comme tout le village avait entendu ce que je pensais de ses habitants, je me suis faites cracher dessus tendit qu'il nous traînait jusqu'à son bureau, alors qu'elle était ovationnée.

Deidara ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, avant de se gratter la tête l'air intrigué.

-Alors, si je te suis bien, tu as mentit pour ça aussi? Depuis le début, les gens de ton village ne te déteste par parce que tu es considérée comme une lâche mais bien parce que tu es... réellement une lâche... Et une égoïste par dessus le marché.

-Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que moi? Lui demandais-je sans agressivité.

-Pas du tout, hm. J'ai déserté et j'ai même détruit une partie d'Iwa, hm. Répondit-il aussitôt, sur un ton de défit mêlé de fierté. Mais moi, je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, alors qu'apparemment, pas toi. Pourquoi te voiler la face si tout est de ta faute? Tu t'en veux ou quoi?

Je souris, avant de désigner le couloir encore vide, mais sans doute plus pour très longtemps.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Le nukenin haussa un sourcil, avant de s'engager dans le corridor, en direction de portes en papier de riz qui donnaient vraisemblablement sur d'autres couloirs transversaux, prenant la cour pour direction. Là non plus il n'y avait personne, et cela commençait à sentir le piège.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte néanmoins, Deidara conclut la discussion par un, « tu es vraiment contradictoire », avant de sortir. Agacée par cette opinion alors qu'il ne savait pas encore toute l'histoire, je décidais de changer de sujet, et le suivis à l'extérieur en détaillant les motifs de nuages rouges de son manteau et celui de Tobi qui nous suivait l'air insouciant, visiblement émerveillé par la propreté de l'endroit;

Prise d'un soudain désir de l'agacer en soulignant mon appartenance au groupe, je modifiais ma tenue, mon habituelle robe droite orange-que j'avais teinte en marron pour l'occasion, afin de mieux passer inaperçue dans les sous-bois sombres de Kiri-, pour la transformer en long manteau de l'Akatsuki. Mes deux coéquipiers suivirent des yeux le phénomène avec toujours la fascination mêlée de méfiance qui accompagnait mes tours de passe-passe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je devrais le porter comme ceci? Ou bien comme ça? Demandais-je en arrangeant le col pour qu'il me dissimule presque jusqu'au yeux, à la manière d'Itachi, puis qu'il dévoile tout mon visage, cette fois selon le style d'Hidan. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, la couleur de mes yeux ne vas pas du tout avec ce rouge. Je me demande comment fait Konan-san. Il lui suffit de porter une tenue pour qu'elle lui aille comme un gant, alors que le bleu ne vas pourtant pas du tout avec les couleurs sombres.

Deidara me regarda faire quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds avant de se masser les tempes, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

-Si tu le dit. Mais je te signale que tu n'as pas encore le droit de porter cette tenue, et que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais pas le droit de la porter du tout, hm.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire, avant de me donner une claque sur les fesses.

-Merci, ça me touche, du fond de mon c... cœur.

Il secoua la tête d'un air accablé avant de faire coulisser distraitement une nouvelle porte. Ce fus une erreur, évidemment. L'absence d'ennemis et nos échanges avaient totalement diminué notre vigilance et nous avancions sans nous méfier. Devant nous, un jeune garçon, sans doute plus jeune que moi, se redressa brusquement du tatami au centre duquel il s'était installé pour méditer et eu juste le temps de se saisir d'un kunai posé près de lui et le projeter en direction d'autres portes en papier, avant que Deidara ne lui jette une araignée blanche au visage qui explosa sans trop de bruit, mais suffisamment fort pour éclabousser le sol de sang et de lambeaux de chairs.

-Deidara! Sifflais-je en grimaçant, avant d'essuyer ma joue éclaboussée. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça!

-Il allait donner l'alerte, hm. Se défendit aussitôt le nukenin. Et puis, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, nous devons éliminer ceux qui se dressent en travers de notre chemin.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Tobi en levant un doigt, comme si il était prit d'une illumination subite. Pain l'a dit.

Je secouais la tête, cette fois furieuse, avant de désigner du doigt le trou dans la membrane des portes, laissant passer un fin rayon de lumière, très faible étant donné l'épaisseur du brouillard, dans lequel flottaient de minuscules particules de poussière.

-Il l'a déjà donnée, l'alerte.

Deidara se figea, et nous attendîmes quelques instant en silence, que quelqu'un réagissent. Nous nous déplacions librement dans une académie d'Onins, quelqu'un balançaient une arme d'une pièce à l'autre et personne ne réagissait? C'était de moins en moins normal.

-Vous croyez qu'il font une sieste? Demanda Tobi d'un ton envieux.

-M'étonnerais. Répondit-je en tachant de réfléchir. A mon avis, ils nous attendent dehors, sur leurs gardes. Ce sont des chasseurs de déserteur. Nous ne devons pas les prendre à la légère.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On attends ici, en définissant une stratégie. Ils doivent presque tous être là, dehors. Ils ont l'avantage de pouvoir se cacher dans la brume. Alors...

-Hors de question qu'on attende ici, s'énerva Deidara. On sors et on définira une stratégie dehors!

J'écarquillais les yeux devant l'énormité de sa bêtise.

-Tu es complètement fou! C'est du suicide de faire ça. Je me repris un instant de silence. Enfin! C'est suicidaire pour vous, pas pour moi, mais je ne pourrais jamais atteindre les archives si vous vous faîtes tuer, et Pain-sama les a quand même demandé! Quoique, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir seule...

Deidara me foudroya du regard et pendant quelques secondes, il sembla à deux doigts de me coller une gifle.

-J'ai toujours été excellent pour définir les stratégie à l'instinct, m'informa t-il. Ils suffit qu'on sortent, pour que je vois combien ils sont et où.. Et ensuite, vous devrez faire exactement ce que je vous dit, hm.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Nous n'aurons que quelques secondes! Et puis, comment penses-tu les voir avec cette brume?

Deidara se contenta de rire, avant de se redresser et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la porte.

-Que... Bafouillais-je avant de me précipiter à sa suite pour le saisir par la manche quand Tobi, plus rapide, se saisit de la mienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda t-il sur un ton perdu en me tenant fermement les épaules, m'empêchant de rejoindre Deidara qui venait de poser ses mains sur les deux portes, prêt à les ouvrir. Je n'est pas tout compris.

Je le repoussais violemment sans répondre, avant de bondir en avant pour saisir le déserteur d'Iwa par le col. Au moment ou j'allais me saisir du tissu, il écarta brutalement les deux battants et se précipita dehors, laissant à peine à mes doigts le temps d'effleurer le tissu.

-Deidara! Putain de...

Je bondis à sa suite et sortis dans le brouillard, sur la terrasse en bois humide alors que ma cape fouettait mes jambes, avant de me figer à coté de lui. Tobi sortit à son tour et se positionna de l'autre coté de l'artiste sociopathe, soudainement sage comme une image.

Les débris des murs et du toit que Tobi et moi avions arraché dans notre chute avaient été nettoyés, mais les élèves étaient toujours là. Alignés au milieu des parterres de pelouses et des jardins de détente aux fontaines de bambous, nous pouvions distinguer la silhouette d'un grand nombre d'entre eux, le vent soufflant dans leurs vêtements et soulevant leurs longs cheveux nattés, ils semblaient inébranlables, bien décidés à nous empêcher de passer quelques soit notre force. Certains étaient éloignés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres à peine. Mais la plupart étaient certainement invisibles pour nous.

Dépassant ses compagnons, presque tous plus petit, un homme visiblement dans la force de l'âge s'avança de quelques pas. Il portait un masque, un peu semblable à ceux des ANBUS, sur lequel était gravé les signes de son village et il portait de longs cheveux blonds tressé, mais plus pâles que ceux de Deidara, un peu comme les miens.

-Qu'est-ce que des membres de l'Akatsuki font ici?! Tonna t-il d'une voix forte, brisant le silence que gardait habituellement les chasseurs de déserteurs.

-Génial, grommelais-je alors qu'une épaisse couche d'écailles métallique commençaient à recouvrir mon visage, autant pour dissimuler ma honte devant une manœuvre aussi idiote que pour me protéger. On fait quoi maintenant?

Je me tournais vers Deidara dont les yeux furetaient de tous cotés, s'arrêtant une fraction de secondes sur chaque Oinin, avant de s'abaisser au sol pour étudier le terrain. Il avait dégagé sa mèche de cheveux et maintenait ainsi son visage dégagé alors qu'il réglait la lentille qu'il portait sur l'œil gauche. Je savais qu'il évaluait chaque failles, chaque faiblesse. J'étais douée pour les repérer, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'il penserait, lui, être capable de faire preuve d'un tel esprit stratégique. Son tempérament ne collait pas. Un sourire de jubilation apparu sur ses lèvres et je serrais les mâchoires, agacée. Oui, il pouvait voir les Oinins avec son truc, et alors? Cela n'allait pas nous aider à les battre, ils étaient des ninjas d'élites triés sur le volet après tout.

Je pouvais clairement battre un seul d'entre eux, peut-être deux ou trois, mais toute une armée? A quoi avait pensé Pain en nous envoyant ici? Et a quoi avait pensé Deidara en m'entraînant dans une situation pareille?!

-Parfait, hm! S'exclama l'artiste en relâchant sa lunette qui se retrouva presque aussitôt dissimulée derrière ses cheveux blonds. Alors maintenant, vous allez faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire, c'est d'accord?

Je claquais de la langue avec agacement, mais me penchais malgré tout pour écouter ce qu'il proposait.

-C'est une super idée! S'écria Tobi dès que Deidara est eu fini de nous chuchoter dans les oreilles. Ça va marcher, n'est-ce pas, Yume-chan?

Je poussais un grognement de mauvaise foi.

-Espérons.

Bon, je devais admettre que son idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Mais il aurait tout de même pu nous prévenir un peu plus tôt!

Deidara sourit et ouvrit les mains, desquelles jaillirent deux longs milles-pattes blancs qui escaladèrent ses bras et se glissèrent dans son col avant de descendre le longs de ses jambes et de disparaître dans les herbes en direction des shinobis. Tobi recula légèrement une jambe et tendit le bras, près à frapper. Quand à moi, j'écartais les bras pour former le signe de la chèvre tendit que d'autres paires de bras écartaient les pans de mon manteau pour former d'autres mudras.

Les Oinins ne bougèrent pas mais nous pûmes soudain voir depuis la terrasse en bois les éclats métalliques de leurs armes cachées entre leurs doigts et dans les replis de leurs vêtements.

-Qui y va en premier? Demandais-je d'une voix impatiente.

-Je peux, je peux? Supplia Tobi.

-Vous devriez vous douter que c'est à l'aîné d'y aller, siffla Deidara.

J'étouffais un ricanement moqueur alors qu'un des chasseurs de déserteurs bondissait en avant. Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas quand il explosa littéralement, projetant autour de lui des débris humains et des vêtements déchirés.

Comme un signal, nous nous laissâmes tous tomber en avant, et nous nous mimes à courir les uns vers les autres. Je me saisis des sculptures en bois décorant le bord des tuiles, avant de m'en servir pour me projeter sur les toits avec mon élan, regardant partout autour de moi si personne ne s'y était perché pour nous cueillir lâchement dans le dos. Tobi dérapa dans l'herbe quelques mètres après la terrasse, et se vautra dans la boue. Deidara couru donc seul au devant de la marée d'Oinins qui déferlait sur lui, prête à projeter une marée d'armes de tous style dans notre direction quand une énorme explosion arracha net du sol les shinobis.

Par déflagration interposées, les Oinins étaient arrachés du sol les uns après les autres, de moins en moins nombreux alors qu'ils étaient mis en pièce par les bombes de Deidara qui explosaient en faisant trembler le sol de tous côtés et sur presque toutes la surface de la zone de combat sauf sur la trajectoire de l'artiste qui s'immobilisa au milieu d'un jardin au centre de la cour, les mains ouvertes sur ses bouches béantes, jusqu'à ce que les éclats de bois, les pierres et les morceaux de terre cessent de voler tout autour de nous.

Je bondis au bas du mur pour le rejoindre alors que Tobi se redressait à son tour, étouffant un rire gêné. La technique de Deidara consistait à lâcher dans l'herbe un mille-patte composé en réalité d'un grand nombre de petites boules toutes équipées d'uniquement deux pattes, un peu comme les chenilles que nous devions dessiner à l'époque ou j'étais encore une enfant et que je me rendais à l'académie ninja avec d'autres gamins de mon âge.

Une fois lancé, l'insecte se désagrégeaient et les mini bombes de chakra partaient toutes de leur côté, formant ainsi un gigantesque champ de mine, dont il était presque impossible de sortir une fois qu'on y était entré. Le résultat était la quasi-totale éradication de nos ennemis et une cour d'académie criblés de trous ronds d'un diamètre de deux à trois mètres.

-Pas mal. Félicitais-je Deidara en le rejoignant, évitant les Oinins au sol, la plupart sans jambes.

Malgré leur talent, dont je ne doutais pas, ces pauvres types n'avaient pas eu de chance en tombant sur Deidara, il suffisait d'un seul faux pas pour ruiner absolument toutes ses chances de le battre. N'importe quel ninja très puissant et dans la force de l'âge pouvait perdre un combat et mourir bêtement en posant un pied sur une mine, si il était mal informé et ne la voyait pas au préalable.

L'artiste sourit l'air flatté.

-N'est-ce pas? Mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, hm.

-Moi je trouve déjà ça pas mal, Senpai. Signala Tobi en s'approchant, tout en époussetant son manteau.

-Je sais, je sais... Assura Deidara en réprimant un sourire suffisant, mais actuellement, les bombes une fois séparées, n'en font qu'à leurs tête. Même si cette particularité leu apporte un charme esthétique, je ne désespère pas de pouvoir les contrôler pour qu'elles aillent d'elles même se jeter sous les bottes des ennemis. Pour l'instant, elles se contentent de tourner en rond jusqu'à être vidée de leur chakra.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Ce qui compte c'est que ça est marché. Alors maintenant, on continue. On a encore des chasseurs à tuer et ils seront moins facile à battre.

-Oui et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'essaie pas de nous abattre d'ici? Demanda Tobi en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

-Je ne penses pas qu'ils possèdent des techniques capables de porter aussi loin. Lui glissais-je. Si tu veux mon avis, ces types-là sont des gens de l'ombre qui tues discrètement et sans bavure.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? Me demanda Deidara.

-Aucune idée. Mais ça paraît logique, non? Parce qu'après tout, Tobi à raison, pourquoi ne nous attaquent-ils pas?

Nous nous rapprochâmes les uns des autres avant de nous placer dos à dos, cherchant un chasseur de déserteur encore en vie dans les environs. De là où nous étions, et même en aiguisant ma vue au possible, je ne distinguais que des bâtiments gris noyé dans la brume.

-Là, là, je les vois, ils vont se cacher! S'excita soudainement Tobi en désignant l'autre extrémité de la cour, un grand bâtiment carré d'un unique étage, presque semblable aux autres mis à part qu'il était construit tout en bois.

-Ils se replient, hm! S'écria Deidara en s'élançant dans cette direction, on les suit!

Je me précipitais à sa suite en grognant, avant de me questionner tout haut.

-Mais pourquoi ce bâtiment est-il le seul à être en bois?!

-Je crois que je sais! Répliqua Deidara, en tête. En cas de problème avec les archives, ils mettent le feu au bâtiment. La perte des documents étant moins importante que leur vol! Ils ont le même système au village d'Oto, maitre Sasori me l'avait dit!

-Astucieux.

Nous continuâmes de courir pendant une dizaine de secondes, quittant l'herbe humide pour atteindre une cour de cailloux relativement fin où les chasseurs de déserteurs faisaient certainement leurs entraînements. Des mannequins en bois flottés recouverts d'éraflures étaient disposés à intervalles réguliers, surgissant parfois de la brume juste au moment où nous allions nous les prendre en plein visage.

Soudain, alors que le bâtiment en bois n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre, la porte en papier de riz, pourtant semblable à toutes les autres, coulissant pour laisser place à un unique Oinins.

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt, sur mes gardes, imitée par Deidara qui ne cessait de dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux avec agacement. Je sentis vaguement Tobi me rentrer dedans mais je ne détachais pas mon regard du nouveau venu.

Il me paru à première vue plutôt petit, mais je me rendis rapidement compte que ce n'était qu'une impression car il se tenait en réalité courbé en avant. Ses vêtements très amples dissimulaient sa corpulence, mais je pouvais aisément distinguer ses jambes maigre entourée de bandelettes de protection, et ses bras maigre qu'il avait renforcé de protection en cuir. Son masque n'avait également pas été changé depuis longtemps vu qu'il était totalement recouvert de coupures et d'éraflures. Dans son dos, attaché par des lanières de cuir, reposaient plusieurs lames dentelées, rangées par ordre de tailles. La plus longues traînait presque au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Bafouillais-je, stupéfaite. Ils ne sont pas censé avis des armures discrètes, ces types là?!

-Est-ce que c'est une des sept épées de brume? Demanda Deidara qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, ce qui était étonnant, vu son évident manque de neurones.

-Je ne crois pas. Signala Tobi. C'est juste une lame comme les autres, mais elle est parcourue d'un chakra de type eau.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Eau? Ce type est pas pour moi.

A l'inverse, un sourire étira les lèvres de Deidara et il s'avança, déjà entrain de retourner ses pochettes pour se remplir les mains d'argile.

-Tu es de type feu, Yume? Lança t-il sans lâcher le nukenin des yeux. C'est marrant, la quasi-totalité des ninjas d'Iwa sont de type terre.

-Cette particularité ne jouait effectivement pas en ma faveur pour augmenter ma popularité.

L'artiste ne répondit pas et s'avança, signalant ainsi au chasseur que cela serai lui, son adversaire. Ce dernier dégaina sa plus grande épée, et bondit dans les airs si soudainement qu'il dégagea le brouillard sur quelques mètres, nous laissant ainsi voir le sol avec netteté.

D'un vif mouvement du poignet, Deidara projeta dans sa direction une série de chauve-souris blanchâtres, que l'épéiste trancha net presque immédiatement, sans cesser de se rapprocher de nous, alors que Deidara gâchait des munitions en les jetant dans sa direction.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?! Hurlais-je en reculant, me voyant déjà coupée en deux.

-Fermes là, hm, et fais moi confiance.. Répliqua l'artiste avant de brusquement faire le mudra de la chèvre.

La terre sous nos pieds fus soulevée et je chutais lourdement sur les fesses alors qu'un animal d'argile énorme, m'évoquant vaguement un crapaud, surgit de terre en soulevant plusieurs centaines de kilos de terre, avant de gober le nukenin.

J'écarquillais les yeux, fascinée par le drôle de phénomène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux alors qu'une lame jaillissait brusquement au sommet de la tête de l'animal et commençait à la découper en entier.

-Katsu! S'écria Deidara.

L'explosion fut si forte que je fus projeté sur plusieurs mètres, cul par dessus tête, avant d'atterrir dans une flaque de boue un peu plus loin. Mon visage me lançais, brûlé par l'air chaud qu'avait dégagée l'énorme flamme créée par l'explosion du crapaud, et à en juger par l'expression de démence sur le visage de Deidara, ça avait été à son goût. C'est certainement pour cette raison d'ailleurs q'il revint précipitamment vers moi et, les yeux toujours grand ouverts et les pupilles dilatées, il se saisit de mon poignet pour me remettre brutalement sur mes pieds, sans perdre son immense sourire et cesser le flot de mots qui jaillissaient d'entre ses lèvres.

-Incroyable! Magnifique... Merveilleux! Et dire que j'ai dû improviser pour cette oeuvre-ci... C'est la première fois que je crée un aussi beau chef-d'œuvre sans m'y préparer au préalable, hm... Serait-ce une sorte de don? J'ai été fantastique sur ce coup.

-Je l'admets. Soupirais-je en faisant disparaître les traces de boue sur mes fringues.

Deidara sourit, l'air radieux, et je répondit d'un froncement de sourcil.

-T'emballes pas, tu l'es pas tout le temps.

Immédiatement après, ses yeux s'assombrirent et il m'adressa une grimace renfrognée avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, visiblement vexé de s'être rabaissé à m'aider à me lever. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte que nous ouvrîmes pour déboucher de nouveau sur un couloir vide. Je dépassais Deidara et entrepris d'ouvrir la marche à la recherche de piège, toujours prête à me protéger en cas de danger. Il devint rapidement évident que cela ne plaisait pas l'ego de Deidara. Suivant mon rythme sur mes talons mais sans parler, le bruit de nos pas sur le plancher devint rapidement étouffant. Tobi, qui avait du mal à suivre, emplissait l'atmosphère de son souffle de phoque qu'il semblait maîtriser difficilement, mais cela ne suffisait pas à me cacher que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

-C'est encore loin?! Haleta Tobi. Comme pour lui répondre Deidara s'arrêta net devant la bonne porte, mais sans me prévenir. Je dérapais sur le plancher ciré et le rejoignit.

-Passe devant. M'ordonna l'artiste en me désignant le couloir sombre d'un mouvement du poignet, en me dévisageant l'air suspicieux.

Je lui rendit son regard, mais pas longtemps. Dans le corps de Kunai, je le dépassais d'une bonne tête. Mais maintenant que j'étais redevenue moi même, je restais plus petite que lui et il s'empressait de me le rappeler en me regardant de haut, ses yeux bleus perçant me remettant à ma place avec brutalité.

Sans un mot, je passais devant lui et me mis à courir le long du corridor. Nous traversâmes plusieurs pièces circulaires, et un jardin intérieur merveilleusement entretenu contenant plusieurs plantes exotiques dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace des super-anbus et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Après tout, les élèves restant que nous n'avions pas croisés dans la cour et ce qui avaient choisi de se replier ne s'étaient tout de même pas envolés. Tournant la tête sur le coté alors que nous passions devant un grand hall, je découvris en levant les yeux que nous venions d'arriver au seul bâtiment certainement, pourvut d'un étage. Ou du moins, d'un plafond surélevé.

Deux dragons de bronze encadraient une porte en bois très épaisse, qui avaient visiblement été renforcée de plusieurs enchantement de chakra. Certainement de type eau.

-Hé les mecs! Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Deidara revint sur ses pas, et Tobi passa la tête par un couloir adjacent. Pas de doute, ils avaient fière allure, drapé ainsi dans leurs capes noires, mes coéquipiers. La pénombre qui régnait dans le bâtiment leur donnait un air ténébreux qui accentuait encore plus cette impression de calme et d'efficacité froide.

-Cette porte à l'air solide. Fit remarquer Deidara. On va encore avoir besoin de moi. Je lui jetais un regard dédaigneux et m'écartais de mauvaise grâce. Certes, j'étais capable de m'en charger, mais cela m'aurait épuisé. Lui laisser le boulot était logique, mais vexant. L'artiste s'avança de quelques pas, tout sourire, visiblement décidé à se donner en spectacle.

S'agenouillant à une dizaine de mètres en face de la porte, Deidara ouvrit les mains sur ses épaules. Deux étranges araignées jaillirent de ses bouches, révélant leurs tailles définitives en touchant le sol avec deux poufs sonores simultanés. Les deux sculptures d'argiles se dirigèrent ensuite droit vers la porte et explosèrent à son contact. Le choc fut violent et je levais un bras devant mon visage pour me protéger des éclats de bois qui volaient de tous côtés. Tobi resta imperturbable tandis que les copeaux rebondissaient sur son masque.

-Et voilà le travail, hm! S'exclama Deidara en de redressant, tout fier. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

J'haussais les épaules et m'approchais des débris de la porte. Comme les araignées avaient explosé à mi-hauteur, je dû enjamber le bas de la porte en écartant le verrou qui pendait lamentablement dans le vide. De l'autre côté, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre, car malgré la hauteur de plafond, il n'y avait presque pas de fenêtre et aucun meuble. Presque instinctivement, mes cheveux se rapatrièrent vers l'avant de mon visage comme un milliers de minuscules serpents et durcirent pour le recouvrir d'une sorte de casque écailleux, de même que mes vêtements et les parties les plus vulnérables de ma peau.

Et grand bien m'en pris puisque je fus instantanément attaquée par un souffle brutal et coupant. Mon armure, trop solide, me protégea et je ne fis qu'à peine chanceler. J'entrais complètement dans la seconde partie du bâtiment et parvins à distinguer avec de nouveaux yeux nocturnes, les Oinins. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans un coin de la salle, alignés comme de parfait soldats et l'un d'eux s'étaient avancé pour m'attaquer avec une attaque de chakra de vent, rien d'insurmontable. Pas assez.

Je compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une diversion et évitais une attaque venue du dessus en roulant sur le côté. Un nouvel individu atterrit au sol, en position accroupie. Il tenait dans sa main de minuscules lames faisant penser à des scalpels, et m'en jeta une salves. Je fis une nouvelle roulade et les évitais sans problèmes, mais j'étais vulnérable aux attaques des autres ninjas cachés dans la pièce.

En l'espace de quelques secondes et seulement trahis par un froissement de vêtements, ils sortirent tous d'autres scalpels identiques, dont je vis soudain briller le métal dans les ténèbres, avant qu'ils ne jaillissent tous vers moi comme une magnifique pluie argentée. Je me recroquevillais au dernier moment, changée en pierre.

Les lames me heurtèrent et repartirent dans toutes les directions, mais les chasseurs étaient également surentraînés et les évitèrent à l'aide de nouveaux scalpels, les faisant dévier et se planter dans les murs blanc aux alentours.

Là, ils me posaient une colle.

Je me redressais lentement, consciente que la bataille risquait d'être longue et dure. Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant quelques instants, lorsque se qui restait de la porte vola en éclat. Le type qui m'était tombé dessus fut éjecté et blessé au bras par un éclat de bois, mais parvint à se rattraper près de ses compagnons et l'arracha d'un geste sec.

Parfait, au moins ils n'étaient pas invincibles. Deidara et Tobi firent irruption de trou béant que le déserteur d'Iwa avait creusé dans le mur. Ou plutôt, Tobi fit irruption du trou béant que le déserteur d'Iwa avait creusé dans le mur, suivit de près par ce dernier qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il suspendit son geste en apercevant les éclats des masques dans l'ombre, dans une parfaite formation calculée pour nous mettre dans le plus parfait pétrin, mais au lieu de s'affoler comme l'aurait fait tout homme sain d'esprit, un éclat de surexcitation proche de la folie transperça ses yeux, mais faisant comprendre que Deidara n'était définitivement pas sain d'esprit, ce qui me laissait le choix entre courir le serrer dans mes bras ou m'enfuir en hurlant.

Fidèle à lui même et décidé à donner un show qui aurait la classe, Deidara eu un sourire dément en glissant ses mains dans la sacoche cachées sous sa cape. Je n'attendis pas de savoir ce qu'il allait faire et me jetais dans la mêlée, à grand renfort de taïjutsu. Les masques m'entourèrent presque aussitôt, faisant luire leurs scalpels.

Ils comptaient certainement sur l'obscurité pour me déstabiliser mais j'y voyais parfaitement et envoyais valser leurs armes avec mes pieds durs recouverts d'une épaisse couche de métal, comme tout mes points vitaux, ainsi que chaque espace de mon corps qu'il visaient, lorsque j'avais le temps de le voir.

Deidara tirait de petites bombes tout autour de moi. Elles rebondissaient sur les murs et le plafonds, et certaines me formaient de très près. Bien qu'efficace sur un petit périmètre-Elles ne pouvaient tuer que quelques Oinins à la fois, sur un petit espace de trois mètres, aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient bien l'être- elles restaient suffisamment puissantes pour tout détruire dans leurs zone d'effet, et les vertèbres que je cassais, ainsi que les aortes que je tranchais étaient accompagné du doux son des cris de souffrance et des explosions, une musique qui me hurlais que j'allais rester en vie, au moins aujourd'hui.

Finalement, après moins d'une demi-heure à tournoyer au milieu des chasseurs, je finis par m'arrêter, essoufflée. Ils maîtrisaient tous parfaitement des techniques taijutsus de bases ainsi que toutes sortes de techniques, souvent classiques mais très difficiles à maîtriser. En plus de cela, ils disposaient pour la plupart d'un arsenal d'armes tranchantes que j'avais eu plutôt du mal à contrer, car j'étais seulement armée de griffes que je m'empressais de créer lorsque j'en avait besoin, ou de mes doigts dont je modifiais la forme pour leurs donner celles d'un poignard.

Mais me battre contre tout ce monde en même temps s'était tout de même révélé difficile. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque l'idée d'une nouvelle métamorphose commença à germer dans mon esprit, une technique pour affronter plusieurs ennemis en même temps... Une forme se matérialisait dans ma tête, mais fut brutalement interrompue lorsque Deidara me saisit brutalement par l'épaule, visiblement furieux.

-Tu es contente de toi, hm?! Hurla t-il, les yeux plissés par la rage.

Je restais un instant bouche-bée, trop stupéfaite pour répondre, avant de dégager sa main d'une pichenette.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça? Demandais-je d'une voix calme pour l'énerver encore plus. Nous avons anéanti tous les ennemis de cette salle, que je sache. Où est le problème?

Deidara pris une teinte écarlate qui tranchais avec le bleu vif de ses yeux. J'aurais juré que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles.

-Le problème, c'est que tu t'es jetée dans la mêlée sans faire attention aux autres! J'ai été obligé de faire super attention où je visais pour ne pas te toucher, hm.

Je me sentis rougir à mon tour, mais pas par colère, non. Il n'avait pas tord, le bougre.

-Mais comment voulais-tu que je fasse?! Il fallait que je les laisses me tuer? Si je n'avais pas attaqué, ils me seraient tombés dessus et j'aurais été submergée par le nombre!

-Tu pouvais rester où tu étais au lieu d'aller n'importe où! Ça a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu alors que j'aurais pu en tuer beaucoup plus, voir en finir avec tous d'un seul coup en balançant une bombe plus puissante!

-Mais bien sûr, pour défoncer les fondations? J'ai fais que faire ma part du boulot, c'est pas ma faute si monsieur est frustré parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé assez vite pour montrer ses petits muscles!

-Admets juste que tu gènes tout le monde! C'est ton pouvoir qui est handicapant!

-Mon pouvoir est très pratique au contraire! Je peux aussi bien attaquer en force que me fondre dans la masse alors que toi, tu ne sais rien faire d'autres que tout détruire autour de toi!

Deidara serra les dents et les poings. Une veine pulsait à ses tempes mais elle finit par se calmer, et il s'écarta légèrement.

-C'est pas vrai, hm! Siffla t-il pour lui même plus que pour moi. A chaque fois je me mes en colère alors que je devrais savoir que les gens qui ne sont pas capable de percevoir la véritable beauté ne sont pas digne d'intérêt! Se redressant légèrement, il conclut: C'est justement cette capacité de destruction qui est belle. Elle permet d'exposer la beauté tant qu'elle est à son paroxysme. L'art que je recherche est justement basé sur la destruction. Mais tu ne peux sans doute pas comprendre.

Levant le menton, le nukenin me doubla et poursuivit son chemin vers le dernier murs. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de chemin, et ainsi, au bout de quelques couloirs, nous finîmes par trouver une grande porte battante, que Deidara ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule. A l'intérieur, nous nous arrêtâmes tous les trois, un peu surpris.

Nous nous trouvions tous les trois à l'entrée d'un long couloir semblable à tous les autres menant à une porte encadrée de flambeaux gris. Sauf que cette porte-ci était blindée dans un métal qui semblait d'une qualité bien supérieur à toutes les petites portes que nous avions du passer jusque-là.

-Bah voilà, c'était facile! S'écria Deidara en faisant un pas en avant.

Et je l'aurais volontiers suivit si un réflexe stupide ne m'avait pas stoppé net un pied au dessus de la première latte du plancher. Quand à l'artiste, ce fut Tobi qui se chargea de l'arrêter en le saisissant par le bras.

-Tobi, hm! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Sifflas Deidara en se dégageant brusquement.

L'intéressé ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais fouilla dans sa pochette arrière avant d'en sortir un kunai. L'arme dans sa main ne me représentait plus depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle me fis malgré tout un pincement au cœur.

-Regardez, senpai! S'exclama le nukenin en projetant l'arme dans le corridor.

Aussitôt et sur le chemin du kunai se tracèrent sur les murs des kanjis fluorescents qui recouvraient absolument toutes la surface, du sol au plafonds. Sous nos yeux stupéfaits, l'arme se désintégra et tomba en poudre sur le sol, inoffensive.

Je restais un instant parfaitement immobile avant de réaliser que j'avais toujours le pied en l'air au dessus des lattes du parquet, et reculais brutalement. Deidara ne bougea pas mais son visage pris une teinte crayeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il.

Tobi ne répondit pas également penché en avant pour mieux regarder dans chaque recoin de cette partie du bâtiment inaccessible. J'ignorais comment, mais il semblait pouvoir les lire, alors que pour moi et une fois l'arme détruite, je ne voyais plus que des murs totalement nus.

-Sans doute désactivaient t-ils tous ça avec une série de sceaux de contres-sorts... Tentais-je. La mort dans le monde ninjas est quelque chose de fréquent, au point qu'elle fait presque partie de la vie quotidienne de chacun. Les Oinins passent forcement très souvent par ici, il y a surement un moyen rapide.

Deidara resta silencieux, puis glissa une main dans un de ses pochettes et, à l'aide de quelques habiles torsions de poignets, fit naitre au creux de sa paume une nouvelle bestiole, sorte d'insecte pourvu d'ailes fines et nerveuses. A titre d'expérience, il la projeta dans le couloir et l'insecte fila à toutes allure vers la porte, avec un vol désordonné, avant de se désintégrer à son tour.

L'artiste fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il viens de ce passer, hm? S'exclama t-il, agacé en se tournant vers moi et Tobi, cherchant une réponse sur ns visages. Quand ce... Ce truc l'a attaqué, elle aurait du exploser, hm!

Tobi se contenta de soutenir son regard l'air crétin, mais une idée germa dans mon esprit.

-Il s'agit peut-être d'une technique de foudre? Et si j'essayais ceci...

Je fis presque sans y penser une sculpture totalement identique à celle de Deidara, sauf que je l'avais créée à partir de mes cheveux, et que les fluides de chakra qui les parcourait étaient de type feu;

-Voila, m'exclamais-je en brandissant mon œuvre. Je peux vous garantir que ce ne sont pas des inscriptions qui vont arrêter ça!

Je projetais l'oiseau en direction de la porte, et il y vola tout droit, avant de se désintégrer à son tour, plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que... Grommelais-je, agacée alors que Deidara se penchait vers moi pour capter mon regard alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire narquois.

-C'est parce que ce sont des inscription basées sur le contre de chaque type de chakra, mais à des endroits différents. Nous expliqua Tobi. Les inscriptions de type eau sont juste plus loin.

Je le dévisageais un instant, me demandant comment il pouvait savoir tout ça, lorsqu'il s'avança d'un pas.

-Tobi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! M'écriais-je d'une voix aiguë alors que Deidara, même si il ne dit rien, le suivait des yeux l'air stupéfait.

-Il faut faire ceci, puis cela... Marmonnais le shinobi masqué en s'avançant d'un pas vers la droite, puis d'un pas vers la gauche, avant de s'arrêter, de former quelques signes, puis repartir.

Penché le plus loin possibles dans le couloir, nous faisions tout notre possible Deidara et moi pour comprendre ses gestes, sans pénétrer dans l'espace piégé de runes.

Finalement, le nukenin atteignit la porte et la tapota en six endroit différents, chaque fois d'un nombre de coups supérieur au précédent. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit sous nos yeux ébahis.

-Vous pouvez venir! Chantonna Tobi en se retournant, visiblement tout heureux de son exploit, il n'y a plus de danger.

J'avalais ma salive et rejoignis Tobi en entendant malgré tout Deidara marmonner dans mon dos.

« J'y crois pas... »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! Prochain chapitre, plus une sorte de pause entre les missions de Yume. Nos trois (quatre si on compte Zetsu qui ne pouvait évidemment pas venir en volant avec ses trois copains ^^) vont se reposer en ville et on va se concentrer sur la bouffe (je vous l'avais dit que je le ferais, ce chapitre :D) et les souvenirs, ainsi que les doutes concernant son avenir :3 Engueulades en perspectives ! ^^<strong>

**Bref, merci Zazou-chan, fidèle au poste comme toujours! x) J'ai eu l'idée de cette fin en l'écrivant ^^ je voulais boucler le chap sur une phrase avec de l'impacte, et puis j'ai eu cette idée stupide ^^ Contente que le bordel qu'étais le chapitre précédent t'es plu, à la fin ça partait un peu dans tous les sens :'). Et pour ton habituel mini chap, je crois bien que tu t'es surpassée, c'était extra ! Je me suis marrée au milieu du macdo, normal ;) Comme dans mon histoire en fait, c'est le bordel absolu, on vois que tes reviews sont faites pour moi ;) Merci encore de me suivre, je suis flattée ! :D**

**Merci aussi Shikuro! Quelque chose me dit que tu as des petits bugs en ce moment, non? ^^ Comment je le sais? Oh, une intuition x) Mon dieu, je suis désolée que tu es fait des cauchemars à cause de moi :O C'est horrible ce que je vais dire, mais ça me rassure pour le coup, parce que si ces visions étaient effrayantes dans ma tete, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était très mal raconté ^^ si tu as vraiment eu peur, alors je me suis pas si mal débrouillée que ça et je suis toutes surprise et je m'excuse vraiment ^^Je t'envois un gros poutou mental pour me faire pardonner! :-* Itachi étant presque imbattable, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser gagner ;) On ne sais même pas encore si elle est du niveau de Deidi (on le saura) -(message subliminal) -(message totalement facile à comprendre mais je suis nulle en énigme ^^) Je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'elles ou non (je n'ose sortir de mon placard, éclairée par la seule lumiere de mon pc :p) mais je pense que Loulou (mon ipod) adorerais faire la connaissance de Jeffrey :D Son esprit vit toujours dans mon ipod, mais des fois (quand j'en est besoin en fait) il s'en va et me laisse en plan. En fait, mon ipod est actuellement en état de mort cérébrale... Crois-tu que Loulou soit avec eux?! :O Mon dieu, le sol tremble...**

**Merci Miss Uchiwa pour ta review et ta présence ;p! J'aurais posté en vacance si je l'avais pu malheureusement et vous laisser seuls me fait toujours culpabiliser, alors je fait des longs chapitre ^^ Je ne sais pas exactement comment je vais tourner tout ça.. ^^ J'adore Itachi, mais mon histoire est censée suivre le manga au maximum alors.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va devenir :/ Je suis tiraillée comme jamais ^^ J'adore aussi Hidan, je m'en sert pour caser des vannes, il est très pratique ;p Et même si ils se bagarrent, Yume l'aime bien aussi, il l'amuse ^^ ****Kisame me fait un peu l'effet d'un dangereux psychopathe, mais j'ai énormément d'affection pour lui :p Kakuzu est flippant.. Mais je pense qu'il à du potentiel ;) Pour Sasori, est confiance en moi et sois patiente, je n'en dirais pas plus ;) Oui, ce sont des ninjas... Des ninjas totalement nul, je le concède, mais ils sont quand même ninjas et ils se rattrapent ce chapitre-ci ;p Pour ta derniere question.. ;) Même réponse, laisse faire les choses et fais moi confiance, je les aimes trop pour les oublier ^^**

**Merci GekkoNoUta ça me fait drôlement plaisir comme compliment :D Moi aussi j'aime bien caser de l'humour et j'essaie de doser, un peu comme dans le manga qui alterne les deux, mais j'ai toujours été plus douée pour écrire des scènes dramatique avec un langage soutenu bien tourné que des scènes marrantes avec des insultes, ce genre de choses ^^ Je fais malgré tout de mon mieux pour faire rire ^^ Tu as tout à fait raison, soyons fière de nous même :DC'est exactement mon opinion sur fairy tail et Orihime... Mon dieu qu'elle m'énerve, elle ne sert à rien, je dirais même plus, elle est handicapante, de trop, on la juste collée la pour attirer du publique masculin, sa personnalité et atrocement clichée, elle à toujours l'air pataude, totalement abrutie... C'est méchant, mais je suis cruelle avec les filles plus jolies que moi :3 Pour Rammstein, si tu as la flemme de chercher, je t'en conseille tout de meme deux (me préférées, "Sonne" et "mein herz brennt", elles m'on plu des la première écoute par leurs originalité, leur violence et tout ce qui me plait chez elles ;) Vu comment tu tournes tes reviews, tu pourrais tenter de poster quelques choses, et si ça peut te rassurer, (ou t'inquiéter étant donné mes énooormes retards parfois ^^) je n'est moi non plus jamais terminé de fanfic étant donné que celle-ci est la première :p Héhé, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris d'écrire ce passage, j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine, j'écrivais et puis, pouf, odeur de gateau dans le nez.. Kisame sentait si fort les biscuits que ça à atteinte mon subconscient, tu crois? ^^) J'adore Hidan aussi! :D Si sexyyyyy *_***

**Voilà, je pense poster la semaine prochaine, mais ça va etre hard étant donné que je n'est rien écrit encore (même si j'ai déja les trois quarts des idées dans la tete) et qu'il va falloir que je fasse des recherches sur les repas traditionnels japonais! :p Bref, voilà, Bye bye! :D**


End file.
